The Legend of Zelda: The War of Imprisonment
by The Honorable Prince
Summary: The re-telling of Ocarina of Time as it branches into the Downfall Timeline. This fiction is meant to connect Ocarina of Time and A Link to the Past. It is a story of Adventure, Love, and Great Tragedy. Feedback welcome! Rated Teen for Violence, Some Language, and Some Sexual Themes. Reviewed as: "Glorious" , "Epic" , "Tolkien-Like" , & "World Defining"
1. Forward

Inspired by the Legend of Zelda series by Nintendo.

Fan Fiction created by: The Honorable Prince

Illustrations created by: AsmaAzizArt1 & beltran_sadie on Twitter

_All respect to Shigeru Miyamoto-san, Eiji Aonuma-san, and all of the other skilled writers and original creators of the Legend of Zelda. I offer the following fan-fiction as a humble homage to your work._

_All characters, places, events, and items directly related to the Legend of Zelda series are the original property of Nintendo. All original contributions made in this Fan Fiction by The Honorable Prince remain the property of the original author under The Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) of 1998._

**Forward:**

One of the greatest joys that a parent and their child can enjoy together is the sharing of a great tale. No matter how young you are, or how old you have become, the power of the imagination can bring joy, awe, and fear to each of us. We use the tales of our people to both entertain and to teach our children important lessons. In my own youth, I can remember my mother and father telling me incredible tales of heroism, love, adventure, sacrifice, and great tragedy; all to teach me the lessons that I needed to know before I became an adult.

Many of these stories have several different versions - some affected by the passage of time and the telling by different story tellers, others affected by the different cultures that created them and passed them on. In this way, we can expect that every tale we have ever heard has been and will continue to be retold in different ways. But the base story, the lessons to be learned, remain the same.

As a young man, I left my parents' home and traveled to many different places within our world. Far to the east; over the horizon and beyond the great seas, I encountered a wise, old man who was gifted in his ability to tell great stories beside the fire. His health was failing, and he implored me to write down his "final tale." He told me that this story had been passed down to him by his father, and it was a "great legend" that had been carried within his family, out of a forgotten age.

Here follows: The Legend of Zelda: The War of Imprisonment - the tale of how evil triumphed over good and yet, against all odds, life somehow found a way to continue.


	2. Prologue: The Dark Visitor in the Night

**Prologue:**

_~The Dark Traveler in the Night~_

Long ago, in the distant and forgotten land of Hyrule, a great shadow began to draw over the people and their beautiful kingdom. For many years, the Hylians had enjoyed a quiet prosperity within their sheltered home. But now, the great menace from out of the faded past seemed to be returning. Crops withered, in otherwise lush valleys. Strange plagues would be found in remote villages that had little or no outside contact. And even great and terrible storms would suddenly rise up during seasons which should have been calm and peaceful.

_**October 27th, 249 Restored Kingdom**_

It was during such a storm, in late October, on the southern face of Death Mountain's peak, that Renju had to wade through waist-deep snow to carry hay and feed to the stabled animals outside of his inn. As daylight faded into the evening, the storm grew in intensity, and hammered violently against the mountain village and its inhabitants. Confident that the animals would be safe, Renju forced his way back through the storm and retreated to the safety of his inn. Shivering from the cold, he quickly brushed the snow from his head and arms, and added several logs onto the hearth fire within.

The village of Hera stood at the feet of the Tower of Hera, atop Death Mountain in Northern Hyrule. Built many years ago, the Tower was meant to be a lookout and bastion of strength against foreign invasion. The village originally housed the tower's servants and craftsmen. But after only a few years, the garrison was abandoned and the tower passed from one nobleman to another, serving as a summer retreat or grand hunting-lodge on the mountain. Though the recent noblemen were reluctant to pay for the upkeep of such a far-flung relic, the villagers did their best to maintain its condition; keeping it well stocked with provisions and guarding it and the mountain passes against thieves and looters.

Renju, the village's innkeeper, hurriedly prepared the evening meal for his guests. Normally, his inn would be empty this time of year; with most of the hunters, miners, and shopkeepers fleeing down the mountain and far to the south before the snows came. This year, however, winter had come on early and buried the mountain paths before anyone could leave. The Innkeeper now acted as host for two dozen disgruntled men: mostly miners or mountain-hunters. Some had been very vague about their business on the mountain, and he suspected that they might be small-time brigands or outlaws, hiding from the King's men. But Renju would tolerate them as long as they paid for their keep and didn't create trouble for him.

The inn was simply built: a large rectangle of heavy oak timbers brought up from the forests at the base of the mountain, with one door facing the mountain path that entered the village from the southwest. The main floor consisted of the tavern hall: a large room filled with simple tables and chairs surrounding a stone hearth in the center. At the back corner of the room, on the left side as you entered, stood the ale bench and a few crudely carved stools. A small door behind the bench led to the kitchen and storeroom in the back of the inn. On the right-hand side, opposite the bar, a staircase carried travelers to their rooms on the second floor. Outside, on the northwest side of the inn, a stable had been built for the patron's horses and mules. Renju was nervous around the strangers' animals, but he knew his duty as the innkeeper and made sure that the mounts were well fed and watered every day.

As complete darkness fell over the mountain, Renju began lighting candles along the walls and on each of the inn's tables. Despite the cold, the orange glow gave the inn a much warmer feel. The captive residents soon made their way down from their rooms and began their evening meal. Aside from calls for more ale, or grunts of thanks to Renju, no one spoke more than a few words as the roar of the storm outside filled the hall. After their plates had been cleared and mugs refilled, the men moved their seats into a close circle around the hearth to keep warm. Some, who were traveling in company, whispered in hushed voices with their comrades about how to leave the mountain, or about the prospects for ore once spring came. Several of the others just sat and stared into the flames of the hearth, wondering if the food and ale would last until Spring. Renju, having cleared up and washed after the meal, carefully helped a very old man down the staircase and placed him near the fire on a small stool. "Good lad, thank you." the old man croaked as the innkeeper brought him a plate and mug. The others simply dismissed him after a glance; he was neither a threat nor competition, just some old man at the inn.

_~Late that night~_

Lightning flashed across the sky as the wind-whipped snow drew against the traveler's cloak. For several days and nights, he had wandered the broken passes of Death Mountain, seeking the way to the tower at the summit. Now, as the brutal mountain blizzard bore down on him, he spied a small light high above as the path sharply turned upward. The traveler dismounted, and led his horse forward through the storm. The cliff side was sheer, but a narrow stone path could still be found beneath the snow, climbing first one way, then the other, toward the summit. In his hand, the traveler held aloft a small crystal, faintly glowing with a red light. As he approached, the snow covering the path would melt and give way to a narrow trench. After he passed, the raging storm quickly replaced it and obscured the path once again. Shielding his eyes with his cloak, the traveler soon came upon the small village of Hera, wrapped around the base of the great stone mountain tower.

Whatever sentries the village had were sheltering within their huts, convinced no man or animal could survive in the storm outside. Thus, no one remained to challenge the newcomer as he entered and led his horse into the stable beside the inn. The snow and thunder continued to grow stronger as the traveler pushed his way through deep drifts, to the small inn's door. As the storm's wind curled around the mountain top and mercilessly threatened to lift him from his feet, the traveler struggled with the door's iron bolt - either seized or frozen in place. Inside, the men huddled around the fire could only hear the roar of the storm and the constant creaking of the inn's walls.

Suddenly, the inn's door burst open, allowing the furious storm to invade the hall. In the blink of an eye, every candle in the inn was blown out, and the hearth fire reduced to a pile of brightly glowing coals. Smoke, ash, and sparks were thrown into the air by the chaotic wind, and quickly flooded the hall, stinging eyes and choking throats.

"Close that blasted door!" bellowed Renju over the roar of the wind. In the sudden darkness, his cry had been directed toward the men surrounding the fire; but none of the gathered men obeyed, as all (save the old man) had thrown themselves down to shield the fire from the threatening wind. The traveler, invisible in the darkness, forced the door closed and bolted it despite the powerful blast outside. As the freezing air calmed and the dust settled, the men furiously threw additional wood into the hearth and coaxed new flames to life. The innkeeper, stumbling in the darkness, brought several fresh candles from under the bar, and carefully lit them in the hearth's fire. "What in the blazing underworld was that?" he asked.

In the faint light from the hearth, at the far end of the inn, the men could now make out a large, shadowy form standing just inside the door. Keeping his eyes locked on the shadow, Renju handed several of the candles to the men around him, and cautiously stepped around the hearth. The traveler's cloak and hood concealed his features well, and cast an immense shadow against the wall behind him. Hands now slipped down to daggers and clubs as the men anxiously watched the menacing shadow that had just entered their inn.

"A man?" one miner asked in a whisper. "Could be a Yeti," whispered a hunter in return, "Even they can become desperate for food in these storms." As the traveler continued to silently study the terrified men, Renju frantically tried to think of who could possibly be traveling about the village in this storm. "C-Captain? Is that you sir?" he called with a shaking voice. Perhaps something had happened, and the captain of the village's sentries had come for help. For a moment, the shadow remained silent and gave no reply, but soon began to move and grow larger. Heavy footfalls on the timbered floor echoed toward them, as the stranger drew closer. "What's your business here?! ANSWER ME!" shouted Renju, as daggers were swiftly drawn, and burning branches lifted from the fire. Shadows danced wildly around the room, as several of the men closed up and came beside Renju. "D-don't come any closer!" cried the innkeeper, "we're armed!"

The footsteps slowed, and halted a few paces from the gathered men. As the light from the hearth grew, they could make out a dark hood, cloak, and black boots on the stranger, but no face could be seen below the hood; only complete blackness. A tiny "ping" of metal rang out as a flicker of golden light leapt from the stranger, thumped against Renju's chest, and clattered to the floor before him. The men started and stepped back half a pace as the terrified innkeeper searched his chest for a wound.

"The Chestnut mare in your stable will need accommodation," came the traveler's voice, "and so will I." Holding their makeshift torches out and casting a wider light, Renju was able to spot the Hylian Guilder the traveler had flicked to him. He marveled at the rare coin as he picked it up and turned it over in his hands. Only rupees were more precious, but had become very difficult to find.

On the mountain, the common folk used silver or goods to barter with one another. Only noblemen carried gold, and even then, they very rarely spent it on the villagers. The innkeeper, more confused than ever, looked back up at the dark stranger, and asked, "Will the master be requiring anything else?" It was a bit odd, given the tension, but Renju was now afraid of angering a nobleman. After all, they had just threatened a man who barely escaped the storm outside. "A fire to warm my hands," said the traveler as he brushed the snow from his cloak and hood, "and the finest bottle of red that you have, with two glasses please." He answered.

The darkness of his shadow seemed to subside and its form shrank to match the outline of the newcomer. The men simply blinked and rubbed their eyes; it must have been a trick of the light. As Renju returned to his bar to fetch the traveler's order, the patrons sheathed their daggers, dropped their torches back into the hearth, and cautiously returned to their seats. The stranger now lightly stepped forward and, removing two smooth, black leather gloves, began to warm his hands over the fire. With the light in the hall growing steadily brighter, the men were now able to study the traveler much closer.

A fair colored, beardless chin and pointed nose could now be seen just under the hood. His hands were also fair, with long slender fingers and well-kept nails. His cloak was drawn nearly closed in front of him, but they could see that his clothes beneath were the same deep black. His boots were tall, most likely knee-high, and very highly polished. The fire's light danced and reflected off of them onto the floor.

Renju quickly returned with a large silver tray: topped with two crystal goblets and a large, dusty bottle of wine. Placing it on the table nearest the stranger, the innkeeper did his best to smile cheerfully. "Welcome to Hera!" he declared as the traveler slowly turned away from the fire and silently sat at his table. The man seemed to take no notice of Renju and gave no acknowledgement to the welcome whatsoever. With his hood still raised, the traveler uncorked the bottle of wine and poured a generous helping into the first goblet.

Unsure of what to do, Renju looked to his patrons, who shrugged and shook their heads in mutual disbelief. Determined to learn something about his newest guest; the innkeeper loudly cleared his throat, and set his hands onto his hips. The traveler paused briefly, and looked up at him. "Welcome... friend," he began, "What business brings you to the mountain?" Despite his obligation to be courteous and hospitable, Renju was still rather sore about the startling appearance of the stranger and the strange fact that he seemed to be traveling in such a suicidal storm.

"My business is my own," replied the stranger darkly, "and we are not friends, but I thank you for the offer." The innkeeper's cheerful smile faded and was replaced with an insulted scowl. "Begging the master's pardon, sir," he began through gritted teeth, "But you are a stranger here and traveling at strange times! To say nothing of the sudden fright you gave us!" "Speak for yourself!" chuckled a few of the men by the fire.

The innkeeper angrily waved at them to be quiet as he continued to stand defiantly beside the stranger. "Did I frighten you?" the stranger replied, "I am greatly distressed to hear that." His voice was cold and emotionless. He slowly turned in his seat to face Renju, and his hand toward his side, beneath the cloak. The innkeeper took a step back as the men around the fire once again darted for their weapons. A small coin-purse, a little larger than a fist, dropped onto the silver tray, spilling additional guilders. "Bread, cheese, meat, and some ale for my friends." said the stranger in a much warmer tone.

Renju stared dumbly at the small pile of gold on his tray. He had never seen such wealth within his inn before. "Now, if you please! I'm quite hungry!" the traveler pressed, slightly annoyed. "O-oh... yes, sir." he muttered, as he quickly shuffled back to his storeroom. As the stranger returned to his goblet, a long piercing whistle came from one of the men sitting by the fire.

A scrawny, lanky man rose and leaned over to get a better look at the gold on the tray. Since no one knew his real name, the men just called him "Blot" for the unsightly birthmark on his face. He was a pickpocket and sometime brigand of the mountain roads: making his living at the expense of innocent travelers and merchants. Everyone who met him despised him, but he always paid Renju for his ale and sometimes brought news from the south; so the innkeeper tolerated him as long as he was quiet.

"Blot", turning his knife around in his hand to pick his teeth, slowly stepped toward the stranger. "That's alotta gold for a fancy-lad all alone in the mountains!" he jeered, "Where'd you steal it? hmm?" From the clattering sounds in the storeroom, Renju bellowed, "Leave him be Blot! I'm not listening to your filth tonight, it's too cold!" But Blot had caught the scent of gold and would not be deterred. "Nah nah!" he returned with a disgusting snicker, pointing the dagger at the traveler, "young lad, all alone and dressed up in fancy boots, lays the king's gold here? What? You pickin' my roads are ya?! Who're you anyhow huh? With your fancy boots and your fancy words huh?"

The stranger remained calm and continued to sip at his wine, not even turning to look at the thief. "I am no one that you need concern yourself with friend. Please, sit, and enjoy the fire." he said quietly. "Friend?!" laughed Blot, "So _we's_ friends now is we?! Tell ya what, why don't you hand over them fancy boots _friend_ and I'll let you keep the gold?" As he said this, Blot motioned his dagger toward the traveler's feet. "I said leave him be Blot! or so help me!" growled the innkeeper as he made his way back into the room, carrying two large trays laden with food and drinks. Blot twisted around and shouted, "Shut it!" at him, but when he turned back to the traveler, the point of a razor-sharp long sword hovered only an inch from his eye.

In perfect silence and blinding speed, the traveler had drawn a brilliant sword from under his cloak, and risen from his chair. Blot gave a surprised gasp and leaned back away from the weapon as the traveler slowly stepped toward him. "My friends," the traveler began with a rising voice. Blot stumbled backward and fell onto the floor. "Know that I only give sound advice Blot." Dropping his dagger, the thief hurriedly shuffled backward as the traveler kept advancing, keeping his sword right to Blot's eye. "My friends," the stranger began to shout, "are wiser for the advice that I give!"

The circle of gathered men opened once more, as Blot continued to desperately scamper backward, knocking over several mugs of ale. "Oh dear! What have you done now?!" the stranger shouted mockingly, "Wasted Ale in this storm?! Now more of us have a good reason to kill you Blot!" The terrified thief now backed up right against the hearth, and leaned precariously backward over the fire. "P-p-please..." he whimpered, as the stranger roared at him: "I AM NO ONE YOU WILL CONCERN YOURSELF WITH BLOT!" The pitiful man looked right up into the stranger's face. The firelight now revealed the face of a young man, twisted and crazed. His eyes were open very wide and seemed lit by golden/orange light. His smile was wide and deranged, with menacingly bared teeth. The thief had never been more terrified in his entire life! This madman was going to either run him through or burn him alive.

Many of the other men had risen to their feet; some to enjoy Blot's humiliation with satisfaction, others were afraid they would have to pull Blot from the fire. As the thief's clothing began to smolder and smoke, the traveler, suddenly snapped to a very calm and peaceful voice and finished: "And you are not being very wise are you Blot?" Desperate for any escape at all, Blot furiously shook his head "no," with sweat dripping from his brow. "Then heed my words Blot," the traveler began again, "I am no one you will concern yourself with, now please, sit and enjoy the fire!" The traveler flicked his sword away and sheathed it again under his robes. Blot scampered quickly back to his stool, furiously patting his own clothes and whimpering at his small burns.

Renju gently set the food down as the traveler returned to his seat. Unsure of what to do, everyone in the room, save Blot, stared at the dark swordsman in silence. Completely unbothered by their stares, he began to break apart the loaf of bread and prepare his dinner. "Begging the master's pardon, but by what name may we know you sir? Travelers are rare and... suspicious things in these mountains sir." Renju tried delicately, as the traveler raised his head slightly and looked into the innkeeper's eyes. "M-m-meaning no disrespect to you sir," the innkeeper stammered, "if we knew your p-p-purpose, some here might be able to help you sir, by directions or whatever you may require." His hands shook badly as the traveler continued to stare at him. Those bright green eyes seemed to bore into his mind and search him for something.

For several minutes, the traveler studied him silently, then broke his gaze and began to eat his meal and drank his wine. He was enjoying their uncertainty, their fear. These would help him find what he was looking for. Blot continued to whimper and delicately touch the small burns on his backside. He had had enough of the dangerous stranger, a did not dare look at him again. "Pathetic man" the traveler thought to himself as he eyed Blot, "Should have been put down years ago."

Beside the pitiful sounds of Blot, only the roar of the blizzard outside and the creaking of the inn's heavy timbers could be heard. Finally convinced that he could get no information out of his newest visitor, Renju gave a deep sigh, and began to turn away. Suddenly though, the traveler made an announcement to the room: "I am called Ulric. I am looking for someone." The swordsman dropped his bread and lowered his hood, shaking loose his golden hair.

He was young, not yet 25; the innkeeper thought to himself. "W-who is the young master looking for?" he asked as he passed the fresh mugs of ale around to the men by the hearth. Several of them lifted their mugs to the traveler and nodded their heads in thanks as he lazily raised his own glass in return. "I do not know his name." Ulric answered, chewing another bite, "but I am told that he lives near the Tower."

The inn's patrons shifted and glanced at one another nervously. Everyone who made their living on the mountain lived in the village or the Tower itself. "What else can you tell us about this man, bounty hunter?" one of them asked. Ulric's ears twitched at the new title, "I seek only the man, not a bounty." He answered. He took another deep drought of his wine, and savored its flavor before continuing, "It is said, that this man is a great story teller and Lore-Master. He knows every myth and fable from the five kingdoms, and when he speaks," Ulric paused and dramatically waved his hands out in front of him, "the mind itself is carried away and shown visions of his tales." The gathering glanced at each other in a puzzled manner. Why would a rich swordsman climb Death Mountain... for a story teller? "No doubt, you seek him for your lord... eh?" croaked the old man sitting by the fire opposite from Ulric, "To amuse his children... eh?"

The swordsman lifted his tray, and moved around the hearth, to a table near the old man. "Hush now papa," whispered Renju, rushing over to the old man's side, "You're not the man he seeks. What do you know of stories?" The elder groaned as he turned himself on his stool to face Ulric and give his back a chance to warm by the fire. "Young one," he answered, "You well remember the stories I used to tell you and your sisters by the fireside."

Ulric's eyes seemed to shine brighter in the firelight. The men could now see an eager intensity as he studied the old man. The elder was old, very old, well past 80 years. The top of his head was bald, but the hair on its sides hung in white sheets down to his shoulders. His grey/white beard reached well past the sash of his dark robes. Sadly, his eyes had become frost-covered with age, and he could see little more than a foggy glow coming from the fire. One feature that stuck out to all, was his cloven right ear. In his youth, he had once borne the proud, pointed ears of a Hylian man, but at some point in his life, all but the first inch of his right ear had been cut off.

Ulric poured a generous amount of his wine into his second goblet and, approaching the old man, gently guided his hand to it. "Oh-oh, what's this?" the elder muttered as he brought the wine to his lips, "ahh, a wonderful vintage... I thank you Sir Ulric! I am honored to be served by your hand! mm-yes, wonderful vintage!" Ulric gave a light bow, as the old man reveled in the rare treat, and returned to his stool. "And h-h-how can I repay such kindness sir?" the old man questioned when his glass was half drained, "You have sought me out... you have refreshed my voice... what can I do to be of service on such a bitter night?"

Everyone continued to watch Ulric, as the innkeeper quickly moved around the room, relighting the extinguished candles. The swordsman scanned each of the men in turn, slowly studying them. None of them knew who he really was, and he did not care for who they were, only the old man concerned him now. "I have heard of your speech-craft, old man, and the skill which you tell your stories." he began as he leaned forward and softly lowered his voice, "and I wish to hear one of your tales." The innkeeper's hands shook as he lit the last few candles; constantly darting glances back at his grandfather and the strange swordsman. "O-oh! Such a treat then!" smiled the elder nervously, "What tale shall I tell? What does the young warrior wish to hear hmm? A tale of adventure perhaps? O-or maybe a story of love gained and lost hmm? That usually speaks well to most young men! Or p-perhaps, a good tragedy hmm? To suit the night?" the old man waved his hand about, signaling the storm outside as he finished.

Ulric now lowered his voice to a whisper, "I wish to hear a legend, old man." The old man furrowed his brow and his mouth hung partly open, "A... A 'legend' you say?" he stammered. Renju now returned and stood behind his grandfather, resting a hand on the old man's shoulder for comfort. The others, still gathered around the hearth, sat in captured silence, watching the strange swordsman and the old man speak. "Yes..." answered Ulric, "Tell me of... Power... of Wisdom... and of Courage!" The traveler's voice could barely be heard, but it carried a threatening firmness; He would not tolerate resistance in this request. The old man shuddered as a few of the men swiftly rose and quietly retreated to their rooms, shaking their heads.

"What you seek... is forbidden," the elder croaked, reaching up and touching his damaged ear, "such tales... are not to be spoken of in the King's realm." The innkeeper now stepped around his grandfather and placed himself between the elder and the swordsman. He folded his arms and did his best to put on a stern face, but inside, he still shook with great fear at the man before him. Ulric frowned, then retrieved a second bag of gold from under his robes and tossed it onto the floor beside the old man. A large number of guilders poured out and around their feet. The other men who had stayed, even Blot, slid their chairs backward away from the gold. Renju hurried to gather them up and return them to their purse.

At any other time, these men would have been stuck dumb at the sight of such wealth. Gold and jewels were incredibly rare on the mountain, save those taken from the mine, but those were always sent southward to the king. "W-well... I..." the old man stammered. "No one will know of this, I assure you, grandfather." Ulric soothed, "And you will come to no harm, you have my word." Having retrieved all of the coins, the innkeeper quickly held the purse out to Ulric, but slowly withdrew his arm from Ulric's glaring eye. "There is... o-one tale... a 'legend'... as you say sir," the elder began, but his grandson swiftly cut him off: "No papa! Don't!" The old man reached up with a weak smile and patted the innkeeper on the arm, "Hush now child. This knight has come for me, not for you. Be at peace."

The old man drained the rest of his wine with shaking hands, and Ulric gently refilled his glass. "Bring him whatever he desires." he muttered to the innkeeper, never taking his eyes off the elder. "There is... a 'legend'... that my grandfather taught to me when I was a very young lad. He had learned it from his grandfather before him. It is... a tale of adventure... of love... of great tragedy... and... of..." he quietly trailed off as his frosted eyes turned to look right at Ulric, "of _the three_." he finished.

Ulric, and the gathered men, sat motionless as they waited for him to continue. "It was very long ago. In a time when the great spirits of the forests, fields, and mountains still showed themselves to men. When the sun shone brighter and the world was much fairer and green. In that time, the Kingdom of Hyrule was much greater than it is now; in both power and wealth, and the four _Lesser Kingdoms_ served under Hyrule's domain. Necluda, Akkala, and Faron were all gathered together into _The Greater Kingdom_ by the royal family. The desert wastelands to the west, the 'Gerudo deserts' as they were called then, were subjugated and made to pay tribute to our King."

Ulric sat, leaned forward, with his chin on his right hand, as he listened and watched intently. "In that time... there were tales, or 'legends' of a great... g-_golden p-p-power_... hidden within the Kingdom." continued the old man, but the remaining men in the room shook their heads and covered their ears. Speaking of the "Golden Power" or of "Power, Wisdom, and Courage" together was considered taboo in the Restored Kingdom. "Many sought this power to fulfill their own desires. Some traveled on great quests to find it. Others, would use magic and divination to seek it its location, then attempt to claim it. Many left their homes and families, never to return. A few would give up their foolish search and return disappointed... but one man..." the elder now leaned close to Ulric and whispered, "One man... found that which he sought."

"The Great Thief." Ulric added. The old man raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You know of him?" he asked. "Only whispers and myths," the swordsman answered, "but not the complete story." A few moments passed in silence as the old man sipped at more wine. His nerves were badly strained, and he feared what this stranger would do to him or his family once the tale was finished. "I doubt any know 'the complete story' as you say, young master. Time has a cruel way of obscuring, burying, or blending the truth." he replied. "But you..." countered Ulric, "You know more of that truth than any living man."

The elder pressed his lips together and sucked at his teeth. In his youth, he had been quite proud to be the village lore-keeper and wiseman of the tower, but now, it seemed that his knowledge had become a curse. He tried desperately to think of any way to escape the swordsman or to send him on his way with some false fairy-tale; but the young man knew too much already, and would not be deterred. Breathing a deep sigh, the old man surrendered to his fate, and began again: "This story, is as old as Hyrule itself. Countless generations have passed in its telling... even my grandfather could not say how many years had passed since it began."

As the blizzard raged outside, the small gathering in the inn silently listened to the Old Man's tales. Despite the late hour, weariness did not seem to come, and all were carried away in the mind's eye to see the events of the forgotten past.


	3. Tales of the Forgotten Past: Chaos

**Tales of the Forgotten Past: The Era of Chaos, The Temple, and the Spiritual Stones**

**_As told by the Old Man in the inn:_**

**_The Ancient Past, Beyond the Counting of Men_**

Legends tell of a time long ago, when the people of the earth lived in a wondrous paradise with the Goddess Hylia. Though they were born of the earth and she of the Great Goddesses, the humans upon the earth regarded her as a beloved mother, and they were her faithful children. Together, peace and happiness filled creation and all who lived knew only joy. But one day, a deep and terrible darkness began to seep from the ground and cloud the sky against the Goddesses' beautiful sun.

For the first time, evil had entered into the world. A great arch-demon had secretly created a vast army beneath the earth and unleashed them upon Hylia and her children. A terrible and vicious war was quickly waged by darkness against the light. The Goddess herself was drawn into battle against the demon; shielding her children as they fled to safety. Though the beautiful Hylia was supremely powerful; her heart was given to love and kindness and was not well suited for the cruelty of war and battle. The demon, however, was ruthless and filled with powerful hatred.

He soon bested the goddess, and struck her down with a mortal wound. All hope seemed lost; when one man turned back from the fleeing masses and came to the Goddess' aid. Taking up her sword and claiming the power of the Triforce, the first Knight of Hylia drove the demon back and wished for its complete and utter destruction. By the power of the Great Golden Goddesses, the fearsome demon was defeated and peace returned to the world. The valiant hero embraced his beloved Goddess as she lay wounded on the blood-soaked field. Despite their tears, she promised him that she would always watch over her children and that she would always love him. Her magnificent form grew into a great white light, then slowly faded away. Whether the Goddess had indeed perished, or simply passed on to a different form, none now know.

The people took the name "Hylians" in her honor, and founded the Kingdom of Hyrule. The royal family decreed that for all time, the Hylian people would worship and remain faithful to Hylia through every joy and every sorrow that mortal life would bring. A great temple was built over the site where the Goddess had fallen, and all would come to honor and give thanks for her sacrifice. Centuries of peace would see the Kingdom slowly grow and spread over the landscape as the people prospered. But, as with all things, the dreamlike peace would not last forever.

As the Hylians spread further and further over the earth, many began to doubt the truth of the Legend of Hylia and slowly abandoned their faith. Others, who still believed the tales, became bitter and resentful at being left in a world that forced them to struggle against hunger, fear, and pain. Without their beautiful Goddess, the Hylians were made to bear the sad realities of mortal life: toiling in the fields for food, struggling against the winter's cold or summer's heat, and the horrible ravages of sickness and death. Many now turned their thoughts to the mythical Triforce, which the Goddess' knight had used to defeat the demon of the past. Surely such power could ease the Hylians' suffering. Perhaps it could even restore the immortal paradise that their ancestors had once known.

Only the Royal Family possessed knowledge of where the Goddess' knight had hidden the Triforce. They knew of the great potential the Triforce's power offered, but they also feared what would happen if it ever fell into the hands of darkness. As discontent amongst the population grew, the King desperately urged the Hylians to look to their faith and to one another, not to the Triforce. for deliverance. Despite his efforts, war soon came.

Hyrule and the surrounding lands shattered into several different factions, all seeking the power of the Triforce for their own aims. The King's Guard: The Knights of Hylia, struggled valiantly to beat back the warring clans in an attempt to keep the castle safe. But as time wore on, the casualties began to mount and the capital was soon laid under siege. Great war engines hurled boulders and flaming missiles into the city, shattering the Great Temple of Hylia and setting much of the town ablaze. The King's councilors urged him to use the power of the Triforce; to eliminate the invaders and save all who remained faithful. But the King would not use the Triforce for such a violent act. He feared that he would become a new demon of his era if he called upon the Goddesses to kill so many of his own people.

As the council debated furiously and the King grew weary, a number of shadowy spies managed to slip into castle. These intruders came from a small tribe of dark sorcerers that sought to take the Triforce and assert their power over all Hylians. Immersing themselves in the blackest magics, they had crafted several powerful artifacts which allowed them to move unseen through the shadows and strike when and where their enemies were most vulnerable. These interlopers nearly succeeded in capturing the Triforce and assassinating the royal family, but were stopped by the forces of light. When disaster had come so close to his home, the King decided that the only way to end the war, was to remove what the rebels were searching for: the Triforce itself. And so, a plan was formed to seal the Triforce away from the grasp of mortal hands.

During the war, the King's beautiful daughter, Princess Zelda, had come of age. The Royal family quickly discovered that she possessed incredible magical powers that went beyond any Hylian mage or wiseman. The King, his daughter, and the royal council gathered in the ruined sanctuary of the Great Temple. Princess Zelda, using her power, reached out and opened a small gateway to the Goddesses' "Sacred Realm." His majesty, having brought the Triforce from its hidden location, entrusted the Great Golden Power to the Sacred Realm, praying that its power be protected and hidden, for all time.

Rauru, chieftain of the King's Wisemen, brought the legendary Master Sword forward, and presented it to the Princess. Zelda used her power to bind the sword to the gateway of the Sacred Realm: commanding it to only open for one whom the sword deemed worthy to wield it. As the spell was completed and the doorway began to close, Rauru bade farewell to his King and his comrades. He selflessly volunteered to enter the Sacred Realm and act as the final line of defense against any evil that might try to claim the Triforce. As the blinding light flashed out, and the beautiful music of the Sacred Realm faded away, the Triforce was removed from the world of the Hylians.

A shadow seemed to be lifted from the hearts of the warring clans and soon peace was restored. Many had feared that by separating the Triforce from Hyrule, all life would slowly wither and pass away; but as the years passed, the Hylians began to prosper again and to forget about the Golden Power. Many, having never seen it themselves, began to doubt that it had ever existed; believing it to be a myth created by the warlords. The Princess, upon her ascension and coronation as Queen, commanded that the great temple be rebuilt and restored to its former glory. The chamber of the Sacred Sword, at the head of the temple, should also be sealed behind a great stone door.

The Queen, having secretly traveled across the land to the three sacred temples of the Great Goddesses, fashioned three beautiful stones of emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Within these, she had contained the sacred flames of the Great Goddesses from each temple. As the masons worked, Zelda poured her power into the new door and connected it to these spiritual stones. Only one who had obtained the three stones would be permitted to open the door and enter the chamber of the sword. Once their efforts were completed, the temple was renamed "The Temple of Time" and the great stone door "The Door of Time." Zelda fervently prayed that the plans they laid and the barriers they built would keep the Triforce and the Sacred Realm safe forever.


	4. Tales of the Forgotten Past: Civil War

**Tales of the Forgotten Past: The Great Hyrulean Civil War**

**_As told by the Old Man in the inn:_**

**_Year of the Great Kingdom 605_**

Centuries of relative peace followed the construction of the Temple of Time. Small conflicts would rise and fall as the Kingdom grew larger and established dominion over a wider area of the world. Akkala, Necluda, and Faron were all gathered under the Royal Family's banner as provinces of "Greater Hyrule." These regions were inhabited by Hylians who had wandered far from the ancient kingdom and forgotten the legends of the past. Though the adjustment was not always easy, these new provinces soon accepted their inclusion into the Kingdom and became instrumental to its prosperity through trade and agriculture.

The desert wasteland to the west, however, proved to be much more resistant to the Hylian's influence. The desert was inhabited by a far-removed tribe of Hylians, who now called themselves "The Gerudo." These Gerudo had lived outside of the Goddess' realm and under the blistering sun for so long, that their skin had darkened considerably and their once proud Hylian ears had become stunted and curved. Secluded in the harsh desert, these Hylians had turned their backs upon the teachings of Hylia and began to worship "The goddess of the sand." They adopted strange rituals and even experimented with sinister magics in a vain attempt to grow powerful without Hylia's blessing.

During the chaos of the great war, the Gerudo had been the first to seek out the power of the Triforce, hoping to use it to change their desert wasteland into a fertile paradise. After the Triforce was sealed in the sacred realm, the Gerudo bitterly returned to their desert exile in defeat and struggled to survive without the Hylians' assistance. After the consolidation of "The Greater Kingdom", the Gerudo became fearful that the massive Hylian nation would soon come to claim them as well.

Indeed, the royal family and the council of wisemen viewed the Gerudo as a minor threat that needed to be addressed. Some even saw the Gerudo as the Kingdom's "lost children" who should be treated with tenderness and returned to "the family" for their own well-being. Others still held on to the bitterness of the Gerudo's involvement in the war which destroyed the Temple of Hylia and forced the sealing of the Triforce. They sought the Gerudo's subjugation or complete destruction. When the King agreed to consider force as an option and began to prepare his army for a possible conflict, a male child was born to the Gerudo tribe. Male Gerudo were exceptionally rare at that time, and Gerudo myths warned that male heirs would bring great change to the tribe if they were allowed to live.

The name of the boy's mother has been lost to time, and many even believe that he was not born of a woman at all, but created through foul sorcery. What is known, however, is that the child was raised by the twin sorceresses Koume and Kotake. They proclaimed the child's name to be: Gannondorf Dragmire, and that upon his coming of age, he should become the chieftain of the Gerudo. Many secretly opposed the child's ascension being a foregone conclusion as all Gerudo were required to prove themselves to the tribe before being granted authority or power. But the magical powers of the sorceresses were fearsome, and none would dare to speak openly against them. Gannondorf's entire youth was devoted to becoming the greatest warrior, and the greatest sorcerer the tribe had ever known. Upon his coming of age and ascension to the rank of chieftain, Gannondorf declared that the Gerudo tribe would never be subservient to the Hylian Crown. Furthermore, the Gerudo would take what they wished from the Hylians for daring to threaten their sovereignty.

So began the conflict that would spread throughout Greater Hyrule as "The Great Hyrulean Civil War." In the beginning, the Gerudo invasion focused on the lands and mountain passes immediately adjacent to their own lands. The Citadel of Aryn, a small fortress on Hyrule's western flank, build just outside of the great Gerudo Pass, was the first to fall. The house of Aryn had been a faithful servant of the Royal Family for countless generations, and eagerly volunteered to garrison the citadel to provide warning of a Gerudo incursion.

Though the warriors of Aryn fought valiantly, the entire household was massacred and the fortress destroyed by Gannondorf. Only a few messengers on horseback managed to escape and warn the Kingdom of the coming danger. Next, the Gerudo pushed into the Manhala & Taobob plains, the Dalite Forest, and even sent raiding parties as far as Satori Mountain, before the Hylians were able to meet them. For months, the Gerudo and Hylian forces clashed violently with little-to-no success. Though the Gerudo were talented warriors and Gannondorf possessed powerful magic, the Hylians were equipped with superior armor and better supplied for war.

Frustrated with the stalemate, Gannondorf now revealed his true talent. Through spies and emissaries, Gannondorf was able to secure secret meetings and seduced the provincial leaders of Necluda, Akkala, and Faron with promises of independence from Hylian rule, Kingdoms of their own, and great power. Though many distrusted Gannondorf and suspected ulterior motives, his evil power worked to tempt them into breaking with Hyrule and establishing their own realms.

While the Hylian people had treated the natives of Greater Hyrule with love and compassion, the Royal Family had refused to allow the regions' prominent leaders to join with the Royal Household and enter the line of succession for the throne. Vague allusions were made that the royal bloodline was somehow "holy" and could not be set aside or "diluted". This had stoked suspicions that the Central Hylians secretly looked down upon their cousins and considered them to be "Lesser Hylians."

The mutinous temptations became a true betrayal when the regional governors demanded that the King formally adopt their houses into the line of succession, or they would declare themselves free and independent kingdoms in their own right. The King was furious at the ultimatum, and withdrew much of his forces to put down these rebellions and to bring the traitors to justice.

Several years of brutal war followed, with much of Greater Hyrule being decimated in the process. Hylian turned against Hylian as men who had once been comrades in arms, now turned their allegiance to their home provinces and slaughtered one another even while in garrison. Though he had succeeded in destabilizing the vast kingdom, Gannondorf was never able to achieve the decisive victory on the battlefield that he sought. The reserves that the King had left at the Gerudo front shifted and maneuvered skillfully, blocking every attempt the chieftain made to break through.

After nearly a decade of butchery, Greater Hyrule was subdued and the King's authority reestablished; allowing the full weight of a battle-hardened Hylian Army to be returned and brought down upon the Gerudo. Swiftly, the Hylian Knights and heavy infantry, smashed into the Gerudo line and savagely hacked away at Gannondorf's forces. The scimitars and light arrows of the desert people could do little against the Hylian's heavy plate, and so the Gerudo were forced back toward the Gerudo Pass.

The final battle commenced in the shadow of the ruined citadel of Aryn. The landscape quickly became a scene of complete carnage as fields of mangled and burned bodies were piled high and rivers of blood covered the western hills of Hyrule. The Gerudo desperately thrashed and broke themselves against the shield-wall of the Hylians, risking everything to now protect their own lands from invasion. Gannondorf himself led charge after charge, casting deadly bolts of black magic and killing scores of the mighty Hylian soldiers.

In the end, the Gerudo were defeated, and their chieftain seized and dragged before the King. The Army Captains and Civil Counselors demanded that Gannondorf be swiftly executed on the field. Only his blood could atone for the countless lives lost and the misery brought upon Greater Hyrule. Also, by displaying his severed head on a pike to the remaining Gerudo, the King might deter them from any future action against the kingdom.

The King saw the wisdom in the arguments, and very much desired to end Gannondorf's life. But he had become a cautious leader and forced himself to control his anger and delayed Gannondorf's execution. Wrapped and shackled with heavy chains, Gannondorf was forced to kneel before the King of Hyrule and bow his head. The king demanded that if the defeated chieftain had any final words that could move the Hylians' hearts, then he should speak quickly.

Gannondorf, sharp and cunning, answered that Gerudo males were special creations of the Sand Goddess of the desert and that if any man were to kill one, he would surely bring a curse down upon his house, for all time. The Hylian host roared with laughter at this, as they did not believe in the Gerudo Sand Goddess. The King scowled darkly at Gannondorf and asked if he were certain that he had chosen his final words wisely. Seeing his options quickly fading, Gannondorf added that his birth had heralded a time of great change for the Gerudo and that Gannondorf must have _mistakenly_ believed that he was meant to overthrow the Hylians. Now, he saw the error of his ways, and knew that his purpose was to lead the Gerudo to a greater peace with the Hylians. Maybe to even return them to the teachings of Hylia.

Many today wonder if somehow Gannondorf was able to trick or bewitch the King at that moment, but none now live who could say for certain. Against the wishes of his commanders, the King of Hyrule agreed to allow Gannondorf to live. He would briefly be held prisoner in Hyrule, but he would be returned to the Gerudo after swearing and oath of fealty and obedience to the King and agreeing to provide tribute to the kingdom each year thereafter. Gannondorf was commanded to convince the Gerudo to abandon their warlike ways, and to begin adopting Hylian customs. Eager for any chance to regroup and plan his next attack, Gannondorf quickly accepted.

A few years of guarded peace passed without incident. The Gerudo seemed to abandon their warlike stance against the Hylians and even opened trade with them. The Hylians, eager to pacify their aggressive neighbors and move beyond the terrible bloodshed, welcomed the new markets and promoted open trade with the Gerudo. The King even granted special leave for a select few Gerudo traders to move about the kingdom and keep small homes in Hyrule. Gannondorf quietly did what he could to satisfy the Hylians as he realized that the only way to obtain his goal, would be from within Hyrule itself.

Gannondorf restrained his anger and concealed his powers within, keeping the Hylians comfortable and convinced their security was assured. He would spend a great deal of time within Hyrule itself, searching for signs of what he was looking for; and he needed the ability to move freely and uninterrupted. In the fourth year of peace, Gannondorf offered to return to the capitol and reaffirm his oaths to the King, as well as to personally deliver the tribute the Gerudo were preparing to send.

The King and his council were surprised by the offer, but encouraged. "Perhaps Gannondorf truly means to bring his people back into the fold." they wondered. The King's daughter, Princess Zelda, urgently pleaded with him to deny Gannondorf's request. She warned him of dark nightmares and evil omens she had experienced surrounding that man, and was certain that his presence in Hyrule would only bring ruin. The King dismissed her as a superstitious child however, and granted Gannondorf leave to approach the capital.


	5. Tales of the Forgotten Past: Ocarina

**Tales of the Forgotten Past: The Ocarina of Time**

**_As told by the Old Man in the inn:_**

**_Year of the Great Kingdom 609_**

As Gannondorf wooed the Hylian court and bombastically reaffirmed his allegiance to the King; Princess Zelda met with a young boy named Link in her private courtyard within the castle. When their eyes met, Zelda felt a deep connection with him and a sudden confidence that he had been sent to her by destiny. She was certain that the key to saving Hyrule from Gannondorf's evil lay with Link. She quickly dispatched him on a quest to find and gather the three spiritual stones that her ancestor had created. Her goal was to obtain the Triforce before Gannondorf could discover its location, and to use its power to banish him back to his homeland forever. Zelda also revealed to Link that her ancestor had created an additional "secret key" to open the way to the sacred realm: The Ocarina of Time. Carved from an ancient blue stone and imbued with sacred power, the Ocarina possessed many strange and mystical abilities. Only one who could obtain the three spiritual stones and the Ocarina of Time, could open the Door of Time and find his way to the Sacred Realm.

The boy traveled far and wide across Greater Hyrule on several perilous adventures, facing terrible beasts of darkness and helping the inhabitants of Hyrule where ever needed. In time, the boy succeeded in collecting all three of the spiritual stones and returned to the capital to present them to Princess Zelda. As he approached the outer gate to the capital city, however, he found it closed and the drawbridge raised high - something that had not been done since the end of the Civil War. Despite the high walls, Link could hear the screams of terrified Hylians and the sounds of battle inside. Gannondorf had sprung his trap.

The sun slowly dipped below the horizon and darkness steadily filled the sky as panic began to grow inside Link's chest. All of the city's gates were closed and he could not think of any other way in. He desperately wanted to find Zelda to make sure she was safe. Suddenly, a cry from the tower-guard signaled the lowering of the drawbridge and the opening of the gates. As Link moved to rush into the city, he was met by a brilliant white stallion, charging at full speed out of the gate. The boy leapt out of the horse's path, and heard the cry of Zelda's voice calling to him to catch something. In the darkness, the deep blue Ocarina was invisible and sailed clear over Link's head and landed in the nearby moat. He heard the water splash behind him, but he kept his eyes on Zelda and her attendant as they fled into the night.

Gannondorf was not far behind. Blasting troublesome guards and townsfolk out of his way, he soon dashed through the capital city and out of the open gates. As he reached the open expanse of Hyrule's northern grasslands, a fierce rainstorm had gathered and obscured his vision. Losing all traces of the Princess, Gannondorf cried out in his fury. But soon, his eyes fell upon Link, who stood to the side of the drawbridge, near the moat's edge. The Great Thief demanded the Boy tell him something, anything about where the Princess had gone, but Link only glared at him, and drew his small sword. Gannondorf knocked him into the moat for resisting, and charged south in a desperate effort to find Princess Zelda.

Link struggled against the storm-swollen moat as he tried to swim to the water's edge. Suddenly, as if a silent voice had whispered into his ear, he knew that he should dive down and reach out his hand toward the bottom. Miraculously, in the darkness, Link recovered the Ocarina. When he reached the water's edge, and climbed back onto dry ground, he suddenly felt a powerful urge to take the Ocarina to the Temple of Time.

In a trance-like state, Link slowly walked through the city gates, across the bloodstained fountain courtyard, and on to the Temple's entrance. He neither heard, nor saw the destruction and chaos being wrought by Gannondorf's servants. As he walked deeper into the temple, the boy could hear Zelda's voice echoing in his mind: "Link... it will be up to you now! You have the spiritual stones and the Ocarina! You must protect the Triforce from Gannondorf! Place the stones on the alter at the head of the Temple and play the Song of Time... that will open the way. I will find you soon, keep Hyrule safe!" Though Link had never heard the song before, nor seen its notes written down, he knew exactly how to play the Ocarina... as if the princess herself were guiding him.

Once Link lay the three spiritual stones upon the alter and played the song of time, the emblem of the Triforce at the head of the temple began to shine brightly with a golden light. The Door of Time rumbled and slowly parted, revealing the chamber of the sacred sword. Link curiously passed the sacred alter, and climbed the steps; entering the chamber. Inside, atop a small platform of marble, proudly stood the Master Sword. It was embedded, point-down into the stonework of the floor. As if by instinct, Link reached out and grasped the sword's handle. Navi, Link's fairy companion, hovered just over his right ear, "Are you sure about this Link?" she whispered, "The princess only said to keep the Triforce safe from Gannondorf!"

Link paused and carefully studied the sword before him. The pommel, grip, and guards were the same bluish-purple as the Ocarina of Time, but its blade was a perfectly smooth, silver mirror of steel. It glimmered with a pure reflection of Link and the chamber it guarded. He couldn't be sure, but Link wondered if it was reflecting the light from the temple, or if it was faintly shining with its own light. To him, it looked almost holy standing there: the silent sentry of this sacred temple. The boy closed his eyes, and drew a deep breath as he carefully thought about what he should do. Gradually, a gentle hum rose up out of the blade and into his hands. Very faintly, Link thought he could hear a soft voice whispering to him.

"We need this sword to protect the Triforce." He said to Navi, in a firm voice. Clasping both hands firmly on the sword's grip, he pulled upward and the blade slid from the stone and came free into his hands. The boy lifted it up, amazed that he had been able to draw it; when a brilliant blue light began to glow from the floor near his feet. Link stepped back and looked down at the stone pedestal which had held the sword. The light came from the small break in the stone where the blade once stood and focused into a bright beam which struck the temple ceiling above him.

The light grew and spread across the entire chamber until the walls and stained-glass windows around him disappeared from sight. Navi, frightened of what was happening, dashed under Link's cap and gripped his blonde hair tightly. Awe-struck by the beautiful light, Link stepped a few paces forward, searching for any discernible feature in the world of light. He knew that he still stood in the chamber of the sword, as the marble stone still lay beneath his feel, but the sun's light from the windows and the sounds of the townsfolk outside had vanished. His ears twitched as he began to hear the distant sound of music. It was beautiful but unlike anything he had heard before. Like a chorus of voices singing together, but different. The sound quickly swelled as a new gateway suddenly opened before him; opposite the Door of Time. For a moment, within the light, Link thought he could see the figure of a robed man, standing within the Sacred Realm. But with a wave of his arm, the stranger cast Link into a deep sleep, and the boy slowly collapsed to the floor.

_~A Few Miles Away~_

Gannondorf had doggedly pursued the Princess and Impa through Castle Town and out into the storm-lashed Hyrule field. Though he possessed the greatest horse in the Gerudo tribe, the Princess' mount was not burdened by heavy armor, and quickly lost its pursuer in the rain. For hours the Gerudo Chieftain scoured the countryside near the Capital and the nearby ranch, but failed to locate the Princess or any sign of her passage. His rage slowly turned to anxiety as he knew he could not afford to chase her forever. His ambush had taken the King and Queen by surprise, but soon a vengeful Hylian Army would be gathered and his advantage would be lost forever. As the storm slowly weakened and drew off to the west, Gannondorf brought his mount to a halt and began debating with himself over his next move. Suddenly, a wave of great power rippled out over the countryside from the North. It was something very powerful. Something he had never felt before.

Turning back to the North, it felt like the heat from a great fire upon his face. Incredible power was now flowing outward from the Capital City. Gannondorf's eyes quickly came to rest on the spires of the Temple of Time. He had spent considerable time studying the ancient legends and myths of both the Gerudo and the Hylians. His own adopted mothers had encouraged him to seek out the "Ultimate Power" that lay in some secret location within Hyrule. Over the past few weeks, as he played the broken enemy and willing supplicant to the King, he was forced to spend time at the Hylian court. Many of the more foolish nobles had boasted freely of the legends surrounding the Temple of Time and the "great power" it allegedly held.

He now feared that his attack had panicked the Hylians into using that power. "The Princess!" Gannondorf thought, "She's doubled back! She's unlocking that power to stop me!" but he quickly dismissed this as impossible. While he had lost sight of the princess in the storm, he was certain she could not have passed him and returned to the castle. Frantically retracing her escape from the castle, he realized what had happened: "The boy! THAT BOY! He was waiting by the gate to meet her! He must have helped her escape! And now he's... he's... he's opening the temple for her!"

Cruelly, he spurred his horse back to the capital, his fear rising higher as dawn crept into the eastern sky. But Gannondorf was lucky, the Capital City was still in chaos, and few guards remained alive to restore order. His small team of Gerudo assassins had set several fires within the town, which the garrison was struggling to put out. Gannondorf easily rode through the gates and on to the temple. "I won't let that little brat stop me!" he growled as he leapt from his horse and charged through the temple's open gate.

**_Within the Sacred Realm of the Goddesses_**

**_July 17, 609 of the Great Kingdom_**

For centuries, Rauru, the ancient wiseman and Sage of Light, had silently maintained his vigil over the Triforce and the Sacred Realm. After completing the Temple of Light, Rauru began to prepare a small home and provisions for himself, but quickly found that there was no need for food or water within the Sacred Realm. The Goddesses' power sustained and rejuvenated all who dwelt here. As the years passed by, he spent much of his time in deep meditation and prayer; often reaching out and witnessing the turnings and happenings of his beloved Hyrule. With great effort, he could even manifest an avatar in Hyrule, and guide lost souls to the proper path.

On a peaceful day of reflection, like any other, Rauru centered his focus, and prepared to look out over Hyrule, when the gateway to the Temple of Time suddenly opened. For the first time in hundreds of years, the thrill of excitement raced through him; someone had pulled the Master Sword! The great sage rose to his feet, and approached the chamber of the sword, where a brilliant blue light flooded out from the Temple of Time. As he looked, he saw a young boy holding the Master Sword. He stared with awe-struck wonder into the brilliant glory of the Temple of Light.

The Sage was shocked to find that a child had opened the way to the Sacred Realm, alone. With a wave of his hand, the sage cast the young lad and his companion into a deep sleep and carefully drew them into his temple. "He is too young to carry the sword, or wield the power of the Gods. I must contact the others and discover what is happening in Hyrule." he thought to himself. He placed Link on the soft bed that he had prepared for himself centuries ago, and gently lay the Master Sword on the marble floor beside him. The delicate Navi was gently placed on Link's chest.

As Rauru gazed at him, he was puzzled that the first Hylian to ever follow him to the Sacred Realm was a child. He had expected Hylia, or perhaps the King to be the first to come for the Triforce. "Could this boy be a thief? Could he have stolen the keys to the Sacred Realm?" he wondered. But Rauru knew this was impossible. Even if a skilled thief had managed to take the Ocarina and the Spiritual Stones from the Royal Family, The Master Sword would never allow itself to be drawn by an unworthy criminal. The sword had surrendered itself to this child for a reason.

Drawing away from Link, Rauru seated himself upon the Temple's floor and prepared to commune with the other sages. They had to be told of Link's arrival and the sage greatly wondered what was happening in Hyrule. Just as their voices began to come to his mind, an icy shadow passed over his heart and the connection was lost. "Something... something is coming." Rauru muttered, slowly opening his eyes. Gannondorf passed through the Door of Time and entered the Temple of Light.

As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, a great sense of awe and wonder washed over him. The new temple seemed to be made of polished marble so pure, it reflected light like a mirror. Every surface was filled with the brilliant, dancing lights of the sacred Triforce; which hovered at eye level several paces ahead of him. As Gannondorf stared at its magnificent form, his mind was numb with disbelief. It was true, all of it. The legends, the myths, the Great Golden Power of Hyrule was here; and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The music of the temple and the song of the Triforce quickly flooded his heart. No longer would his people be burned by the harsh sun. No longer would they thirst, or be starved for better lands. No longer would the Hylians sit on high and deny them their rightful place in the world. As renewed greed and lust for power surged over him, his face twisted into a deranged smile, "The Hylians... I will eradicate them! And take their precious kingdom!" he cried out. Gannondorf only needed to claim the Triforce, and all of the Goddess' creation would be his. His mind raced with how he could conquer and remake the world according to his desires, as he reached forward and stepped toward the golden triangles.

Using his incredible power, Rauru suddenly appeared between the Gerudo Chieftain and the Triforce; stretching his arms out wide to bar the way. "STOP!" Boomed Rauru, "The sacred power of the Goddesses can only be wielded by one who has proven his heart to be worthy!" "Old fool" sneered Gannondorf, enraged at this obstacle, "it is said that the Triforce can be claimed by any mortal who touches it!" His eyes now drifted past Rauru and back to the hovering gold, "... and I _will_ have it!" The sage could feel the dark power that Gannondorf held, and the evil greed in his heart. "You cannot imagine the ruin you would bring to the world! Turn back and deny yourself this power!" he cried. But the thief's eyes blazed with fury and he gathered his power to strike. "I will be denied, NOTHING!" he roared.

Their battle was fierce and terrible; the greatest of Hylian and Gerudo magic clashed within the Temple of Light. Gannondorf recklessly hurled fire and destruction, while Rauru skillfully blocked and deflected every attack. All throughout, Rauru remained patient. This was his temple and his sacred charge to guard the Triforce. He would exhaust Gannondorf and drain him of his power. When the right moment came, Rauru would strike and stun the intruder, casting him back into Hyrule and closing the Gate of Time.

Gannondorf was incensed by his inability to put down this troublesome Sage. Though his pride would never allow him to admit it, he began to fear that they truly were evenly matched and that his efforts might be in vain. As his fear and impatience grew, The Gerudo became more and more destructive; smashing even the stone pillars that supported the temple's roof and cast the rubble at Rauru. But the sage was far too powerful, and used his magic to dodge about the chamber, rendering the thief's attacks useless.

The Sage of Light was unconcerned by the destruction. The temple could easily be rebuilt and the sacred Triforce could not be harmed by simple stone. But Rauru possessed a weakness that he was not aware of: in all of his years of solitude, he had never had to care for or protect another life. As he allowed Gannondorf to further destroy and destabilize his home, a large section of the temple roof began to fracture and crumble above Link. Turning and moving about the chamber, the thief soon spotted the boy laying unconscious at the far side of the temple.

As it was in ancient times, he who possessed the heart of cruelty and evil proved the more powerful in battle. Gannondorf's next blast was directed upward, toward the ceiling above Link. The boy, still unconscious, could do nothing to protect himself, and Rauru was forced to turn and focus his power into a shield to protect the boy. The falling stone shattered over the shield, and scattered onto the floor.

This was the chance Gannondorf needed. With all of his might, he struck Rauru in his ribs with a terrific blast, wounding the sage seriously and knocking him to the floor. Coughing, and holding his bleeding side, Rauru looked up in horror as Gannondorf dashed toward the Triforce. The thief reached out his hands and cried, "Power of the Goddesses, give me what I desire! Help me to conquer this world!"

As his finger-tips touched the smooth golden surface, the music of the Sacred Realm fell silent and all time stood still. The Essence of the Triforce, awakened by the mortal's touch, knew its purpose was to grant limitless power to the mortal who claimed it. But there was something within this mortal. Something from the past. Something that should not be.


	6. Prologue Concluded: The Breaking of Time

**Prologue Concluded: The Breaking of Time**

_**Near Midnight, October 27th, 249 Restored Kingdom**_

"In an age before recorded time, the Goddess Hylia and her beloved knight had battled the greatest evil to walk the Earth. Demise, the Arch-Demon of the underworld, had coveted the Power of Gold and attempted to take it by force. That heroic knight had been the only mortal to ever wield the Triforce. His wish had been for the Triforce to destroy Demise utterly, which it had done. Yet here, within this mortal: Gannondorf, festered the lingering power and hatred of the Demon King. Here, somehow, Demise still existed. As time stood still, the Triforce was brought into conflict with itself: To obey the Goddesses' command, the Triforce had to surrender its power to Gannondorf; the mortal who claimed it. Yet, the presence of Demise's essence left the knight's wish unfulfilled. Gannondorf had to be destroyed to fulfill its first holder's command; but the Triforce could not kill its own master." Explained the Elder.

"The perfect disaster..." whispered Ulric. "Y-yes, you are absolutely right." chuckled the old man. "The power of the Goddesses: confused and unable to satisfy its law. It is a very dangerous thing to imagine." Ulric sat up in his chair, and folded his arms in front of his chest, "So what happened? How did the Golden Power decide what to do?" "Ahh... that is difficult to answer Master Ulric. What is known, is that the Triforce's power goes beyond the understanding of mortals. Even the Goddess Hylia herself could not see all things the Triforce was capable of. Only the power of the Great Goddesses of Gold could over-match that of the Triforce." the old man replied, "What is not known, is what would happen if the Triforce was ever brought into conflict with itself. If some paradox were created that the Triforce could not satisfy, what would happen to Hyrule or its people? I am afraid no mortal man knows the answer to this question, Master Ulric."

Ulric remained silent, but his eyes narrowed to a suspicious look. He sensed the old man was hiding something; some small detail that he didn't want to reveal. The tension in the room quickly rose as Ulric continued to glare at the old man, who now shuddered and shrank from the swordsman's fierce gaze. Renju, who busied himself cleaning the inn tables while he listened to his grandfather's tale, now quietly working his way behind Ulric and grasped a large knife he kept under his apron.

He could still remember the day the King's advisor had accused his grandfather of spreading heresy and commanded that his ear be taken as punishment. The anger that smoldered inside of him, blazed with renewed fury when Ulric asked for the forbidden tales. He would not allow this stranger to threaten his grandfather's well-being. The innkeeper slowly began to wipe down the table behind Ulric and silently worked himself to within an arm's reach of his back. He released the rag, and slowly raised the knife; tensing himself to strike. "I will stab him through the back of the neck, killing him instantly." Renju reasoned, "It will be a quick death, without a struggle!" Just as the innkeeper began to hold his breath to attack, Ulric suddenly shouted, "So! Life carried on!" and slapped his hands upon his lap.

The entire room jumped at Ulric's sudden exclamation. Renju, in the moment of shock, expected Ulric to whirl around with that brilliant sword and slice off his head. He stumbled backward into another table, and crashed onto the floor. The swordsman slowly turned around on his seat to smile at the embarrassed innkeeper. "Y-y-your pardon Master Ulric, you startled me sir!" Renju babbled as he quickly scrambled to his feet and straightened the table and chairs he had knocked over. "Oh, I am full of surprises Master Renju! Don't ever forget that!" Ulric jeered as he tossed Renju's knife to him.

The innkeeper caught it, and stared down at the knife in his hands in complete bewilderment. How had the stranger gotten hold of his knife? A sudden bolt of fear shot through his heart as he looked up to see Ulric smiling broadly at him. "How does he know my name?!" the innkeeper wondered. The swordsman's smile only widened at Renju's shock. He was immensely pleased with himself, and continued to sip and savor every ounce of their fear. "Now, why don't the rest of you head to bed hmm? This old tortoise and I have much more to discuss and I'm sure you are all becoming very tired."

The men around the hearth silently set their mugs on the floor and trudged their way upstairs without hesitation. The innkeeper was overcome with a panicked desire to obey; to flee upstairs and not be near the stranger. But a small flicker of courage reminded him of his Papa. He could not leave him, helpless and afraid of this dangerous swordsman. Ulric's smile faded into a stern frown as Renju hesitated and remained rooted in place. He turned back to the old man to find him leaning back on his stool with his arms half-raised to shield himself. The elder was breathing very hard now and his clouded eyes darted back and forth, desperately trying to see the coming attack. The traveler carefully considered his options. He had still not found what he was looking for and if the old man had a sudden attack; the knowledge he needed would be lost forever. With a deep sigh, Ulric commanded Renju to sit beside his grandfather... "If only to keep him steady." he finished, muttering under his breath.

The innkeeper returned his knife to its sheath and brought a chair to sit beside his grandfather. The poor old man was badly shaken and quickly grasped at Renju's tunic. The innkeeper reached over and placed his arm around his grandfather, "Shh, it's ok papa. I just tripped over a chair. It's ok now, there is nothing to worry about." The elder was relieved that his grandson was alright, but the old man could sense the venom building in Ulric's voice. With every delay and interruption, the swordsman drew closer to violence. "I-I'm sorry my boy..." he whimpered to his grandson, "I should never have brought this upon you." "Shh, hush now papa! It will be ok!" Renju soothed as he gently squeezed his grandfather's shoulder, "All will be well."

Ulric watched all of this with complete apathy. He needed the elder's information and the old man had to live long enough to give it to him. "So, Old Tortoise," Ulric began again, "How did the Triforce decide?" The old man shivered at the nickname, "N-none know, M-master Ulric. The thief obtained the Golden Power, and began the invasion. That is all that is written." "But WHY?!" shouted the traveler, "How did the Triforce solve its confusion?!" Ulric's eyes were wide and fierce with a threatening madness.

Though the elder could not see Ulric's face clearly, he could feel the grip of his grandson's hand on his shoulder. "N-none know, g-good sir," he stammered, but as Ulric angrily drew breath through gritted teeth, he quickly added, "P-perhaps the command of the Goddess outweighs the command of a mortal master?" The traveler fell silent and considered this theory. It was absurd of course. The Triforce's command to obey its mortal masters came directly from the Golden Goddesses; so, one command could not supersede another. Likewise, the command to never kill its own master, lest it be the master's direct wish to be killed, also came from the Goddesses.

The swordsman drew a long, deep breath, and slowly exhaled. "Well... it matters not," he began, returning to his soft non-threatening voice, "the great thief obtained the Golden Power." The frightened old man, still clinging to his grandson, just stared at the blurred form of Ulric in silence. "Continue, please" Ulric requested with another smile, "I wish to hear more of this legend."


	7. Chapter 1: As Commanded by the Goddesses

**_The Downfall Timeline:_**

**_CHAPTER 1: As Commanded By the Goddesses_**

**_July 17, 609 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 1_**

**_Within the Sacred Realm_**

As commanded by the Goddesses, the Triforce surrendered itself to the mortal who claimed it. At once, Gannondorf's body was shrouded in darkness, as his form began to twist and grow with his new power. Rauru, horrified by the sight of Gannondorf's victory, used what remained of his strength to throw Link, Navi, and the Master Sword back through the Door of Time. "We must trap him here!" he desperately thought, as he commanded the door to close. The holy light of the temple quickly faded into complete darkness as the entire sacred realm became flooded with Gannondorf's evil soul.

When the sage turned back to his enemy, he was terrified at what he beheld. The Gerudo's body had now grown to an immense size and remained completely hidden behind a curtain of blackness. Flames now burned about his feet and offered the only light by which to see his silhouette. Ganon, the Demon King reborn, now turned and stepped down from the Sacred Dais. "**Now, all shall serve!**" he cackled. His voice had become deep and venomous, and brought pain to all to who heard it.

Seeing the Door of Time closing, Ganon looked down at the wounded Rauru. His rule over creation would begin by crushing any resistance left within this sage. The monster raised his claw and summoned a massive silver trident. The Sage of Light slowly raised his shaking, blood-covered hands and quickly prepared a spell. Ganon braced for the attack, gathering his own power; first to block, then to attack.

A flash of white light and a flutter of wings erupted from Rauru's hands and shot past the Demon King; dashing through the Door of Time just as it closed. Ganon now drove his trident through Rauru's heart, "**Come now little sage... You shall be the first to serve your new god!**" The demon poured his evil power into Rauru's body, enslaving his mind and twisting him into a new champion of evil. "**Go forth Agahnim, and claim this 'Sacred Realm' for your master!**" the beast commanded triumphantly. "Yes...my lord..." droned Agahnim as the corrupted wizard turned away.

Ganon now turned back to face the Door of Time. All around him he could feel the sacred realm submitting to his will. His evil spirit filled every corner of it; corrupting it utterly. Now, absolute victory would be his. Raising his claw, he commanded the Door of Time to open. A slight tremor rippled through the door and its frame, but it did not move. The sacred door had been created by Rauru and the Goddess Hylia; designing it to only open for the one who could draw the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. The Sage of Light was granted power to close the door, to protect the Triforce, but only the one who had drawn the sword could command the Door to open again.

Ganon's claw clenched into a shaking fist as his strength now began to strain against the power of Hylia. Small cracks quickly formed in the stone framework surrounding the door; and in the tile beneath Ganon's feet. Still the door would not yield. The demon's fury increased ten-fold; he now possessed the greatest power in existence! He would not be denied! With a shattering roar, Ganon called upon the power of the Triforce, which now shone out brilliantly from the back of his right hand.

A cataclysmic blast obliterated the back wall of the Temple of Light. Beyond, Ganon had expected to find the Chamber of the Sword and the Temple of Time. But only the churning maelstrom of his Dark World could be seen. As the cloud of dust settled, the defiant Door of Time still stood within its fractured frame: the only portion of the wall that did not collapse. Ganon would have to break the door open himself.

With another furious roar, Ganon lifted his trident with both claws and struck the Door at its center, cracking it and sending tremors through the sacred realm. Again, and again, he unleashed his furious rage against Hylia's Gate as the power of the Triforce burned brighter and brighter in his hand. With each blow, the cracks steadily widened and small fragments of stone fell at his feet. The last marble pillars shivered and collapsed, destroying what remained of the Temple of Light behind him, but he took no notice.

**_Within the Temple of Time_**

"Link wake up! Please wake up! Something is happening!" squeaked Navi frantically. Her urgent pleas drifted through Link's clouded dreams, and slowly brought him to consciousness. A dull pain rolled through his head and his eyes stung at the light around him. "W-where are we?" he groaned. "Get up! Get up! We have to go NOW!" shouted Navi, as she flew rapid circles around his cap. Sitting up and looking around himself, Link found the familiar walls and stained-glass windows of the Temple of Time. He lay against the alter of the spiritual stones, with the Master Sword beside him, just outside of the Door of Time; which was now closed. "I-I don't understand..." he began, when a sudden, echoing roar tore through the temple; followed by a powerful quake that shook the marble foundation and cracked the temple roof. "Get the sword and run!" screeched Navi, who turned away and flew for the gate.

Link quickly grabbed the Master Sword and lifted it. It was much too large and unwieldy for him to use properly, but he was amazed at how light it felt in his hands. Another menacing rumble sent him turning and running after Navi toward the gate. "The Stones! Don't leave the Stones!" she called back to him. Link skidded to a halt and doubled-back. He quickly tucked the Master Sword underneath one arm and grabbed each of the spiritual stones, dropping them into his pack. A third roar, much louder and closer to the chamber, followed by a very violent quake ripped through the temple as the Door of Time fractured and groaned.

Black smoke began to hiss through the cracks and flood outward, covering the door's threshold and quickly enveloping the alter. The light from the windows began to dim and the sanctuary grew cold. "Something Evil is coming! RUN LINK!" Screamed Navi. For a moment, Link could not move. The cold shadow that flooded outward and around him seemed to curl around his ankles and grip at his feet. An unfamiliar and terrifying new will appeared in his mind: forcing him to remain still and stare at the weakening door. Link's already anxious mind began to slide into a depth of terror. Only moments before, he had opened that door and claimed the Master Sword. He was going to get the Triforce before Gannondorf and save the kingdom. Now he was back in the Temple of Time and something evil was breaking through. "W-what is happening?" the boy mumbled, as that dark will slowly took control of his mind.

With a sudden explosion, a great silver trident shattered its way through the center of the door. Stone fragments and large pieces of rubble were blasted in every direction as a fresh torrent of black smoke now poured into the temple like a great wave. Link's body, shaking with adrenaline, urged him to flee, but his mind was quickly falling into a numb fog and barely able to think. He seemed to be captured, or bound: able to feel everything within his body, but unable to command it to move or to run. Terror soon grabbed at his heart as the trident withdrew and two great burning eyes stared out of the darkness at him. **"...BOY..."** a deep, booming voice echoed through the temple.

Link had never felt fear this strong. The eyes quickly locked with his own and seemed to shatter through every barrier within his mind. The fiery darkness filling the temple commanded him to remain where he stood; to wait patiently for his master. The boy's heart pounded furiously against his chest as he struggled pitifully to think of what he should do. But in seconds. his entire body began to go limp and his arm began to loosen its hold on the Master Sword.

Navi streaked in front of him and pulled at a lock of his hair, "Don't look into his eyes Link! Just RUN!" she cried. The little warrior could barely hear her voice. It was very far away and sounded like a confused echo; but her brilliant blue light, cutting between him and the eyes in the darkness, managed to pierce the fog that invaded his mind. He slowly turned his eyes to look at her. She was shouting something at him, with small tears streaking down her face. "Navi doesn't yell... Navi doesn't cry... what is wrong?" Link wondered dumbly. His mind struggled to form thoughts as the dark shadow cruelly resisted the fairy's light.

As the boy continued to stand, lost within the temple; Ganon returned to his attack against the weakening doorway. Another quake, and explosion of stone; but now Link felt something against his side. Something hard had been pressed against his ribs, but now it was sliding down the outside of his tunic, falling to the floor. Curious, he cupped his hand and moved his arm slightly to catch it, just as the handle of the Master Sword fell within reach.

For a moment, the grip felt incredibly hot on his skin, but with a rapid shudder and flash of white light within his mind, the boy was freed from his prison. As if awakened by a splash of freezing water, Link suddenly gasped and staggered backward, holding the Master Sword tightly in one hand. "Run! NOW! Don't think just RUN!" shrieked Navi as she pulled Link's hair toward the gate. He turned without looking back, and ran as fast as he could through the temple gate and out into the capitol city. With a triumphant roar and two thunderous crashes, Ganon finally threw down the ruined Door of Time.


	8. Chapter 2: Escape in the Night

**_**_CHAPTER 2: Escape in the Night_**_**

**_Late in the evening, July 16, 609 GK_**

**_Within Hyrule Castle_**

_~Several hours earlier~_

Retiring to her room near the royal quarters, Impa longed for her soft bed and a good night's rest. The castle had become very busy with visiting dignitaries, government officers, and of course, Gannondorf's entourage. Impa and the royal guard had been stretched to the limit escorting and managing all of the King's guests while still keeping a watchful eye over the foreigners. Gannondorf had shown uncharacteristic courtesy by seeking the King's permission before returning to Hyrule, but he failed to mention that he would be bringing along his "Tribal Escort."

At least a dozen Gerudo warriors accompanied their chieftain as he entered the capitol city and presented the annual tribute to the King. Their weapons were removed by the royal guard, but Impa knew these women did not need swords to kill. For the last few weeks, Impa and the Lord-Marshal of Hyrule had carefully rotated patrols, assigned escorts, and closed off several sections of the castle to maintain the highest level of security for his majesty and the royal family. But the extra effort was slowly exhausting the guards and security began to weaken. The sheikah knew that they would be unable to keep these efforts up for much longer, and began to consider requesting an audience with the king. In her opinion, Gannondorf was intentionally delaying his departure, and slowly prodding at the Hylians for signs of weakness.

On several occasions, the Gerudo warriors were found 'lost' inside the castle without their escorts. While they remained unarmed, the castle guard would remain courteous, but firmly return them to the guest quarters. The women offered no resistance or trouble, but always viewed the Hylian guards with contempt. More recently however, a few of the Gerudo had turned up in much deeper, more remote sections of the castle: The larder, the King's dungeon, the scribe's office, and even the Princess' study.

This last intrusion alarmed Impa greatly as the Princess was her personal ward. She could not tolerate any risks with Zelda's safety whatsoever. Gannondorf, for his own part, respected the Hylian's boundaries and confined himself to the guest quarters and the courtyard. Occasionally, he would be granted permission to ride out and tour the near-lands around the capitol. "We have no lush fields or forests as you have, Hylian." He would explain to his guard, "It is a rare treat for a Gerudo to behold such things." Despite his words, however, Gannondorf never seemed to take an interest in Hyrule's forests or fields. He was studying the oldest buildings in the capitol, the stonework of the outer wall, and any of the small ruins scattered nearby.

Impa lit several large candles and closed the door to her room. As she loosened the straps on her gauntlets, she made her decision: tomorrow she would humbly request that the King dismiss Gannondorf and send him back to the desert. The strain on the guards and the small security breaches had proven to her that the Gerudo were still interested in locating Hylian weaknesses, and she did not want such a malicious group so close to the princess. As Impa began to loosen her second gauntlet, she noticed that the light in her room began to flicker wildly. A sudden, sharp breeze had entered in through her window and nearly extinguished her candles.

A moment later, an violent explosion rocked through the royal quarter. Sprawled upon the floor, with a trickle of blood flowing down her brow, Impa choked and coughed in the dust filled air. Her head was swimming and her hands shook as she struggled to get back onto her feet. Shouts and cries for help echoed through the stone hallway, forcing her to focus. "The Princess!" she realized with a shock, and quickly struggled down the corridor toward the Princess' room.

Acrid smoke and dust made sight impossible as the sheikah groped her way forward. Drawing her katana, she rapped her remaining gauntlet against the stone wall. Swiftly closing her eyes and focusing all of her power, she listened intently to the sound's echo. There was nothing behind her, and only broken stonework ahead. She pushed forward, pausing every few minutes to repeat the process and check her surroundings. She found Princess Zelda in her bedroom, crouching behind her bed.

"Come! We must go at once!" Impa commanded. "My parents! Are they alright?" the princess cried in return. The smoke, dust, and damage to the stonework had steadily worsened as Impa approached the Royal Quarters. She now feared what lay beyond the Princess' room. "We cannot concern ourselves with that now Princess, we must get you to safety!" Impa replied. Swiftly she grabbed a dark traveling cloak from Zelda's ruined wardrobe and moved to conceal the girl beneath it. "Stand still," she whispered, "I cannot see you clearly." But as the sheikah moved to place the cloak upon her, Zelda suddenly cried out, "Daddy!" and dashed from the room into the hall. "Princess, NO!" shouted Impa as she dropped the cloak and chased after her.

Even in the darkness, Zelda knew the way to her parent's room. As a young child, she could sometimes hear her mother gently singing to her father when the responsibilities of the crown wore down on him. Zelda would slip silently down the hall, and enter their room, clutching a doll or small blanket. His majesty would scold her playfully for being out of bed, but he would always lift her up into a tight embrace, and the queen would sing to both of them until Zelda fell asleep in his arms.

Now, Zelda stumbled over the ruined doors to the King's Chamber and landed on a pile of shattered stones. Impa quickly raced up behind her and dove upon the child, lifting her up. "We cannot be here Princess! We have to-" but a weak cough in the dust-filled darkness stopped her short. "Mama?" Zelda whimpered as she tore free from her warden and began to frantically search the floor in front of them. The sheikah's heart clenched hard, knowing what likely lay in the dust before them. "Is there a chance? Is there _time_?!" She wondered frantically. Swiftly, she struck her gauntlet against the ruined frame of the doorway beside her and listened closely. Something... an unfamiliar echo returned from the way they had come.

Directly across the room from them, a great gaping hole now overlooked the central courtyard of the castle. The King's bed was completely gone and much of the stone ceiling had collapsed downward into the room. Zelda found her mother pinned under a massive block of stone, near the center of the room. Only her head, shoulder, and right arm were exposed. His majesty's crown lay nearby, beside another pile of rubble, cruelly bent and covered in blood. Seeing the large pool of blood slowly seeping out from under the stones, Impa knew it would be useless to search for the King.

The breeze from the opened wall had now cleared the air enough to see the princess kneeling beside her mother. "Mama... mama it's me... Zelda." the princess sobbed as she gently cradled her mother's hand. The queen's eyes fluttered and slowly half-opened. "Im...Im...pa." she weakly whispered. "I am here, your majesty." The sheikah quickly answered, kneeling beside the queen. "K-k-king... stud...y." the queen choked out. "I understand, your majesty." Impa again, quickly replied. Her breath gone; the queen struggled to mouth one more word: "Lake" to her. "I will... you have my word!" promised Impa, "Farewell, my queen." Zelda sobbed harder and begged her mother not to die. The queen lifted her arm, and very gently touched Zelda's cheek. "My love..." she mouthed to her daughter. Zelda kissed her hand, and held it against her face as the queen's eyes slowly lost focus and faded.

Impa's heart was overflowing with pain for the child's loss, but there was no time to mourn. The castle had been attacked and she was certain someone had been trying to reach the Princess' room behind them. Seizing Zelda's hand with an iron grip, Impa tore her away from her mother's body and dashed back into the corridor. Just past the King's Chambers, stood the King's Study: a small room with a private bookcase and desk. The king rarely used it, but it was forbidden for anyone, save the king or queen, from entering the room.

Finding the door locked, the sheikah matron stood back and delivered a powerful kick, shattering the latch and opening the door. Zelda, still in shock, was made to stand just inside the small room as Impa frantically searched its walls for something. "W-what are you d-doing?" the princess mumbled. "We must be silent!" her guardian hissed sternly as she pressed the lock-stone and opened the hidden door behind the bookcase. As she turned back to the princess, a hand suddenly reached out from the open doorway, and grabbed Zelda by the throat.

Impa snapped into her combat stance, as the princess gave a small, terrified whimper at the scimitar held to her cheek. The Gerudo assassin had silently followed them since the girl's cry to her parents and waited for Impa to release her. The woman now pulled her tightly against her body as she slowly backed toward the corridor. "Be silent child, or you will end up like your parents." She threatened with a heavy accent. "I will only give you one chance to release the princess!" warned Impa as she cautiously followed the assassin toward the doorway. With much of the assassin's hidden by the princess, the Gerudo knew that Impa had no opening to attack from. "You would not dare to risk the child _sheikah_!" she hissed as she continued to back slowly through the doorway and into the corridor.

Zelda suddenly felt the Gerudo's hand clench hard and then spasm on her neck, as a disgusting gurgling sound escaped her lips. Impa dashed forward and tore her away from the assassin's body as it sank to the floor. A bright Hylian longsword stuck cruelly through both sides of her neck. From the darkness, came the deep voice of a man, "You should have listened to the Lady, Gerudo-scum, I would not have offered you mercy." After a moment, he spoke again, "My Lady, are you well?"

Stepping forward and tearing his sword free, the Captain of the King's Knights: The Lord-Marshal of Hyrule, bowed his head to Princess Zelda. "The King and Queen are dead," Impa answered quickly, "I am taking Zelda to safety." The knight nodded and replied, "My men are securing the castle, but there has been no sign of Gannondorf. Beware of him!" The sheikah quickly pushed Zelda toward the secret corridor behind the bookcase, as the knight returned to the shattered hallway. "Defend the kingdom Marshal! I shall send word when I can!" She shouted back to him as she pulled the bookcase closed behind her. The knight simply answered, "My Lady." and rushed back to his men.

The pair ran as fast as they dared in the darkness, keeping one hand on the stone wall beside them as they went. After nearly a hundred paces from the bookcase, they found themselves at the top of a spiraling staircase. The princess had never seen this passage before and fearfully clung to her guardian's arm. "It will be alright child." She soothed, as Impa led the princess further down into the darkness. The sheikah had been shown this escape route only once by his majesty, when she was first taken on as the princess' caretaker.

The stairs descended into another small chamber with a passage that lead to the castle stables. There they would take the princess' horse and flee to Lake Hylia. With any luck, the Marshal and his men could keep Gannondorf occupied long enough for them to escape. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Impa quickly moved toward the second passage. "Wait Impa!" The princess urged, "Do you hear that?" The matron froze and focused her ears, but she heard nothing. "That song..." Zelda murmured as she began to look around the small room. "We don't have time princess! We must go!" argued Impa and again reached for Zelda's hand. "There is something here!" the princess replied, "I've heard that song before..." her voice was strangely adamant, so the sheikah quickly retrieved a small stone from a small pouch on her belt, and gently breathed upon it.

The stone's soft blue glow quickly filled the room, as Zelda searched behind the staircase for what she was hearing. A tiny iron-bound chest had been carefully hidden behind the lowest steps. Upon its lid, was carved the royal family's seal. "This was my mother's..." Zelda whispered as she began to run her hands over the design. A faint yellow glow rippled around the lid's edge, and a soft click from the lock could be heard.

Holding her luminous stone higher for a better view, Impa knelt beside the princess and wondered at the small hidden chest. Zelda carefully lifted the lid and opened it. A small bundle, wrapped in a very old, white cloth, lay in the center of the chest. The princess delicately lifted it out and unwrapped it in her lap. The cloth was very frail and threadbare, but she could still make out the faint outline of the Royal Family's crest in blue. As the cloth unfolded, a brilliant, stone ocarina slipped out and dropped into Zelda's hand. Impa let out a small gasp, "Its... the Ocarina... it was here?" The princess marveled at the deep violet-blue color of the instrument and golden band around the mouthpiece. Her mother had told her of the Ocarina when she was little, but she had no idea where it was hidden within the castle.

Impa was brought back to her senses, when a sudden, echoing crash came from the top of the staircase above them. "Come princess!" she commanded as she grabbed Zelda's arm and pulled her as fast as she could run toward the royal stables. Just as her luminous stone's magic faded, the two women came upon a heavy wooden door. Footsteps and harsh cries now reached the bottom of the staircase behind them. "I will go first," Impa began quickly, "follow closely, stay low, and whatever happens... _get on the horse and ride_!" the princess quickly nodded that she understood, but her eyes were wide with great fear. She gripped the ocarina tightly in her hand, "He cannot be allowed to find it!" she desperately thought to herself.

Impa, holding her katana close, burst through the door and charged forward with Zelda following close behind. Fortunately, the stables were deserted, and several of the king's horses remained in their stalls. The princess' own Camarillo stood nearby, already outfit with saddle and bridle. "Stop them! Stop them! LORD GANNONDORF!" came the angry shouts of Gerudo pursuers from the escape tunnel. The sheikah quickly sheathed her sword, leapt upon the white stallion, and pulled the princess up behind her. Arrows whizzed past them as Impa turned the corner in the castle courtyard, and charged for the main gate.

The castle's heavy bronze bells were now tolling and several brass trumpets called upon every soldier to crush the Gerudo incursion. Archers, swordsmen, and knights dashed to and fro; some carrying wounded and others hunting for Gannondorf's assassins. Fortunately, the castle gate was still controlled by the Hylians, who quickly heaved the heavy doors open and allowed Impa to pass. "Close it behind us!" she cried as she and the princess dashed off into the night, toward the capitol city.

The Marshal, after leaving her and the princess, had secured the royal armory and ordered the entire garrison mobilized. "I want every man, capable of carrying a weapon, to hunt down these filthy Gerudo and eliminate them immediately!" he bellowed as he met his Lieutenant rushing in from the knights' barracks. "I've already given the orders my lord!" the man replied, as he fell in beside his master. After Impa had fled through the castle gates, the Marshal began to organize his men: "All of the foot-soldiers and archers shall remain here to secure the castle and the capitol city. Our mounted knights will form up and ride to the princess' aid." "Where is the princess? And what of the King and Queen?" the men urgently asked.


	9. Chapter 3: Hope Fades

**_Chapter 3: Hope Fades_**

**_Dawn, July 17, 609 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 1_**

**_At Hyrule Castle_**

Through the rest of the night, the Marshal and his men diligently searched Hyrule Castle, cornering several of Gannondorf's followers. Hopelessly outnumbered, the Gerudo refused to be taken alive and continued to fight to the bitter end. As a heavy rainstorm poured down on the courtyard, the Marshal met with his captains to assess their situation. Reports from some of the wounded, brought in from the Capitol City, confirmed that Gannondorf had fought his way out in the chaos and chased Impa passed Lon Lon Ranch. The men believed that Impa had managed to lose him.

"The castle is now secure and our Princess needs our help!" shouted the Marshal, "Gather our knights! Call for the militia! We're going after Gannondorf!" Within minutes, as the storm cleared over the castle and the moon rose high into the night sky, riders sped out to every corner of the kingdom. At every town, village, and hamlet their paths took them to, they would sound their trumpets and cry out, "The King is dead! Princess Zelda has fled into hiding! All sons of Hyrule, take up arms and defend your kingdom!" The messenger would then hand the muster orders to the nearest citizen, and ride on to the next town; until reaching the extreme edges of the kingdom.

By dawn, the Marshall had managed to gather and outfit a small company of his knights. Heavily armed and equipped with the finest armor in the kingdom, they were the elite of the King's army. "We are out of time; we cannot wait any longer! The rest of you, muster the Army and defend the Capitol! We will send further orders when we can." He cried as they mounted their horses and made for the Castle's gates. As the column rode through, a violent earthquake rocked the landscape and an echoing _BOOM_ rolled up from the south. "Goddess Save Us!" murmured the Marshall as be spurred his horse to a gallop toward the city road.

**_In the Capitol Square_**

Turning the corner and sprinting into the fountain courtyard of the town, Link passed bewildered townsfolk who now starred in horror at the black fog that flooded out from the Temple of Time. It quickly swelled and rose higher, enveloping much of the temple structure and the grounds surrounding it. Harsh cries and strange growls soon came from unseen creatures within the shadow as it washed over the nearest shops and moved to consume the entire town.

The company of knights rode in from the castle road and turned to meet this strange threat. "All women and children to your homes! All men, take up arms!" Cried the Marshal, drawing his sword. His eyes quickly scanned the crowd, "that sorcerer is here somewhere", he angrily thought to himself. But as he searched, his eyes fell upon Link; standing behind the city fountain and clutching a brilliant sword. For a moment, the warrior simply saw a lost child, and hoped that his parents would find him and pull him to safety. But once he noticed the sword, the Marshal could not resist the dread that came into his heart.

"That sword... I have seen it before... in tapestries within the castle. It cannot be!" he thought, "if the sword has been drawn then that means..." The great knight turned his eyes back to the menacing cloud and the tall spires of the temple that still stood in the light. He had always heard the tales at court of the Golden Power, of the Sacred Realm, and of the mythical "Master Sword" that guarded the way. He had always believed these were just stories, told to inspire the people and give some kind of example for his men to live up to.

As the cloud swept out over the entire town, many townsfolk ran screaming for the city gates and out over Hyrule's fields. But a small band of brave men took up staves or daggers and fell in behind the Marshal's knights. Complete darkness drew over the capitol and at once, the men began to feel its effect: weapons became heavy and hands shook with sudden weakness. It was more than a shadow, it brought sickness and fear.

The Marshal shook his head, and strained his eyes into the blackness. "Steel yourselves men! Don't let some trickster's magic get the best of you!" he shouted, though it took great effort for him to say it in a firm voice. Soon, points of orange light began to appear near the temple way and move quickly down the steps toward the square. The first few quickly multiplied into a menacing orange glow in the darkness. The rhythmic tramp of feet on stone and the ring of steel warned of the coming attack. "Stand Ready!" Cried the Marshal, "Here they come!"

Link crouched behind the square's fountain, watching as a swarm of burning arrows shot out of the darkness and struck the mounted knights. Many lifted their shields and deflected the deadly bolts, but several of the knights' horses screamed and collapsed to the ground. Then the first wave emerged from the shadow and came into view. They were vicious looking creatures: heavily built and in the form of men, but their faces were twisted into that of wild boars and their hands were cruelly strong claws. They carried swords, axes, and spears, and seemed to give no regard to their own safety as they threw themselves against the Hylian host. The Marshal roared, "For the Goddess!" and charged directly into them, slashing and stabbing as many as he could, crying to his men to follow.

At first, the battle seemed to go well. The heavy plate armor of the knights easily turned sword and spear, and the hideous creatures were either killed or driven back to the temple gates. The men cheered as fear seemed to fade before the prospect of a quick victory. But when the vanguard approached the doors to the Temple of Time, a new figure appeared from inside. A tall man, with his face hidden behind an emerald scarf and low hood.

He stepped into the open and raised both hands above his head, palms toward the knights. The Marshal rode right up to him and lifted his sword to strike. A bright flash stung Link's eyes as great bolts of lightning broke through the ranks of Hyrule's finest knights. Many fell dead including the gallant Marshal. "Tremble you pathetic fools! And bow before your god Ganon!" cried the sorcerer as he lowered his hands and stepped to the side of the temple gate.

The army of monsters grunted and growled in satisfaction at the dead soldiers. Several rushed forward to claw and chew at their smoking flesh. Another furious roar and violent quake ripped through the temple as all, but the sorcerer, were thrown to the ground. Agahnim touched his fingertips to his temple and closed his eyes. "As you will my Lord." He muttered a moment later.

"What do I do?! What do I do?!" whimpered Link. Tears were now streaming from his eyes. He entire body shook with terror and his throat was choked tight. He had fought formidable beasts and overcome incredible odds. But these were like men; men who ate the flesh of the fallen. The image of one of these awful beasts bending down and baring its fangs to eat him filled his mind. Their leader, the sorcerer, too filled Link with great fear. He had never heard of a Hylian possessing such terrible magic. That wizard has just cut down so many knights with just a wave of his hand. "How can I fight that?!" the boy's mind cried out.

"The sword," squeaked Navi, "Use the sword! It is blessed by the goddess to defeat all evil!" Still crouched behind the stone fountain, Link looked at the sword in his arms. Watching the battle unfold, he had completely forgotten that he was still holding it. Even in this dense shadow it seemed to shine dimly. Almost with a light of its own. As he stared at it, his terrified thoughts subsided and a warm courage began to take their place. The Princess and Impa both had told him of the Master Sword's fabled power and he had drawn it from the stone.

The veiled sorcerer cast the dead aside with a wave of his arm and advanced on the few remaining knights. Several bravely tried to fight him, charging forward with great warcries, but each blade passed through the wizard without harm; as though he were made of smoke. Effortlessly, he killed all those who challenged him. With the wave of a hand he would burn them with lightning or guide fallen weapons with invisible hands to strike them.

The last few knights backed against a storefront and were encircled by Ganon's monsters. The sorcerer grinned and his evil eyes flashed, "My Lord has made this far too easy!" he cried aloud, when a small voice spoke behind them. "Go back... Go back where you came from!" shouted Link. The wizard and his guard turned to find Link brandishing an over-sized sword at them beside the city fountain. "What is this?" Laughed the wizard as he waved his guard aside and approached the child himself.

"... **The boy**..." the terrible voice growled from the temple, "... **kill the boy**!" At once, Agahnim's laughter died and his voice grew solemn. He bowed his head, answering: "As you command my lord" and locked his eyes on Link. The boy's hands shook but he planted his feet firmly. "I said go back where you came from!" he shouted again. Agahnim slowly raised his hand, palm upward, toward the sky. Several fallen swords and spears seemed to lift themselves from the ground and fly toward Link. Unable to dodge so many, the little warrior threw himself to the ground behind a pile of the fallen monsters.

Agahnim stepped closer, continuing to raise and throw weapons, shields, and even the bodies of the dead at the boy. When the wizard came close and stood over him, Link thrust the Master Sword out and valiantly tried to stab him. Agahnim easily turned aside, dodging the attack and roughly struck Link across the face, knocking him back to the ground. For a moment, the Master Sword slipped from Link's hands and clattered on the hard stones below.

"What can a man do against the power of my god?!" mused Agahnim arrogantly as he stood over Link. "What can a _boy_ do with _just_ a sword?" he asked as he reached down to take it from the boy. Link dove for the hilt, but Agahnim's fingers closed around it first. Another bright flash lit the square, but this time, it was the wizard who was struck. His voice raised up in a terrible scream as a boiling hiss came from the sword's grip. He quickly dropped the sword and clutched at his wounded hand, which was now badly burned and blackened. "**FOOL**!" roared Ganon, "**KILL THE BOY NOW**!"

As the sorcerer recoiled, Link swiftly crawled after the sword and closed his hands around its grip. But as the boy tried, once more, to strike the wizard; Agahnim unleashed his full power: mercilessly enveloping Link with his lightning. The poor boy's mind went completely blank and his body was filled with agony as he screamed in pain. The sorcerer's eyes were filled with murderous hatred as he poured all of his power into this attack. "Die boy! Die and bother me no more!"

But the wizard's anger had distracted him from those few remaining knights that held out nearby. Ganon's soldiers had been blinded by the flash of light from the Master Sword and staggered back; leaving an opening for the king's men. The Marshall's Lieutenant had seen Link fall and now dashed toward Agahnim. With the wizard distracted and no longer keeping any magic to protect himself, the knight swung his heavy mace and smashed it into Agahnim's side.

The lightning broke and flickered out as the wicked sorcerer collapsed to the ground, clutching at his crushed ribs. With his eyes bulging wide in terror, Agahnim choked out "save me my lord! save me!" The Lieutenant raised his hammer again to crush the monster's head, but he swiftly faded from sight and disappeared. The knights of Hyrule gathered around their last officer as Ganon's army now charged forward and crashed against their shield-wall.

Once his foe had escaped, the Lieutenant quickly looked down upon the boy. He was burned, but still breathing. Inches from his fingers, the magnificent Master Sword laid bare upon the cobblestone square. For a moment, a strange tone or note of music seemed to ring from its blade and come to the Knight's ears. A new voice, unknown but beautiful, spoke in the soldier's mind, "You must escape with him!"

Without hesitation, the Knight-Lieutenant dropped his weapon, lifted Link onto his shoulder, and, wrapping his hand in his own cape, lifted the Master Sword by the blade. After shouting to his comrades to cover his escape, he leapt upon one of the few horses left alive and fled south through the city gates. With several great cries of courage and battle fury, the remaining knights fought on to a heroic but fatal end.

As he cleared the gate and rode out over Hyrule's northern plains, a terrific explosion finally destroyed the magnificent Temple of Time. Its towers and spires collapsed downward into the rising flame and shadow and were lost to sight. Though none knew it, all that remained standing was the broken wall that once held the Door of Time; now a dark portal connecting Hyrule to the Dark Realm of Ganon.

Though his menacing evil and wicked servants poured into Hyrule, Ganon still could not force _his_ way through. Still the power of Hylia resisted him and would not allow him to bring himself physically into Hyrule. He would have to find another way into the world of light.


	10. Chapter 4: Light, Love, & Tears

**Chapter 4: Light, Love, & Tears**

**_Night, June 24, 596 GK_**

**_8 days after the Gerudo attack on Hyrule_**

**_The Forbidden Forest_**

The fearsome storm overhead continued to grow; rain now whipped sideways over the landscape as flashes of lightning shattered treetops and spattered the landscape with sparks and debris. A Hylian woman, badly injured and fleeing the destruction of her noble home, stumbled and staggered her way into the Lost Woods carrying her infant son. She knew the danger of entering the forbidden forest, but the murderous raiders that had tracked her to the forest's edge would bring certain death.

Her child, a baby boy less than a year old, screamed and wailed at the terrifying storm and grabbed at his mother's blouse for comfort. She did everything she could to shield him from the rain and whispered soothing words into his ears; but her strength was failing. The blood that poured from her side had not stopped and her vision was becoming clouded.

For several hours, she blindly groped her way through the darkness; holding her baby close in one arm, and holding the other outward to search for low hanging branches or the trunks of trees in her path. As she moved deeper, toward the heart of the forest, a terrible cold began to climb upward from her hands and feet. Her vision was growing darker and her chest was becoming heavier.

Finally, at the base of a small hill, she collapsed. Laying there, in the cold mud, the urge to sleep and surrender to the inevitable steadily grew. Her husband was dead, her house and lands burned, she was lost and bleeding to death; there was no hope. The distant screams of her child rippled through her. Mother's love forced her to remain conscious as she opened her eyes and crawled to her swaddled child, wailing and covering its eyes from the storm.

When she reached him, she could do little more than whisper to him and brush his cheek with one hand. "...shhh... it's ok... my love... it's just the rain... don't be afraid." The wind whipped and curled about the forest, causing the trees to groan and sway in the darkness. After a particularly deep and strange groan, she lifted her eyes up toward the top of the hill. Though her vision was failing, in the flashes of lightning she could see a massive tree standing at the hilltop. Its canopy stretched far above the rest of the forest and its roots plunged down to the base of the hill. With each flash, she thought the tree bore the shape of a worn old man looking down at her. Was it a trick of the light or was her mind just failing her? she did not know.

The cold had now spread over her arms and legs, and crept toward her heart. Everything was going numb and the voice of the Goddess quietly called to her. But she could not go. Her baby would starve to death or be taken by some beast within the forest, if she did not stay to protect him. With a clamor of creaking and cracking, the monstrous tree upon the hill, seemed to turn slightly and bend downward to look at her. "P-please..." she whimpered, "p-please help... I cannot leave him... there is no one else..." The terror of leaving her child to die made her desperate and she did not question the sight of a moving tree. "B-by Farore…" she mumbled, "M-m-mother of… f-forest and… f-field… Matron… of my… house."

The great, old tree just continued to stare down at the helpless woman and her child. As the last of her life slipped away, she continued to plead "please... my love..." until her cheek sank to the mud and darkness took her. The child continued to cry and tug at her icy fingers for comfort, confused and frightened by her silence. But soon, the wind and the rain over the secluded grove quickly stopped and the forest fell silent. The mother's body faded away into a soft blue light as the baby was gently lifted and carried to its new forest home.

**_Evening, July 17, 609 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 1_**

**_Five miles southeast of the Capitol_**

The last knight of Hyrule rode hard away from the capitol. His mind was racing over everything that had happened at the Temple of Time. "What am I to do? Where is Princess Zelda? Where do I take this boy? THE BOY!" he suddenly remembered the young boy that was draped over his mount's back, just behind him. The Lieutenant brought his mount to a halt and quickly checked his surroundings. All was quiet, save the gathering sounds of war back in the city, but that was far enough behind him now for a brief pause.

He slid down from his horse and gently lowered Link to the ground. The boy was very badly burned and had many open wounds on his arms, chest, and face. The man quickly searched the horse's tack, but the soldier's survival pack was missing; either forgotten during the rushed muster or lost during the battle. "Goddess help me" he murmured as he tore ribbons of cloth from the edge of his own cape, and set to binding Link's injuries. "By the Goddess… He doesn't have a chance without a healer." thought the knight as he watched the boy gradually turn pale and cold. "Here, take some water." He said softly, as he cradled the child's head and poured a small amount of water from his water skin into Link's mouth. He didn't speak, but his eyelids opened slightly and he managed to drink a little.

"You cannot afford to stop! The kingdom is under attack and the people must be warned!" the knight's conscience began to argue. "But, what about this boy?" he wondered, "Surely he will die if I do not help him! No! In war sacrifices have to be made! You are the only one with knowledge of what has happened at the capitol! You have to leave him!" The debate was fierce, but brief. Terrible as it was, the knight had to leave the boy here. There was no chance to save his life, and the soldier's horse could carry him much faster alone. "I'm very sorry son… good luck." He muttered, as he stood and turned back to his mount.

The Master Sword was carefully tucked through two leather straps holding one of the horse's saddlebags. The knight stopped for a moment and stared at it. In the city square, with the fierce battle and the sorcerer's bright lightning, the soldier had ignored the light reflecting off of its blade; but here, in this sheltered grove, the magnificent sword seemed to ripple and glow with a light of its own. "How can…" the man began to wonder, but the sword's faint music returned and filled his mind. For several minutes, the great knight stood motionless, staring at the sacred blade. Slowly he turned, and looked back at the boy laying helpless on the ground. "N-no," he whispered, "She _would_ be ashamed of me." After another moment's pause, he turned back and knelt beside the boy, as the sword's glow dimmed.

"Come on lad! There's a small village not far from here. There may be a healer there for you." The man said, as he reached down to lift the boy up. But his breathing had begun to grow raspy and weak. Link groaned and began to shake as the Lieutenant lifted his shoulders. "P-Please... Zelda..." he muttered. "What?" asked the knight, "What about Zelda? Do you know where she is? Answer me boy!" But Link only groaned and drifted deeper into shock.

Navi, hiding behind Link when he stood against Agahnim, was knocked away by the lightning attack. She recovered and got back into the air just in time to see the Lieutenant ride away with him and the Master Sword. She quickly raced after them, but the Lieutenant's horse was fast and Navi's small wings could not keep up. Eventually, she found him far to the southeast, sheltering in a small thicket next to the Zora River. Landing on the horse's saddle, she meant to catch her breath, until she saw Link's wounds.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she shrieked, as she shot past the knight's ear and landed on Link's chest. The Lieutenant recoiled in surprise at the sudden appearance of the fairy. "Who are YOU?!" He cried, but Navi ignored him and pressed her ear against Link's chest. "Please... please... please be ok." She whispered. Very faintly, Navi could hear the boy's heartbeat; but it was weak, and irregular now. "You... know him?" mumbled the soldier. "Who is this boy?! How does he know Princess Zelda?!" he demanded, but Navi was still ignoring him. Her mind raced and her wings twitched fervently as she considered what had to be done.

A sudden, jarring convulsion from Link, made up her mind. Standing on his chest, she reached out and gently placed her hand on Link's chin. The soft, elegant blue light that surrounded her form began to grow brighter.

_" I Navi have sworn to protect you._

_Take now my light,_

_that your wounds may be healed, and your life preserved._

_Live Link, Live,_

_and remember... my love."_

Navi's light grew brighter and brighter until it became a brilliant white ball. The knight could only stare in wonder at what he was seeing. "Alfon, take them both to Lake Hylia," the fairy's voice echoed from far away, "Watch over him in my stead, I entreat thee..." With a sudden, powerful flash, Navi's light disappeared and she was gone. For a few seconds, everything in the thicket seemed to remain motionless and silent; only the gentle sound of the flowing river nearby was heard. Link gasped a deep breath and bolted upright. His wounds had closed and his color was restored. "Navi!" he shouted, as he frantically looked around, but his voice only echoed off the nearby rocks and trees. Slowly, he reached up and placed his hand on his chest, where Navi had stood. He had felt here there, for a moment, but now she was gone. As his eyes drew down to his healed hands, the icy pain of what had really happened began to creep into his heart. Tears slowly welled and he clenched both hands into fists, "...no..." he whimpered, "...don't go..."

Knight-Lieutenant Alfon sat stunned, upon the road, for several seconds after the sudden disappearance of Navi. Link knew he was there, but paid no attention to him. At the edge of memory, like a long-forgotten dream, Navi had come to the boy and, kneeling down, held him in a tight embrace. "You will be ok Link." She soothed, as her warm brilliant light surrounded him. She was tall now; as tall as a Hylian woman, and beautiful, "...Live, and remember my love..."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She was warm and her skin felt soft against his cheek. Link could smell the trees of the forest, and hear the leaves in the wind. Navi smiled down at him and gently brushed her fingers over his hair, her silky wings wrapping around him like a blanket. "This is what it's like to have a mother." Link thought to himself. Her light was growing brighter and the warmth of her love seemed to wash over him. He looked up and saw tears in her eyes as she smiled lovingly down at him. And then, she was gone. The dream shattered and the cold wind upon his face was all that remained.

Alfon had never seen a fairy before. He had long considered them to be a superstition of the country-folk and dismissed the stories of their magic ability to heal dying Hylians. "It was beautiful and… terrible to watch." He would remember later. But a harsh cry from the north brought the solider back to his senses. Ganon's minions were searching for them and had likely caught their scent. "Come on," he said as he got to his feet, "we need to reach the lake."

Link said nothing. He remained sitting on the road, staring at his hands. He could still feel her warmth on his cheek, her delicate wings wrapped around his shoulders, but it was all fading rapidly in the cold morning air. Alfon pitied the boy, but they could not spare the time. After quickly checking the boy to make sure he was fully healed, he lifted Link up and mounted his horse. "All we can do is find Princess Zelda." He said. "Zelda..." echoed Link with a murmur.


	11. Chapter 5: The Bond

**Chapter 5: The Bond**

**_Nearly Midnight, July 16, 609 GK_**

**_Northern Hyrule's Grasslands_**

Impa and Princess Zelda had ridden hard through the driving rain for several hours. Though the princess could not see him, Impa had warned that Gannondorf was close behind. As she rounded Lon Lon Ranch's plateau, the sheikah retrieved a small handful of stones from her satchel and threw them onto the ground behind the princess' horse. She then turned the horse sharply and sheltered against the southern face of the plateau. Zelda, panicking at the idea of stopping, began to object, but Impa firmly clapped her hand over the princess' mouth,

"You must be absolutely silent princess!" she whispered. A moment later, over the sound of the thunder and the pouring rain, the faint tramp of galloping hooves could be heard from the path behind them. Impa strained her ears for the right moment, then whispered a word in sheikahn. The stones that she had dropped suddenly hissed and began to smoke violently on the path. "Be... perfectly... still." The warden silently whispered into Zelda's ear.

After only a few seconds, Gannondorf's great black steed charged around the side of the plateau, following Impa's path, right to the stones. The horse skidded in the mud to a sudden halt as Gannondorf cursed angrily. He was certain he had seen a glimpse of the white horse in the last flash of lightning, but now they had disappeared. As he turned his head from side to side, searching for his prey, his evil eyes looked directly at Zelda. The princess shuddered and struggled against Impa's arm, but the sheikah held her tight.

Gannondorf narrowed his eyes and carefully scanned the wall of the plateau. The air here was thick with mist, in spite of the rain, and that made him suspicious. He quickly dismounted, and searched the mud for hoof-prints. The storm was quickly washing away all evidence of his prey's flight, but he believed he saw tracks leading toward the rocky plateau. Stooped low, almost at a crawl, the Gerudo Chieftan began to approach the two terrified women. Zelda's heart was beating very fast now and her breathing was becoming frantic. Impa, very slowly, slipped her right hand down to the hilt of her katana, and with her left hand, covered the princess' mouth and nose.

She would not allow Zelda to be taken. If necessary, she would leap from the horse and command it to run. Impa would fight Gannondorf alone and give the princess a chance to escape. As the Gerudo drew closer, she could feel Zelda's heart beating faster and faster as the child struggled to hold her breath. "Goddess Hylia, mother and guardian of life, protect us… please!" She plead silently in her mind. Suddenly, a blinding flash of white light burst over them and a terrific crash of thunder beat down upon them. In the distance, the faint whinny of a terrified horse could be heard, just after the crash. In one swift movement, Gannondorf leapt back onto his horse and drove him hard to a gallop around the southern face of Lon Lon Ranch and disappeared into the darkness to the Northwest.

When she was certain he had gone, Impa released Zelda and returned her hands to the reigns. The princess gasped desperately for air. "How dare you?!" she angrily sobbed at her attendant. Impa, still very alert and scanning the countryside, returned Zelda's horse to a southerly path. "I beg your forgiveness, your Grace, but we could not risk any sound at all. The sheikah's spell of concealment is a fragile one and easily broken by careless sound or movement." Zelda did not care for Impa's excuse. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued to struggle regaining her breath. She had never been so terrified in her life. In little more than a few hours, the most traumatic events of her life had just occurred: A peaceful evening in her chambers shattered by a sudden explosion within the castle, witnessing the death of her parents, forced to flee her home into a storm-lashed night, and now being hunted by a ruthless murderer on horseback.

Several hours passed in silence as the two continued to make their way southward. The storm had now passed and the moon now hung low in the western sky. "Daylight will be here soon." muttered Impa. The princess did not hear her though; her mind was blank and unfocused. Once the adrenaline of Gannondorf's chase had subsided, she had time to think. Everything was gone: her parents, her home, her wealth, everything.

The princess' mind could not accept what was happening. She clenched her eyes shut, and willed herself to wake up from this horrible nightmare. "It can't be! It just can't be!" she thought to herself, "They can't really be gone!" But when she opened her eyes again, she was still sitting on her horse; soaking wet and an orphan. The hard reality of that word began to press down on her and she shook with a new fear. "What will become of me? Where will I go?" she wondered. As her spirit crumbled, she began to sob once more. Impa wrapped an arm around her and said, "I know child... I know. It will be alright. I'm here."

The sheikah matron avoided all of the main roads within Hyrule; choosing instead to travel over country. She did not know how large Gannondorf's attack was, or for how long he had kept spies and assassins within the kingdom. Any of Hyrule's small villages could have a killer waiting for them. As the eastern sky grew brighter, Zelda spotted a small village in the distance, away to their left, but Impa refused to take her there. "We must avoid all eyes, your grace," she explained, "He will likely seek us out at any refuge we could reach. We will have to fend for ourselves."

Dawn came unceremoniously as the sun steadily rose over the mountains in the East and shone down upon the landscape. Impa was usually more comfortable moving at night, but the bright sun helped to ease her anxiety. Gannondorf could now be spotted from a great distance and the Hylian knights would be hunting him. The princess now leaned back against Impa with her head drooped onto her chest. Exhausted from the lack of sleep and from the night's terror, she dozed uneasily as her attendant held her.

"The poor child," Impa thought to herself, "to lose both of her parents so young." Her concern went beyond that of charitable pity for an orphan though, she pitied Hyrule itself. "Her mother was going to instruct her on how to use her power." Impa remembered, "Her dreams, and her intuition about the boy... her power must be starting to awaken." The sheikah knew that the duty of guiding and instructing the princess now fell solely on her. In the absence of the queen, she would have to do what she could to guide Zelda's path.

Suddenly, a tremor rippled out over the countryside as a wave of intense power burst free in the North. Impa, jarred by the sudden sensation, turned in the saddle to look back. At the horizon, the tops of Hyrule Castle's towers could barely be seen in the morning light as well as the spires of the Temple of Time. Zelda, jolted awake by her matron's sudden movement, feared that Gannondorf had been spotted, "What? Where is he?!" she shouted in terror. "It's not him, your grace, be still. It is the boy." she replied solemnly, still staring to the north.

"Link?" Zelda cried, "Where is he?" For the first time, the princess' dark thoughts and painful memories were broken by the idea that Link might somehow be nearby. He was a friend and something stable that her mind could hold on to from her past. After a moment though, she realized that the boy was not there, and the sinking sadness returned. "He's opened the door, your grace," Impa started, "He has entered the Sacred Realm." Zelda too now turned excitedly to the north. "That's good. He will keep the Triforce safe from Gannondorf." she said confidently. "Are you sure it was wise to trust the boy with this your grace? We barely know him." replied Impa. "I know him." said Zelda, "He's the key to saving Hyrule... I just know it."

Returning to their journey, Zelda began to plan the next steps. First, Link would get the Triforce and use it to protect the Sacred Realm and prevent Gannondorf from getting its power. Next, Zelda and Impa would return to the capitol. Link would give the Triforce to Zelda and she would use it to banish Gannondorf back to his desert forever. It was all so simple; nothing could go wrong. Assured now that all would be well, the princess leaned back against her companion again, and let herself doze.

The sounds of the horse's steady hoof beats on the ground or the slow, deliberate breathing of her protector gradually drifted away, as Zelda was carried to a cloudy, dream-like place. She was standing on hard stone, but she could not see anything around her. The air was thick with cloud or smoke. Faintly, she could hear the echoes of shouts and the whinnying of horses, the ring of steel, the clash of thunder and, something else. Something very frightening. A growling or very distant roaring in the darkness. Zelda felt very cold and fearful in this place. There was something out there in the smoky blackness, something evil. "Go Back!" the voice of Link suddenly rang out in the fog. "Go back where you came from!" he shouted again.

For an instant, Zelda was elated to hear his voice, but quickly, she felt his fear. "He's terrified." she muttered to herself. "What in the name of the Goddess could frighten him so much?" she wondered. "Link?!" she called out, "Link, where are you?!" The sounds of the battle were becoming clearer and quickly drawing closer. "Link, where are you? Link I'm here!" she shouted as she ran through the fog toward his voice.

Link's heart was beating very fast. He was more than afraid; he was certain that he was going to die. Frantically, the princess ran through the darkness calling out to him. Suddenly, a large shadow grew and took form in the cloud ahead of her. Agahnim, the terrible sorcerer, stood over her and raised his hands. The princess looked up at him, overcome with terror. "I have to do something!" the words echoed through her mind, "I have to stab him!" As Zelda dove for the master sword's handle, Agahnim struck her with all of his power: "Die and bother me no more!" he bellowed. The princess, leaning against Impa as she dreamed, suddenly went very rigid. Every muscle in her body seemed to contract and the girl shook with a sudden violence. "Your Grace!" Impa cried as she fell from the horse, screaming in agony.

Impa hurriedly leapt down from her mount and tried to cradle the princess as she thrashed and screamed. No matter how hard Impa tried to shake or call to her, the princess would not snap out of whatever fit had taken her. Finally, sensing a source of magic flowing within the girl, Impa focused her power and attempted to break the connection. For a brief moment, the sorcerer's lightning bit at her too, but she was able to break Zelda's mind away from Link. The girl quickly went limp and breathed easier. "Your Grace, Your Grace are you alright?!" the sheikah asked urgently. Slowly, the princess opened her eyes and looked up at her attendant. Impa's face was wracked with worry; even small tears had begun to form in the corners of her eyes. "Oh Impa..." Zelda murmured, "They're killing him!"


	12. Chapter 6: Duty, Honor, & Brotherhood

**_**_CHAPTER 6: Duty, Honor, & Brotherhood  
_**_**

**_Mid-Day, July 26, 609 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 10_**

**_Lake Hylia, South Central Hyrule_**

The journey from the Capitol City to Lake Hylia was normally three days for a rider who could obtain fresh horses at the garrisons and villages along the king's road. Impa, however, refused to approach any of these, for fear of Gannondorf's influence, and brought the princess over-land southward. At night, the sheikah would conceal the princess and her mount under another magical illusion, and slip into a nearby farm to gather food. In this manner, Princess Zelda and her guardian did not reach their destination until nine days after the attack at Hyrule Castle.

At Lake Hylia, they sought the protection of the Zora, who granted them refuge within the Water Temple beneath the Lake. Once Zelda was safe, Impa and the Zora summoned the Sage of Water and prepared for their defense. The Water-Sage informed Impa of Rauru's disappearance and the surge of darkness that seemed to spread from the Temple of Light. The Zora, traveling throughout Hyrule's waterways, soon brought word of the destruction of the Temple of Time and the assembly of the company of monsters within the capitol city.

Impa was horrified at the news of Gannondorf's triumph. The sacred realm of the Goddess was now corrupted with absolute evil. The Triforce, the source of life and prosperity in Hyrule, was in the hands of a murderous thief. How could any of them survive? Zelda lay on her small bed within the temple, sobbing into her blanket, as the sheikah told her the news.

To the princess, everything was her fault: Her parents' deaths, the destruction of the Temple, the triumph of evil, even Link's demise. At this last thought, she sobbed even harder and gasped for breath. She couldn't bear the thought of sending her only friend to his death. More than ten days had passed since the horrible vision of the sorcerer, but Zelda could still clearly see his hate-filled eyes and feel the terrible agony that Link had been subjected to. She prayed fervently to the Goddess for his survival.

The only piece of good news to reach them was that many of the Marshal's messengers had made it to their posts and were already forming companies of soldiers around the kingdom. The day after Zelda's arrival, one formation of "Country Militia" marched down the lake road and set up defensive positions behind the iron gate. They were mostly farmers, armed with axes, clubs, or even pitch-forks, but a few had been veterans of the civil war and donned their old soldier's gear.

Their Captain was an older, rather fat farmer, who struggled to kneel and present his sword when Impa and Zelda came out to meet them. His armor bore the markings of several campaigns and honors, but the doughy bulges of flesh that stuck out between the plates filled Zelda's guardian with doubt. "Corin, Captain of His Majesty's Fourth Militia Company, at your service Your Highness, Your Ladyship." He greeted them as he held the hilt of his sword out to Zelda.

The princess didn't know what to do, the sheikah and captain seemed to be waiting for her to say or do something. When Impa cleared her throat and motioned to Zelda, she stepped forward and took the man's sword. It was heavy and unwieldy in her hands, but the captain kept waiting for her to do something. Thinking quickly, Zelda remembered seeing one of the ladies at court with her beau; one of the king's knights. The lady had kissed the knight's broadsword before a tournament for good luck. Zelda awkwardly lifted the sword's cross-guard to her lips and kissed it. The metal was cold and her nose was filled with the smell of the steel, but the captain's face beamed and he bowed his head. Zelda quickly handed the sword back to him and muttered, "Fight well... good sir."

"By the grace of the Goddess and the strength of my fathers!" he cried in reply, as he whirled the sword once above his head and sheathed it. With some effort, he returned to his feet, and bowed his head, asking for permission to set his guard about the lake. Zelda, not knowing anything of military matters, instructed the captain to do whatever he felt was necessary.

With boisterous energy, the Militia Captain bellowed orders to his men to begin building a barricade to reinforce the iron gate and to get to work on preparing large tents near the lake's edge. His appearance was lacking, but his energy and determination impressed the two women. Within a few hours, a small tent-city had sprung up near the lakeside with a basic forge, cook's tent, a seamstress' workshop, and a leather worker.

A wall of soldiers now guarded the only road down to the lake and several sentries silently patrolled the camp day and night. The soldiers' families soon followed them into the lakeside. Wives, Mothers, and Children slowly streamed down the lake road on small carts & farm wagons. The militia call-up had commanded all farmers to gather as much food as they could from their fields in one week, then to bring it to the muster location for combat assignments. Each family now brought full cartloads of fruits, vegetables, and even livestock to the lake-side camp. The Fourth Militia's orders were to hold Lake Hylia against any threat, protecting the Kingdom's water source, until further orders arrived.

Steadily, more good news came from the Zora or Hylian riders. The Gorons, having seen the destruction of the Temple of Time and the ominous black cloud spread out over the capitol from their high mountain, gathered their warriors and joined the Hylians at Kakariko Village. A brief, but fierce battle was fought there, but the enemy was repelled, and Kakariko saved.

Riders had reached the regional governors of Necluda, Akkala, and Faron; who all pledged their support and promised to send reinforcements as quickly as possible. Through it all however, Zelda kept asking if anyone knew the fate of Link. No one from within the capitol had managed to escape after the monsters attacked and none of the Princess' guardians believed that a boy could have survived the destruction of the temple. During the second night since the Princess reached the lake, word finally came from the outer guard that a single rider had arrived, carrying a small boy.

**_Late Evening, July 28, 609 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 12_**

**_Provincial Throne Room, Lake Hylia_**

Within the upper levels of the Temple, a makeshift throne room was quickly prepared for the young princess. The generous Zora provided her with new clothes; made from delicate silks, a new golden circlet, and even brought the King's Seat from their domain in the Lanayru Mountains. This was not the Hylian Throne to be sure, but it was an elegantly carved wooden chair with a high back, that his majesty used when visiting the Zora.

Zelda hardly looked the image of a Queen sitting in such a strange place on such a large throne, but she held her head high and received the worn Lieutenant Alfon. "Your Royal Highness," he greeted, as he removed his helmet and knelt before her. Setting his helmet on the floor beside him, he carefully un-slung the Master Sword from his back, which was still wrapped in his torn cape.

On their journey southward, Link and Alfon were stopped by several of the Eastern Garrisons, who were desperate for any news from the capitol and for instructions moving forward. The knight loathed any delay, but was forced to stop several times and help the militia companies organize and prepare for Ganon's attack. Once the garrison was adequately prepared, Alfon would locate a new horse and move Link and their gear onto it.

He now tore the bottom half of his own cape free and carefully wrapped the Master Sword in it; fixing a leather belt to both ends, and hanging it across his back. At all times, he was careful not to touch it with his bare hands, for fear of being burned like the wizard. But the sword remained silent and dim, and allowed itself to be carried by the knight southward.

As he approached the lake however, he couldn't shake the feeling that the sword was gradually becoming heavier. Here now, before the princess, it became as heavy as stone. Only once on their journey, during the previous night when Link dozed from exhaustion, Alfon had carefully unwrapped the sword and gazed at its brilliance. The sword still bore a faint silver-blue glow that seemed to ripple and pulse, like moonlight upon the surface of the lake.

Holding it out to the princess with his head bowed, Alfon's arms began to strain and shake under the weight. "You offer the Princess your rolled cloak?" asked Impa with a confused tone, but Zelda raised her hand to silence her. She could sense the great power before her. Alfon's shaking hands caused the folded cloak to fall away from the hilt, exposing the pommel and then the grip.

The princess was stunned, if the sword had been pulled, how and why was Gannondorf able to obtain the Triforce? Only Link had the spiritual stones and the Ocarina, he should have been the only one capable of pulling the sword. She rose from her throne and stepped toward the knight. "How came you by this sword, worthy knight?" she asked cautiously.

The weight of the sword seemed to rapidly increase as the princess came near. Sweat began to form on Alfon's brow, as he struggled to keep the sword above his head. "The boy, Link, had the sword your highness. After the sorcerer struck him down, I wrapped it in my cloak and brought it here." Now that Zelda stood close to him, the sword's weight became unbearable and Alfon's hands sank to the floor, pinned under the blade. "Forgive me, my lady..." his voice was choked with the strain, "...Please...".

Zelda reached down and, barehanded, grasped the Master Sword by its grip and lifted it lightly from Alfon's cloak-covered hands. A hushed gasp swept through the room as all stared at Princess Zelda gently holding the Master Sword, when this hardened knight was brought to the floor. "H-How...?" Alfon stammered, "Only the boy and the Princess can wield it?!" The princess' eyes were marveling at the beautiful sword in her hand, when she darted back to Alfon at the mention of "the boy."

"Where is he? You did not leave him!?" she asked sternly. Again, the knight lowered his head, "He is with the healers my lady, he has suffered much since I found him." A lump formed in Zelda's throat. "Struck down by the wizard. He had suffered much." What had happened? She and Impa had led Gannondorf away from the castle. Only Link had the keys to the sacred realm.

Her stomach turned and fear crept up to squeeze at her heart: she sent him in there, he suffered for it, and now Gannondorf had reached the sacred realm. She wanted, desperately, to rush to Link and find him unharmed. But she was a princess. Princess of a kingdom under attack. "What is your name, good knight?" She asked, clearing her throat.

Still kneeling, but relieved of the sword, Alfon straightened his back and placed his right hand over the left side of his chest, "I am Alfon, son of Duron, Knight-Lieutenant of the Castle Guard and Loyal Servant of the King-" he stopped suddenly, but it was too late. When a superior demanded one's name, this is how a knight was to answer, but he did not want to bring his Princess more pain by mentioning her murdered father.

Zelda flinched slightly but quickly forced the pain out of her mind. "Tell me, what of the Castle's Company and the Marshal? We have had no word from him since the attack." She asked. The princess knew of a great defeat, but she still hoped that other survivors may have escaped. Alfon's eyes turned down toward the Princess' feet. Up to this point he had been able to push the loss out of his mind by focusing on getting the boy to safety and finding Zelda, but now he had time to think and feel.

"Your Highness," he started, his voice growing dark, "I regret to inform you that the entire garrison, including his Lordship, fought to the very last and fell at the gates to the Temple of Time." A cruel guilt began to squeeze at Alfon's chest and his eyes started to water, "only by the blood and honor of my brothers was I able to escape with the boy..." The pain now made it difficult to breathe. The echoes of the battle rang in his ears. The image of his Marshall falling, broken in front of the sorcerer filled his mind.

He cursed himself in his heart: "You fled while your brothers fought on... while they died... YOU COWARD!" "...and my dishonorable shame." he hoarsely finished to the princess. Tears began streaming down his face and landed on the floor at her feet. "Forgive me Your Highness." he choked out as he reached up and unclasped the royal family's seal from his spaulder. He _was_ a coward and unworthy of this sigil. He felt that he deserved to die for abandoning his brothers on the field.

All who were gathered, Impa included, were numb with shock. The entire garrison had been lost. All now frantically wondered at what could be done to protect what remained of the Kingdom, without its greatest warriors. But Zelda's mind was focused on the ruined man before her. Her heart was breaking for the poor soldier; her own eyes watering at his words. She could feel the terrible ache in his heart and the sickening shame he felt now in her presence.

Growing up in the castle, she had always been near the King's soldiers. Their ways were sometimes odd to her, but she knew of their code of honor and the bond of brotherhood between them. For a moment, she closed her eyes. In her mind's eye she could see the terrible battle, the heroic charge and the clash of steel. She could hear the distant screams of the wounded, and the gallant cry onward of the Marshal. How he fell, but his sons and brothers fought on. How the shadow came and consumed them all, and how Alfon had barely escaped, carrying Link to safety.

The princess opened her eyes again, and looked down at Alfon. He gasped for breath against his pain and sobbed with his teeth clenched, still holding the King's sigil out to her. Zelda reached down, placing her hand on the knight's cheek, and turned his face upward to her. His eyes were bloodshot and his face racked with pain. She leaned down, kissed his forehead, and looked into his eyes: "You took action in a hopeless battle, to save a life... there is no dishonor or shame in that. You may have saved us all." As she said this, she took the sigil from his hand and clipped it back onto his shoulder. Alfon was speechless. Such generosity and grace, he believed he did not deserve it. All he could do was croak "My Lady" as he again, bowed his head low. "Go now and rest," said Zelda, "you have carried the greatest burdens for all of us." she finished as she turned her eyes back to the sword.

The knight rose, briefly bowed his head to Impa, and left. Zelda returned to her throne and lay the master sword across her lap. The princess' warden came and stood beside her. "Are you alright Your Grace?" she asked. "No Impa..." the princess responded in a whisper as she started down at the sword. "But the boy is alive! I thought you would be pleased." The sheikah continued, trying to cheer her up. But Zelda's heart had been crushed by Alfon's words. The entire company of Knights, Hyrule's finest warriors, were all slaughtered because of her. Link had been tortured and 'struck down' by some wicked sorcerer, because of her. The Triforce was now the ultimate power of evil, because of her. Her guilt had grown ten-fold and she began to cry again; tears falling on the magnificent blade. Impa swiftly moved to close the chamber door and returned to comfort the princess. "Oh Impa..." Zelda whimpered, "... I want to die."

Far away, sprawled on the floor of the ruined Temple of Time, Agahnim was being punished. He writhed and screamed as his master tortured him. "**You fool! You allowed them to escape!**" boomed Ganon. "Please, my lord, forgive your pitiful servant!" Cried Agahnim, but the pain only increased; Ganon hated pleading. "I will find them! I will kill them I swear!" "**No**," replied Ganon as he released his minion, "**Let my servants kill them. You must find a way to return me to Hyrule!**"


	13. Chapter 7: Hard Choices

**_Chapter 7: Hard Choices_**

**_Mid-Day, August 2, 609 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 17_**

**_Lake Hylia, South Central Hyrule_**

Many who managed to flee the capitol and the surrounding landscape ahead of Ganon's forces now wandered south to the Lake and began to establish small camps around its northern edge. The wounded and seriously ill were sheltered in a small infirmary inside the upper levels of Temple of Water. A week after his arrival at the lake, Link sat at the foot of his bed in the infirmary, downcast and silent. All around him lay the wounded and the sick from Ganon's war. Many of the nurses' patients became seriously ill, but the healers struggled to determine the cause. It was either by some poison or a new plague introduced by Agahnim.

The Temple of Water was an ancient structure. Built hundreds, if not thousands of years before, it served as both the home of the Sage of Water and as the sacred place for Hyrule's denizens to give thanks to the Goddess for the life-giving water they needed. Much of the temple lay submerged – beneath a small island at the lake's center. But a narrow wing extended along the lakebed to the northwestern shore and a small stone tower gave access to those that dwelt upon the land.

The Zora were gracious enough to grant Princess Zelda and her officers the use of this tower and its lower levels. Her throne room, the infirmary, and a small number of storerooms and guest quarters were quickly prepared and occupied by the displaced Hylian leadership. The long passage to the central temple, however, was blocked by several Zoran soldiers. Admittance would only be permitted upon request, and then only granted by the Sage of Water, they explained. Zelda and Impa were both troubled by this. In the past, Hylians were often allowed to make a pilgrimage to the temple to pray and give thanks. But these changes were quickly overshadowed and forgotten due to the demands of war.

The soldiers who now guarded the princess' tower, often traded rumors and gossip about what was happening in the outside world. Stories were quickly spreading that those who died under the shadow would rise again as monsters in Ganon's army. As fear permeated the air at the lake, Link could hear two guards near the door whispering about the Gerudo entering the war and swearing allegiance to their new god - Ganon.

All around him, hopelessness and despair seemed to grow out of control about the war. But his mind was far away from this place, wandering beautiful green forests under a bright sun, with his best friend. The painful ache in his chest had remained since that night. He just could not shake the guilty thought that somehow, he had killed her. He must have failed to see or do something to prevent what had happened.

The nurses and healers urged him to tell them what had happened, but he would not speak. Even as they spoke, their voices would fade away, and he would feel it: the warm glow of her light on his chest. How it seemed to seep in through his skin and drive away all pain. How her sweet voice had reached him, even unconscious, and asked him to remember her and how much she loved him. Then would drop his face into his hands and continue to weep. She was gone and she wasn't coming back, and it was all his fault. He had opened the great door and pulled the sacred sword, but he must have missed something. Now, so many innocents had died. Many more were suffering. That monster was loose in Hyrule and... Navi was gone.

As the boy despaired, additional companies of soldiers began to march in from Hyrule's different provinces. Some were organized regiments of professional soldiers in the King's Army. But most were militia: common farmers and shop workers. They had been given a basic sword and wooden shield, but lacking organization and proper supplies. Sir Alfon did what he could to order the army and organize a front line against the enemy, while keeping a sizeable guard at the lake; but the original food-stores that had been brought in were hard-pressed to feed the growing mass of Hylian refugees and space was very limited around the lake.

To make matters worse, the Zora resented the sudden explosion of Hylian activity on their shore. In the beginning, they were willing to tolerate the princess, her entourage, and maybe a few soldiers in tents as a matter of charity; but when the Hylians began building permanent structures, the Zora started to demand that they find another source of water to bathe in and to relieve themselves, lest the lake and the Water Temple be desecrated.

The Princess and Impa did their best to maintain friendly relations with the Zora; assuring them that the lake would be respected and that the Zora's charity would be remembered for several generations. Most of the negotiations had been handled by the sheikah as the princess found herself quickly overwhelmed with the sudden responsibilities of being the only living member of the royal family and head of state. Desperate for relief, she named Impa "Minister-Regent of Hyrule" and granted her authority to rule in her stead until she came of age. The minister had been reluctant to take on such responsibility (and power) but with the arrival of Alfon she could now share the duties of guarding the princess as well as trust him to lead the Army.

One of her first acts was to reform the "King's Council" now renamed "The Princess' Council." Impa and Alfon both sat on the council as "Chief Advisors" in addition to several of the original council members who had been away from the capitol during the attack. These were prominent merchants, politicians, and large-community leaders who had grown tired of Gannondorf and his Gerudo's presence and begged the King for leave to return to their homes. Now, huddled in the spare room provided by the Zora, they felt ashamed for not being beside their monarch when Gannondorf attacked. "No one could have known for certain what he was planning." Impa assured them, "And all of you would certainly have been killed or captured in the attack. So, it is well that you had left." The councilors appreciated her kind words and eagerly searched for a way to be helpful to their princess.

For more than a week at the lakeside, the council urged the princess and her minister to send what forces they had north, to make an attempt at retaking the capitol. Sir Alfon, the kingdom's sole remaining knight, argued against it; reasoning that the soldiers were far too inexperienced and poorly equipped to fight. But when he was accused of cowardice by the council, he fell silent and would only tell the princess that he would carry out her command, "whatever it may be." Zelda and Impa too were eager to push back against Ganon and attempt to retake the castle. So, the knight was commanded to lead all but the feeblest men on an expedition northward. The great warrior mounted his horse and led what remained of the King's Army out from the lake; joining several more garrisons along their journey north.

**_Dawn, August 11, 609 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 26_**

**_The Capitol City, North-Central Hyrule_**

The capitol city was now covered in a thick, lightless black fog. Only the outermost edges of the capitol's wall could be seen as the churning storm within shrouded all of the remaining homes and shops from view. Three times the Hylian infantry tried to push past the city's gates and three times they were repelled. Arrows, poisoned darts, and even the sorcerer's fearsome lightning shot out from the darkness into their ranks, killing scores. The storm itself seemed to swell and growl at each attempt, filling the men with fear and weakening their resolve. Finally, after the third failed charge, the enemy's forces poured outward and attacked the Hylians upon open ground. Here, the professional soldiers had a chance to fight and to prove themselves; but the militiamen were terrified of Ganon's fearsome monsters and quickly broke their positions and ran.

Without their support, the King's Army wavered, splintered, and swiftly collapsed under the attack. Hundreds of the kingdom's best soldiers were cornered and cut down as the farmers and shopkeepers fled into the countryside. Sir Alfon, having lost his horse to a poisoned arrow, waded into the enemy; swinging his longsword with broad, sweeping strokes in an effort to reach the trapped men before it was too late. Several he was able to reach, but many more would be lost as the enemy began to press down upon the knight and his survivors. Unable to save the situation, Alfon ordered a long, fighting retreat southward until they were out of arrow shot from the enemy walls. The moblins, strangely, did not pursue the Hylians farther and, instead, dragged the bodies of the dead deeper into the city, under Ganon's cloud.

From Lon Lon Ranch, stretching East and Westward, a thin front line was formed and a siege laid over the capitol city. No enemy force from within the castle and no aid from without would be allowed to move freely through the city gates. Knight Alfon swiftly retrieved a new horse from the ranch, and rode it hard southward to report the disaster to Princess Zelda.

At every town and village he passed, Sir Alfon commanded that the citizens withdraw and evacuate themselves to Lake Hylia, Kakariko Village, or to even go as far as the outlands; for fear of the Hylian army being completely overrun in the north. And so, Kakariko doubled overnight, and a new town was quickly being built around Lake Hylia to accommodate the dislocated Hylians. "Lake-Town" would be a muddy, crowded new capital for Hyrule.

**_Mid-Day, August 15, 609 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 30_**

**_Lake Hylia, South Central Hyrule_**

Though he was constantly on her mind, Zelda had not been able to go and see Link. The war demanded her constant attention and, when her mind began to wander, Impa was sure to prod her back to more serious matters. The Gerudo had invaded Hyrule from the west and were attempting to join up with Ganon's force at the castle. The Gorons, however, quickly joined the war, swearing an alliance with the Hylians. The Zora too had pledged their support and guarded Hyrule's precious waterways. For the present, the combined Hyrulian, Zoran, and Goron armies held a shaking defense of Kakariko Village, Zora's Domain, and Lake Hylia. But the front line outside of the capitol held their greatest risk: if the Gerudo were able to break through, the enemy's position would be strengthened and Kakariko could be the next to fall.

As the days crept by, word came that the black fog over the city was growing. The menacing cloud now stretched upward into the sky, and spread outward over the land. Within a few days, the entire central kingdom was blanketed under a shadow. Even at the height of the day, little of the sun's warmth was able to penetrate down to the fields below. Hyrule's fertile-green landscape yellowed and began to wither. Food became difficult to find as the old farms were abandoned and new crops struggled to take root near the lake. Caravans, arriving from Necluda, kept the people alive, but these were easy targets for Ganon's raiders at night.

Agahnim, frustrated by the Hylian's siege, sent vicious raids out at night to remind them of the horrors that awaited just outside their lines. His favorite were the giant bats: massive beasts of darkness which would glide silently through the night air and dive shrieking down upon some unsuspecting victim. Many poor souls would be found later, discarded, with their blood drained and their flesh partially eaten.

Unknown to the Hylians, the sorcerer had begged his master to send additional forces to the world of light and allow the wizard to finish off Zelda's crumbling army. Ganon, unwilling to admit to any limitations of his power, commanded Agahnim instead to bring the Gerudo to him. "**With their lives, I will grant you the greatest army Hyrule has ever seen**!" he declared. So, the wizard kept what forces he had close to the capitol city; to protect the portal and _his_ castle. His bats were focused against the Hylian supplies, in an effort to weaken their front. Once the Hylian line was forced back, he could bring the entire Gerudo tribe into the city unopposed and present them to his master.

After two weeks at the lake, a day came when one of the nurses approached Impa to give the infirmary's report. After the status of the wounded and the stock of supplies was given, Impa quietly asked about Link. Zelda's ears twitched, and she discreetly turned her head to listen. "The boy still will not speak to us, my lady." The nurse replied sadly. Impa shook her head and furrowed her brow, "If only he knew how important he was. He would stop being foolish and help us."

The princess couldn't bear it any longer. She turned away from the casualty reports, the maps, the bickering captains, and rushed to the infirmary. Impa called after her, but did not try to stop her. Running through the temple hallways, Zelda's gloom began to turn as a rush of exhilaration came over her; she was finally going to see her friend. She imagined that he would smile when he saw her. They might even embrace with the joy of seeing one another alive and well! Two friends, lost and alone in this war, but they would have each other. When she reached the infirmary doorway, she saw the boy sitting on his bed, staring down at his lap. "Link!" she gasped, smiling broadly and relieved to see him at last. Link's ears twitched at the sound of her voice and he slowly turned his head to glare at her.

Zelda's smile quickly faded. There was something dark about Link's eyes. "I am glad to see that you are safe..." Zelda said carefully, stepping toward him. Link continued to glare silently at her, his hands clenching into fists on his lap. He had been stuck inside this infirmary for weeks and she had never come to see him. The fear and guilt over everything that happened had twisted together and become a bitter hatred toward the princess. She had sent him to find the spiritual stones. She had thrown the Ocarina to him. She had commanded him to open the Sacred Realm. "It's your fault!" He bitterly thought as she walked toward him, "You killed them!" But his own conscience pushed back against his anger. "No, you agreed to go on this journey! The princess was trying to warn her father about Gannondorf! _You_ failed _her_! You let that monster reach the Triforce!" he scolded himself in silence.

As she took her last few steps toward him, Link broke his glare and lowered his face into his hands. He was thinking of everything he had lost: The Great Deku Tree, the Temple of Time, the capitol city, and Navi. His tears had dried up long ago, but the guilt and the pain still squeezed at his heart. Zelda carefully started again, "Link, I know a lot has happened, but we need to stay strong if we're going to-" but her voice was drowned out by a piercing ringing as a sudden and violent rage welled up inside of him.

His mind flashed: "What?! We're going to WHAT?! More plans, more tricks? How many more monsters have to be unleashed before she stops?!" Link clenched his hands into fists and pressed his knuckles against his own forehead. "Please...princess... just go." he growled. The girl froze. This is not how she imagined it would be. She had hoped Link would be happy to see her; that hope would return and they would find the way to defeat Gannondorf together.

She could see that he was in pain and wanted to comfort him. Zelda moved to sit beside him on the bed; even reaching to set a hand on his shoulder, but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a messenger. "Your Highness," he said as he bowed, "our scouts report an enemy force has broken through our lines! They are moving toward the forbidden forest." Immediately Link leaped to his feet. His anger quickly vanished as terror for his home ripped through him. As they caught each other's eyes, Zelda knew what she had to do. "Prepare a relief-" she began, but was cut short by the arrival of Impa. "Your Grace, the Zora have reported that a large Gerudo force is moving on Kakariko Village, they cannot hold without immediate reinforcement!" Zelda looked from Impa to the messenger, and back again.

She opened her mouth several times to answer, but could not bring herself to a decision. Desperate, she looked back at Link. His anger had disappeared and the sorrowful pain in his heart was uncovered. He stared into her eyes, silently pleading for his home. "Your Grace, Kakariko cannot last without outside provisions. We have two battalions gathered there to protect the mountain, if we allow ourselves to be cut off, then we will lose the war!" Urged Impa.

Zelda closed her eyes and silently begged the Goddess to guide her. She could not sacrifice Hyrule for Link, but what had he already sacrificed for Hyrule? It was too much to bear. Unable to meet his gaze again, she said, "The Great Deku Tree is dead. We cannot spare our soldiers to save an empty forest. Send all but our reserves to Kakariko at once." Impa and the messenger quickly bowed, and turned to leave.

Her words struck Link like a hard blow to the chest. His heart pounded furiously, but his throat seemed to close up and he could not breathe. His most dreaded horror had now come true. Link's home, his friends, Saria, they would all be surely destroyed by Gannondorf's minions. The boy's mouth hung open in complete shock. "Link I'm sorry" Zelda murmured, turning her eyes down and darting glances at his feet, "I have to think of my kingdom." Everything the lad ever knew, everything he had ever loved was now laid bare for destruction.

The boy's mind was filled with images of the forest burning and of the Kokiri cowering in terror of the monsters Ganon had sent. But the princess' apology snapped his mind back into focus. His eyes quickly burned with hate filled rage as all of the shock and pain of the past weeks finally exploded. Seizing an earthen pitcher of water near his bed, Link threw it as hard as he could at Zelda. The princess ducked, shrieking, and begged Link to stop. The nurses nearby rushed forward and held Link back from her. Impa, charging back into the room, quickly ushered Zelda out of the infirmary. "You're sorry?!" Link screamed after her, "You're killing them! Do you hear me?! You're killing them princess! I _hate_ you!" His shouts echoed after her and slowly died away as she fled outside.

Finally stopping under the shade of a willow at the water's edge, Zelda's throat became tight and hoarse as she began to sob onto Impa's arm. "He hates me now...he will always hate me..." she whimpered as Impa gently held her. She tried to downplay the boy's anger, "He's just a foolish boy princess, maybe he is not what we thought he was... maybe we were wrong to trust him. To think, that a boy could use the Master Sword against a powerful warrior like Gannondorf..." Zelda angrily tore herself back from her attendant and struck her fist against Impa's armor, "No Impa! He was wrong to trust _us_! We failed _him_!"


	14. Chapter 8: Purpose

**Chapter: VIII**

_"Purpose"_

Since Link's outburst, he had spent several days shackled to his bed. A guard was now posted inside the infirmary door and the nurses had become terse and apathetic towards the boy. No one had ever heard of a Hylian disrespecting the princess, much less attacking her. Link did not care though, his hatred toward Zelda burned even hotter as news from the wounded soldiers -who were arriving hourly- revealed that much of the forest had been ruthlessly burned by Ganon's forces before the Hylians were able to root them out. The attack on Kakariko had been a feign and the Gerudo swiftly retreated as the Hylian army approached. The force which attacked the forest, was little more than a raiding party: Two dozen moblins. The scouts who had first spotted them, fled in terror and reported that a large company of monsters had broken through the front lines. Alfon was furious and ordered them flogged before the army as punishment for their cowardice and misdirection.

So it was all for naught. Link's home and friends had been burned to ash for nothing. Miscommunication, incompetence, and fear had crippled the Hylians and destroyed Link's faith in Zelda. Eventually the nurses, still very cross with Link, unshackled the boy and set him to work. "If you are going to eat our food, then you will earn your keep boy!" the matron ordered with an angry sneer. Burning soiled bandages, emptying chamber pots, and fetching water soon became Link's purpose in his small prison (as he thought of it). Impa too had grown rather distrustful of the boy, and often stopped by the infirmary to keep a close watch over him. Link hated being watched by her, "Why don't they just send me away?! Why keep me here?!" he wondered.

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks. Link was not able to guess how long he had been imprisoned within the temple as he was not permitted to leave the lake and see the sun. After weeks of cleaning the infirmary and assisting the healers had cooled his anger, Link started to plan his escape. He would pretend to be asleep one night and wait for the guard to leave for his patrol. When the evening nurse was relieved and her replacement took stock of the supplies, Link would slip out into the Water Temple, find his gear, and make his escape. From the lake, he would make his way back to the remains of the forest and find the Kokiri. In his mind, he did not let himself hope that they were alive as the pain of the loss would only be worse if he found them dead... but he had to know for certain whether or not they had escaped Ganon's wrath. Carefully, Link began collecting small scraps of dried foods and hiding them in a bundle underneath his pillow. He was not sure how long it would take him to reach the forest with such a hostile landscape outside, but he knew he would need provisions.

One night, as Link climbed into bed and practiced "falling asleep," a messenger came and asked for the guard to come to a soldier's meeting down the hall. Link faked a large yawn, and curled up with his blanket, pretending not to have heard. The guard narrowed his eyes at Link for a moment, then turned and motioned to the nurse to watch him before he left. This was his chance! Link gave a few minutes to make sure the guard was far away and carefully watched the nurse through his nearly-closed eyes. She quickly assumed that he was asleep, and walked to the far end of the room to check on a critical patient. Link silently slipped out of bed and gathered his bundle. The infirmary door creaked dangerously as Link peered out into the hall. It was dark, with only a flicker of torchlight at the far end, near a turn in the hall. Link closed his eyes and listened intently for the sound of any patrols, but heard none. He dashed down the hall and toward freedom. Turning this way and that, he frantically searched for any escape from the temple, but every path he took seemed to lead down into the Zoras' water.

Link's impatience ultimately caught up with him as he raced through the temple, no longer listening for patrols. Several minutes after his escape from the infirmary, as he turned a corner, he suddenly crashed into a large soldier traveling in the opposite direction. Tumbling backward, Link's bundle opened and his food was scattered over the stone floor. "Well young man, where do you think you are going?" A stern voice asked. Link shook his head, and looked up at the man standing before him. The torchlight in the hall was dim, but Link was able to make out that the man was tall and heavily framed. He had black hair, which hung to his shoulders, and a short black beard which covered his face. Link could not see his eyes in the darkness. Alfon was covered, from the neck down, in his heavy plate-mail armor and wore a new deep-blue cape which hung to his ankles. "I...I..." stammered Link, struggling to quickly make up a story that was believable. Alfon studied the boy and the provisions he had spilled onto the floor. "Sneaking out for a midnight snack?" snapped the knight. "No... I mean... Yes... I mean... Leave me alone!" shot Link as he got to his feet. The knight towered over the young boy for a moment before bending forward and looking Link directly in the eye. As he moved, the torchlight caught Alfon's brown eyes. For a moment, they seemed to flash a red-orange and Link was shaken by the memory of Ganon in the temple. "That's not how this works lad." whispered the knight threateningly. Suddenly, Alfon shot a hand forward and grabbed the boy by the back of his tunic. Link was amazed at how fast the plated knight could move.

Link tried to squirm, but it was useless. The knight's grip was iron tight, and he was easily strong enough to carry Link all the way back to the infirmary with one hand. Alfon had been sent to by Impa to speak with the boy about some serious matters, but found the boy missing from the infirmary. "It is a very serious charge to attack one's princess," he said, once he returned Link to his bed, "I believe they call it treason." Link remained silent now, staring at the wall near his bed. "Fortunately for you," Alfon continued, "Her Highness has commuted your sentence to that of servitude." Link drew a deep breath and rolled his eyes, "More of her plans." he thought to himself. "It seems, our princess has seen fit to make you my squire." This was unexpected, and Link turned to look at Alfon, "Squire?" he muttered. "Yes," answered Alfon, "apparently executing you would doom us all, though the princess and Lady Impa will not say why." The knight stared down at the boy with a skeptical look, "I have not yet agreed to take you... Have you had any training? Do you have any skill with a blade?" Link carefully searched the knight's tone for humor... but he could not tell if Alfon meant it as a joke. Yes, Link was a boy... but he had pulled the Master Sword. "You took my sword." said Link bitterly. "Ah yes, that was something." replied Alfon with a smile, "_The_ Master Sword, in the hands of a boy. You should know that the sword is not _yours_, but her Highness'." Link scowled at Alfon, "The sword serves whomever pulls it from the pedestal. Only its master can wield it." "Well, the sword _'allows'_ her highness to lift it." Alfon said, mockingly, as he poured himself a drink of water from the new pitcher beside Link's bed. While he drank, Link wondered at what he had said, "Is it true? Can Zelda use the sword? If she can then why did I have to pull it?!"

When Alfon had finished his water, he continued, "I asked Lady Impa how a child could wield _the Sword of Evil's Bane_? She said to me: 'Her Grace is not _master_ of the sword, but a _friend_ of it.'... Now what do you suppose that means?" Link didn't particularly care what Impa meant. His mind was trapped on Zelda carrying the sword. The pain and sorrow of the past weeks gathered together into a hard stone in Link's stomach. Everything could have been avoided, but it wasn't; and now he had lost everything. Alfon reached to put his hand on Link's shoulder, but the boy smacked it away, which greatly irritated the knight. "You've got a good deal of hate inside you boy," Alfon shot, "that's not going to do anyone any good!" "I don't care," growled Link. The knight ground his teeth and glared at the boy. He knew the child had suffered, but he had suffered too. Everyone in Hyrule was suffering. "Alright," Alfon began again after a deep breath, "You want to hate everyone, that's fine. I'll teach you how to use that hate to kill." Link turned and looked back at the knight, he didn't expect such an aggressive response. "You'll kill and kill until you've burned all of that hate out... and then... you'll die because you don't have any hate left." Link just stared at him, the thought of killing or even just dying appealed to him. "Or..." Alfon shifted, giving Link a side-long glance, "You can set aside that hate, and let me teach you how to fight, how to serve, and how to win." Link took a long breath. He was thinking of Navi again, and the Great Deku Tree. The dark stone still sat in the pit of his stomach, but he knew they would be ashamed of him if he became bloodthirsty and reckless. He also knew that if he had managed to escape from the guards, he would only die alone in the forest, if he even made it that far. After a few minutes, Link muttered, "I already know how to fight." Alfon smiled at him, "Then on to serving!"

The next morning, Link and Alfon were summoned to the throne room. Link was directed to kneel before Zelda, and Alfon to rest his hands on Link's shoulders. Holding the Master Sword straight out from her, over Link's head, Zelda began: "Link, of the Kokiri Forest in the Realm of Hyrule, do you swear fealty and service to the Kingdom of Hyrule? To fight, and if called upon, to die to protect her? To serve her people in all things until Lord or Captain releases you?" Link forced himself to only hear the words. He hated the sound of Zelda's voice now and desperately wanted to shout at her, but he just stared straight ahead answered, "I swear." Forcing his own anger out of his mind was easier when he reminded himself that Alfon was going to help him fight Ganon, and that's all that mattered. Two soldiers stepped forward and laid next to Link a small wooden shield, edged with steel, and a small mail shirt, fashioned in his size. Zelda continued: "Do you Link, soldier of Hyrule, commit yourself to this knight? To serve has his squire; binding yourself to his teachings? To serve beside him in battle, and to come to his aid whenever he calls, lest death take you from this world?" Again, without meeting Zelda's eye Link replied, "I swear." Zelda turned her attention to Alfon, "Do you Alfon, son of Duron, Knight of Hyrule, accept this soldier as your squire? Do you pledge to guide him in this conflict? To teach him the ways of the light, the ways of the goddess Hylia, and the way of the sword? To temper him in the knight's code, serving the Kingdom of Hyrule?" Alfon looked down at Link, "I accept his life into my hands, and these charges into my heart. His health, is my health, his life, my life. This is my brother, and I will always keep him, This I swear." Alfon gently squeezed Link's shoulder; he wasn't alone anymore.

Zelda now lowered the sword to the floor and rested her hands on the guards. Impa then spoke: "I Impa, Minister-Regent of Hyrule, accept these oaths pledged before me, and name you, Link, Squire to Knight-Lieutenant Alfon. Serve him and your kingdom well." Finally, Zelda finished, "I Zelda, Sovereign Princess of Hyrule, accept your life into my hands and command you to defend this kingdom with every ounce of your will until this evil is vanquished or...or..." Zelda hesitated on the last words and Link slowly looked up at her, "...or death, take you from my service." The ceremony complete, Link rose, donned his mail and shield and turned to Alfon, "What now?" he asked. "Now, you learn how to become a knight." Alfon replied, smiling. Both turned to leave when Zelda spoke again, "Kneel, Sir Alfon." Alfon and Link turned back to Zelda. "Your Grace, perhaps we should..." began Impa, but Zelda cut her off, "Kneel!" Alfon, kneeling, gazed curiously at Zelda. She raised the Master Sword again and rested its point on his shoulder. Though he said nothing, Alfon was amazed that he barely felt the sword rest on his shoulder. "I, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, name thee Lord-Marshal of the Armies of Hyrule and Captain of his Majesty's Royal Knights. Fight hard and well, for your kingdom has need of you."

The room stood frozen at Zelda's sudden decision. Impa raised a finger and opened her mouth to protest, but Zelda stopped her with a glare. "Y-your Highness...I...I..." Alfon stammered, shocked by the sudden promotion. Zelda turned to him and smiled, "I know you can do it" she seemed to say. His composure quickly returned, "I accept these charges into my heart, and pledge to serve this kingdom, my lady, until your Highness releases me, or death take me." Zelda lifted the sword, touched it to his other shoulder and withdrew. Moving as one, the soldiers present (except Link), knelt with their hands across their chests, and cried out "Hail! Lord-Marshal!" "Now," said Zelda, "Win this war."


	15. Chapter 9: A New Life

**Chapter: IX**

_"A New Life"_

The carefree days of childhood were gone for both Zelda and Link. With the deaths of the reigning monarchs and most of the officer corps, all now turned to the remaining member of Hyrule's royal family and her minister-attendant for leadership. Link's daily life, now that he was removed from the temple and placed into a small tent next to Alfon's, was quickly filled with lessons from his master, guard duty, and army chores – which Link hated the most. Most of the soldiers that had gathered at the lake either took Link's presence as a bad omen; drafting children into the army was a sign of desperation, or as some kind of joke. But Alfon would not tolerate their gloom. "He is my squire, and a knight in training! Leave it at that!" he would snap if he heard them whispering about the boy.

Every morning, before dawn, Link was expected to prepare his master's breakfast and wake him when it was ready. While he ate, Link would shine Alfon's armor, sharpen his sword, or ready his horse if he were riding. Alfon was disappointed to learn that Link had little to no experience in Hylian cooking. The Kokiri flourished on simple foods that could easily be gathered in the forest. Alfon had directed Link to apprentice beside the camp's cook for a few days and learn what he could about the 'proper fare' that a knight deserved. Thankfully, the boy was a quick and eager student and after only a handful of attempts managed to create a passable breakfast for his master. Afterward, Link continued to assist the cook frequently as a part of his regular 'chores.' The cook, a portly, older Hylian named Gamji, was very pleased to have the boy's help and made good use of it. From the moment Link arrived in the tent until he departed well after dark, he would furiously peel potatoes, chop vegetables, fetch and boil large pots of water, and carefully portion out meat according to the cook's instructions. Though the work moved at a very intense pace, the cook was very kind and encouraging to Link and often waved him over to teach him some small secret that was essential to preparing the dish. "A good meal prepares for a good day!" Gamji explained, "But an exquisite meal, can save even a condemned man! Remember this when you cook for your master!" he finished with a wink.

On other days, Link might be sent to the blacksmith's forge, the tanner's tent, or the stables. At first, Link didn't mind the work, he was willing to do whatever the knight asked as long as it brought him closer to fighting Ganon. As several weeks of monotonous work passed, however, Link became restless. "When do we fight?" he asked his master. "When you are ready." Alfon replied, not looking up from his meal. "Will we kill Ganon by shining our armor?" Link pressed, frustrated, as he polished Alfon's breastplate on the floor of the tent. Alfon threw Link a glare of warning, "To be a proper soldier, you must know how to care for your gear – a rusted breastplate is far weaker than one that has been kept clean and whole! A dull sword will kill its own master long before its enemies. Now, stop griping and work!" Link did his best to trust the knight, and for several more days he devoted himself to his work assignments without question, but the frustration kept returning.

After sunrise, Alfon would normally inspect the camp and oversee the morning muster of the soldiers. Link would follow him, and act as his scribe; noting the condition of the camp, the soldier's equipment (if they had any), and the fitness of the soldiers themselves. Alfon would order the different companies to different tasks for the day: guard duty, foraging, patrol, etc. then would either ride out with the patrols to the front or meet with Princess Zelda and Impa. Link was not allowed to attend either of these, and would be sent to work in the camp. By late evening, once Link had been dismissed from his assignment, he would have Alfon's dinner prepared and would sit and talk with him until his eyelids began to droop. Most of these talks involved different lectures on knighthood and soldiery: ethics, conduct while at court, military organization, how to bandage various wounds, etc. But sometimes, Alfon would be too tired to lecture, and would ask Link about himself.

Link described his adventures first, hoping to impress the knight – maybe he would be allowed to go to combat if Alfon knew how strong he really was. His master was entertained by Link's stories, but Link was unable to tell if Alfon believed him or not. "It sounds like you have gained some experience fighting beasts…" Alfon mused, "I suppose that puts you ahead of most squires." He finished with a smile. Alfon revealed to Link that he had been born and raised as a soldier in Hyrule. He came from a line of knights and soldiers and was immensely proud of it. Alfon had been a squire himself at the start of the Hyrulean Civil War, 13 years prior, and became a knight near its end. Link would press Alfon for stories of his career, but Alfon was careful not to describe too much bloodshed. He was starting to like the boy, and hoped that it might be possible to end the war without it harming him too much.

Eventually, Link told Alfon of the Kokiri forest and the Great Deku Tree. His master was fascinated that Link had actually dwelt within that forest. "It has long been said that the Kokiri Forest is forbidden to Hylians! That swift death would come to any who entered!" he exclaimed. Link thought the legend was silly, "the Great Deku Tree wouldn't hurt anyone…. Not any good people at least." He said. "Well…" started Alfon with a yawn, "it matters little now… much of the forest was burned in the raid and you said yourself the Deku tree is dead now." Link begged Alfon to let him ride with a patrol near the forest, but he would not allow it. Instead Link was forced to get small bits of information from the other soldiers who had rotated in and out of duty near the lake. Unfortunately, the Hylians did not make contact with the Kokiri, and Link had no idea if Saria had survived.

Link's new life beside the lake stayed this way for many weeks. Unfortunately, despite his hard work, he was seen around the camp as little more than an errand-boy by the other soldiers. He carried baskets of food to the cook's tent, or unloaded supplies from wagons and stored them where he was instructed to. Many times, if Alfon was not near, soldiers would try to order him to scrape the mud from their boots, or wash the blood from their clothes. Inside, Link was furious at these men for how they treated him. He had saved the Gorons from starvation and rescued Princess Ruto from the belly of Lord Jabu-Jabu! But, even with these accomplishments, Link could still feel the stinging shame of his failure in the temple. He was certain that he was the secret cause of Hyrule's misery and that he had no right to correct the soldiers around him. Captain Corin, however, felt differently.

One morning, after Alfon had left to patrol the plains north of the lake, Link was unloading a supply wagon when two soldiers approached him. "You there, boy!" one called gruffly, "stop what you are doing and fetch me some water! I am thirsty." The soldier's companion snickered to himself as Link turned a disapproving eye to them. "I am Marshal Alfon's Squire... go fetch your own water!" he spat as he returned to his work. "Oh he's a squire-boy then!" One soldier said to the other, "Well where's your sword little squire! Can't go protecting your Lord without a-" but just at that moment, Captain Corin, the militia captain who had been the first to arrive at the lake, came stomping up to the scene. "You there!" he shouted at the two soldiers, "get back to your patrols and leave the Marshal's ward alone! If I see either of you bothering the squire again, I'll have you in the stocks! Understood?!" The two men quickly snapped to attention, shouted "Yes, Captain!" and hurried back to their patrol route. When they had passed out of sight, Corin looked down at Link, "Why do you let them do that to you lad? I've been watching you for several days now. If you're going to serve in the King's Army, you need to be made of sterner stuff than that!"

Link set down the basket he was carrying, and looked up at the captain. His expression was serious, but there was a kindness in his eyes. He wasn't berating the lad, he was looking out for him. "All they see is a boy in a costume," Link began, plucking at the mail shirt hanging from his shoulders, "if they only ever see me polish armor or unload wagons, then that is all I will ever be. I can't earn their respect by shouting at them." The captain straightened up and raised his eyebrows, "You're a sharp one lad!" he replied, "But I hear that there is more to you than meets the eye!" A small feeling of dread came over Link as the captain said this. He feared that word of the events at the capitol had gotten out. He would be the laughing stock of the lake: the boy who drew the master sword and promptly failed to use it. "I...I don't know what you mean." he said, evasively. "Oh come now lad! The Zora told us all about it! You fought some fearsome beast that was laying siege to Zora's Domain from the mountain streams beyond! Take some pride boy! Most of these men have never even had to run a wolf off of their farms!"

The captain was smiling now; wearing a look of pride as he spoke to the young squire. Link was first relieved, then a little embarrassed at the story. "It wasn't so bad..." he began, "I just... did what I had to." Corin slapped Link on the arm, "Good Lad!" he shouted, "Come on, let's find you a sword!" "I had a sword when Lord Alfon brought me here!" Link answered quickly, "It was the sword of my people... I think Lady Impa has it." The two marched off to the temple and requested an audience with the Minister. Link was commanded to wait in the hall, but Corin was directed in to the Princess' throne room. For an instant, Link caught Zelda's bright blue eye glancing out at him as the door closed. After several earnest pleas, Corin retrieved the Kokiri sword from Impa (who had held Link's pack from the night he was brought in) and granted Link leave to wear it about the lake. "What about my pack?" Link asked, dejected, when Captain Corin returned with only the sword. "Funny you should ask Lad, the Lady knew you would ask for it, and she commanded me to tell you that 'The pack, and all it contains, will be returned to you at the proper time', whatever that means." Now, when Link traveled about the camp, the soldiers and camp workers looked in wonder at the small sword he carried across his back. As promised by Corin, from then on the soldiers left Link alone.

At night, Link would lie awake, listening to the sounds of the camp: the wind rustling over the tents, the splash of the water at the lake's edge, and the faint tramp of the guard's boots as they patrolled. Sometimes, after a company had returned from the front, music and cheering could be heard late into the night from one of the new buildings added to the growing "Lake Town." Telma's Tavern was built out of an abandoned cottage near the lake. Zelda, Impa, and the Zora all objected, but Corin & Alfon insisted that such a place would allow his troops to relax and maintain morale. Telma herself, had been an Innkeeper and barmaid in Castle Town and was away during the attack with much of her staff in a large wagon on the western end of Hyrule. As Alfon predicted, it was a place that every soldier visited when he was not on duty. Even Alfon himself would venture there, when he had the time, to be with his men… and to see Telma.

In the beginning, Link would be directed to wait for his master outside; but before long, he would sneak in and find Alfon and his men drinking and laughing together. Once, when Alfon caught him, he began to shout and order Link back outside. But Telma swiftly intervened, and scooped Link up and dropped him onto a stool at the bar. "Oh Alfon, don't be cruel!" she mused at him as she brushed Link's cheeks with her soft hands, "Look at him! He's adorable!" Telma was tall for a Hylian woman, with tanned skin and reddish-brown hair. She always called her patrons "Honey" and spoke in a warm, amorous manner. That is, until someone stepped out of line. Whether one failed to pay or if they started some trouble with her staff, Telma would be fearsome with her anger, and was more than capable of lifting an armored soldier and throwing him out. "You're damned men are going to be the death of me!" she would shout at Alfon, but he would just smile and calm her with his charm. Link often noticed that Alfon had a rather powerful twinkle in his eye when Telma was around.

Once the drinks and food had been served to the men, the two would sit at the end of the bar and quietly talk. Sometimes, Telma would blush and gently slap Alfon's arm after he whispered something into her ear. Normally, she wouldn't allow children in her bar after dark, but she made an exception for Link. Sometimes she would let him sit at the bar and eat a small dinner she prepared, sipping on a cup of milk while they talked. When Link would finish, she would often ask him to keep an eye on the more excited patrons and warn her if trouble was starting. She didn't pay him, but it was better than watching her and Alfon stare and whisper at each other. "My little soldier." she would lovingly say with a wink or a kiss on his cheek whenever she asked him to do something. Link would always blush and feel a tightness in his throat whenever she called him that.


	16. Chapter 10: The Ritual

**Chapter: X**

_"The Ritual"_

Several days had passed since the raid on the Forbidden Forest. The Gerudo host, which had feigned an attack on Kakariko Village and diverted the Hylian Reinforcements, had returned to the damaged capitol city to celebrate their success. Under the dark cloud which hung over the city, the Gerudo were granted leave to explore and plunder as they wished. The great tribe of female warriors, now selfishly ate, drank, and reviled in the riches of the Hylian people. Nabooru, greatest of the women, and Gannondorf's lieutenant, now draped herself lazily over the throne of Hyrule, drinking a large goblet of the King's wine. Agahnim, entering the throne-room, cast a disapproving look upon her.

The wizard had come to the Gerudo's fortress in the desert only a day after their Chieftain was supposed to spring his trap. At first sight, Nabooru threatened to kill the man and place his head on a pike for daring to intrude where no man - save only Gannondorf - was permitted to be. But the wizard was crafty, and easily dodged about the room with his magic when the guards attempted to take him. He explained that he was a loyal servant of "Lord Gannondorf" and that he had been sent to bring the Gerudo with all speed back to their new castle. "All the lands of Hyrule will be laid open for your taking! But you must hurry! The Hylian survivors will be quick to recover and counter-attack! We need you at the castle." He promised. Nabooru was wary of the stranger, but what he promised was too tempting to overlook.

As quickly as could be managed, the Gerudo fortress was emptied of all arms, stores, and inhabitants as the entire Gerudo tribe set out for the western passes that led into Hyrule. The great host stretched for several miles, but moved at an impressive speed. Within two days, the ruined Citadel of Aryn came and passed, and soon the Gerudo were marching onto soft green pastures. The elder Gerudo and veterans of the Hylian War still remembered those fertile green lands, but the young and the children had never seen such lush beauty. They laughed and played, rolling in the soft grass, as the host trudged forward. None, not even Nabooru, seemed to realize that they were all walking to their deaths.

Now, drunk, fat, and overconfident with their easy victory, the Gerudo sat complacent in the Hylian's former homes. The war was won! Their Chieftain had delivered the kingdom to them, just as he promised; but where was the Great Thief? In all of their time at the capitol, only Agahnim ever claimed to have met with Gannondorf, and Nabooru was becoming rather curious as to where he was hiding. "Tell me wizard," she began, with a slurred voice, "where is our Lord Gannondorf? He has not come down to celebrate with his tribe!" Agahnim, stepping up to the throne, gently pushed Nabooru's leg off of the throne's armrest. "You should show your lord's throne more respect, _woman_!" he hissed. Nabooru narrowed her eyes, but smiled broadly up at him with a feminine sigh, "So... you _have_ noticed that I am a woman! Ha ha... I could have sworn you were dead under there _wizard_." she said as she gestured toward his scarf and robes. Indeed, Agahnim could see that Nabooru was an incredibly beautiful woman; barely clothed by Hylian standards, but she was right, he no longer felt the desires of Hylian men. His only wish was to serve his God without hesitation.

"Our Lord is rather busy with his affairs. He will rejoin the tribe when he sees fit." Agahnim answered coldly. Nabooru let out a soft little whimper as she traced a small circle with her fingernail at the top of her chest, "I hope he returns soon." she mused at the wizard. The wizard, immune to her distractions, continued, "I have a mission for you to perform tomorrow. We need to take control of the large ranch just behind the Hylian lines." Nabooru, frustrated at Agahnim's refusal to play her game, sat upright on the throne and waved her hand at him. "I'll send a raiding party to destroy it in the morning." "No!" snapped the wizard, "Our Lord commands that the ranch be taken... peaceably and intact." Nabooru wrinkled her nose and glared suspiciously at him, "What are you suggesting?" she asked. "There is a man there... a rather broken man. Who could be quite useful in delivering the ranch to us without incident." Agahnim answered with a sly smile, "Lord Gannondorf commands that you... _encourage_ this man to join with us."

Nabooru made a disgusted face as she stood and walked to the doorway of the throne room. "I am the greatest of the Gerudo thieves, not some whore that massages Hylian men for their money!" she snapped as she passed the wizard. Agahnim's eyes narrowed, "You would dare to deny the command of our Lord?!" he hissed venomously. Nabooru stopped. She despised the wizard. He was arrogant, devious, and seemed to be completely immune to her charms and persuasions. But worst of all, he was not even a Gerudo. She didn't know what he was, but she knew that he was not one of them. However... he was her only link to Gannondorf, and he had delivered on every promise made. She had to continue to obey him if she ever wanted to be close to Gannondorf again. Nabooru turned and looked over her shoulder at the wizard. "A broken man you say? Broken men are easy to... _'encourage_.'" she said with false enthusiasm. Agahnim's expression relaxed, but his voice remained threatening, "Be sure that you are _thorough_. We want full commitment on his part! No matter what may come!"

After their meeting in the throne room, Agahnim instructed Nabooru to gather her people and to bring them to the ruined Temple of Time. "Our Lord wishes to address all of you." he said with a wicked smile. As Nabooru and the other Gerudo gathered where the ruined sanctuary once stood, whispers darted back and forth about the reason for the meeting and whether or not Gannondorf would really come. The once white marble stones of the Temple's floor were now blackened and blood-stained. Every wall, gate, and supporting column were missing entirely, save for the archway of stone that once held the door of time. Here, a dense blackness swirled and rippled menacingly at the gathered women. As the uneasy Gerudo stared up at it, Agahnim, Koume, and Kotake stepped to the front of the gathering and turned back to face their audience.

"We have come!" Agahnim cried out, raising his hands above his head, "To offer our souls, our obedience, our very lives, to our Great Lord Gannondorf! May the Dark Lord look upon us with favor and grant us purpose in his great plan!" As he spoke, Agahnim and the twin elders, turned to face the swirling dark portal behind them. Several of the Gerudo covered their faces with their hands and struggled to contain their laughter. The wizard's theatrics were unexpected. After a dramatic pause, Agahnim cried out again, "Command us oh Lord! Bend us to your will! We stand ready to obey!" Many women now were snorting and coughing with open laughter as Nabooru stared in disbelief at the wizard she had been following for the past few weeks. "He's completely mad." she muttered to herself as the dark portal began to shift and ripple differently. "**You have called**..." came a deep and thunderous voice, "**and I have heard, faithful servant...**" All of the gathered women now gasped as the swirling cloud cleared and the portal became as the surface of a lake at night, clear but dark. Beyond its surface, a great and menacing form stood holding a silver trident, with two burning red eyes. "**Speak and your god will hear.**" the voice finished.

Agahnim threw himself to the ground and prostrated himself before the dark figure. Koume and Kotake bowed so low, their noses nearly touched the stones at their feet. "My Lord!" cried Agahnim, "As you have commanded, I have gathered the mighty tribe of the Gerudo. They await your bidding my lord!" Ganon drew a deep breath, "**You have done well, my faithful servant. Your master is pleased.**" Agahnim lowered his face to the stone and shook with joy. "**My children**," Ganon began to the gathered women, "**You have endured much. But your pain and suffering shall be rewarded one hundred fold. Behold! I am your chieftain, Gannondorf, reborn with the golden power. You may now know me as... Ganon, Guardian and Master of Creation!**" Every Gerudo, save Koume and Kotake, were horrified at what they saw. Their chieftain had become some kind of monster and had successfully led them far from their homes and familiar lands. Ganon sensing their unease, began again, "**My children, do not fear. I will create a new realm for the Gerudo. A paradise of peace and endless love. I wish for all of you to share in this joy and to escape the cruel world of the Hylians.**"

The Gerudo knew of the Hylian mythical 'Sacred Realm' and all now believed that Ganon was going to deliver it to them. As he spoke, a calming warmth seemed to seep into their minds and cloud their judgment. "Ganon is my God... Ganon will care for me..." was a repeating thought amongst the women, even Nabooru. "My Lord!" cried Agahnim once again, "What is thy command?" "**Send twenty of your young and strong through the doorway to join me. Together, we will build this new paradise for all Gerudo."** Ganon responded, his eyes burning brighter. A sudden, fierce desire to join him in the dark world flooded over all of the Gerudo. The women began to murmur and whisper, "Pick me, my lord... Pick me!" Agahnim rose, and walked amongst the tribe, selecting the youngest (and most beautiful) women and directed them to step forward and stand before the portal.

Nabooru watched the women pass with bitter jealousy. She had been Gannondorf's consort before the surrender to the Hylians, why was she not summoned to join him? Once the twenty were chosen, Agahnim waved his hands over the girls and recited several incantations and strange spells the Gerudo did not understand. "Now, rid yourselves of all earthly possessions! For you cannot defile the Lord's new realm with the impurities of this world!" The women dropped jewelry and weapons to the ground but when the wizard continued to wait, Koume and Kotake drew small daggers and began to cut the clothing from the women's bodies. "You must be absolutely pure to be in the presence of our Lord!" he mused. The women felt no shame and made no attempt to conceal themselves as the power rippling from the dark world grew in intensity. Slowly, one by one, the women stepped toward the gateway. Agahnim poured a deep red liquid over their hair as they passed him and entered the dark world. Tears of happiness were streaming down Nabooru's face, "I am so happy for them! They are truly the luckiest among us!" she thought to herself as the final woman passed through. As the tanned flesh of her back disappeared, Nabooru thought she heard the sound of a distant scream. For a moment, the hazy warmth seemed to shake from her mind, "What was that? Did she..." the Gerudo wondered, but the stupefying haze returned and she smiled blissfully for the women that were now serving their god.


	17. Chapter 11: A Dark Messenger

**Chapter: XI**

_"A Dark Messenger"_

Lake Hylia was set in the southern lowlands of Hyrule. On three sides, sheer cliffs rose which acted as a natural barrier to outsiders. The North side, facing the kingdom, was guarded by several rocky hills which were very difficult to travel. Ages ago, the King's stoneworkers had carved a wide roadway through those hills, and down to the lakeside. On that roadway, in line with the hills, a small iron gate had been erecte, to protect the kingdom' chief supply of water and fish. Now that gate was closed, and reinforced with a bulwark of stone and wood. Short watchtowers were built on both sides and archers stood watch night and day for any approaching threat. Once he was armed again, gate-duty was the closest to danger that Alfon would allow Link to reach. Still too small to draw a soldier's bow, Link's task was to act as a runner for the guards and raise the alarm if they saw anything coming. It was here, 6 months after his arrival at the lake, that Link re-entered the war.

It was an early winter morning and an icy breeze blew over the guards from the lake's surface. Link shivered, and drew his fur-lined cloak closer about him. Everything in sight was covered in a blanket of grayish snow, giving the land a look of pale dead skin. Link had spent hundreds of hours on the watchtower, staring into the nothingness; His boredom and impatience slowly rising. The war had continued its stalemate as the Hylians failed to advance in every campaign and Ganon's forces remained patient within the castle (except for the odd night raid). Link was forced to work out his frustrations through his exercises with Alfon: Physical conditioning, hand to hand combat, swordplay, and other martial disciplines; but these long watches on the wall were slowly becoming too much for Link. He daydreamed of slipping away from the lake, and returning to the Forbidden Forest. He would find Saria and the other Kokiri alive in some remote refuge in the Lost Woods. But here, the daydreams usually fell apart. The Kokiri could not leave the forest, and Link would be unwilling to stay with them indefinitely.

In the distance, on the road, a small black spot crept over the horizon. Tiny at first, it became larger and larger as it approached, eventually taking the shape of a man. Sometimes messenger-riders would appear unexpectedly and the guards would shout their challenges and exchange the pass-words with them before opening the gate. Very few, however, ever approached the gate on foot, and this man seemed to stagger and stumble. "Something is wrong..." muttered the archer beside Link, "He's hurt." Indeed, the man swayed and stumbled, holding his right arm under his left as if he had suffered some serious wound. "Go for the healers boy! Go!" urged the soldier as others cried out to the man to halt and declare himself. Link climbed down from the tower and ran as fast as he could back toward the lake. He had only covered half of the distance before the sound of a moblin's horn rent the air around him. Link looked back and could hear the clash of steel coming from the gate. Several arrows began streaking back-and-forth between the towers and the attackers. Link frantically tried to decide what he should do: run for the healers as ordered, or return to the gate and fight. A loud scream from one of the soldiers made Link's mind up. He charged back toward the gate and drew his sword.

A small squad of moblins had followed the wounded man and ambushed the gate when it was opened for him. Two were on horseback, firing arrows at the guard towers, while three more attacked the guards on foot. The hylian who opened the gates lay dead with several arrows stuck in his chest. The archers in the towers were frantically trying to shoot the mounted moblins, and fend off the others climbing the ladders. The moblins took no notice of Link as he approached. He charged toward the nearest moblin, which was attempting to climb the western watchtower's ladder. Without hesitation, Link buried his sword into the moblin's back, and cried out - He was finally fighting back! The moblin shrieked as black blood spewed out over Link's arm. He rapidly drew the blade out, and hacked off the moblin's head. As its body slumped to the ground, Link's heart was flooded with adrenalin - he did it! He killed one of Ganon's monsters! An enraged roar alerted Link to the other two moblins. They had given up on the towers, and now charged toward him. Ducking, rolling, and dodging, Link desperately avoided being sliced or bludgeoned by the beasts. They were much larger than him, and possessed incredible strength. His only hope was to tire them, and to wait for an opening. As Link distracted the two moblins on the ground, the Hylian archers were free to focus on the mounted menace outside the gate, who soon fell.

Link's strategy did not work very well. The moblins seemed to also have great stamina, and Link soon found himself panting hard for breath. He was slowing, and their weapons began to clip his mail shirt and cloak as he struggled to dodge their attacks. Suddenly, an arrow from the watchtowers struck one moblin in the back, it was an opening. Link lunged forward and sliced the moblin's neck open. More black blood gurgled out as the beast sank to the ground and Link turned to face the final monster. The last moblin, slightly larger than the other two and wearing a mail tunic, gave a furious roar as it swung a heavy two-handed hammer down upon him. With no time to dodge, Link lifted his shield and attempted to block the attack. The hammer came down with crushing force, and shattered Link's shield. He felt a surge of pain and an odd "pop" come from his arm as he was knocked backward. Arrows rained down on the beast, sticking into its arm and back, but failed to draw its attention. It bore down on Link, fangs bared, ready to kill the one that had killed its comrades. Link, lifting himself to a seated position tried to back away from the moblin. He had dropped his sword, which now lay behind his advancing enemy. The moblin raised its hammer again, and Link tried to shield himself with his other arm... this was it.

The horn-call had been a foolish assumption of victory by the moblins. They believed that if they took the hylian guards by surprise, that the gate would quickly fall and their raiding party could enter to the lakeside and cause great havoc. But the guards' resistance had bought precious time. Alfon, and the other soldiers by the lake had heard the horn, and rushed forward with weapons in hand. As two dozen more mounted moblins answered the call and charged the outer gate, Alfon and his company reached Link and the inner bulwark. They came upon the moblin captain just as he raised his hammer to crush Link. With a cry of "For the Goddess!" from Alfon, the company charged forward with an angry roar. The moblin-captain turned and attempted to fight the great knight, but was quickly cloven in two and fell to the ground. The two forces clashed between the gates to the lake. Though the moblins had attacked the gate by surprise, they were now vastly outnumbered, and soon withdrew to the north.

When victory had been won, Alfon hurried back to Link. He was lying on his back, next to the dead moblin captain, crying in great pain. His left arm had been shattered by the hammer-strike and a small piece of bone stuck out through his flesh. The Marshal quickly lifted him up and shouted, "Make way, wounded man here! Make way!" He rushed Link back to the temple and laid him in the infirmary. Link had tried several times to tell Alfon he was sorry, but Alfon just hushed him, "it's alright lad, you did well! You did well!" The healers gave Link a drink to dull his senses and set to work on his arm. The last thing Link remembered seeing was Alfon kneeling beside his bed. He did his best to remain calm and stoic for his men, but his eyes betrayed how worried he was for the boy and his hands were shaking.

Link slipped in and out of consciousness throughout the next day. Sometimes the nurses would check the brace on his arm, other times someone would gently urge him to drink something pressed to his lips. Once, he heard voices speaking nearby. His senses were still too blurry to catch much, but he was sure he heard Zelda's voice. On the third day, he woke. The room was dimly lit by only a few candles, but Link could see the nurse on duty at the far end of the room, checking other patients. Alfon was sitting on a wooden stool next to Link's bed, his chin resting on his breastplate as he softly snored. He had not left his squire's side the entire time. Across the room, in the bed opposite Link, was another badly wounded man. Link tried to lift himself up, but his left arm throbbed painfully and he felt very weak. Alfon jolted awake at Link stirring, and looked down at him. "Well, here he is!" he smiled, "Back from fighting monsters and chasing nightmares eh lad?" Link gave up the effort, and lay his head back down on the pillow. "What happened?" he asked after he had regained some strength. "Don't worry about that now lad. Just rest and get well!" Alfon said, tussling Link's hair. But the boy was adamant, "No... I need to know... what happened? Is everyone alright?" Alfon considered him for a moment, and decided that the boy wouldn't rest unless Alfon told him. "The moblins attacked, we lost the gate guard, but you and the archers were able to keep the others busy while the rest of us charged up. There were more moblins outside, but they did not make it to the lake."

Link closed his eyes and felt relieved. He grieved the loss of the guard with the gate-keys, but he was glad the enemy did not make it to the lake. "The archers told me what you did son." Alfon continued, "That was very brave." The fight rushed back to Link's mind. The roaring moblins, the black blood, the screams of the wounded guard, it was a terrifying scene. How did he do it? How did he keep moving and fighting? After a moment Link said, "I disobeyed orders." Alfon looked confused; the archers had said nothing about wrongdoing on Link's part. "They told me to go for the healers when we saw the hurt man... I ran back and fought the moblins..." Link admitted. "Ah," said Alfon, looking over at the wounded man in the bed opposite Link, "Well healers weren't what we needed at the gate at the moment, we needed soldiers." Link opened his eyes again and looked up at his master. Alfon had a sly smile on his face, "But if you prefer, I can find some suitable punishment for a mutinous brat like you!" he said with a wink. Link laughed. It hurt to laugh, but it also felt good. It was the first time he had laughed in months.

The wounded man let out a pitiful groan. Alfon looked over at him, and waved to the nurse to tend to him. Link looked curiously up at his master. "They were chasing him..." Alfon whispered, "He hasn't said much... something about the ranch just outside of the castle." Link struggled to sit up again, "He might know Malon!" he exclaimed. At the mention of Malon's name, the wounded man started struggling against the nurse. He babbled and cried out "Malon! Malon!" several times. "Quiet lad!" Hissed Alfon, "He's near the edge already... it might kill him" as he reached down and helped Link into a seated position. Link watched the poor man struggle and whimper as the nurse tried to calm him. His body was covered in bandages and his right arm ended in a bloody stump.


	18. Chapter 12: Lost Friends

**Chapter: XII**

_"Lost Friends"_

The next morning, Link was jolted awake by the voice of a woman shouting, "What do you mean he's alright?! Look at him!" Link looked over to his right and found Telma and Alfon standing next to his bed. "Now now Telma, keep your voice down!" Alfon tried to soothe, "He just got a little bump on the arm, it's nothing!" "Nothing? NOTHING!" Shrieked Telma, "You call a shattered arm NOTHING?! YOU DAMNED FOOL! How could you let this happen to him?!" She held one hand on her hip, while she shook a fist in Alfon's face, tears running down her cheeks (ruining her makeup). "I'm ok Telma, you don't need to..." Link began, but Telma, faster than a striking cobra, grabbed him up and smothered him against her giant bosom. "Oh my brave little soldier!" she wailed, with fresh tears running down her cheeks, "What have they done to you?!" Desperate for air, Link's arms flailed about as he tried to free himself, but she held on to him with an iron grip. "You're not going!" she continued to wail as she began kissing the top of his head, "You're not! I'll keep you at the bar... you can keep me safe! But you're not going back out there! Oh my poor little man!" Alfon struggled to free Link from Telma's maternal-grasp when Impa came charging into the room. "What is the meaning of this racket?!" she demanded.

Alfon snapped to attention, his eyes darting from Impa to Telma, and back again. "Lady Impa! We... I... uh..." he stammered, as Impa stomped her way over to Link's bed. "Telma... I knew it was you! I should've known if we let you in here that you'd be causing trouble!" Telma's sobbing stopped and she dropped Link back into his bed (with a desperate gasp for air). Wheeling around on Impa, she returned to shouting, "I have as much right to be here for our soldiers as anyone Impa!" Telma waved her arm around the room and continued, "One might wonder why you aren't here yourself! Tending to those men you send out to die!" At once, the tension in the room soared as the two imposing women locked eyes and glared furiously at one-another. "One might also wonder..." began Impa with a very quiet, threatening tone, "how a guest of the kingdom could forget herself in such a disrespectful manner in the presence of the Minister-Regent of Hyrule!" Telma's glare slowly softened and shifted to a look of confusion and then fear. "I...I..." she stammered, not knowing what to say. Impa pressed further, "Remind me Telma, by whose leave were you allowed to settle in Hyrule?! Who allowed you to build your tavern in the Capitol City?!" Telma's lip quivered as her eyes glistened with new tears, "His... His Majesty said I..." she began; but Impa cut her off, "His Majesty is dead Telma! By whose leave are you allowed to be here?!" she demanded.

Telma had stepped back now and wrung her hands nervously in front of her. Impa continued to glare menacingly as the woman slowly lowered her head. "By leave of the gracious Reagent, I am permitted to stay." Telma said as she lifted her skirt and curtseyed slowly to Impa. She continued, not meeting Impa's eye, "Forgive me my lady, I forgot myself. I was... overcome with grief for the fallen, and worry for these injured men." She darted a quick glance at Link. Impa's voice softened, but her red eyes remained locked on Telma, "You are forgiven, of course, Telma. We all share your concern for the brave soldiers of the King's army." Telma began to show a relieved smile but it quickly faded under Impa's continued glare. "This is the infirmary... not your bar..." Impa continued, "I'm sure there are _other men_ you can _tend_ to. Now get out!" Telma's mouth dropped open in shock as she began to object, but Alfon wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her toward the door. After she had left, Impa let out a great sigh, and turned to Link, "And you, young man, are you still alive?" She asked. "Y-yes" stammered Link, it was the first time she had spoken directly to him since his outburst at Zelda. When Impa narrowed her eyes down on him he quickly added, "My Lady." Satisfied that her work was complete, Impa replied, "Good! Get back on duty as soon as you are fit!" She turned briskly, and left the infirmary. "Yes, My Lady." Link repeated after her.

"Don't let her get to you laddie..." Came the muffled voice of the wounded man across from Link. "She's been as sweet as an Akkalan Peach to everyone she meets for as long as I can remember." Link, surprised to hear the man speaking, struggled to his feet and made his way over to the man's bed. A sling had been left next to Link's bed and he used it to truss-up his broken arm. "You must see more than I see, sir." replied Link, "I don't see anything 'sweet' in her at all." The man started to chuckle, but immediately fell into a short coughing fit. "No lad, they don't grow peaches in Akkala." He replied, "An 'Akkalan Peach' means the same as a 'Road Apple'." Link, standing next to the man's bed, grimaced at the sight of the poor man's condition. He was heavy bandaged over most of his body. Only a small gap was left for his eyes and mouth. "I don't get it..." Link said, "Apples grow on trees in the forest." The wounded man turned his head slightly to look at Link. "No lad, it means... Oh never mind!" he finished with a frustrated tone and closed his eyes.

Link desperately wanted to question the man about his injuries and where he had come from, but he remembered Alfon's warning. "Where is Akkala?" Link asked instead, "I've never heard of it." The wounded man gave Link a disbelieving look, "Were you raised under a rock lad? How've you not heard of Akkala?" Link shrugged, "We never spoke of anything outside the for- outside of Hyrule." he said, avoiding the long explanation that he was a Kokiri. The man let out a deep sigh, he wasn't going to be moving any time soon and talking with the boy would help to pass the time. "Akkala is the name of the lands North-East of Hyrule, son. East of Death Mountain, and North of the Zora Kingdom. It stretches from the Eldin and Lanayru Moutains all the way to the great sea." Link was more confused than ever. "Eldin and Lanayru?" he asked. " 'Eldin' is the ancient name for Death Mountain and its surrounding range." The man answered, "The Zora kingdom sits in the heart of the Lanayru Mountains in the East." Link thought back over his travels to the Goron and Zora kingdoms. He did remember seeing tall mountains and jagged rocks, but it never occurred to him that there might be additional stretches of land beyond them.

For several minutes, the bed-ridden man detailed the landscape of Greater Hyrule to Link. After Akkala came Necluda in the East, then Faron in the South, the Gerudo Desert (which the man knew very little about) in the Southwest, and finally the icy Hebra Mountains and Tabantha Highlands in the Northwest. Akkala and Necluda were very much like Hyrule, only with more hills. The Hylians who lived there were skilled farmers and tailors whose goods had helped the kingdom prosper after the war. Faron was a lush jungle region to the south. "So far south that the Hylians there are burned by the sun." the man chuckled. Indeed, the inhabitents of the Faron regions had much darker skin than their northern brethren. Even darker than most of the Gerudo. Along the southern coasts, they were excellent fishermen & sailors. Further inland, they were formidable warriors, especially within their own jungles. The Faron region held many of the necessary reagents for Hylian medicines as well as several rare delicacies that the noblemen sought for their tables. The Hebra region was mostly uninhabited. A few tiny villages or trading posts had been built in the Tabantha Highlands (the Eastern-most portion of the region), but the mountains themselves were far too cold for permanent settlement. "Just as hot as Death Mountain is, Hebra is as cold." the wounded man waned, "Men have been found frozen on their feet... the cold took them that quickly as they walked through the snow"

Each of the three "lesser" kingdoms: Akkala, Necluda, and Faron, had been gathered together by the royal family many decades ago. Their native leaders were allowed to remain as "regional governors" but all were commanded to submit to the Hylian crown. Akkala was govered by the house "Cado", Necluda by house "Endai", and Faron by house "Guru." Each had rebelled against the crown during the war against the Gerudo and had nearly succeeded in breaking away to form their own kingdoms. But the Hylians overcame them, and imprisoned the fathers of each house. "The sons were taken as wards by the King's most trusted advisors and not permitted to return home until they had come of age. Then, they were allowed to resume their governorship." The man explained, "A foolish decision on his majesty's part," he whispered, "They are not to be trusted! They betrayed us once, they will do it again!"

Link let a few minutes pass before he spoke again. He wasn't sure if the man was strong enough for more questions, but he was eager to know where the man had come from, and why the moblins had been chasing him. "How do you know Malon?" Link asked him softly. The man shuddered at the mention of her name. When he reopened his eyes Link could see tears beginning to form. "You really don't remember me. Do you lad?" He asked, "You were the good lad that made sure my milk delivery made it to the castle on time." "You're Malon's father!" breathed Link, his memory reaching that day. "You're Talon!"

They talked for nearly another hour. Talon told Link of how he and his daughter had sheltered with the horses and cows in the barn at their ranch when Ganon's evil cloud swept out over the countryside. How the ranch had nearly been overrun by Ganon's forces, when a company of the King's men arrived and drove them back to the capitol. Talon wanted to evacuate with his daughter, but the soldiers insisted that they needed the ranch to house and feed their horses, so they reluctantly stayed. One morning, several weeks ago, Talon's farmhand, Ingo, had disappeared without a word. Talon searched for him and begged the nearby soldiers to do the same, but men could not be spared for the search as Ganon's forces seemed to be gathering for a new attack. Finally, only six days before the assault on the lake-gate, Ingo had returned in the night with several of Ganon's minions. "He was different," Talon explained, "Confident, even arrogant, and there was something... evil in his eyes." They quickly seized control of the ranch, and chained Talon and his daughter within the barn. The next day, Ganon's forces assaulted the Hylian front line, and drove them back beyond the ranch. Talon's horses and cattle were now in the enemy's territory. "I wasn't strong enough..." sobbed Talon, "I couldn't save my own daughter." His grief was unbearable, and Link could get little more out of him. "What happened to Malon?!" he pressed, "Where is she?!" "...With... HIM..." Talon choked out.


	19. Chapter 13: Waking Dreams

**Chapter: XIII**

_"Waking Dreams"_

Link urgently pleaded with his master to form a rescue party and make for the ranch. His arm still ached, but now he was able to walk about the Water Temple, resting it in a sling. Alfon listened to Talon's story (recounted by Link) and seemed very downcast that the ranch had been lost. "When we saw the horses the moblins were using, we suspected that they had raided the ranch at least once, but the treachery of the ranch-hand... We had no idea." Link urged him, that with only a few good men on horseback, they could easily rescue Malon. "I've been to the ranch! I know where the barn is! We can ride in, rescue her, and get out before they know what has happened!" Link pleaded. In fact, he had only visited the ranch once, just before he set out for Death Mountain and the Goron City, but he remembered how kind Malon was to him. She kept calling him "Faerie boy" with a shy giggle. Now she was a prisoner of Ingo and his monsters. Alfon though, was cautious not to promise Link any action. The front had become unstable, and the Hylians had not yet been able to retake the ranch. Any rescue mission would have to be behind enemy lines, and cutoff from support.

Eventually Link's pleading forced Alfon to promise that he would propose the rescue to the Princess' council and seek their permission. Every moment after that, Link followed Alfon like a shadow, prodding him on when he would meet with the Princess. "When she gives me leave!" barked Alfon, but Link was not deterred. In a short time, Link's arm was strong enough to remove the sling and he was able to lift his shield again (Though it hurt to do so, he did not tell Alfon). The following morning, when Alfon attended the morning briefing in the throne-room, Link stood outside the door, straining his ears to hear anything inside. Regularly, soldiers and counselors would pass in and out of the room, forcing Link to jump back against the wall, and pretend to be standing guard. No one regarded him for long, as all knew he was Alfon's squire. In the brief moments the door was open, Link was able to see that the council was gathered around a large table at one side of the room, studying a map of Hyrule. The Master Sword was hung on the wall behind the Princess' throne, now bearing a handsome deep blue and gold scabbard. "When did she have that made?" wondered Link.

Inside the council argued with each other in hushed voices. Many believed the rescue mission to be foolhardy, "At best, you will bring us a few horses" argued some, "At worst, you'll get yourselves killed!" argued others. But Alfon was adamant; "We cannot allow Ganon's forces to keep the ranch! Certainly not take our horses! If they are removed to Gerudo territory and bred with Gerudo mounts, we will have no source of fresh horses for the war!" he argued. "There are other ranches." Pointed out one counselor, "In Faron, or Necluda for instance." Many of the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Farm horses," began Alfon, "Excellent for pulling wagons, or plowing fields, but terrible as war-mounts! And no horses in creation can match a Hylian steed's speed or hardiness in battle!" He now turned directly to Zelda, "Your Highness, this is not only a part of our territory, it is a strategic necessity! If Ganon claims these horses for his army, their strength will grow and ours will wane! We must take a team to Lon Lon Ranch and rescue the horses and the rancher's daughter!" The council turned to Zelda. She was staring at the small circle on the map marked "Lon Lon Ranch". "I remember Malon..." she said after a moment, "She came to the castle once, I think she was with her father. She was very bright and very sweet." Zelda finished. When the princess remained silent, the councilors went back to their bickering: "The girl is likely dead already, there is nothing to be gained from this folly!", "How do we know the horses have not been removed from the ranch already? It's likely too late!", "If you keep to this timid path we are going to lose this war in no time!" bellowed Alfon, who was growing cross with the council's lack of action.

"Let's keep all of this in perspective," started one counselor, raising his hands, "We're arguing over one little girl and one small ranch, when we should be thinking of Greater Hyrule! The other houses have grown fearful at the kingdom's weakness. We should be planning how we are going to inspire them... how we will restore their confidence in the greater good!" Alfon slammed his armored fist down upon the table, "You sniveling politicians! All you can think about is your relationships, your scheming, and your money! There is _a war_ to be won here! Lives are being lost!" He shouted as he drew his sword, "if the outer kingdoms have lost faith," he continued as he pointed his sword at the councilor, "I will restore it with _this_!" Impa, staring down at the map and stroking her chin thoughtfully, muttered, "Put that away Alfon." The Marshal frowned, but obeyed.

Zelda was barely listening to any of them. All the council ever did was bicker with each other and she was merely a figurehead for the kingdom. Impa was the real authority at the table. Slowly, a distant voice echoed from behind her, "Please help me your Grace..." Zelda turned to look over her shoulder, but there was nobody there. Passing it off as her imagination, she turned back to the table. Slowly, as though guided by another force, her eyes closed and her chin drooped to her chest. She was not tired, but she felt herself pulled into an almost dream-like state. The council, distracted by their arguments and the princess' silence, took no notice. "Please... Please... Your Grace... protect my little Malon..." the voice was sobbing. Zelda found herself surrounded by darkness, but it did not feel like an evil place. She strained her ears and began to walk toward the voice. Soon, a badly injured man, wrapped in bandages, and lying on a bed came into view. His eyes were closed, with tears streaming down his cheeks. He held is left hand over a bandaged, bloody stump where his right hand had been. "I beg you Your Grace, my goddess, please... save my little Malon! Take my life... just please spare my little girl!" He was sobbing through his words now and barely able to pray. "Don't let him hurt her!" Zelda's own throat began to ache. "This poor wretched man... what had happened to him?" She wondered. She reached out to touch his arm, but the image of Talon suddenly melted away and disappeared from view.

Another voice, much younger and feminine, came to Zelda's ears. It too was sobbing, but sounded much more choked and strained, "We... we pray for the soul of... Talon" she whimpered, "We pray that he might... find peace in Your Grace's comfort..." the little girl sobbed. Zelda searched frantically around her in the darkness for the little girl. "She's hurt... she's in pain!" Zelda thought as she groped around in the dark. The small girl cried out in pain behind her, and Zelda turned to see the poor child. Malon was chained to the ceiling and hung by her wrists. She dangled with her toes only a few inches from the floor. Her skin was covered in bruises and lash-marks and her little white dress was dirty and torn. One of her eyes was purple and swollen shut, while her lower lip had been split open. Zelda covered her mouth in horror as an unseen whip struck the girl's side, causing her to cry out again. Another voice, cruel and horrible was saying something to the girl, but his voice was oddly muffled and Zelda could not make out what he said. "We... We... We... beg for your forgiveness..." Malon tried again, but the whip snapped against her ear, forcing out a scream. Zelda moved her hand up to her own ear... she could feel it. The sharp sting and the wet run of blood down her face. "Where are you?!" She shouted to Malon, "Where are you? We're coming!" But Malon didn't notice her; she could not hear Zelda. Again and again the whip cracked and again and again Malon cried out in agony. Zelda couldn't bear it any longer, she rushed forward and cradled Malon's face with her hands. Malon winced at her touch, then opened her one good eye and looked right into Zelda's face. For a moment, she looked surprised, then she, like her father, vanished into a cloud of mist.

"Your Grace?" came Impa's voice from far away, "Your Grace, are you alright?" Zelda slowly opened her eyes. She was still standing at the council table next to Impa. The gathered council was staring, curiously, at her. "Did she just fall asleep?" Many wondered. Zelda looked around for the specters of Talon and Malon as Alfon and Impa traded worried glances. Her composure returning, Zelda announced, "You are instructed to rescue the girl and what horses you can, Lord-Marshal." The other councilors began to babble objections, but Impa just studied Zelda's face. "Are you absolutely certain, Your Grace?" she asked as she rested a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "Absolutely certain!" Replied Zelda confidently, "Don't come back without the girl! I won't let one more of my children suffer under Ganon's control." The council traded confused looks at the Princess' words, but Impa gave a warm smile, "Her majesty always thought of her subjects as her family too. It kept her heart... open and loving to all." Zelda smiled, she wasn't compared to her mother often in such a positive way. Alfon bowed low, and rushed out of the throne room. Link snapped to attention as the door flew open, "Gather your gear!" Commanded Alfon, "We're moving out!"


	20. Chapter 14: Heros, Villians, & Gods

**Chapter: XIV**

_"Heroes, Villains, and Gods"_

The rush to gather weapons and provisions gave Link an exhilaration he had not felt in months. Finally, he was going to leave the lake. Finally, he was going to do something meaningful! Alfon, who normally patrolled the lakeside garrison in his shining plate armor, now moved to his tent and switched to a more subdued coat of mail and dark green tunic. Link was given leave to don his Kokiri tunic to cover his armor. It felt a little tighter than he remembered, but Alfon explained that they were going to need absolute stealth on this mission and the glint of armor could give them away. "You will ride behind me on my horse. Wrap yourself in my cloak, so that you are not spotted." Commanded Alfon. "Viscern! Russell!" he called out to the company. "Here my lord!" they replied, as they pushed forward and saluted their Marshal. "New Orders," Alfon began, "Gear up for hunting, we leave in an hour." Viscern grinned with satisfaction, "Where are we going my lord?" he asked. "We're going to save Hyrule!" bellowed Alfon, and the nearest soldiers cheered.

"Why didn't you tell them we were headed to the ranch?" Whispered Link as they readied Alfon's horse for travel. "There are spies and traitors everywhere Link. There will only be four of us, we cannot afford anyone alerting the enemy." He answered. Link was downcast at the idea that one of their own soldiers might sell them out to Ganon. "There are some in every war Link. Always look over your shoulder, they always strike when and where it will do the most harm! But don't worry, I've served with Viscern and Russell for many years, they are good men." In fact, Russell was an accomplished infantry captain from Hyrule's eastern garrison and an expert broadswords man. Viscern had spent time amongst the Sheikah and was one of Hyrule's most deadly scouts.

The three soldiers, and Link, gathered near the Lake-Road to Hyrule's central plains. As they outfitted their horses and prepared to leave, Telma discovered them (Likely tipped off by talk in her bar that Alfon was going on a mission). She trudged her way through the snow wrapped a long fur coat (with an immodestly low-cut neck). When she spied Link preparing to climb onto Alfon's horse, she flew into another frenzy of maternal emotion. Grabbing him up in her arms, she again crushed him against her chest. "You can't take him! You absolutely can't! It is too dangerous!" she sobbed at Alfon. With his two men chuckling behind him, the marshal became quite cross. "Woman! Unhand my squire and let us be! We're under orders from the Princess and the boy is going with us!" Normally, Alfon spoke softly with her and would try to reason or negotiate with her when he felt she was being foolish. But this was a firm command and Telma knew it was useless to argue. She lifted Link higher (letting him breathe again) and furiously kissed his cheeks. "Don't let anything happen to you! You hear me honey?!" She cried.

Viscern and Russell were hardly containing their laugher at the sight of poor Link being shaken and kissed like a doll. Eventually, Telma released him, and wiped her tears away with a handkerchief . Looking to Alfon now, she sniffled and meekly asked, "You are certain you will return My Lord?" Alfon, slowly drew himself up to his full height, breathed deep, and said, "A soldier is prepared not to... if he must." "OH ALFON!" she cried as she rushed toward him. A quickly raised hand halted her in place. Link was still furiously scrubbing at his cheeks to remove the color of Telma's lipstick from his cheeks; Alfon would not permit himself to be humiliated like that before leaving on a mission. Her eyes still streaming, and her lips quivering, Telma lifted her skirt and curtseyed low to her beloved knight. "Come home safely to us, My Lord." she whimpered. Alfon returned a bow, then slowly stepped toward her. Her hands shook as he gently reached up and cradled her cheek with one hand. Link grimaced as he was sure he was about to witness some romantic goodbye, but nothing happened. Alfon just seemed to stare at her, and she at him. For several seconds, Telma's delicate amber eyes stared up into Alfon's strong, warm brown eyes... not a breath or other movement was made between them, save the gentle caress of his hand upon her cheek. Finally, Telma let out a small gasp and stepped back from him. He turned, mounted his horse, and pulled Link up behind him.

For several hours the three horses plodded along the road, traveling first Northeast, then North as they made their way across Central Hyrule. Though the light was dim and the wind cold, Link was eager to peek out from behind Alfon's cloak and see how the landscape had changed. The same grey snow stretched out for miles in all directions. Far away in the east, Link thought he could make out the dark silhouette of the old forest, blackened and cruel looking. He had secretly hoped to see a green tree while they traveled, but he realized that was not possible now that winter had taken all of the green. His thoughts wandered to his time in the Kokiri Forest; of Saria and Navi, the Deku Tree, and even Mido. It all seemed so trivial now... the fights that he and Mido had. He felt a sharp pang of shame in his stomach that he allowed himself to be so foolish when times were peaceful. Now Mido, Saria, and all of the rest were likely dead... burned in the forest. He took one last look at the blackened, broken trees in the distance, before he covered himself in Alfon's cloak again.

"What was that? With Telma..." Link asked. "What do you mean?" answered Alfon. "That's his Lordship's way of courting lad!" piped up Viscern, "He just stares into her heart and bewitches her mind." "Not that he could win her any other way!" added Russell with a grin. Alfon frowned at both of them, which set them to laughing again. "Oh your pardon, my lord please! I only jest!" cried Russell in mock-submission. Alfon turned to look over his shoulder at Link, "If you can hold her eye. If you can hold her helpless in your gaze... she will be yours forever. If she looks away, or laughs, then you have not proven yourself to be enough. But if she stands there lost... helpless... looking into your eyes silently, then you know you have her." he explained. It did not make much sense to Link. "What if she's just waiting for you to say something?" Link asked after a moment.

The explosion of laughter from Viscern and Russell startled Alfon's horse as the two nearly fell from their own. "Even the boy sees through it My Lord!" they cried. "I will have the both of you in irons if we make it back to the garrison, Goddess help me! Now BE QUIET!" growled Alfon. The two soldiers quieted themselves, with great effort, as Alfon turned back to Link again. "You cannot just walk up to a girl and stare at her, You'll frighten her. First, you have to gain her attention. Next, gain her heart. Then, when _she wants_ to look into your eyes, you hold her. Gently, but firmly, you hold her gaze and the goddess will decide whether the two of you should be bound. If you have proven yourself worthy of her, the goddess will smile, and the lady will fall helpless to her love for you. If you are not worthy, the goddess will not smile, and the lady will turn away from you." Again, none of this made sense to Link, but he prodded once more, "What do you mean 'bound'?" "Soul-bound son. Drawn together even in spirit to one another. A love beyond Gold, Wine, or Flesh. Pure love. Endless love." Alfon looked over his shoulder again and smiled, "But you are much too young to be thinking about any of that now!"

The sun had set long ago, and the moon (or its faintest glow) had risen in the east sky as the riders neared the Ranch. Alfon signaled for silence as they cautiously moved down the road. "There is supposed to be a front here!" whispered Alfon to Link, "Where are they?!" Viscern and Russell too had grown silent and alert. Something was very wrong, how could the Hylian army go missing?! Steadily, the land began to slope upwards ahead of them. The low flat-lands of the south gave way to the rolling hills of the north. Eventually, the team came to the crest of a small hill that let them look out over the landscape. Through the gloom, Link strained his eyes to see the tall plateau of Lon Lon Ranch, standing Northwest of where they now stopped. Beyond, lay the ruined outer wall of the capitol and Hyrule Castle, but it was little more than a black shadow in the distance. Still, Link shivered at the thought of what lay inside that castle. "Don't worry lad," whispered Alfon, "we're not headed there yet."

The Marshal whispered with his captains to plan their next move. Viscern would move as stealthily as he could toward the ranch. Alfon, Link, and Russell would wait several minutes, then quietly follow. Viscern was to scout for guards and check the entryway to the ranch. He was instructed to only do what it took to allow the others to enter the ranch. Once inside, Alfon and Link would locate and set loose all of the horses in the ranch, while Russell and Viscern searched for the girl, Malon. Link objected here saying that he wanted to rescue Malon. "This isn't about glory son!" hissed Alfon, "The girl is likely chained and will take some time to free!" Link's heart dropped until Viscern spoke up, "The princess believes the girl has been tortured my Lord... seeing Link's face may help keep her from crying out in fear when we set her free. Strange faces will likely terrify her. I can pick the locks, if the lad can keep the girl calm." Link's heart rose as Alfon considered his captain's words. He did not like the idea of being separated from his squire... but Viscern was right... a terrified girl was very likely to scream when strangers came for her. Alfon's strength was in shattering chains, not quietly picking their locks, so Viscern had to go. "Very well, take Link with you. Look after my ward Viscern!" Alfon whispered. "Without fail my lord." Viscern grinned as he tapped Link on the shoulder, winked goodbye, and disappeared toward the ranch.

Several tense minutes passed as the trio waited. Alfon rested his forehead against his horses muzzle and whispered something to it. After gently patting the horse's nose, Alfon turned and motioned them to follow him. "Leave the horses." he whispered. Stooped, almost to a crawling position, the three soldiers crept their way forward, sometimes stopping behind a snowdrift or bush to listen for any sound. The sides of the plateau were steep and very slick with the snow, but they managed to climb it and place their backs against the palisade that surrounded the ranch. "Quiet now lad." Alfon barely breathed to Link as they slowly made their way around the wall to the Ranch gate. They found it open and unguarded. The ranch was dark, but for one small light coming from the upstairs window of the farmhouse. Link moved to enter the ranch, but Alfon grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "Wait for Viscern lad." he whispered. Seconds dragged by in silence as Link gripped the handle of his sword. His body was tense, expecting an attack, but his senses could not find any sign of an ambush. Finally, a small flicker of light came from just inside the gate, between the farmhouse and the barn. "That's Viscern's sign, go to him." Whispered Alfon, and the three moved in.

Keeping to the shadow of the barn, the four soldiers leaned in very close together, to hear Viscern's report: "The horses and cattle are at the far end of the ranch. A crude set of stables have been set up for them there, beyond the corral. The ranch hand is in the bedroom of the house, writing something. The girl is chained inside the barn." "What of moblins, soldiers, guards?" asked Alfon. "The ranch reeks of them sir, but I did not find any... they must be in the house with the ranch-hand." replied Viscern. Link noticed that Viscern's voice had a slight tone of doubt... "He's not sure..." Link wondered to himself. "Alright," Alfon began with a deep breath, "We keep this simple. Russell and I will gather the horses and cattle. Link and Viscern will release the girl. Take her to the gate, from there signal us and we'll cause a stampede out the gate and onto the field. The animals should follow their herd out and we may even trample that traitor as we escape." The others nodded and split apart, Alfon giving Link one last squeeze of confidence on his shoulder before he slipped across the ranch toward the stables. Once they were out of sight, Viscern leaned in close and whispered to Link, "As quietly as you can, go into the barn. If the girl begins to cry or scream, do not rush up to her! Use your voice to get through to her. I will handle the chains. If anything goes wrong, you make for the gate and get back to the Lake, understood?" Link knew it was no time to argue, he nodded his head and slowly drew his sword. Viscern straightened up and in one skilled leap, landed on the eaves of the barn. Soft-footed and silent as a cat, he dashed over the roof and disappeared from sight. Link marveled at Viscern's ability, but quickly returned his focus to the mission.

The barn door creaked and groaned dangerously as Link made his way inside. A heavy scent of smoke, filth, and rotting meat assaulted his nose as he passed through the doorway. A little light came from thin beams streaming in from the barn's windows, but Link was still forced to strain his eyes to see anything. At the far end of the barn, Link thought he heard the rattle of metal links. He silently tip-toed his way across the timbered floor, keeping his sword close to his body, until he came upon Malon. She hung, by her chained wrists, several inches from the floor. Her dress was filthy and torn and her skin was badly bruised and bloody where it was uncovered. Her head hung limply down onto her chest; either she was dead or unconscious. "Malon... Malon..." Link breathed, "Malon... it's me Link!" But the girl did not move. Link began to fear that she really was dead, and his heart started beating hard against his chest. "Malon, it's me Link! We're going to get you out of here." he tried a little louder. A small rustle came from Link's left; the sound of hay or straw on the barn floor of the nearest stall. Alert, Link froze, sword ready for the attack; but nothing more came. "Just... just a mouse" he thought to himself as he relaxed. Flirting with panic, Link stepped closer to Malon and reached out. He carefully lifted her head and gently rubbed her cheek with his right thumb. "Malon, Malon it's me." Malon let out a soft groan, and struggled to open her right eye (her left being swollen shut). When she felt Link's hand, she jerked her head back and whimpered, "No... No more please..."

Panic grabbed at Link as the rustling sound to his side returned, and grew louder, followed by a bubbling snort. "Why are the horses not kept here... in the stalls?" he suddenly wondered. The menacing growl from his left answered question in his mind. Malon's crying had awoken one of the moblins that were guarding her and it had locked its eyes on Link. He turned, and readied his sword to fight, just as a dark shadow dropped from the rafters and landed right beside Link. Fast and deadly, Viscern flicked a small throwing knife forward, which buried itself in the moblin's neck. The creature grabbed at its throat as it sank to the floor with a disgusting gurgle. Link's eyes were wide with shock at the sudden appearance of Viscern. He had nearly swung his sword on instinct when Viscern landed next to him. "I almost killed you..." he gasped. The loud thud of the fallen moblin stirred the others. "No you didn't lad, now stay down!" grinned Viscern as he roughly shoved Link down to the floor next to the dead moblin. The other moblins, now awake and on their feet, gave a furious roar at the sight of the Hylian assassin in their barn. Viscern drew a long, slender sword, and fled out through the same barn door that Link had opened. They charged after him, eager for flesh to eat, and unaware of Link lying in the shadows.

For several seconds, Link lay perfectly still on the floor. "Did he draw all of them off?" Link wondered. Just as Link was beginning to turn over and check his surroundings, the barn door was thrown open again and a bright orange light flooded in. Link laid very still on his back, his right hand and sword hidden under the bloody straw of the moblin's stall. "What is going on in here?!" came a harsh voice from the door. Malon began sobbing and pitifully struggled against her chains. Link could hear heavy footsteps as the orange light moved inside the barn and approached Malon. "Are you causing trouble in here my dear? You know what happens when you cause trouble! I'll have to punish you again!" Ingo's voice was cruel and full of a mocking arrogance. Malon began to sob and hung helplessly from her chains. "No... please... I'll be good... No more... please" she cried as Ingo approached her. Ingo, setting his lamp down behind him, reached up and mercilessly grabbed a handful of Malon's bright red hair. As she wailed, Ingo screamed into her face, "If you want to keep your life... and mother my children... then you'd better be a good girl and beg your god for forgiveness! Or I will feed you to the soldiers... just like I did your father!" Malon only cried harder as Ingo continued to pull her hair. When she did not speak, he bellowed into her ear, "HYLIA IS A MYTH! LORD GANON IS OUR TRUE GOD! SAY IT!" "Please... Mr. Ingo, I saw her... I really saw her..." she tried to plead with him. Ingo let go of Malon's hair and quickly grabbed a short riding crop from the stall opposite Link's. He began to brutally whip her, shouting with each strike, "HYLIA," "IS," "A," "MYTH! SAY IT!" Bawling in agony, Malon began, "Hylia...is..."

Link did not remember standing up. Nor did he seem to hear very much after he got to his feet. He found himself walking toward Ingo and raising his sword. He felt nothing; neither anger, or fear. It was almost like a dream, he was just moving. Ingo recoiled in surprise at the sudden appearance of Link, but soon returned to his arrogant laughter when he saw it was just a boy. As Link came within reach, Ingo struck him once across the face with the crop. Other than blinking... Link did not react to the strike. Ingo's eyes darted from Link's face to the sword in his hand, and back again.

He sneered at Link, "What can a boy do with a sword?" Ingo mocked with an arrogant grin. Link's ears twitched at the familiar words... "I am going to kill you with this sword" He said flatly. Though Ingo was much larger than Link, he stood little chance, unarmed, against the boy. After the first slash, Ingo stumbled backward and tripped over his own lamp, which sparked a small fire in the straw. Link took no notice, and continued his calm, controlled attack. Once Ingo collapsed, Link sheathed his sword, and began furiously beating Ingo's face with his fists. As he struck the traitorous rancher, the sound of Malon's crying filled Link's ears and drove him on. Only when Alfon had torn Link away from Ingo's body and shouted at him to stop, did he realize what he was doing.


	21. Chapter 15: Fire, Blood, & Justice

**Chapter: XV**

_"Fire, Blood, and Justice"_

As Viscern raced from the barn toward the others, Alfon and Russell shattered the locks on the stables, and set the horses free. Many having already been whipped and tortured by Ingo and the moblins, charged for the ranch gate without orders. Viscern's great agility allowed him to leap over or dodge around the horses as they came at him, but the dull moblins were not so skilled, and were quickly trampled by the charging herd. Half of their mission complete, the three soldiers raced back to the house and barn. Alfon ordered Russell to the house to deal with the traitor Ingo, while he and Viscern searched the barn for Link and Malon. They found Link, screaming at the top of his lungs, as he ruthlessly bludgeoned a ruined Ingo on the barn floor. Behind him, hung Malon, still sobbing in terror at everything happening around her.

Alfon dragged Link away from Ingo as Viscern quickly grabbed the key from Ingo's belt and released the poor Malon. "Easy hon, easy, it's ok... I've got you. It's ok... I'm here." he soothed in a fatherly voice. Her arms and legs were useless from the torture, so Viscern gently cradled her in his arms and wrapped his cloak around her. Alfon, stunned at the bloody mess on the floor, looked from Ingo to Link. Link was gasping for air and crying tears of rage, but his eyes remained locked on Ingo's body. "My Lord..." Viscern began, when Ingo suddenly twitched and let out a gurgling groan. Link dashed forward, but Alfon lifted him off his feet and held him captive in his arms. "Leave him lad! Leave him!" Bellowed the knight as he looked at the fire spreading over the back wall and floor of the barn, "He'll get justice, don't you worry."

Rushing to the ranch's gate, Alfon let out a long, piercing whistle. A whinnying answer came from the snow covered landscape and soon the tramp of hooves could be heard, rushing back towards the soldiers. Several of the liberated horses, including a handsome red filly, had met the soldiers' mounts and stayed near them for protection. Now a whole throng of horses galloped up to the ranch gate to meet the soldiers. Alfon released Link, and quickly mounted. Russell rushed out of the ranch house; forcing several pieces of paper into his satchel as he ran. "The Traitor is gone!" he exclaimed. Alfon pointed to the growing fire that was now burning through the nearest side of the barn, "He will be. Get your horse, we're leaving." Alfon took Malon from Viscern so that he and Russell could mount their horses. Epona found Link in the darkness, and lovingly nuzzled at his hair. "Ride the filly if she'll have you Link," called Alfon, "I need to carry the girl." Link grabbed Epona's mane and pulled himself up. She stood very still and accepted the rider without complaint. The team had only ridden a short distance from the ranch when a piercing scream rose up from the engulfed barn. Looking over their shoulders, they could see that the fire was now spreading to the farmhouse nearby. "More than the traitor deserves!" Spat Russell, who felt disappointed that he had not dispatched Ingo himself. "Fire will do in a pinch, when there's need." replied Alfon, cradling Malon. "Aye, My Lord. That it will." answered Russell as the firelight flickered on his face. Link remained silent as the roof of the barn collapsed inward and great flames roared up into the night sky: "He was actually trying to force her to... pray to Ganon." He thought bitterly. A small part of him knew it was wrong, but he, like his comrades, took great satisfaction in Ingo's death.

Once the barn roof collapsed and the flames towered over the palisade, Alfon realized that its light would be seen for miles around. Even the white stone gates of Castle Town were now visible in the flickering orange light. "Ride hard!" he urged, "They already know what we've done!" Spurring his horse to a gallop, the others raced after him. For several minutes, they dashed southward down the cobblestone road, with the winter wind blasting in their faces. Far away to the North, an unearthly wail rose up and pierced their ears. "Bats!" shouted Russell over the wind. Link had heard stories of Ganon's giant bats, but had never seen one. Their shrill cry filled him with dread as he leaned forward and held onto Epona even tighter. Malon, however, knew exactly what that wail meant, and she struggled and screamed in terror against Alfon's grasp.

In moments, the rush of wings could be heard low overhead. Several of the ranch-horses screamed in terror, and broke off from the group, hoping to escape. As Link looked to his left and right, he could see great winged shadows dive down upon the terrified horses, and lift them away into the darkness. "Keep going!" shouted Viscern as he and Russell broke formation and wheeled back. They lifted their bows and began firing arrows into the sky. "We should help them!" shouted Link over the wind. "No!" Answered Alfon, "We have to get you and the girl back to the lake! They know their duty!" Link did as he was told, but he felt a burning anger in his stomach toward his master. "How can he just leave them to those monsters?!"

They galloped hard, for as long as their horses could bear it. After several miles, they let their tired mounts slow to a walk. The sound of wings and fighting were gone now, and Link could only hear the rush of the wind and the distant ripple of the Zora river to the East. Soon they would reach a fork in the road: East to Zora's Domain, or South toward the lake? Alfon pondered hard for the safest course: Zora's Domain was closer, but he was not sure what measures they had taken to protect their front gate. His own men would recognize him at the lake, and he knew the passwords for entry, but the lake was several hours away at a hard ride, and their horses were already exhausted. Malon had finally succumbed to her exhaustion, and lay unconscious in Alfon's arms. He looked down the poor ruined child. Her arms were awkwardly bent and curled up on her chest. Her bare legs were terribly bruised and lacerated by Ingo's wickedness and her once brilliant red hair was mud-caked and foul. She shivered pitifully in the cold wind. Alfon unclasped his cloak, and wrapped it about her, like a father would swaddle a newborn baby. His mind was made up, he had to get her to safety as soon as possible.

As they approached the fork, a very dim light was starting to grow behind the clouds to the east. "Dawn's coming." Alfon muttered to Link. "Once the light grows strong we won't have to..." but he was cutoff. A great shadow suddenly crashed down in front of them, blocking their path. The mounted horses reared in terror as the great bat hissed menacingly at the two soldiers. The rest of the horses scattered in all directions, galloping for their lives, but the monster ignored them. Link was frozen with horror on Epona's back. The great bat was massive; its body at least three times the size of Alfon's horse and its sinewy wings stretched far out to each side. Its body was covered in deep black fur, while blazing red eyes peered out from its twisted face. Its mouth was very wide and mercilessly packed with yellow fangs; long as daggers and still blotted with dried blood and scraps of its latest victim. The beast turned toward Link as Epona backed away; its evil eyes boring into Link's mind.

Alfon was shouting something to Link, but Link could not hear him. The bat's shrieking wail forced him to cover his ears. It was so painful, like knives being driven into the sides of his head. Epona, again reared in terror, and threw Link from her back. He scrambled to his feet as the bat lunged toward him, jaws opened wide. He drew his sword and watched the gaping maw come closer. Epona's hooves smashed into the bat's cheek just in time. Turning away from Link the great beast bore down now on the young filly, who defiantly whinnied at her attacker. Alfon, unable to release Malon, pulled a large, silver horn from his satchel and blew a long, clear note. The bat folded back its ears at the sound, and hissed in pain. Link, seizing his chance, charged forward and brought his sword down on the bat's head. A great gash spewed black blood onto the snow, but the beast's skull had been too strong for Link's blade. With its clawed wing, the bat threw Link away, hissing and screeching with great fury at his attack. Epona, returning to the attack, kicked the bat's wing and side, desperate to protect her friend.


	22. Chapter 16: A Part of Her People

**Chapter: XVI**

_"A Part of Her People"_

As Alfon's team departed on their mission, Princess Zelda watched from the lakeside. Wrapped in a white fur cloak and mittens, she had insisted to Impa that she leave the temple and watch the men go. "They are going on my orders, and they may not return Impa. I... need to see them go." She explained. Zelda's attendant had been watching her curiously since the council meeting had ended. "Your Grace, are you sure everything is alright? I sense there is something you are not telling me." Impa prodded. Zelda drew a breath and considered telling her of the vision. Turning and smiling at her advisor, Zelda said, "It's nothing Impa, I am fine! I just... needed to get out of the temple. The Zora are very kind to shelter us here, but I needed the open air for awhile." Impa smiled and nodded to the princess, but she continued to keep a close watch on her.

Uncomfortable under her attendant's eye, Zelda began to walk around the lake and through Laketown. As she passed, soldiers would kneel and townsfolk bow in reverence. Many times Zelda would bid them, "Please, please rise." with a warm smile. Impa too would smile and greet the Hylians they met, but once she and Zelda were alone she attempted to correct the princess, "It is important for a Monarch to be seen as regal and majestic your grace. While you are undoubtedly kind, your grace, you must be careful not to be seen as weak." Zelda frowned at her, "My people are cold, starving, and afraid Impa! If all I can do to ease their grief is stop them from kneeling in the freezing snow, then I will do it!" Impa, shaking her head, gave Zelda the same look her father gave her when he believed she was being a naive child. "You are their strength, your grace. They take heart knowing that their royal family is strong and will be there to protect them! You must learn this!"

Too frustrated to continue arguing, Zelda continued their walk. After a few minutes, Impa brought the princess back to a topic at the council meeting. "There is concern, your grace, that the outer kingdoms are... losing faith in the crown. The sudden loss of the capitol to a band of Gerudo thieves and the... departure of their majesties have left the kingdoms fearful that Hyrule cannot protect them." Zelda felt a rush of anger at how simply Impa had described the events. "Gannondorf was a fearsome sorcerer!" she shouted at her attendant, "My father was trying to take a chance for peace!" Impa, seeing the worried glances and awkward stares of the Hylians around them, tried to calm the princess, "Please, your grace, I only meant..." but Zelda continued, "And the only reason why we've lost the castle is because he managed to take the Triforce! How are we supposed to fight that?!" Alarmed, Impa ushered the princess forward, "I know, your grace, I know. But these people were not there. They have no idea what has transpired at the temple. They only know that the Kingdom has fallen and its princess is relying on their support. It frightens them. And... it should frighten you, your grace!"

Zelda looked up at Impa suspiciously, "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Impa took a deep breath and sighed, she did not want to tell the princess this, but there was no other choice. "Not long after you were born, the lesser kingdoms rebelled and attempted to break away from Hyrule. Publically, they proclaimed that they were doing it for the good of their own people, but secretly... they were in league with Gannondorf and the Gerudo." Zelda's eyes widened with shock, her father had never told her this. Impa continued, "Many on the king's council were certain that if Gannondorf had been victorious, he would have gifted large portions of eastern and southern Hyrule to these kingdoms for their help. The fathers of the governing households were imprisoned and quietly executed in the dungeon beneath Hyrule Castle on your father's orders, your grace." Zelda's hand covered her mouth, her father was capable of that? "Now the sons have taken their father's places. The king hoped that reconciliation could be made and a trusting peace established in the years to come, but now he is gone and these men are in command of the outlands. The very lands that are keeping us alive, your grace." Zelda's eyes drifted around the camp, how many of these men came from the outlands? How many would betray her when they had the chance? "We are at their mercy, your grace, and I'm certain they know that. We must do what we can to strengthen their allegiance and guarantee their support going forward." Impa finished. "How will we do that?" Zelda asked curiously. "I am not certain yet, your grace, but I am sure it will be... unpleasant for all of us."

They returned to their walk in silence. The princess, feeling the weight of the crown and the looming menace of Ganon's cloud above, desperately looked for a distraction. Soon, they came upon a wagon team unloading supplies for the camp. Zelda noticed that among the soldiers, was a very worn old man, who struggled to carry baskets of food to the nearby tents. Ignoring Impa's sputtering objections, Zelda walked right up to him. "Excuse me, kind sir-" she began, as the old man recoiled in surprise. She tried to calm him with her smile and warmly saying, "It's alright, don't be alarmed. My name is Zelda-" but the old man quickly fell to his knees and bowed his head. Rapidly he began to nervously babble his apologies, "F-f-forgive me m-m-my lady - YOUR HIGHNESS! Forgive this old f-f-fool! I was not watching where I was g-g-going." For a moment, Zelda was not certain what she should do. The other soldiers and workmen stood frozen nearby, staring at her. As she glanced at them, they quickly bowed their heads and backed away. Zelda was stunned at how afraid of her they seemed to be, "Please, please it's alright, you may stand kind sir!" she said as she returned to the old man. Very slowly, he returned to his feet, but he continued to avert his eyes from her. After a few uncomfortable seconds he said, "H-how may I serve your highness?"

Zelda's heart beat quickly against her chest and her cheeks became quite red with embarrassment. In the past, her father and mother had received the reverences of the people while she trailed behind, hardly taking notice. When soldiers or noblemen bowed to her, it was never with such an uncomfortable air of fear. "I-I was..." she stammered, frantically trying to think of something to say, "I was wondering if... if you had any apples?" Zelda knew the answer was yes, as she could see baskets of them in the nearby wagon , but she needed anything to diffuse the tension. The old man briefly raised his eyebrows in disbelief as the soldiers traded confused glances. "I'm rather hungry you see..." finished Zelda awkwardly; trying her best to smile sweetly. "Y-yes... of course!" began the old man, as he rushed back to the wagon. "You are in luck your highness! We've just brought in the late-harvest from Necluda!" Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, the old man was smiling now and eager to please her. She still did not like how afraid he seemed to be around her, but at least now the tension had passed. "A very good year this, your highness! A very ample harv-" but the poor man was not able to finish. As he was rushing back to her, his foot caught a stone hidden under the snow. He now lay sprawled in front of her, with the basket of apples cast around her. "Fool." muttered Impa, as Zelda dashed forward. "Oh you poor man! Please, let me help you!" she said as she reached to help him up. Zelda gently grabbed his arm, and helped him to his feet. "Oh thank you, thank you your highness! I am not worthy-" the old man began overflowing with gracious embarrassment, but his voice was slowly growing quieter. As Zelda held his arm, she could see his lips moving, but his voice was silent. She soon realized that all sounds from the lake-side town had gone silent, and the world seemed to grow dark again.

Zelda was kneeling now, with her head bowed. Slowly, she became aware of the company of soldiers gathered around her. She was kneeling on a crimson carpet, trimmed in gold. Her heart was beating very fast, "Goddess help me! Don't let me mistake the oath!" she earnestly prayed as she waited for the captain to finish speaking. This was the moment she had waited years for! At last, she was going to be granted the sword and made a soldier in the king's army! She raised her head slightly and saw the captain standing in front of her, holding his sword out over her head: "Do you Baelin, son of Gaelin, of the province of Necluda in Greater Hyrule..." But the captain's words trailed off as the gathered host disappeared.

A jarring flash of red-orange light and a sudden blow to her chest carried Zelda to some far away battlefield. The Gerudo were attacking the Tabantha Heights. The house of Aryn had sent urgent pleas for reinforcements. Zelda had doggedly marched her company without rest for three days and two nights to reach them. Here on the third night, the Hylians clashed with the Gerudo invaders. Surrounded by ruined and burning buildings, Zelda, collapsed on top of a mass of corpses, looked down at her own chest. Her breastplate was rent and a terrible gash spewed bright red blood over her armor. "Goddess... help me..." she groaned as she felt her strength failing. As this world faded, Zelda heard a soldier near her cry out, "Captain Baelin!"

Looking up into her apple trees, Zelda smiled as she spied several bright red, meaty apples waiting to be picked. "It's going to be a very good harvest this year son!" she said as they worked their way higher into the tree. "I can't wait for the pies!" exclaimed a sandy-haired boy nearby. For a few minutes, Zelda marveled at the land around her. The peace that had come over Hyrule had been very good to Baelin's farm and his son was growing into a fine young man. Suddenly, a branch snapped under the boy's foot, and he tumbled out of the tree and landed hard on the ground. Zelda was dashing back to the farmhouse, carrying the unconscious boy in her arms. "Goddess Hylia, mother and protector of Hyrule and its people, hear my prayer!" she urgently whispered, "Protect this child from harm and deliver him once again to strong health... please... I beg you!" Tears were streaming down Zelda's face as she crashed through the farmhouse door.

Again, the world faded and returned. Zelda was now standing in the high hall of the King, her son kneeling before her. He was clad in shimmering plate armor from the neck down. The gathered host was dressed, and ordered for the ceremony. The King nodded to the Lord-Marshal, who smiled and placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder. Zelda drew her old soldier's broadsword, and rested its point on her son's shoulder. "Do you, Taelin, son of Baelin..." Zelda recited the knight's oath as her heart overflowed with pride. She was watching her own son join the ranks of the King's Knights. His majesty had been gracious enough to allow Baelin to administer the oath to his own son. "... and by the Sovereignty of this crown, I name thee 'Sir Taelin of Necluda', a Knight of the Realm of Greater Hyrule!" his majesty finished. Cheers roared through the hall, as the Lord Marshall and Knight-Lieutenant Alfon cloaked the new knight and welcomed him to the brotherhood. "Goddess... watch over him... keep my boy safe." Zelda silently plead to Hylia.

A cold wind suddenly bit at Zelda's face. She was lying on her back in the snow, shivering, as Impa desperately implored her to speak: "Your Grace! Your Grace speak to me! Are you alright?!" Slowly, Zelda's senses and memory returned to her. Impa wrapped Zelda's arm around her neck and helped her to her shaking feet. "What did you do to our princess?! ANSWER ME!" a voice roared nearby. Her vision clearing, Zelda could see the frail old man, cowering against the wheel of the food-wagon, with the point of a soldier's spear to his throat. He was shaking from head to toe with an expression of complete bewilderment on his face. "It's...it's ok" she mumbled to the soldier, but he did not hear her. "I'll skewer you old man! I swear... by the Goddess... if you've harmed her!" the soldier threatened. "THAT'S ENOUGH! STAND DOWN SOLDIER!" shouted Zelda, her voice suddenly growing in strength. The shocked soldier lowered his spear, and backed away as Zelda approached the old man. As Impa still hovered over her, Zelda knelt down and looked into Baelin's eyes. "Where's Taelin?" she asked, "Where is my... your son?" Baelin was completely shocked... for a few seconds he stared at her in complete bewilderment. When she asked him again, his eyes welled and he covered his face with his hands. Zelda wrapped her arms around the grieving father, and wept with him.


	23. Chapter 17: The Shadow's Bane

**Chapter: XVII**

_"The Shadow's Bane"_

As Alfon watched his squire battle the great bat in horror; away to the East, two short, clear notes were sounded. Not from a moblin's horn, but a clear trumpet's call, like Alfon's. A company of Hylian soldiers came rushing up the Zora road, answering their Marshal's call. Alfon quickly handed Malon to the nearest man and, drawing his sword, charged into the fight. Link, his sword and shield ready, drew the bat's attention away from Alfon's approach. He shouted and screamed at the beast as he stepped sideways away from Alfon. He hoped to give his master one good chance to kill the bat before it noticed him. The wounded beast lowered its head to the ground and hissed menacingly at its prey. Soon, the soft boy would be a bloody morsel in its jaws, and its master would be pleased. The sudden tramp of hooves turned the great bat's attention to Alfon, who drove his sword deep into the bat's body, just below the right wing. The beast wailed and thrashed, desperate to drive off the knight. Link and Epona both closed in, searching for an opening.

The company of infantry now charged up behind Alfon, firing arrows and throwing heavy spears into the bat's sides and wings. Alfon, shouting orders to his men, struggled to pull his sword free from the monster's side. The bat, becoming more desperate for an escape, seized upon its trapped attacker and lunged for Alfon's sword arm. Alfon felt the poisonous fangs break through his mail and sink into the flesh of his arm. With a great cry of pain, he let go of his sword and struggled to tear his arm free from the bat. The monster tightened its bite with crushing strength as it drank Alfon's blood with satisfaction. His head swimming, and his body beginning to burn with the bat's venom, Alfon looked directly into the beast's crimson eyes. If he was going to die, he was going to die well! The Lord Marshall, summoning all of his remaining strength, drove his left fist as hard as he could into the bat's right eye. A fresh torrent of black blood covered Alfon and his horse, as the bat shrieked and wailed in new agony.

As Link watched the dark bat bite down upon his master, sickening terror flooded his stomach and washed over his heart. "No... Not Alfon too!" his mind cried. Link threw down his shield, and charged straight at the bat. As Alfon drove his fist into the bat's eye, Link plunged his sword into the beast's neck, just behind the ears. Buried to the hilt, Link twisted and worked the sword furiously. "You can't have him! I won't let you have him!" he sobbed to himself. With a shuddering jerk, the bat released Alfon's arm and sank to the ground. Spearmen and lancers now closed in and skewered the beast's body from all sides. Soon, the monster's body went limp, and moved no more. Link staggered around the disgusting corpse and rushed to his master's side. Alfon had slid down from his mount, and lay on the icy ground, gasping for air. The bright red blood from his arm oozed out over the black slime of the bat's blood on his tunic. "H-hello boy..." Alfon managed as Link knelt beside him, "that w-was some fine... sword work boy!" he finished weakly. Link's eyes began to water as the reality of his master's injury sank in. "What do I do?" he began to plead, "Tell me what to do to make you well master!"

Alfon's body was sinking into a burning numbness. His vision and hearing were becoming dull; he knew he did not have much time left. "I d-don't know if... if any squire has... has ever had such a... k-kill." Alfon coughed out with a weak smile. "W-we should call you... 'The Bat Slayer'... or 'Bat's Bane.' " Link's heart was breaking, in his master's final moments, he only thought of his ward and was trying to commend him for his bravery. "I think 'Shadow's Bane' sounds much better my lord!" came the voice of a Hylian soldier who now knelt next to Alfon, opposite Link. Alfon weakly rolled his head over to the newcomer, as the soldier uncorked a bottle of red liquid from his satchel. Gently cradling the Marshal's head, the soldier tipped the contents into his mouth and urged him to drink it. Alfon managed to swallow the potion, and turned to smile at Link. "Get the girl... to the lake son..." he managed, as slowly, his eyes rolled back and his body went limp in the snow. Panic took Link as he began to shake his master's body, "No... no no no no NO!" he shouted as the soldier quickly grabbed him in a tight embrace and pulled him away from his Marshal. "Leave him be boy, leave him. He needs to rest!" Link looked at the soldier and back to Alfon in complete confusion. "Rest? What do you mean?! He's dying! Help him!" Link urged.

The company of Hylians quickly laid their commander onto a make-shift stretcher and covered him with cloaks and blankets. The healing potion they gave him would keep him alive for several days, but he would eventually die if they did not get him to a skilled healer. A small wagon appeared on the Zora road, being driven by soldiers toward the company. Alfon and Malon were carefully loaded onto it, and the driver urged to make all speed to the lake. Link moved to climb in after them, but the company's captain stopped him. "Hey there boy, aren't you forgetting something?" Link didn't care about whatever the Captain had to tell him, his master was dying and he needed to be with him. After a moment, the captain pointed to the bat's body and said, "Every man takes a trophy from his first kill, lad. That beast's claw or fang would make an impressive piece for a necklace or belt!" Link looked from the captain, to the bat, then to the surrounding soldiers. All were watching him intently, several even smiling and nodding for him to do it. As he hesitated, the soldier with the potion satchel murmured to him, "Come on 'Shadow's Bane', the girls back home won't be able to contain themselves when they see the fangs from this one!" he finished with a wink. The nickname stirred a strange heat in Link's chest. He felt... stronger... dangerous even to be called 'The Shadow's Bane'.

As the cart of wounded rumbled south toward the lake, Link returned to the bat's body and began to pull at his sword - still buried in the bat's neck. As he struggled, the nearby soldiers began to chant, "Shadow's Bane! Shadow's Bane! Shadow's Bane!" With a loud groan and a sharp cry, Link ripped his sword free and held it above him. A cheer ran up and down the assembled company as the sun's light broke out over Hyrule Field, and black blood dripped from Link's sword, down his arm. Gingerly, he hacked at the bat's jaws until he could tear three large, yellow fangs from their home. One for himself, one for Alfon, and one for Malon - if she wanted it. The rest he left to the soldiers, who eagerly hacked at and dismembered the corpse for trophies. Epona, shivering from the cold and the terror of the battle, now stood near the other horses that managed to survive the night. Link gently brushed her muzzle as the filly lay her head on his shoulder. "Can you lead these to the lake, squire?" asked the captain behind him. "Yes sir." Link replied, turning back to him. "Good, I'd hate to see these wasted after so much sacrifice." the captain finished. As Link remounted Epona, and began to lead the other horses back to the South road, he shouted to the captain that they had two other soldiers with them, who broke off in the night to fight the bats. After hesitating for a moment, the captain shouted back, "We'll watch for them!", but his tone revealed his doubt that they survived.

As Link led the remaining ranch-horses and Alfon's mount south, the company of Hylians reformed and marched north to secure what remained of Lon Lon Ranch. Many of the soldiers had smiled, or even patting Link on the shoulder encouragingly when they parted. Link wondered at the change in their attitude toward him since the lakeside. "Now they see that I am not just some boy." he thought to himself. Continuing southward, Link kept the horses at a brisk pace. Daylight would not last forever, and he wanted to catch the wagon of wounded before nightfall. After a few hours ride, they crested a small hill and spotted the wagon in the distance ahead of them; still making its way toward the lake. Relieved, Link was ready to charge down the hill and quickly come alongside his master; when he noticed the remains of the old forest on his left. Charred black, and leafless, the ruined remains of the Lost Woods stood out in sharp contrast from the bright grey of the winter sky. The painful longing for home crept back up and grasped at Link. He was so close... and his master was not here to deny him... he wanted to know... he _had_ to know if anyone had escaped. "No!" his conscience warned, "It is not safe! And Alfon forbade you from going there!" but, despite the warning, Link still could not let himself give up on the Kokiri. "Alfon did not know that I could fight... and he won't be needing me now for several days." he reasoned.

Alfon's warhorse lifted its head, and whinnied loudly. It could smell its master's scent was nearby, and eagerly wanted to rejoin him. Link reached over, and patted the great beast on the muzzle. "Take the others and follow the wagon to the lake!" The horse snorted, and shook its head at him. Satisfied that the animal would do as he asked, Link shouted "Hyah!" to the others, and the small herd rushed down the hillside, and followed the wagon on the south road. Epona moved to follow them, but Link restrained her. "No, girl. We're taking a different path." he said as he turned her east, toward the ruined forest.


	24. Chapter 18: The Ruined Forest

**Chapter: XVIII**

_"The Ruined Forest"_

Though months had passed since the moblin raid, the acrid smell of smoke and wood-ash still hung over the remains of the Kokiri Forest. Every tree along the forest path was blackened and charred, without a single leaf or twig remaining on the upper branches. The once lush underbrush was now gone, and the forest had an eerily open, yet claustrophobic feel to it. The icy winter breeze curled around the trunks of the dead trees and bit at Link's hands. The adrenaline of the previous night had worn off and he was shivering. Epona was uneasy and did not like entering the forest path. The smell of ash obscured all other scents and the creaking trees left her wary of an attack. Link had often thought about returning to the forest to look for his friends, but he had not thought about food, shelter, or fresh water while he was here.

As they approached the old rope-bridge that spanned the forest gorge, Link decided that they would attempt to find his old village and shelter there until he could locate some food. Small springs were plentiful in the forest and Link still had a flint-stone from the cook's tent, so he could easily keep himself warm. Despite the damage to the forest, the bridge did not appear to be burnt as the old wooden planks and ropes creaked and groaned under Link and his horse. "The last time I was here..." Link said to Epona, "Saria had said goodbye to me." The little filly just continued to trudge forward. "I hope she's still alive." Link muttered to himself. Though the forest had become a dark and menacing place, no creature stirred and no monster attacked as Link and Epona worked their way deeper into the forest.

It was mid-afternoon when they reached the glade where the Kokiri village had been. Link's heart sank as everything around him was as blackened and charred as the outer trees had been. The grass was gone, most of the Kokiri's huts were gone - though a couple still stood, blackened - the small forest stream that had crossed through the village was dirty and filled with ash. Link gently directed Epona to the nearest hut that still stood. It was Mido's old house. The flowers and small shrubs that Mido kept were gone as well as the heavy cloth that hung in the doorway. But any roof and walls would help to shelter Link and his horse. As they neared the house, Link spotted a small mound of ashes just outside of the door. Sliding down from Epona, he crept forward and examined the mound closely. It seemed to be a large pile of ashes from burned leaves, but why would Mido have kept a pile of leaves near his door? Link carefully drew his sword and began working the point of its blade through the ash-pile. The top layers were very light and blew away in the breeze, but just below the surface, Link's sword hit something hard. Using his sword, Link rolled the object out of the ash and brushed it off with his hand. A blackened, human bone lay before him. Confusion mixed with horror inside Link as he slapped his arm at the ashes, revealing the charred skeleton of a child.

~_Back at Lake Hylia_~

The lake's garrison began to buzz with activity as the small herd of horses and cattle rushed down the lake road, followed by the wagon of wounded. "Call for the healers!" the driver shouted as they halted in front of the entrance to the temple, "The Marshal is wounded!" Captain Corin, overseeing matters at the garrison while Alfon was away, quickly rushed to the temple with two of his men. "You two, get the healers and help them get the Marshal inside!" he ordered, as he turned and made his way to the princess' throne room. When he reached the door, he could hear Zelda and Impa arguing about something, but he quickly knocked and shouted, "Captain Corin, Your Highness, permission to enter?" The two women stopped abruptly as Impa threw the door open, "Yes? What is it?!" she nearly shouted at him. "The horses, my lady, they've just arrived." Corin reported. "They've done it!" gasped Zelda, a bright smile breaking across her face. "Yes, your highness," Corin replied as he bowed his head, "But it seems the Marshal was wounded in the attack. They are calling for the healers now." Zelda's happiness suddenly dropped into great fear, "Link! Where is Link?!" she asked. "He was not with the wagon, Your Highness, none know what became of him."

Impa and Zelda rushed toward the temple's entrance, but were stopped by the soldiers carrying the Marshal inside. "Alfon! Alfon! Where is the boy?!" Impa asked urgently, but the knight could not respond. "He has been poisoned, my lady," the healer said, "We will do what we can, but he may not wake. The bat's venom is quite powerful." After the marshal's soldiers passed, another appeared at the entrance, carrying Malon. "This girl was in the wagon with the Lord-Marshal, your highness. She had been badly hurt, I am taking her to the infirmary." He said when Zelda caught his eye. The princess recognized Alfon's deep-blue cloak wrapped around her and knew it must be Malon. She felt ill when she saw the extent of her injuries and the evidence of torture by Ingo. "Go..." she said with a cough, "Make haste!"

For several hours, the healers worked earnestly to save the stricken Marshal as Impa and Zelda watched. Malon, having been bathed and bandaged, slept soundly in a bed near her father's as Talon lovingly stroked her hair with his remaining hand. As the healers tried every remedy and herb they could think of, frustration began to mount. Alfon, large and strong as he was, was slowly slipping away. The Matron, pursing her lips and shaking her head, dismissed her nurses and approached Zelda. "I beg your forgiveness, your highness, but this dark poison is beyond our skills. I am certain that it was created with foul magic by our enemy, and we have no herb nor spell that can counteract it." Impa's shoulders slumped in defeat as she stared at the stricken knight. "Our greatest warrior... the last of his majesty's knights..." she murmured. Zelda's eyes were streaming tears down her cheeks. Alfon had been a wonderful source of confidence and strength for her, but she truly valued him for how he had taken to Link. Despite the boy's outburst, Zelda still cared for him as a dear friend, and she secretly took great joy in seeing Alfon take Link under his wing and act as a father for him. "Oh Link," she wondered to herself, "Where are you?!"

The Matron stared thoughtfully at Zelda for a moment before she spoke again. "There is... one final remedy that we could try, your highness, though I have never seen it performed." Impa and Zelda both snapped their attention back to her. "What do you mean?" asked Impa. "There is... an 'old nurses' tale' that has been handed down over the centuries amongst the court physicians. It claims that the eldest female of the royal line has the ear of the Goddess Hylia. That any prayer the Queen... or..." she now motioned toward Zelda, "...the Princess makes will surely be heard. If her highness were willing..." she finished as she waved her arm toward Alfon. Zelda stood motionless, staring at the knight on the bed, her heartbeat quickening. While some sort of power seemed to have awakened within her, she had no idea how to control it... and she had never used it to heal anyone. "Come." Impa said gently, as she guided Zelda next to Alfon's bed. Impa gently lifted the knight's hand, and placed it in Zelda's. "I will be with you." she whispered soothingly into Zelda's ear, as she placed her hands on Zelda's shoulders.

Telma now appeared at the infirmary door. Her mouth hung open in complete shock, but she made no sound. As Zelda clasped Alfon's hand and closed her eyes, Impa nodded to Telma, signaling that she may enter. The beautiful bar maiden dashed across the room and knelt beside her beloved knight - opposite Zelda. "My lord! My lord! Please... speak to me!" she sobbed, but Alfon did not move. Telma leaned in, close to Alfon's ear, "Please... _my love_... I cannot live without you! Don't leave me!" she whispered. Though she continued to hold her stoic expression, Impa's heart was aching for this poor woman. "She really would do anything for him..." she thought to herself as she watched Telma sob and plead for her lover to awaken.

Zelda remained silent, with her eyes closed, for several minutes. She did not know what to expect and had hoped that something would happen on its own. When it became obvious that she needed to do something, she began to silently pray in her heart. "Goddess Hylia, we pray for this man: Alfon, son of Duron. He is very ill and near death. We ask you, your grace, to heal this man and return him to us. He is vital to our survival." A little dry perhaps, but the princess had never attempted to heal someone through prayer before. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at Alfon's face. He was turning ashen grey and his hand was growing colder. Telma's hands shook as she held a handkerchief over her face and sobbed. "It's not working!" Zelda thought to herself with panic rising. Closing her eyes again, she focused on her memories of Alfon and Link. How they trained together, how Alfon had guided Link these past months through every facet of his life, how he was steadily turning him from a boy into a soldier. Zelda kept thinking to herself, "He's such a good man! Link needs him to be his father! Please, spare him!"

In her mind's eye, Zelda could see them training on the practice field with their swords, then marching around the camp inspecting the soldiers and their equipment. Next, they were gathered with Telma and the other soldiers in the tavern; laughing and singing. Finally she remembered how they had traveled to the Forbidden Forest together. How Link had sought out his friends and Alfon chased after him. Zelda had her arms wrapped around Alfon's waist as she rode behind him on his horse. As she looked around them, she saw the cruelly burned carcasses of the trees and the bones of the murdered creatures of the forest. "This... this is not right." Zelda wondered to herself, "I have never seen the forest in this state." As the great Hylian steed charged down the forest road, Alfon began muttering under his breath, "Goddess Hylia, let him be alive. Keep Link alive and strong! I beg you!" He was afraid, he genuinely feared that Link might be dead. Zelda turned her mind to Link now and the dream shifted and changed.

She was standing in a small glade within the burned forest. Darkness had fallen and very little could be seen in the overcast gloom, but Zelda could make out a small hut close by, carved from the trunk of an ancient tree. Inside, she found Link, sleeping beside a brilliant red filly; the remains of a small campfire smoldered close by. Zelda moved to wake him, but the sudden crunch of snow outside warned of an approaching stranger. Zelda turned and saw a strange creature, crouched very low, walking on its hands and feet toward the hut. Its arms and legs seemed to be nearly skeletal thin but it moved with remarkable speed through the snow. Its eyes blazed an eerie yellow light as it dashed to the doorway of the house. "Link! Get up! Look out!" Zelda cried, as Link opened his eyes and gasped with fright. The image of Link, the house, and the creature quickly vanished, and Zelda was left standing in the darkness. "No! No! Alfon! Alfon you have to save him! Don't let that creature hurt him!" she begged in her heart. Very slowly, the knight's hand began to warm and gently squeeze Zelda's hand.

Impa's eyes were closed now too as she gently gripped Zelda's shoulders. Very quietly, she spoke to Telma, "Call to him Telma." With a hoarse voice, Telma once again plead with her beloved, "Alfon, my lord... my love... please speak to me. I am here. Please Alfon... come back to me!" For a few seconds, everything remained very still, until the knight began to draw deeper breaths. His color began to return as he slowly rocked his head toward Telma and opened his eyes slightly. "I am here... my lady." he murmured as he weakly brushed a tear from her cheek. "Alfon..." Telma gasped breathlessly as she leaned in and kissed him. Zelda opened her eyes, and gently set Alfon's hand back on the bed. Impa gave her shoulders an encouraging squeeze as they turned to leave the infirmary. The matron and all of her nurses, curtseyed low and bowed their heads as Zelda passed. "Bless you, your highness! Goddess bless you!" Telma called to her as she cradled Alfon's head against her breast. Zelda looked back at her. Telma's face was the expression of one who has faced great horror and been delivered the greatest joy. Zelda simply smiled, and bowed her head once to Telma, and left.


	25. Chapter 19: Lost Shadows

**Chapter: IXX**

_"Lost Shadows"_

Epona watched Link from the doorway to Mido's old house. The inside reeked of smoke and ash, but it offered shelter from the cold wind, which was steadily rising. Link had found three separate ash mounds in the village and gave himself the grim task of burying them. With his sword, he chiseled away at the frozen earth beside the forest stream until he had a grave large enough for the three sets of bones. The ashes he swept into the stream and watched the water carry them away. Once he had mounded the frozen dirt over the bones, he washed his hands in the stream, and returned to Epona. While he worked, images of the attack flashed through his mind. The moblins crashed through the forest, dropping lit torches and firing burning arrows into the trees. The Kokiri ran screaming as the beasts entered the village. Some were killed by arrows, others were cut down with crude swords. The moblins probably ate most of them; alive or dead. The burned bodies must have been those who caught fire and the moblins left them to suffer. Again and again, Link saw his friends butchered and killed by the monsters he was not here to stop. He covered his eyes with his hands, trying to drive away the horrific images, and began to weep. Epona laid on the floor beside him, and rested her head on his lap.

They spent that first cold night in the dark. Link was too exhausted from the lack of sleep and food to go looking for firewood, so he curled up beside Epona and drew his little cloak over them as best he could. The pale grey dawn found Link and Epona shivering and hungry. As Link searched the old village, the filly followed him, searching for grass to eat. Link's old home was gone, only the burnt stump of the old trunk remained. The storehouse, near the pathway to the Great Deku Tree, was badly burned on the exterior, but a few useful items were found inside: an earthen pot of dried fruits & nuts, several large branches fit to make torches, a length of rope, and several extra Kokiri tunics and trousers. Judging by the damage to the rest of the village, Link assumed that no one had run to the shop, so the Moblins did not bother searching it.

Link returned to Mido's house with his discoveries and eagerly tasted the dried fruits. They were a bit stale, but he did not sense anything foul about them, so he hungrily began to eat. Epona, disappointed at the lack of grass, nipped at Link's shoulder until he offered her a handful of the dried fruits. After eating, Link searched through the pile of Kokiri clothing. His own tunic had become rather small over the past few months... maybe it had shrunk when he washed it? In addition, his soldier's leggings were doing very little against the winter air and Link hoped to add a second layer from the Kokiris' collection. After a few minutes, Link had chosen a new tunic to cover his mail, and a new set of forest green trousers to cover his soldier's leggings. Looking down at himself, Link felt strange to be dressed in the Kokiri clothing again. "It's like I'm robbing their graves." he said to Epona, who was shivering as she looked at him. Grabbing a needle and threat from the basket of clothes he had found, Link began to sew several of the smaller tunics together until he had made a crude blanket for Epona's back.

"Here you go girl." he said as he draped it over her, "Now you won't be so cold." The filly snorted loudly and rubbed the side of her head against Link's. "You're welcome Epona!" he said with a small smile. Despite the horse's affection, he still felt terrible for what had happened to his friends and couldn't shake the feeling that it was all his fault. "Come on," he said to the horse, "let's find some firewood before it gets late." Having searched the village, Link led Epona behind Mido's house to the path that led deeper into the Lost Woods. The young horse whinnied her objections and tramped nervously as Link tried to lead her deeper into the forest. "Shh, it's ok girl," Link soothed, "this used to be my home." The filly finally relented and followed her master, but she kept her eyes wide and searching. Something in this forest did not feel right. The first hundred yards, or so, of the Lost Woods were the same as the Kokiri Forest: Blackened and mostly reduced to ash. But the further Link and Epona traveled, the less pronounced the damage became until eventually, the forest seemed to be whole and untouched.

"The moblins must not have come this far." Link said with a little hope returning. "Let's find some good wood quickly. We'll search the woods tomorrow when we have more daylight." Link said as he eyed the sky, which was starting to dim. Link began to gather armfuls of fallen branches and twigs as Epona waited on the path. The young horse steadily grew more nervous at the silence within the forest. Darting glances back and forth, the filly began to slowly back her way down the path, back to the village. Link, bringing a very large bundle of firewood, asked her what was wrong. As he tied the bundle onto the horse's back, Epona spotted a dark shadow creeping along the path, coming towards them. Rearing and whinnying loudly, Epona backed further away. Link quickly turned and looked up the path where Epona was staring. For an instant, he thought he could see a dark shape, crawling low along the path, but it quickly darted to the side and disappeared into the forest. Link mounted Epona, and the two dashed down the path back to the village. As night fell, Link was able to get a small campfire burning in the center of Mido's old house. Besides the warmth, Link hoped the fire would keep away whatever animal he and Epona had seen. Even still, he laid down on the floor beside the fire, with his sword in hand.

Late that night, as Link slept, the creature slowly crept its way into the village from the path to the Lost Woods. That smell... those clothes... it hadn't seen or smelled these in months. The creature stretched itself out low on its hands and knees, and sniffed the path where Link and Epona had passed. It couldn't be him... he was dead. Link tossed and turned by the dying fire as he wandered through bitter nightmares. First, he was chasing the moblins as they charged into the forest, lighting everything around them on fire. Next, he was cradling one of the wounded Kokiri. She had been stabbed through the chest and was coughing up a large amount of blood. Link searched his pack furiously for a bandage, but he just could not find one, his hands were shaking too badly. Finally, a dark creature emerged from the burned forest, and began to search through the village. It was dark now, and Link could barely see it, but he knew it was human-shaped and walking on all fours. It seemed to stop and sniff the ground several times, before charging into one of the abandoned houses. Screams came from the house as two of the Kokiri dashed out and ran into the forest, with the creature pursuing them. "I have to help them!" Link urgently thought as he suddenly woke, and found the creature from his nightmare standing in the doorway to the house.

~_At Lake Hylia_~

Alfon remained in the warm embrace of his beloved for the entirety of his first day in the infirmary. That night, Telma lay her head on his shoulder and draped her arm across his chest. She did not want to leave him, even for a moment. The next morning, as Link set out about the Kokiri village, Alfon was helped to his feet by Telma and the nurses. "My lord, please... your arm!" Telma fussed. "It's nothing," grunted Alfon, "A knight should be able to rise through any injury, or never rise again!" After a few shaking steps around the infirmary, the nurses commanded that he drink several more red colored potions and rest. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Alfon waited patiently for sleep to return, when Princess Zelda entered the infirmary. Telma, leaping to her feet, curtseyed low and bowed her head. "Your highness, we are honored." she said, reverently. Alfon struggled to get out of bed, but the potions were already making his body weak. After a moment, he gave up and collapsed back onto the bed. "I beg your forgiveness, your highness... I would rise... but..." he started, with this speech starting to slur. Zelda smiled kindly at him and raised a hand, "No no, good knight. Stay and rest! You are pardoned." Impa now slowly swept through the infirmary door, carrying a large tray of food.

"Oh, my lady," breathed Telma, "You are very kind to think of Lord Alfon in such a way! But I am afraid he has just taken a powerful potion from the matron, and will not be able to eat for some time." Impa leaned to the side, to look around Telma, "Indeed?" she asked. Alfon had lost consciousness and was snoring contently on his bed. Taking a deep breath, and looking back at Telma, Impa began, "Actually, this was for you Telma. You haven't eaten in days and you need your strength." Telma's lips quivered and her eyes began to glisten again. "You are too kind" she whispered, fighting back tears and gently taking the tray. "Have the nurses said when he will be fit for duty again?" asked Zelda, "We need him for another mission." Telma's eyes darted from Zelda to Impa and back again. "They have not yet said, your highness. I was hoping the Marshal might be permitted to rest for some time after... after his ordeal." As she finished, she turned to look back on Alfon again. "I too, would rather see him rest," Zelda replied, "But Link has gone missing and we need Alfon to find him."

"Link..." Telma said absentmindedly. In her terror at the prospect of losing Alfon, she had completely forgotten the boy. Now with a sharp gasp of realization, she cried "He's _missing_?! How? When? Where?" Fresh tears began to form in her eyes as she rung her handkerchief in fear. She had forgotten him! How could she have forgotten her little soldier?! "The same company that loaded Lord Alfon onto the wagon reported that Link was leading the horses from the ranch southward to the lake, just behind the wagon. The horses arrived with the wagon, but Link was nowhere to be found." Impa said as she turned an eye toward Zelda, "We... _believe_... that he may have gone to the Forbidden Forest to look for his friends and to see if any had survived the attack." Zelda, despite her calm demeanor, was desperate to send someone to rescue Link. "We think that there may be something in the forest..." Zelda began, "He might be in danger."

"Send me, your highness." Grunted a voice from behind her. Zelda turned, and saw Talon slowly sitting up from his bed. Most of his bandages had been removed, but he was still covered in a large number of dark bruises and missing his right hand. "No papa! Don't go!" Malon sobbed as she reached for him from her own bed. Talon smiled and held her hand for a moment, "My child, that boy is the reason why you are safe. I must go!" he said as he struggled to his feet, "Please, your highness, let me find the boy. It's the least I can do." Zelda was moved by the man's courage and sense of honor, but she could not send a man who was missing his hand into a fight. "I am sorry," she began sadly, "It must be Lord Alfon. He is gifted with his skill at arms and..." her eyes drew down to Talon's bandaged stump, "I believe he has the greatest chance for success with this mission." Talon's moustache quivered as he tried to conceal his disappointment. "As you wish, your highness." he said with a slight bow.

Impa and Zelda located the matron, and inquired after Alfon's condition. "We've given him the strongest healing potion we can create, your highness. He should sleep very deeply for the next few hours. After that..." the matron trailed off as she thought hard about her patient, "... after he wakes, he _may_ be strong enough to ride. But I would advise against it! Another man should be chosen if the mission is urgent." Zelda shook her head, "No... it must be him. It cannot be done by anyone else." She did not fully understand why, but she knew she was right in saying so. Her vision had shown Alfon rushing through the forest to find Link. She only prayed that he would get there before that creature found him.


	26. Chapter 20: The Temple of the Forest

**Chapter: XX**

_"The Temple of the Forest"_

Link stood with his sword ready inside Mido's ruined home. Epona stamped her hooves and whinnied loudly, but the strange creature did not move. It just stood there, slightly hunched forward, with one hand resting on the frame of the doorway. Link slowly crouched, still keeping his eyes locked on the intruder, and pushed what remained of his firewood onto the coals of his campfire. Gradually, the crackling of new flames filled the room as the fire's light steadily increased. The creature's gaze shifted from Link to the fire; its raspy breathing intensifying. In the brighter light, Link could see that it was much closer to a man than an animal. It was only a little smaller than he was, with two thin arms and legs, and a small nose just below those luminous, yellow eyes. Its body was covered in a deep black, ash-like substance, that cracked and flaked as it moved. Link began to wonder if he was looking at some poor creature that had survived the fire; when it drew a deep, rattling breath.

"I... remember... good... fires." it croaked, still gazing at Link's campfire, "Before... bad... fire." Link still held his sword tightly, but relaxed his stance. "Who are you?" he asked, surprised that the creature could speak. Epona stopped whinnying, but kept a nervous eye on the creature. "The... stream... poison... after-" the intruder began again, but its voice grew even raspier and it began to cough after the first few words. The longer Link studied the creature, the more pity he felt for it. It had a frightening appearance, but it had not attacked him and it seemed to be a victim of the Moblins' fire. Very slowly, Link un-slung his waterskin and looped its strap over the end of an un-lit torch. The creature's eyes drifted back to Link's as he slowly held his last drinking water out to this creature. "Here, there is enough left for one good drink. Go ahead, take it." he said, as the creature reached out with shaking hands and took the skin.

It was very careful to move slowly as it took the water from Link, but after stepping back away from him, it quickly removed the stopper and poured the water into its mouth. Gasping and gulping, the wretched thing was desperate for every drop, and twisted the skin for every possible ounce. When the skin was empty, the creature dropped the it onto the floor and sank to its knees, giving out a great sigh of relief. Its breathing seemed to clear and the menacing glow of its eyes seemed to dim. "I... remember... you... Link." It began with a familiar voice. "The Great Deku Tree... wanted us to watch over you... but you left us." The stranger tilted his head, and looked longingly at the sword in Link's hand. "You took our only weapon... and left us." Link's mouth dropped open in shock, "...Mido?" he muttered.

The ruined Kokiri remained still, resting on both of his knees in front of Link's campfire. "They killed so many before we knew what was happening..." he began again, " We could not fight them, so we ran. Some into the houses, some into the forest. I... I... tried to hide but... the fire caught up to me." Mido began to shudder with the flood of memories. Link sheathed his sword, and knelt beside him. Gently, he tried to rest his hand on Mido's shoulder, but his flesh seemed to be made of ashes, which crumbled and flaked at his touch. Link quickly pulled his hand back, but a small crater had already formed and bits of ash fell onto the floor. Mido didn't seem to notice as he continued, "They... burned everything... everything we had... but they were late. They had to leave before the Hylians came. That was when she found us." Link's ears twitched, "Who? Who found you?" he asked. "The lady of the forest..." Mido murmured, "She lives in the old temple in the Lost Woods. She took us there... kept us alive... told me to bring the others..." Link's heart beat faster with the thrill that others had survived. "Who escaped?" he asked urgently, but Mido didn't seem to hear him.

Several minutes passed. Mido continued to stare into the campfire while Link desperately tried to think of what he could say that would bring him out of his miserable stupor. "Mido..." Link began again, speaking softly, "It's ok... I've come back to help you." Mido grimaced, "Help... you can't help us." he grumbled. "Yes, Yes I can!" insisted Link, "We have a new town by Lake Hylia, there's plenty of good water there, we can all-" but Link was cut off. "The children of the forest... can never leave the forest!" growled Mido, the glare in his eyes intensifying. "But Mido, I've left the forest and see... I'm ok!" Link tried optimistically. "You?" answered Mido, "What do you have to do with anything?"

~_At Lake Hylia_~

Alfon ground his teeth, but remained silent. He could not let the women know that his arm was still in great pain. He had to prove that he was fit to leave the care of the nurses. He stood at the Lake's side with Captain Corin a few paces away, and Princess Zelda, Impa, Telma, and the Matron of the Infirmary watching. Alfon and Corin were both armed with wooden swords and shields. Alfon's task, was to disarm the Captain and prove that he was capable of combat after his treatments. A few months before, this would have been an easy battle, but Corin had trained hard with his soldiers and shed his undisciplined body. Now he was a skilled swordsman again.

The two men tensed, weapons ready as Impa stepped forward. "Soldiers ready?" she asked. Both men nodded. "Soldiers... _begin_!" she cried as she stepped back. The two clashed fiercely, striking, blocking, and turning about the ring. With each contact, Alfon's arm throbbed harder, but he pushed his way through it and kept fighting. After a few minutes, several other spectators had gathered and began cheering to each of the men. Zelda's heart was pounding at the spectacle. She desperately wanted Alfon to win, but she was very concerned that he might not be fit for the mission to save Link.

After nearly 20 minutes of combat, Corin charged at Alfon and held their swords locked together. "The knee, my lord." He barely breathed over the shouting crowd. Alfon darted a glance down, and saw that Corin had placed his right leg too far forward. With a great heave, Alfon threw Corin onto his back heel, hooked his right leg with his sword, and flipped the captain onto his back. A mixture of great cheers and groans rolled up and down the training pit as Alfon lowered the point of his sword to Corin's neck. "I yield, my lord... you have me." gasped Corin with a grin. The Marshal's arm was burning with great pain, but he forced a smile as he helped the captain back to his feet. "You fought well Corin! I am proud of you!" Alfon said loudly.

Princess Zelda clapped her hands and smiled broadly with excitement, "His is strong enough!" she thought happily to herself. As the two men approached however, Impa frowned. "That was quite a match Marshal, Captain." she began as both men nodded to her, "A disappointing end though... Any trained soldier knows not to throw his leg so far forward." Corin's smile quickly melted as he darted nervous glances from Impa to Alfon and back. Not wanting to betray his Marshal, he turned his face to a downcast look and replied, "A lesson I won't soon forget, my lady." Princess Zelda did not know what the three were talking about, but she could sense the tension building between them. "Impa, be kind. The men fought very well I think." she said softly. Alfon and Corin both bowed low to her as Impa inclined her head. "As you wish, your grace." While Telma embraced her knight and whispered loving things into his ear, Zelda turned to the Matron, "I believe Lord Alfon has proven himself, but you are chieftain over these matters. What do you say?"

The old nurse narrowed her eyes and studied Alfon carefully. She doubted that he had fully recovered... but the knight was needed for an urgent mission and he had just completed 20 minutes of combat without faltering. "If the need is great, your highness, I believe his Lordship is strong enough." The Marshal beamed broadly as a sudden look of worry came over Telma. "With Your Highness' leave, I will depart at once!" said Alfon eagerly. "Oh Alfon... must you so soon?" Telma whimpered quietly as Zelda motioned for Alfon to depart. "Go and be well Marshal! Bring Link home swiftly." Zelda answered. Within an hour, Alfon was arrayed in his brilliant plate armor and charged up the Lake road toward Central Hyrule. Corin followed closely behind, offering to escort the Marshal as far as the forest's edge.

~_In the Ruined Kokiri Village_~

Mido, Link, and Epona sheltered in the ruins of Mido's home until daylight began to glow in the eastern sky. Despite all of Link's efforts, he could not convince Mido to leave the forest. He kept making strange allusions to Link being different... that he was always meant to leave the forest. Soon, Mido began to insist that Link accompany him to the Forest Temple. "The lady has commanded me to bring all the Kokiri to her... she may want to meet you as well." he croaked as his voice began to grow dry again. Link had never met, or even heard of any "lady of the forest" when he lived in the village, but he did know that there was an ancient temple hidden within the Lost Woods. The Great Deku Tree had forbidden the Kokiri from visiting it as it was a 'sacred place.'

"Is... Saria there?" Link asked meekly. He had pressed Mido earlier to tell him if any other Kokiri had escaped, but Mido had not given any names. He stared blankly at Link for a moment, his bright yellow eyes seemed unfocused and lost in thought. "Saria?" he muttered, "Yes... she's there." A great thrill of excitement ripped through Link; She was alive! His best friend, the only Kokiri that ever really accepted him, was alive! "Let's go then!" shouted Link as he began to gather his things. "You won't need that." Mido mumbled as he waved his hand toward Link's sword, "The lady will keep us safe." Link stopped and rested his hand on the sword's grip. He had carried this sword for several months now and had counted on it to save his life on three separate occasions. "It's no trouble, I am used to carrying it now." he replied calmly. Mido responded with a little sneer, but didn't say anything.

They traveled into the forest at a fast pace. Link riding Epona, and Mido sprawled on all fours, skittering across the path like an insect. Link was downcast at how much his old friend had changed. He didn't seem like a Kokiri at all... more like some strange creature. "What happened to you?" he asked during their journey, "I mean... other than getting burned." Mido stopped briefly to give Link a bitter glare, "The spirits of the forest are tied to the forest. Whatever becomes of the forest, becomes the spirits." he answered. Link was puzzled... if the Kokiri were connected to the forest in such an intimate way then... why had he not changed as well? A small twinge of fear bit at his stomach: Had Saria changed too? Somehow that would have made everything much worse for Link, if his failure to stop the moblins from burning the forest had somehow disfigured his friend and left her skittering around the ground like a spider.

After travelling deeper and deeper into the Lost Woods for several hours, the three entered a small glade where the canopy opened above them and the bright sunlight poured in. A great stone structure, like a large mansion, stood in the heart of the Lost Woods before them. Its walls and stone pillars were encased in ivy and large vines, but small designs in the grey stonework still peeked out here and there. A pair of great stone doors on iron hinges stood at the center of the structure, facing the forest path. Mido quickly skittered over to it and began to push one half of the door open. "Leave the horse." he called back to Link as he dismounted. Link gently brushed Epona's muzzle, "It will be ok girl. Just stay here and wait for me." he soothed as he turned to head toward the temple. Epona nickered and bit at the shoulder of his tunic. The filly did not trust this place. While the sun was bright, there was something dark and ominous about this ruined mansion and the ashen creature that led them here. Link patted her head again and brought a dried apple out from his pack. "Here, take this and wait for me." he said, as he turned and climbed the steps to the Temple door. "Come on," hissed Mido from the shadows inside, "The Lady is expecting you."


	27. Chapter 21: The Grey Phantom

**Chapter: XXI**

_"The Grey Phantom"_

Mido pushed the great stone doors closed behind Link and crawled deeper into the temple. Though Link did not believe that Mido had any violent intentions, he could not help but feel unsettled by the dark appearance of the temple interior. Nearly all of the windows had become overgrown with ivy and allowed very little light to enter. The floors were dirt covered and many of the paintings and tapestries along the walls had faded or rotted to nothing. A series of chambers opened and closed one after another along a central hallway. The temple was built like a fortress, with layers of bottle-necks after the initial entrance, to allow defenders to resist a large assault. Soon, Link began to feel that this structure was not a temple at all... at least, not originally. "Where are the Kokiri?" asked Link, disappointed that no one had met them at the doors. "This way." answered Mido quickly.

They traveled for several more minutes through the empty temple, passing dimly lit chambers and overgrown courtyards, until they finally reached the main hall at the back of the temple. Mido pushed open a ruined wooden door and entered, waving at Link to follow. The room was quite large; very tall with stained glass windows near the ceiling and was shaped with eight sides. From the north, south, east, and west: four different staircases descended to a stone floor in the center. Link and Mido had entered from the south side of the room. Mido quickly scampered down the stairs and crawled to the middle of the room. At the center, was a large square hole cut into the stone floor. In the gloom, Link could not see how deep it was, but it was certainly wide enough for a man to fall inside. Standing at the top of the stairs, the squire slowly scanned his surroundings. Something was wrong... no one had greeted them or challenged their arrival. Where were the Kokiri? Where was the Lady of the Forest? Why did this 'temple' have such an ominous feel to it?

Link rested his hand on the hilt of the sword at his side, "Where are the Kokiri?" he asked Mido firmly. "They are here child." answered the voice of an old woman. Mido crouched on his haunches, hands splayed on the floor in front of him, as he faced Link from the center of the room. Slowly, beside him, the spectral image of an old woman faded into view. She seemed to be made of a dim, silver light that steadily pulsed brighter and dimmer, like a slow heartbeat. Her face was lined and serious and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, but she wore a soft, silken dress - like a robe, which was made of the same silver light. She seemed to lightly hover just a few inches above the ground, even though she possessed the body and limbs of a Hylian woman. Link was startled by her unexpected appearance, and gripped his sword tighter. "Are you the 'Lady of the Forest'?" he asked with a shaking voice.

After studying Link for a moment she replied, "I am the warden of this temple." Link was puzzled by her evasive response, but she quickly spoke again, "What is your name child?" Link hesitated and glanced at Mido for some guidence, but the yellow-eyed creature just stared straight ahead and said nothing. "I am Link." he replied. The silver lady's light seemed to pulse brighter as Link said his name. Her eyebrows raised and her mouth hung slightly open in mild surprise. "You... you drew the Master Sword, did you not?" she asked. Link was stunned, "How... How do you know that?" he stammered. The lady turned to look down a Mido, who inclined his head slightly. "You have done well." she said to him, "I will inform the master of your obedience." The glow in Mido's eyes seemed to intensify and he muttered, "Thank you, my lady."

Link's heart began to beat faster as a sudden rush of fear came over him. "What master? What are you talking about? Where are the Kokiri?!" he demanded. The lady seemed to ignore his questions, and curled her lips into a wicked smile. "It is good that you are here child! The Great Lord of Darkness will be pleased that you have come to us!" Link swiftly drew his sword, and crouched into a fighting stance. "You serve Gannondorf!" he shouted as he slowly backed his way to the door behind him. The silver lady let out a shivering cackle as the image of her face seemed to melt and twist into one of a fanged skull. "All serve the God of Darkness child!" her shrill voice echoed around the hall. "Bring him!" she bellowed as Mido lunged forward and quickly climbed the steps at Link's feet.

~_On the Forest Road_~

Lord Alfon and Captain Corin looked up at the ominous form of the Forbidden Forest. For years, all of Hyrule had warned its children to never pass under its boughs, lest the wolves or vengeful spirits of the forest would eat them alive. Now, with the forest blacked and ruined, the feeling of dread seemed to grow tenfold. Alfon carefully studied the path before him as Corin nervously kept watch. "Do you see anything, My Lord?" he whispered. The Marshal slowly ran his fingers over the dead grass which covered the path and felt the small impressions made by Epona's hooves. "Thank the Goddess the ground has not frozen yet!" he thought to himself, as he nodded to Corin. "He passed this way... within the last few days." Alfon said. Corin turned and looked down the path, further into the forest. "What in the blazes would drive that boy to go into the Forbidden Forest?" The Marshal hesitated for a moment, then answered, "He is looking for a friend... or lost family member, I believe." "Poor lad," continued Corin, "He won't find anyone alive in there." Alfon quickly climbed back onto his mount and spurred it forward to a trot. "Maybe not... and... maybe," he muttered to Corin as he passed, "If I should not return, tell the Princess to choose a new Marshal and to carry on the fight!"

He kept his horse at a brisk pace as they wandered down the forest path. Deeper and deeper it ran into the ruined wilderness, over a rope bridge, until finally opening into a clearing. Several small wooden structures lay burned and ruined around the glade, with one or two still standing upright. It looked like a small village had been here, but all of the houses were too small for Hylians. Alfon thought back to Link's stories, and remembered that he had been told of the 'Kokiri' tribe: a group of forest children that never grew up. "So this was his village..." muttered Alfon to himself, "This was his home." A twinge of pain gripped at his heart, seeing such a secluded sanctuary ruined by his enemy; especially the thought of terrified children being burned alive. But Alfon shook his head and focused, he did not have time to grieve for Hyrule's lost children, he had to find his missing ward! Once again, he slipped down from his mount, and scanned the ground for any sign of Link or Epona's passage. He found several tracks moving around the village, but always returning to one of the remaining houses. Inside, Alfon found the remains of a recent campfire and the hulls of several nuts on the floor.

~_In the Temple_~

Link ran for his life back through the temple. The shrieking cackle of the silver woman seemed to echo after him as Mido doggedly pursued him through room after room. Link retraced his steps toward the front of the temple, but the rooms seemed to shift and change. What was once a straight corridor, now became a dead end. Fighting panic, Link began to shift and change his course, turning this way and that to throw Mido off his trail, but all the while, becoming more and more lost within the giant stone mansion. After what seemed like an eternity of running, Link suddenly burst out into a courtyard that he had never seen before. He quickly slammed the door behind him and desperately looked around for an escape. The courtyard seemed to be an immense garden, now horribly overgrown, with brambles and Ivy covering the walls and grounds. But in the corner opposite Link, was a large stone well with a rope descending down inside it. Link dashed forward and, seizing the rope, leapt inside the well.

The rope creaked and strained dangerously, but held. Link carefully lowered himself deeper into the well until he was certain he could not be seen from above. After only a few seconds, Mido's menacing yellow eyes appeared above, searching the blackness for his prey. Link's hands strained on the rope as he held his breath, trying to remain as silent and motionless as possible. The creature narrowed its eyes at the blackness of the well and hissed, it knew its victim was very close. Link's heart pounded against his ribs and his fingers burned with strain against the coarse rope. "You don't see me... you don't see me!" he silently plead to himself. Slowly, Mido reached a boney finger out, and plucked the rope like a harp-string. His eyes blazed with sudden fury as the rope's tension revealed Link's presence.

With no escape above and no desire to kill his old friend, Link swiftly lowered himself further and further down into the darkness. As Mido hissed and snarled above, Link continued downward, expecting to find a pool of water, until his feet hit a hard stone floor. Releasing the rope and groping the darkness, Link found that he was now in a long stone tunnel, with a small stream of water flowing down its center. Keeping his sword in one hand, Link followed the stone wall with his other as he carefully stepped down into the tunnel. Mido's hissing and grunts faded behind him as Link found several turns in the underground aqueduct. Soon, a dim light could be seen ahead as Link approached the bottom of another well. This one was encased in vines and brambles which had stretched their way down, searching for water. Link quickly checked behind him again for evidence of pursuit, then sheathed his sword and hauled himself up the vines.

The well opened into another overgrown courtyard, but this one had several small cages placed near the door to the temple. As Link pulled himself over the edge of the well and got to his feet, he caught sight of their inhabitants. Four small creatures, much like Mido, cowered and shivered within the cages. One, the nearest to the well, grasped at the bars and stared intently at Link. Her deep blue eyes were filled with sadness and fear. Link stepped toward her, but her eyes suddenly widened as she frantically pointed behind him. Link could only turn and see the flash of Mido's vengeful yellow eyes before a heavy stone knocked him unconscious. The caged Kokiri whimpered and gasped at Mido's violent attack on Link. Mido just glared at them and slowly dragged Link back to the central hall.

Link drifted back to consciousness with a throbbing pain above his right eye. He was on his back, laid onto the cold stone floor of the temple's hall, next to the opening in the center of the room. Mido crouched close by, keeping watch over his victim and holding Link's sword. Link tried to sit up, but his head was swimming and his eye sight was blurred. He felt sick to his stomach and was sure he would pass out again soon. "Troublesome brat!" came the eerie voice of the silver phantom, "Our master will enjoy consuming you!" Even through his closed eyelids, Link could make out the grey glow of the evil ghost that Mido served, hovering on the other side of the pit. "Mido..." groaned Link, "Don't do this..." Mido quickly shuffled over to Link and hissed in his ear, "Quiet you!" But Link opened his eyes and looked right into Mido's. "I should have been better to you... Mido... I should have been... your friend." The lost Kokiri blinked and leaned back away from Link; the menacing glow from his eyes dimmed slightly. "...'friend'?" he repeated quietly.

"Enough!" Shrieked the ghost, "Push him in! Feed him to the master!" Far below them, a bubbling growl echoed up from the pit and rippled through the hall. Mido shuddered, and slowly put his hands on Link's side, preparing to roll him into the hole. "Mido... I'm sorry." whispered Link. He believed that he was going to die, but he wanted to make amends with Mido before he left. They had fought each other terribly for years over the attention of Saria and the Deku Tree. Time which should have been spent in friendship. Mido's ashen hands trembled slightly as he hesitated, "...me too..." he replied, as he reached behind him and grasped the Kokiri sword. "Do it!" shouted the phantom, as Mido looked up at her. His mind wandered back over the years the Kokiri had spent together in the forest. The games, the happy bonfires, the joyous feasts, even chasing fireflies together through the forest... They had a happy life... and Mido had always been cruel to Link. Always made sure that Link was not having as much fun as the other Kokiri. It was because of the Deku Tree! He had ordered them to accept a Hylian child into their family. Mido always resented how the Deku Tree seemed to favor Link, but he knew that it was unfair. Link's mother had died right infront of them, begging the Guardian of the Forest to protect her child... what could they have done?

Mido closed his eyes, and remembered one of the last things the Deku Tree had said to him: "You have great anger within you, child. You must beware that anger, as evil will find a way to use it." the Deku Tree paused and breathed deep, "I can foresee that you will have a great choice before you... to follow your anger and hatred or to choose mercy and love. Always remember my son, you must choose the side of light. Love and protect your fellow Kokiri, always!" Mido's eyes began to water as he started to realize what he had become. Black tears streaked down his face and dropped onto the cold stone floor as the evil yellow light faded completely from his blue eyes. "No..." he croaked at the ghost, "I will not hurt... my brother." The phantom screamed in rage and cast both of the boys against the far wall. "Then the both of you will die!" she screamed as she drove down upon them.

Mido gallantly covered Link with his body and slashed the Kokiri Sword out at the ghost. The phantom dodged to the side and mercilessly clawed at Mido's face. A terrible roar bellowed up from below as Link struggled to roll away from Mido and his attacker. "The master is coming! The master is coming for you!" jeered the ghost as she hacked away at Mido's body, "Soon, he will-" but a sudden whistle and flash through the air stopped her. The phantom froze, hovering over Mido, with a look of shock on her ghastly face. A brilliant silver arrow stuck out from her neck and a small trickle of silver blood dripped onto the floor beside Mido. "Your master will die, ghost. Just like you." came a deep voice from the doorway. Alfon had found his squire.


	28. Chapter 22: The Blood of the Goddess

**Chapter: XXII**

_"The Blood of the Goddess"_

Zelda reached up and gently lifted her tiara from her head. It had been a very long day and she was exhausted. The weight of the gold made her feel even more drained. She set the princess' crown onto a small table beside her throne and began to loosen the braids of her hair. The sun had set and the evening sky shifted from a pale orange, to purple. Above Ganon's cloud, the stars were coming out of the inky darkness, one by one. Captain Corin had returned just before sunset and reported that he and Alfon had located Link's trail, and that Alfon had entered the Forbidden Forest to find him. As Zelda shook her hair free and leaned back against her throne, her mind focused intently on Alfon and his squire. "Goddess help me..." she thought to herself, "If anything happens to them... it will be my fault." Her thoughts poured over the destruction of Link's home, the anger and pain in his eyes when she ordered the army to not rescue the Kokiri, and the anguish that he must now be feeling in the forest.

Impa sat at Zelda's side on her councilor's seat. It stood taller than the other councilor seats, recognizing her status as Minister-Regent, but it did not compare to the Hylian Throne. The shiekah watched Zelda intensely as she removed her crown and relaxed her hair. "You're staring again Impa." Zelda grumbled, turning her eye to frown at her attendant. "Apologies, your grace." Impa replied, but did not avert her gaze. Zelda did her best to ignore her and tried to focus on the two soldiers in the forest, but after a few minutes, Impa's watchful eye began to bother her again. Sighing deeply, Zelda sat forward and faced her attendant, "What is it Impa? You only watch me like this when you have something serious on your mind." Impa smiled, "I didn't realize that you had become aware of that, your grace." she replied. "When was the last time your hair was brushed?" Zelda was not expecting such a silly question. "I brushed it not long ago." she answered. "No, your grace, when was the last time _someone_ brushed your hair?" Impa asked. The princess was annoyed, this was obviously not what Impa was really after, this was just a distraction. "What does it matter?!" she asked angrily. "It matters, your grace. When?" Impa pressed.

Again, Zelda let out a frustrated sigh as she thought back. For a moment, she honestly could not recall the last time a handmaiden, or Impa, or her mother... Her mother had been the last to brush Zelda's hair. On the night of Ganon's attack, just before Zelda went to her room, the Queen had brushed out her hair and hummed a beautiful lullaby to her. "It was... mama." Zelda mumbled. Her mouth was slowly turning dry and a lump was forming in her throat. "May I, your grace?" said Impa. For a moment, Zelda did not acknowledge her. Her mind was flooded with memories of her parents and the pain of their loss. With a start, she looked back at Impa to see her holding an elegant hair brush. She felt strange about the request... she was a princess and used to having servants and hand maidens wait on her... but her mother had been the last to touch her hair. Somehow, if she let Impa do it, that would take something away from the Queen's memory. But the princess had been struggling to move on and remain strong. She loved her parents, but she could not allow herself to wallow in pity over their loss. Wiping a few tears from her eyes, she nodded to Impa and turned her back to her. The shiekah slowly rose, and stepped behind the princess, lifting a lock of her hair, and gently pulling the brush through it.

For a few minutes, both were silent as Impa gently smoothed out the princess' hair and delicately untangled any knots she found. "Your mother was a very busy woman." Impa said, eventually, "The kingdom demanded all of her strength for most of her life." Zelda knew this, but she felt strange hearing it from Impa now. "But her majesty always took the greatest joy in you, your grace. She often told me how much she looked forward to seeing you before bed. It was the one time each day that she did not have to be queen and she could just be... your mother." Impa continued. The lump in Zelda's throat grew larger as more tears welled in her eyes. Her mother had been so kind... so perfect. She was love & warmth incarnate. All who met her, loved her at once, and she always had time for children; whether they were the offspring of nobility or the common children who played in the town square, the Queen loved them all. "Why... Why did he have to k-kill her?" Zelda whimpered as she covered her face with her hands. Impa steadily continued brushing the princess' hair as she answered, "Never forget, your grace, that there is great evil in this world. And great evil seeks to do harm to any and all who cross its path. You cannot plead with it, you cannot reason with it, you cannot bribe it... Evil will always mean to cause you and your loved ones harm." Zelda began to shiver, both with fear and anger at Gannondorf, "Then what can you do?" she asked. "Fight." replied Impa, "Fight and be prepared to fight. If you don't... then evil will eventually win and consume us all." "Like Link and Alfon?" answered Zelda. For a moment, Impa stopped, then continued, "Yes, Like our brave knights."

They talked about the King and Queen. Mostly happy memories Zelda had of them and a few anecdotes from Impa on how they oversaw the kingdom. But soon, Impa returned to the subject of preparing for evil. "Did your mother, ever tell you how the kingdom came into being?" she asked. "Centuries ago, the people of Hylia founded the kingdom." replied Zelda, "They chose a great family to act as their rulers and so the kingdom began." Impa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was the answer that she feared. "I had hoped," she began, continuing to brush Zelda's hair, "that her majesty had spoken with you about... your beginning." "My beginning?" asked Zelda, puzzled. As the night wore on, Impa recited the Hylian legend of creation: How the three Great Goddesses formed creation and gave life to the world. How Hylia, daughter of the three, had been charged with keeping watch over the new life on earth. That a great evil had appeared and attacked Hylia and the first humans, seeking the Triforce. The Goddess had gathered her faithful together and placed them in a protected home, away from the earth, while she fought the great demon. She told Zelda of the Hero of the Goddess - a great Hylian man, whom she loved dearly - that stayed behind and fought beside her and cared for her when she fell in battle. "Their love was the most powerful in all of creation." Impa said dreamily as she stroked the princess' hair. "What happened to them?" Zelda asked, rather curious. She had never been told these stories with this level of detail. "The Goddess passed on from her holy form and the hero mourned her, to the end of his days." Impa replied. "How sad." Zelda said after a moment, "All of the good stories have the loving couple live together forever." "Oh child..." breathed Impa, "There are many secrets you do not know."

Impa set down the brush, and quietly checked the outside corridor for any listeners. Finding the temple empty and quiet, she bolted the door and returned to the princess. She resumed her brush-work, but leaned close to Zelda to continue the tale. "But the Goddess did not perish, nor did her beloved knight." she whispered. In time, the Goddess would be reborn as a mortal woman, and her knight would always be reborn near her, to keep her safe. These first two had continued the war with the Demon King and banished him from creation after a terrible battle. Then, when the world was made safe, the Hylian-faithful returned to the world and founded the Kingdom of Hyrule, in the Goddess' honor. "The Goddess reborn and her champion became the first Queen and King of Hyrule." explained Impa, "and forever after, they would name their firstborn daughter after the Goddess' mortal form." "I don't understand..." muttered Zelda, beginning to fear what Impa was telling her. "The eldest daughter of the queen, carries the blood of the goddess within her. So long as she remains pure and true, she is the Goddess in mortal form." answered Impa quietly. Zelda's heart beat much faster as the hairs on the back of her neck raised up. "And... what name did the Goddess Reborn take?" she asked. "It was 'Zelda', your grace. Impa replied softly.

Zelda leapt from her throne, and whirled around on Impa, "What are you saying?!" she demanded, her heart beating even faster. Impa gently set the brush down, and stepped toward the princess. Resting her hands lightly on her shoulders, she answered, very quietly, "It is you, your grace. You are the Goddess Hylia reborn." Zelda's mouth fell open in disbelief. She did not know whether to laugh or to shout at her attendant for such a story. "The princess is never told when she is young, for fear of a child's innocence giving away the secret." Impa explained, "But when her powers begin to manifest, the Queen takes her on a pilgrimage to the temples of the goddesses and instructs her on her purpose." Impa looked into Zelda's eyes with a mournful look, "I am so sorry, your grace, that her majesty was not able to teach you before she left us. But now that your powers are blossoming..." but Zelda cut her off, "No! No! It is absurd! I cannot be some hidden Goddess! It is just a story!" Impa quickly, yet gently, covered Zelda's mouth and motioned for quiet. "Even in the most trusted places, there are unwelcome ears, your grace, please." begged Impa. Zelda took a moment to breathe deep and tried to calm herself. When she was ready, she nodded to her attendant, who lifted her hand. "Your power," Impa began again, "The premonitions, the visions, the healing of mortally wounded men, these are some of the Goddess' most powerful abilities. Many princesses before you never had such strength, yet your power has awakened so early and so fiercely. There can be no doubt, you have the Goddess' strength within you and you must follow the path that it lays out for you."

Zelda shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She was terrified. Everything she knew about herself, her family, had just changed in a moment and... she was alone. "What do I do?" she whimpered as she looked up at Impa. "Shh, it's alright princess." Impa soothed, "I am here and... if you'll allow me, I will guide you on the right path." The shiekah bowed her head and waited. For a moment, Zelda hesitated. She did not want it. She did not want to be a Goddess reborn on the earth, she did not want to be the Princess of a shattered kingdom, she just wanted to be a simple girl with a simple life. Her eyes welled as she thought once more of her parents and the lost connection that they might of had together if Gannondorf had not murdered them. The princess stepped forward, and threw her arms around Impa. Impa was surprised, but quickly hugged the princess back. "There there child, I'm here."

Impa led the princess to bed and assured her once again that all would be well. "Sleep now, and do not concern yourself about these things, your grace. Soon, we will speak more and I will begin your training." the sheikah said with a warm smile as she brushed Zelda's tears away. The princess turned onto her side, and pulled the blankets closely around her. Everything she knew was changing and she was powerless to stop it. Impa silently closed the door behind her and turned to walk down the corridor. Standing several paces away was Captain Corin, who seemed to be waiting for her. Immediately, Impa became suspicious and grasped the handle of her sword, "What did you hear?!" she demanded in a hushed voice. Corin's eyebrows raised quickly in surprise, "Nothing, my lady." he answered. Impa did not believe him, she dashed forward, drew her blade, and held it to his throat, "Liar! Why are you following us?! What did you hear?!" she hissed menacingly. Very slowly, Corin raised his hands, palms toward Impa, to show that he was unarmed, "By the light of the three, my lady, I have heard no words since entering the temple. I am only here to deliver the midnight report." Impa studied his face carefully. His eyes showed genuine confusion and fear and she had not considered the nightly report.

Lowering her sword, she bowed to the captain. "Forgive me sir... I am unsettled. Much has happened and I... feel an unwelcome presence in the temple but I cannot explain it." she said bashfully. Corin rubbed his neck where her sword had been, "Think nothing of it, my lady." he answered, rather gruffly, "I only wish I could more completely earn your trust." Impa rose and saw the pain on Corin's face. He was genuinely hurt that she had suspected him of evil intent. "I..." she stammered, "I fear for the princess' safety. Something is not right and... there are other matters, Royal matters that will need much of my attention soon." The captain looked at her curiously, but knew he should not press for details. "If there is anything I can do to be of assistance, my lady..." he began. "Yes, actually," Impa began, with a new idea coming to her, "I require a secluded location so that I may... meditate." "Meditate?" echoed Corin, confused. "Yes, it is critical for a shiekah to meditate regularly and I believe it will do the princess some good to join me." Impa explained, "But it must be secluded. Absolutely undisturbed. Do you know of anywhere safe?" Corin thought for a moment, then replied, "Yes, one of the streams that feeds into the lake. A short distance upriver, there was an old fisherman's house next to a pool in the stream. He is gone now, but his land and home would make a very quiet, very _secluded_ place for meditation. But, my lady, I am very uncomfortable at the thought of yourself and the Princess being so far from the guard at the lake... if anything were to happen..." "If she is with me, she will be safe!" Impa answered him suddenly. "Thank you Captain, you have been of great help to us both!"


	29. Chapter 23: Sages and Demons

**Chapter: XXIII**

_"Sages and Demons"_

Alfon quickly rolled Mido's body off of Link and lifted his squire onto his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked urgently. Link's head was still swimming, but his strength was slowly returning. "Yes, I think so..." he answered, "What about Mido?" Both of them turned to the wounded Kokiri, who now lay at the base of the southern staircase. Much of his face had been torn away by the phantom and a large, deep gash lay across his chest. Somehow, he was still breathing. "Link..." he whispered through his exposed teeth. Link knelt beside his friend and leaned down. Mido reached up and grasped his tunic, pulling him very close and whispered something into his ear. A great roar and violent quake rolled up from the chamber below them. "Come on!" shouted Alfon, "there's nothing we can do for him!" Mido released Link's tunic and nodded to him. Slowly, the bright blue of his remaining eye dimmed and he breathed no more.

A second quake caused large cracks to form in the floor beneath them. "Come on!" bellowed Alfon as he shoved the Kokiri sword into his hand and grabbed Link's arm to ran up the stairs. The squire, still grieving the loss of his friend, stared back at Mido's body as the next tremor shattered the stone floor and swallowed it in the darkness below. A heavy black smoke streamed upward and flooded the chamber as Alfon and Link burst through the door into the hallway beyond. "What is that?" the marshal shouted, a note of fear in his voice. "I don't know," replied Link, "They just called it 'The Master'." Several loud crashes and bangs followed as the great beast broke its way through the stone floor and climbed into the phantom's chamber above. Both Link and his master fled as quickly as they could down the long corridor toward the temple entrance. "Our horses are just outside." said Alfon, "We'll ride to the open plains, there we can find help!" "No!" shouted Link in reply, "The Kokiri are here! They are caged in one of the courtyards! We have to help them!" "I will not argue with you boy!" The marshal bellowed, but Link had already broken off and dashed into another chamber on the right. "Damn that boy!" he growled as he turned and chased after him.

At a full sprint, Link frantically tried to find the hidden courtyard where he had seen the Kokiri. After several dead ends and empty rooms, he finally burst out into the overgrown garden where they were held. The roaring monster and the sounds of shattering stones still followed closely behind them. "We have to be quick!" shouted Link as he ran to the nearest cage and pulled at its bars. Each of the Kokiri shrank with fear at the sight of Alfon as he came through the doorway. He stopped and stared at each of them in turn. "These were your... family?" he asked Link in disbelief. "The forest has changed them somehow. Argh! Help me!" Link shouted in reply. The marshal rushed forward and pulled Link back away from the cage. "Stay back!" he commanded as he drew his long sword. "You, get as low in that cage as you can!" he ordered the frightened Kokiri inside. The ashen child obeyed and flattened himself against the bottom of the cage. With one great swing, Alfon clove the wooden cage in two and kicked its top to the side. He repeated this maneuver until each of the Kokiri had been freed. "All of you, come on! We're leaving!" he shouted as he turned to the door.

"No... we cannot leave the temple!" a meek little voice answered. A violent roar and crash nearby told all that the monster had reached the doorway to the courtyard. "The well!" cried Link as he pointed to the vine covered well, "We can use it to escape!" "No! No! You mustn't!" cried Saria, "The beast is Ganon's link to the forest. If you flee, it will continue to corrupt the land!" Alfon moved to grab the children and carry them to the well, but was knocked down by the explosion of stonework behind him. Standing in the ruined doorway to the temple was an immense beast of shadow. Black smoke billowed around it as it towered over all in the courtyard. Though it seemed to be made of darkness and smoke, Link thought it took the shape of a giant moblin, with two large horns protruding from its head. Grasping an immense cleaver in each claw, the beast gave a furious roar as it bore down on the helpless Kokiri.

Alfon leapt back onto his feet and raised his sword, "For the Goddess!" he shouted as he charged toward the beast. Link drew his sword again and called to the Kokiri to flee down the well. He rushed into the fight, desperate to help his master. The marshal ducked, dodged, and parried the beast's attacks skillfully, but the monster possessed incredible strength and Alfon was soon knocked back against the edge of the well. Link found himself standing alone before the menacing shadow. The monster gave a deep growl as it raised its cleaver to strike. Link dove between the monster's legs and rolled behind it, just as the cleaver crashed to the ground. Pivoting swiftly, he drove his sword into the back of the beast's knee with all of his strength. The beast roared in its agony as it collapsed to its knees. Again and again, Link slashed and stabbed at the beast's back, but beyond the monster's cries, he could not tell if he was actually harming it.

Dropping its weapons, the monster twisted round and grabbed Link with both of its claws. Alfon, now recovered, slipped his bow down from his back and notched another silver arrow. Link struggled to breathe against the beast's grip as it lifted him off the ground. Its burning eyes were an exact match to Ganon's in the Temple of Time those many months ago, and their venomous glow began to fill Link with the same fear. The beast opened its jaws and brought Link closer; he could feel the icy cold of death reaching out to him, when Alfon's arrow struck. With a burning wail, the monster dropped Link and thrashed in agony at the argent arrow buried into its back. Link quickly slashed at the beast's belly as Alfon loosed more arrows. In moments, the beast's thrashing slowed and grew weaker. Its piercing wail faded to a dull groan as it slumped forward onto the ground. The smoke around its body seemed to fade and blow away in the breeze as its form began to melt in the bright sunlight of the courtyard.

Keeping an arrow notched and ready, Alfon quickly dashed around the beast to his squire. "Are you hurt?!" he asked urgently. "I don't think so." gasped Link, who had been breathing hard since the beast dropped him. Soon the monster was reduced to a black oil that coated the ground before them. Saria and the other Kokiri, crept back up the vines covering the well, and approached the two soldiers. "T-Thank you for saving us." she said meekly to Alfon. The marshal stared at her for a moment... how could such a frightening creature possess such a sweet and innocent voice? He quickly returned his arrow to its quiver and slung his bow across his back. "You must come with us," he answered her, "It is not safe here." "He's right Saria," added Link as he picked up the other silver arrows from the ground where the beast had fallen, "We can take you to Laketown. There are many good people there, you will be safe." "No." Saria continued, "We are the children of the forest. We cannot leave it and..." she turned to face the temple, "... and a new sage will need to be chosen."

"What are you saying?" Alfon asked skeptically as Link handed him the gathered arrows. "That beast, was sent by Ganon several months ago." Saria explained, "It corrupted the Sage of the Forest and poisoned the landscape with its evil. Now that it is destroyed, the forest may be free to recover, but... a new sage must be chosen." Link thought for a moment, the realized, "The grey phantom... she was the old sage." "Yes," answered Saria, "She could not resist Ganon's evil and became the phantom of the forest." The Kokiri crept back into the temple and began to walk toward the ruined chamber where Mido and the Phantom had fallen. "What are you doing?" Link asked. "We must tend the forest Link. It is our purpose." she replied, "and I must tend the temple... as its new sage. The Deku Tree was preparing me for this if anything ever happened to the old sage." Link noticed that the ashen leaves that made up her hair had started to regain some of the brilliant green that Saria's hair once had.

They reached the shattered doorway to the main chamber. The entire room had collapsed onto the level below. "That was the sage's sanctuary," murmured Saria, "It is there that this temple is connected to the sacred realm. I will work to keep Ganon's evil from returning here." She turned to Link and smiled, "Thank you Link for coming back for me! I never gave up hope that you would." She gently brushed her hand against his cheek as she said this. "This is madness!" Alfon objected. "This is destiny, my lord." she replied softly. "Please, tell Princess Zelda that we are here, and that we are with her!" With a final glance at Link, she turned and followed the other Kokiri down the shattered stonework and into the ruined sanctuary below. A faint blue glow began to light their way as they descended. "Come." said Alfon, "It's their choice. We need to get back to the lake."

They reached the ruined village by sundown. Link slipped down from Epona and asked Alfon to wait for a moment. "I... need to say goodbye." he stammered as he looked back at Mido's ruined house. The marshal narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Very well, but be quick." he answered. Link walked into Mido's old home and returned a few moments later. "Done?" asked Alfon, and Link nodded. They returned to their journey and made their way back to the path to Hyrule. Link remained silent as they traveled and despite the darkness, Alfon could see that he was rather downcast. "All wars bring loss son." he tried to soothe, "try to take pride in the lives that you did save and the evil that you helped to destroy." Link was not listening though. He grunted an acknowledgement to his master, but his mind was trapped on the small bundle hidden beside his ribs, beneath his tunic.

Several hours passed before they emerged from the forest, onto Central Hyrule's plains. Alfon ordered a halt as he carefully scanned the horizon for any threats. Turning this way and that in the saddle, he suddenly muttered, "Well, look at that." Link started, believing his master had located some enemy, until he saw that Alfon was looking upward, toward the sky. Link lifted his head and drew a small gasp of surprise. The heavy cloud layer that had blanketed Hyrule since Ganon's attack was slowly breaking and giving way above the forest. For the first time in many months, the two saw the silvery stars of the Hylian night sky. They remained there for some time, watching Ganon's evil lose its grip over the forest and drinking in the beauty of the heavens uncovered. Link's heart was stirred. There was hope after all and somehow, he knew that Saria had opened the sky for them. "Do you think it will last?" he asked his master. "I hope so lad." he replied, "It would do all of us some good."


	30. Chapter 24: Choices and Consequences

**Chapter: XXIV**

_"Choices and Consequences"_

Link and his master continued their journey back to the Lake at a slow pace during the night. Despite the successful attack on one of Ganon's strongholds, nothing assailed them as they slowly traveled to the Hylian stronghold. As the stars slowly turned above them, Link's head began to droop and he lightly dozed on Epona's back. Alfon was tired as well, but his mind was restless. Now that the apprehension over Link's disappearance and the beast in the Forest Temple had passed, Alfon was pondering how Link should be punished. Several times since he had taken the oath, Link had pressed Alfon for permission to go to the forest and search for his friends, but Alfon had denied him every time. At his first chance, Link had slipped away when his master was incapacitated and done what he had been commanded not to do; such acts of disobedience often brought harsh consequences in the Hylian Army. Alfon turned his head and studied his dozing squire with a deep sigh. His heart was not made of stone though; the boy had been in terrible pain and fear over the destruction of his home and the loss of his family for months. To complicate matters further, the boy had been right to go to the forest. Some of the Kokiri had survived and needed rescue as well as the corruption of the forest temple being purified. Link mumbled in his sleep as he slowly leaned forward and laid against the back of Epona's neck. The young filly proudly kept her head held high as her small master slept. Alfon smiled and turned his eyes back to the road.

They approached the gate to the lake-road just after sunrise and met with Captain Corin. Ever since he and Alfon had parted at the Forest Road, Corin had kept a number of mounted soldiers ready to ride, just in case the Marshal should return with Ganon's forces pursuing. The three, along with Corin's escort, now re-entered Laketown and made their way to the stables. "See that the horses are fed and watered, then get some sleep." Alfon commanded to Link as he dismounted. "Yes master." the squire replied with a yawn. "I must report to the Princess and the Minister." Alfon finished as he and Corin trudged away. Link rubbed his eyes as he led the three horses into their stalls. Soon, he had filled the water buckets for each horse to drink and thrown large armfuls of hay into their feed bins. Returning to his small tent, Link pulled off his boots and dropped onto his bed, asleep.

As the captain and the marshal made their way over to the temple, Alfon quickly filled Corin in on the events in the forest. "So the temple was being controlled by some... beast sent by Gannondorf?" Corin asked in disbelief. "Yes," answered Alfon, "and he seems to be calling himself 'Ganon' now. At least, that is what the Kokiri said." His eyes were sore and heavy and his arm was aching, but Alfon swiftly made his way to the Princess' council room. "Lord Alfon, Marshall of the Armies of Hyrule, your highness." announced the chamber guard as Alfon entered and knelt before the princess' throne. "Your Royal Highness," Alfon greeted, bowing his head, "your servant awaits your command." In his fatigue, Alfon did not notice the grim faces that Impa and Zelda both wore. "Arise and report." answered Zelda stiffly. With a soft grunt, Alfon returned to his feet. "Your highness, I have located my squire and returned him safely to the camp." he began with a smile, but halted when he caught Impa's glare. "Good. Now we can clear this up!" she snapped as she looked at the princess. Alfon glanced from the Minister to the Princess and back. Confused, he asked, "My lady? Clear up what?"

"The situation is more serious than we originally though, my lord." Zelda replied, "It seems, that your squire disobeyed direct orders from an officer." A small bolt of fear ran up Alfon's spine. He had told no one of Link's requests to go to the forest... how could they have known? When he did not answer, Impa spoke up, "The captain of the infantry company that aided you in the field reported in last night. He claims to have ordered Link to escort yourself, the injured girl, and the rescued horses back to the lake. By breaking off and entering the forest on his own, your squire has not only disobeyed orders, but abandoned his duty during war!" The marshal was shocked, Link had said nothing about orders from an infantry captain, only that he had entered the forest to look for his family. He quickly explained the events in the forest and stressed that Link had in fact found several of the Kokiri alive and in need of rescue. For a few moments, Impa and Zelda seemed to forget Link's transgressions as Alfon described the Forest Temple, its monster, and the Kokiri who spoke of becoming a new sage. "We would never have learned these things if Link had not been there." Zelda said softly, casting a sidelong glance upward at Impa. "No..." muttered Impa in deep thought, "But no matter the happy outcome, the boy is a soldier and committed crimes against the soldier's law. He must be punished." She quickly added, returning to herself. "Punished?" gasped Alfon, "He's only a boy."

The princess remained silent and looked down at her lap as Impa continued her push, "He is a boy who was deemed ready to take the soldier's oath. Thus, he is bound by the soldier's law!" Alfon began to grow angry at Impa's rigid interpretation of the Army's code. "He is my squire then, I shall see him punished." he growled, attempting to settle the matter. "It is not that simple." replied Impa with a sigh, "If this had been some small infraction against you or another... 'close comrade' then we could have settled it quietly through hard labor or additional duties. But your squire defied the orders of one of our field captains. Orders that were given to him in front of an entire company. If he is not punished -publically- then word will spread that he is favored or... that the Kingdom's leadership is soft." Zelda squirmed slightly upon her throne as Impa finished. Clearly, she was unsettled by her minister's words. "Soldiers, for all of their training and discipline, often step outside of their bounds. It is in the nature of being a soldier." Alfon argued, "and their sergeants, captains, and lords are granted leave to punish them as they see fit. I ask only to be granted the same privilege to discipline my squire as I see fit." "Were there any way, I would," answered Impa as she turned her attention to the door, "Captain Corin, come in here!"

Corin, startled by the unexpected summon, swiftly entered the room and bowed. "My Lord, My Lady, Your Highness. How may I serve?" he greeted. "Tell me Corin, what is the punishment for a man who abandons his duty during war?" Impa asked sharply. The captain raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at Alfon. "Answer her." the marshal muttered under his breath. "Normally," Corin began cautiously, "the presiding authority has leave to prescribe the sentence of death to any soldier who, by abandoning his duty during war, causes the death of another Hylian, My Lady." Zelda gave a slight whimper and covered her mouth with one hand. Impa ignored her and continued, "And if a soldier has abandoned his duty, during war, but not caused the death of a Hylian by doing so?" Corin furrowed his brow and began to ask, "My lady, is there something-" "Just answer her!" bellowed Alfon, cutting him off. "Lashes, my lady. Any man who abandons his post or his duty during war is flogged before the assembled company. Lesser punishments may be assigned by the presiding officer if there are any mitigating circumstances, but lashes are the punishment by law and tradition." the captain finished, completely bewildered.

"You cannot possibly mean to flog the boy." Alfon said as he strained to control his fury. He and Impa continued to argue for some time as Corin looked on in disbelief. Zelda, still sitting silently on her throne, had debated furiously with her minister on the subject of Link's punishment late into the previous night. She strenuously resisted Impa's position that the boy should be dealt with harshly, but she could not resist her forever. Impa was regent, and until Zelda came of age, was the actual ruler of Hyrule. If needed, she could override the Princess' authority on these matters. In addition, messengers had arrived from the lesser kingdoms bringing ill news. "After his outburst at the Princess, we cannot allow him to do as he pleases! The Kingdom will see the Princess as weak!" Impa shouted. "The Princess? or the Minister?" hissed Alfon, jabbing his finger at the sheikah's chest. "How dare you?!" she shrieked in disbelief. "I will not allow my squire to be beaten in the square just to satisfy your ego Impa!" bellowed Alfon. The minister's eyes blazed with fury as Corin swiftly leapt between them and pushed his marshal back. "My Lord please! You forget yourself!" he plead.

"The kingdoms seek independence." Zelda said quietly. In a moment, all of the fire and fury within the room vanished as Corin and Alfon turned to stare dumbly at the princess. Impa flushed with embarrassment and dropped into her seat beside the throne. "What? Your Highness? What was that?" the marshal stammered. "The kingdoms have sent envoys requesting that they be 'allowed' to raise their own armies. To 'protect their homelands' from the evil at Hyrule Castle." the princess quietly explained. "That... That does not mean that they seek to rebel against the crown, your highness." Alfon objected. "They have already acted upon it, Lord Alfon." Impa answered, "Our agents have reported that the Governors of all three of the Lesser Kingdoms have begun to organize small armies of their own and they have sent less than half of the men they have promised to support us in this war. They are preparing to break away. They see the princess as a weak child and with Gannondorf overthrowing the capitol... they see their opportunity to break away. We must show them that the royal family is still in control. That it is still to be feared." Her voice was firm as she finished, but her eyes were downcast. "You would flog a man - a boy - as a 'show of strength'?" Alfon said to the princess, "Forgive me Your Highness, but I do not see any wisdom or grace in that!"

Corin drew a short gasp and looked back at his marshal in disbelief. "Careful, my lord," warned Impa, "Or you will stand beside the boy!" "I stand by him now!" the knight shot back, as Zelda raised her hand for silence. "Captain," she began quietly as Corin snapped to attention, "Have you ever prescribed lashes to a soldier?" "Yes, Your Highness, once. A soldier was found sleeping while posted on guard duty a few months ago. He was flogged and, after being treated by the healers, returned to duty." he answered smartly. "How many lashes did you give him?" she asked, still in a quiet voice. "Ten, Your Highness." Corin finished. Zelda carefully considered her next move. She knew that Impa would not allow her to overlook Link's actions and she did not want to force Impa into a position where she would exert her authority over the Princess. Nor did she want to see Link punished in such a barbaric way. He acted out of love and courage, not malicious disobedience. "Five lashes then." she commanded. "Ten for disobeying orders and leaving his duty, but we shall take back five for his service in the forest." Impa pursed her lips for a moment, then inclined her head. Alfon ground his teeth and desperately tried to think of any argument that could either spare Link entirely or at least reduce his punishment to something lesser. When nothing came, he too bowed his head and accepted the Princess' judgment. "Bring him." the princess finished.

As the leaders of Hyrule debated Link's fate, a tall, slender man slipped into Link's tent. "What are you doing sleeping lad? It's the middle of the day, and there is work to be done!" he said as he gently rocked Link's shoulder. "Viscern!" the squire shouted after rubbing his eyes, "You made it through!" The Hylian ranger smiled broadly as he sat on the small stool inside Link's tent. "Yes, and Russell, though he may have come back with a fresh scar or two." They talked for nearly an hour as each explained what had happened. Viscern and Russell had turned north and made for Kakariko as they attempted to bring down several bats with their bows. They had managed to force some to retreat back to the capitol with several arrows stuck in their hides, but one had swooped particularly low and attempted to take Russell from his horse. The bat's claws tore into his left forearm as it tried to lift him, but Russell swiftly hacked its leg off with his broadsword. Laughing, Viscern finished, "I imagine it will be very hard for him to land when he gets back to his master!" Fortunately, the bats' claws are not poisoned like their fangs, and Russell was able to bind up his own injury until they reached Kakariko.

Though still very tired, Link regaled his adventure from the ranch, to his own battle with a giant bat, to the forest, and back to the lake. When the ranger frowned doubtfully at Link, the squire produced the three fangs he had taken, from his satchel. Viscern began laughing again as he studied them, "Oh Russell will be furious! He has a claw, but you actually managed to take some fangs!" "They aren't all mine." replied Link, "One is for Alfon and the third is for Malon - the girl we saved." The ranger smiled proudly at him and patted his shoulder, "You're a good lad, Link! I'm sure the marshal is very proud of you!" The sound of heavy boots approaching ended their conversation. One of the princess' guards pushed his head through the tent's entrance and glared down at Link. "Boy! Come with me! The princess has summoned you!" he barked as Link and Viscern stared at him. Link rose, and reached for his sword and belt. "No weapons!" the guard bellowed. "What is this about?" Viscern asked, "The squire has just returned from a dangerous mission and needs his rest." The guard scowled angrily at the ranger. "A courts martial is being convened. Now MOVE!" he shouted.


	31. Chapter 25: Passing One Era into Another

**Chapter: XXV**

_"Passing One Era into Another"_

Link's trial was very short. The infantry captain retold his story of how Link had been instructed to lead the horses back to the lake and to escort the wagon of wounded. Link did not deny it and admitted that he knew Alfon did not want him to go into the forest. When asked why he had done this, Link simply answered, "I had to know if they were alive or dead." Zelda could not look at him. She knew exactly how he felt and she would have done the exact same thing if she had a chance to find her parents alive. Her stomach clenched as Impa declared the judgment and sentenced Link to five lashes before the garrison at dawn the next day. With no stockade available to them, Link was commanded to remain in his tent until summoned for his punishment. The squire was shocked with complete disbelief as the guards clapped his wrists in irons and began to drag him away. "But I saved them! They were still alive and I saved them!" he shouted as they disappeared down the corridor. Once he had gone, Zelda let out a loud sob and began to weep into her hands. Impa gently rubbed her back and tried to comfort her, but Alfon looked down at her with cold indifference. "If it hurts your highness, then remember it."

The following morning, the entire garrison, save those men posted at the gates on the lake road, were assembled and ordered into ranks. A small wooden arch had been erected near the lake's edge with two iron chains hanging from its cross-beam. Link was stripped of his mail, cap, and tunic and manacled to the arch. Zelda, Impa, and Captain Corin stood far behind him as Alfon took his station behind the boy, holding a long whip. After the guards had secured Link's chains and returned to the assembled ranks, Alfon quietly spoke to his squire. "Life is often cruel lad. Despite our best efforts, sometimes terrible things happen to us and to those we love. What determines a man's worth, is how he deals with these cruelties. Does he cower and despair, wailing that he does not deserve what has happened, or does he stand and face the challenge with courage?" Link strained to twist his head around as he muttered back to his master, "I saved them Alfon... they would have died if we hadn't killed that monster!" tears were forming in the boy's eyes and his voice shook with the terror of the pain he was about to experience. "I know son," Alfon replied with his own voice choking, "... make me proud."

"Captain," Impa spoke loudly, "Read the charges." Corin slowly drew a scroll from his belt and cleared his throat. "For disobeying the lawful orders of a superior officer. For abandoning his duties during a time of war, which placed Hylian lives at great risk. For disobeying the expressed command of his master. This squire is sentenced to be flogged before the garrison at dawn. Five lashes." A few hushed murmurs rippled up and down the assembled mass of soldiers as Corin returned the scroll to his belt. Link clenched his shaking hands into fists as the cold morning air brushed against him. Alfon breathed slowly and attempted to force every thought out of his mind. There was nothing he could do to stop this, but he could focus on where the whip should land, to create the least harm.

Farther up the lakeshore, on a small hill, stood Telma, Talon, Malon, and several of the townsfolk. Talon was attempting to console Telma, who was already sobbing. On the lake's glassy surface, a small troop of Zora watched. Turning his head as far as he could, Link could make out the small coral earrings and purple eyes of Princess Ruto, watching from the center. She tried to smile at him, but her eyes were streaming tears watching her savior be stripped and chained. "Proceed." commanded Impa in a cold voice. Zelda's throat nearly closed with apprehension. "I'm sorry Link." she thought to herself as she watched him. Though he had served beside Alfon for several months, he still possessed the body of a young boy, and the sight of a boy being chained and flogged beside the lake was too much. As silently as she could, the princess whipped tears away from her eyes and stifled several small whimpers as she breathed. Captain Corin turned and marched toward Alfon, halting one pace behind him and to his right. "You may begin, My Lord." he announced. The marshal slowly drew a deep breath and silently prayed, "Goddess... Give me strength. Goddess... forgive me." After a few moments hesitation, Corin whispered, "No man would think less of you, My Lord, if you cannot-" but Alfon cut him off, "He is my squire! No one else shall touch him!" he shouted, as he shook out the whip and landed the first strike.

Searing pain tore through Link's left shoulder as the wet trickle of blood began to run down his back. "ONE!" cried Corin. Link gasped and struggled to gain his breath as his heartbeat seemed to race out of control. A second sharp crack and a fresh gash was added to Link's right shoulder. He ground his teeth as an agonized groan began to escape his lips. "TWO!" cried the captain as Alfon drew back for the next strike. Tears were streaming down Zelda's face as she clamped her hand over her own mouth to keep from crying out. "THREE!" Corin cried as Link yelped and hung helplessly from his chains. "FOUR!" followed as Alfon struck the back of the other thigh. The boy had now been brought beyond his limits, and openly screamed in bloody agony as he hung, crippled, by his chains. The princess let out a cry of sorrow, and moved to rush forward, but Impa grabbed her arm. "No, Your Grace! You cannot!" she whispered as she held Zelda tight beside her; but several of the gathered soldiers saw the Princess' movements and knew that she too felt the boy's pain. As Alfon shook his arm and prepared for the fifth strike, a woman cried out from behind the assembled company, "Mercy, My Lord! Mercy!"

Telma, unable to contain herself any longer, wailed and sobbed to her beloved to spare Link the final blow. As Talon tried to calm her, several other women in the crowd joined her and began to chant, "Mercy, mercy!" Princess Ruto, looking directly at Zelda, shouted, "He saved our people from destruction! Have mercy your highness!" Zelda's eyes were bloodshot and streaming tears, but she said nothing. Within the crowd, atop the hill, she could see the messengers from the lesser kingdoms. They were watching her and they would faithfully report what they had seen and heard back to their masters. As the cries for mercy grew, Alfon glanced over his shoulder back at the Princess and Impa. Zelda's gaze was unfocused as she stared straight ahead. Impa gave a stern frown and subtle nod. Alfon cracked the whip once more as the fifth and final gash appeared across the middle of Link's back. With the final crack of the whip, the chanting crowd fell silent. Link screamed in pitiful agony as Corin shouted "FIVE!" and after a short pause, "The sentence now having been carried out, release the prisoner!"

As Link was unchained and dragged to the infirmary, Alfon slowly coiled the whip and handed it to Captain Corin. Turning to the Princess, he shouted, "Will there be anything else, Your Highness?" Unable to speak, Zelda just shook her head "No." and turned away. "Company! ATTENSION!" the marshal bellowed, "Dismissed." The gathered soldiers straightened their backs, tramped their spears against the hard ground, and dispersed. Corin came and stood beside Alfon, "You did what you had to do, my lord. Better his master than some stranger." he said, trying to comfort his friend. "What are we doing Corin?" Alfon asked, "We're struggling to hold onto our kingdom, barely able to contain the evil at the capitol, and she has us whipping Link for acting like a hero." Corin turned and watched Impa and Zelda disappear back into the temple with a concerned frown. "She is doing what she judges to be right, my lord. Trying to keep what is left of the kingdom from splintering apart." The marshal leaned in and whispered, "You find me one man here who had to watch a boy be flogged to remain loyal to his princess!"

With a deep sigh, Corin left his marshal and attended to his other duties around the lakeside town. Alfon made to enter the temple and sit beside his ward in the infirmary, when Viscern and Russell slowly stepped out into the light. Russell's left arm was bandaged and hung in a sling, but he bore a fair smile as the three friends reunited. "It is good to see you well, my lord!" he said as he and Viscern bowed their heads. "And you, my friends. The only good thing to come in these days... to see you both alive and well." replied Alfon. "Do not worry yourself too much my lord, the boy is strong." Viscern said. "Aye," added Russell, "and there is hardly a sergeant or captain in this army who hasn't felt the lash at least once." "At such a young age?" Alfon asked. "Well..." Russell began, but was lost for any response. After an awkward silence, Viscern asked, "What will become of him now, my lord?" Alfon thought for a moment before answering, "He will bitterly hate the princess and Impa for this... I will have to train him; day and night, to keep his mind focused." His two friends nodded their agreement. "The princess... she was heartbroken, everyone could see that." Russell added hopefully. "Everyone... but Link." replied Alfon, "Nothing will be the same for him now. He's entered a new chapter of his life; whether he's wanted to or not."

_~End of Part 1~_


	32. PART 2: Ch 1: Forged with Blood & Iron

**Part 2: Prologue**

"Life remained hard for the boy in the months after his punishment. He bitterly hated the princess and the minister-regent for what he saw as an unjust betrayal. His master, true to his promise, trained the young lad intensely; forging him into a formidable soldier. The sword, the bow, the spear, and the mace all became extensions of his body. He was skilled in every form of combat by the age of 15 and a very accomplished rider, thanks to Epona." The old man sipped at more wine as he finished. "Impressive." replied Ulric, still sitting in the dark tavern, listening to the old man's tale. Renju, the old man's grandson, quietly dozed with his chin resting on his chest beside his grandfather. "Young men are capable of much, when fate forces them to be." answered the old man. "But this young man... was different." added Ulric, with a strange glint in his eye. "So the legends say." The old man answered, cautiously.

**The Downfall Timeline**

**_The Legend of Zelda: The War of Imprisonment_**

**Part 2:**

**Chapter: I **

_"Forged with Blood and Iron"_

For over a year after the flogging, Alfon repeatedly drove Link beyond his limits, both physically and mentally. Every weapon the Hylians possessed, Link mastered. When this was done, he competed fiercely with the other soldiers in horseback riding, wrestling, and physical endurance. Any challenge the soldiers could think of, Link would doggedly pursue until he became its champion. Sometimes, the men would throw a heavy stone into the lake and compete to see which man could swim down and bring it to the surface. Others, would take heavy iron ingots from the blacksmith and, after tying them around their waists or shoulders, would attempt to climb the steep cliffs that encircled the lakeside town. Link eagerly competed in these, and often won, but his true favorite was wrestling. To break the boredom of off-duty hours, the various companies of soldiers that rotated through Laketown would hold competitions for wrestling champions. Though he had grown taller over the past year, Link still bore the slender frame of a boy and was often outclassed by the burley soldiers of the King's Army. Still, he would not give in. He would throw himself into hopeless fights against men twice his size and furiously work to pin them. Often, Alfon would have to drag his squire away from the pit with a black eye and bloody nose, still kicking and thrashing for action.

In this way, Link had earned the respect of the Hylian soldiers around him. He may have been young, but no one doubted his devotion or his eagerness for action. Corin, Russell, and Viscern all managed to secure Alfon's permission to start taking Link on riding patrols around Central Hyrule. Most of the patrols were simple reconnaissance, staying vigilant for any movement from Ganon's forces. Others would be escort missions for the supply wagons that came to and from the outlying kingdoms. Link began to travel farther and farther from the lake; reaching the western edge of Necluda just beyond the Dueling Peaks. Outwordly, Link was solemn and quiet around the other soldiers. But inside, he was excited to see the lands beyond the Hyrule that he knew. The forest had been a safe and comfortable home, but it was gone now, and Central Hyrule had only brought him hardship and pain. He longed to find a new home, one that could bring back the happiness and peace that he once knew as a child.

In the few quiet hours that Link did have at the lake, he would spend time with Malon at Telma's tavern. He felt an especially close connection to her as she had also suffered greatly in her short life and had lost her home to Ganon's war. Telma brought both Talon and Malon into her tavern and gave them a small room for a new home. Talon did his best to help around the hall; sweeping floors with his good arm or pouring drinks, but it was difficult work for him. Malon seemed to recover from the events at the ranch very slowly. She remained quiet and was often very shy around people she did not know. Though the healers had done their very best to help her, several thin scars still adorned her arms, back, and cheeks. Those that knew her and her father were careful not to look at them, or mention them, but strangers and new arrivals to the tavern would often stare or ask her about them. She did her best to remain calm and just say "the war gave them to me", but she would soon excuse herself and weep quietly in her room. To Link's relief, Telma's maternal focus had shifted away from him and onto the poor, ruined girl. "There there, honey." she would soothe, as she would gently rock Malon in her arms when she cried. Telma had no children of her own, but she became a wonderful adopted mother to Malon. She was patient, loving, and acted as a wonderful guide for Malon through her pain.

The former farm girl would help her father keep the tavern clean by clearing tables and washing the plates and mugs, until Link arrived. Both had grown over the last year, but Link was steadily becoming taller than her. He would enter the tavern and silently approach the bar. Malon would be carrying a large tray of dishes, or using a rag to wipe down the bar when she would notice him and sheepishly smile. Every time he came to see her, she would drop whatever she was doing and embrace him. Being in his arms was the only time Malon would feel truly safe. The horrors of Ingo and the moblins still plagued her at night and during dull periods during the day, but the memory of Link striking the evil man down and freeing her stayed with her as well. Link would wrap his arms around her and rest his cheek on top of her head and just quietly hold her. He had come to understand how she still suffered from the memories of the ranch and that the best thing he could do, was just to hold her for as long as she needed. Recently though, Link had begun to realize just how lovely the scent of Malon's hair was and how... _pleasant_... it was to hold her close. The two would sit and talk quietly at the back of the tavern, near the fire. Link would tell her of his training and long patrols and Malon would tell him of the events at Laketown that he had missed or of the different things that Telma was teaching her. Each valued the other, and each felt the most at peace when they were together.

Princess Zelda, Impa, Alfon, and the Hylian captains had worked tirelessly to rebuild the Hylian Army into a formidable force. What had once been a loose collection of country militias and volunteers had now become an elite unit of professional soldiers. "Soon, we will be ready to push on the capitol, Your Highness." Alfon assured the princess. Zelda too had changed a great deal in the past year. She was taller; her crown reaching to Impa's ear, and her hair now hung to the small of her back. Though the war still raged outside the Lakeside stronghold, Impa had insisted on continuing to dress the Princess in elegant silks and soft cotton; both of which had to be imported from distant lands. "You must continue to show the people that you are their Princess and Queen-Apparent, your grace!" she would say if Zelda objected to the more lavish gowns and finery.

The princess' life had become a rather lonely and remote existence. Meetings were limited to Impa, Alfon, and the other significant captains in the Army, and any time spent outside of the Temple was carefully choreographed and chaperoned by Impa, who remained Zelda's only close confidant. For the first few months, Impa had insisted that it was necessary for her security and for the good of the kingdom, but soon, Zelda felt herself being cut off from her people and longed for a friend to speak with. Her only relief from the claustrophobic temple were her sessions of meditation with Impa. In the evenings, as the sun was setting, Impa would wrap the princess in a plain traveler's cloak and disguise herself as an old woman. The two would slip out of the temple and make their way to the isolated fisherman's hut, just upstream from the lake. In the beginning, Impa would direct Zelda to just sit beside the waters and clear her mind. "Do not try to force it, your grace. Just... let it come on its own." she would say as she gracefully sat beside Zelda and closed her eyes. Zelda was unsure of what to expect, but she was pleased to be out of the temple and in the free air. With time, however, the princess found herself drifting through the same dream-like emptiness where she had found Talon and Malon. Soon, Impa's voice would echo from across the void, "Can you hear me, your grace?"

Impa taught Zelda how to open her power and enter into "the graceful state." Here, Zelda could channel the powers of Hylia to do many things, but it would take time and patience to learn how to unlock and control her new abilities. "If you move too swiftly, your grace, you could cause great harm. The power of the Goddess was mighty and capable of many wondrous things." she explained, "You have already begun to hear the prayers of your people and you have touched the memories of the grieving father. This is only a small portion of the power that will awaken within you." In time, Zelda would be able to see things that were happening far away, or things that happened long ago, or even - with great effort - possibilities on what was to come. But each of these small accomplishments required many long hours and hundreds of failures before revealing themselves. Zelda often stumbled beside Impa, completely exhausted, as they returned to the temple. "Must I do this... Impa?" she asked once. "There is no other way, your grace. You must." the sheikah soothed as she helped the princess to her chambers.

As midsummer's day approached -a full two years after the loss of Hyrule Castle- the weather began to gradually improve, with a strong wind from the southeast pushing Ganon's cloud cover away from the Lake. Link, laden with several heavy iron ingots, struggled up the rocky slope north of the lake as the red glow of sunrise shone around him. Sweat poured down his brow and his back as his shaking hands struggled to find a solid grip on the stone above him. He had performed this climb several times, but never with so much weight. "Have to... make it... be... stronger" he grunted as he willed his arms and legs to lift himself higher and higher up the slope. As the first golden ray of pure sunlight lifted over the horizon and struck the cliff, Link sat down to rest on the summit. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he struggled to regain his breath. Lifting his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow and eyes, he was surprised to find his fingers were bleeding. With a grunt, he flicked the blood onto the stone beside him and worked his hands back and forth to reduce the swelling. "Whatever it takes." he muttered to himself. Behind him, Zelda stood watching him.

Several times, when Impa was not close, Zelda had let herself drift into her graceful state, and sought out Link. The guilt that she had felt still weighed heavily upon her and she desperately wanted to reach out and try to make amends with Link. This time, atop the cliff at sunrise, was the same as every other time. The right words just did not come to her mind and the sorrow in her heart kept her from revealing herself. She now watched him remove the heavy iron weights and massage his bleeding hands with pity and a strange admiration. "Look at how strong he has become... He is this way now, because of me." she thought to herself as she winced at the blood dripping from his fingertips. Link had made the climb bare-chested and Zelda now had a clear view of the scars on his back. Despite the time that had passed they were still a deep reddish-purple and looked very painful. "You were just a boy from the forest..." Zelda murmured as she stepped toward him, "and I took everything away from you." Without thinking, she reached out and delicately traced her fingers over the scars on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Link..." she finished as she felt the heat from his shoulders on her hands.

Link was rubbing the dried blood from his hands when he felt a slight tickle on his left shoulder. Thinking a fly hand taken an interest in his sweat, he brushed his right hand over it, and found someone else's hand on his shoulder. He leapt up, very startled, and prepared for an attack. Zelda recoiled and stepped backward away from him in surprise. "You!" shouted Link, lowering his hands. "What are YOU doing up here?!" Zelda's heart was pounding and her eyes were wide with shock. He could _see_ her! Several times she opened her mouth to speak, but she was too frightened to think of what she should say. For a moment, her eyes drifted down over the lines of his chest and the muscles of his abdomen... he had changed. Her cheeks blushed as she quickly looked away, ashamed. Link began to demand that she tell him how she got up the cliff without being spotted, when a voice from far below called up to him. Glancing down, Link found Alfon at the base of the cliff, cupping his hands and shouting to his squire, "Come on lad! Stop messing around up there and report for duty!" When Link turned back, Zelda had vanished. Had he imagined her? Shaking his head he muttered, "I need to remember to bring a water-skin with me when I do this."


	33. PART 2: Ch 2: A New Mission

**Chapter: II **

_"A New Mission"_

Link reached the base of the cliff and started back toward the Army's camp beside his master. "If you keep doing that lad, you're going to get yourself killed." Alfon chuckled, looking at Link's damaged hands. Link shrugged dismissively, "You work hard to get strong." he grunted. The marshal looked over at his ward. The boy now stood as tall as Alfon's shoulder. "You've grown boy." he said with a smile. "Huh?" asked Link, confused. "Well you used to only come up to... about this high," Alfon explained, holding his hand beside his elbow, "Now... well soon I'll have to teach you how to shave." he finished with a chuckle. Link squirmed awkwardly inside, he did not like Alfon's sentimental side. "Your beard is turning grey." he muttered after a few more steps. The marshal stopped and stroked at his beard, "Really? Telma has not said anything." he asked. Link just smirked back at him over his shoulder and broke into a run as Alfon moved to smack him.

When they reached Link's tent, Alfon stopped him. "Hey there, just a moment. You once told me that you were born in the summer right?" he asked. "No, I said the Deku Tree told me I came to the forest in mid-summer. I don't know my true birth date." Link answered, sourly. "Well, mid-summer is as good a birthday as any." Alfon returned, cheerfully, "I left something for you on your bed. I hope you like it." Link was thrilled, no one had given him a birthday gift since his youth in the forest. He dashed into the tent and found a long, slender bundle of cloth laying on top of his bed. Ignoring the burning in his hands, he lifted the heavy bundle and brought it out to Alfon. "Go ahead lad, open it!" the knight said, eagerly. Carefully, Link untied the leather thongs, and unbound the cloth. Inside, a handsome broadsword greeted Link's eyes. The grip and guard were plain and simple, but the blade was smooth and as reflective as glass. One small feature that caught Link's eye, was the ruby set into the pommel. He had never seen a soldier's sword set with a gemstone. "That little blade of yours was becoming more of a dagger to you these days so... I had the smith re-forge your old sword into this. He had to add a fair bit more steel but... the Kokiri blade is still inside there son. Do you like it?"

Link didn't know what to say. He was overjoyed to receive such an impressive gift from his master, but he was saddened that the Kokiri sword was now gone. "Its... thank you, my lord." he said, looking up at Alfon. The marshal smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "You've earned it! I've never seen a squire work as hard as you have! And this way," Alfon patted his hand on the blade, "The Kokiri can keep fighting with you, even as a grown soldier." Link sniffed and wiped his eyes. "That's great... thank you Alfon." he mumbled. "Now," said Alfon, smiling broadly, "I want you bathed and dressed! You're meeting the council later this morning and you smell absolutely foul!" "The council? What for?" Link asked, surprised. "A mission," answered Alfon as he turned to leave, "An important one! So you'll probably be hearing from the princess. Behave yourself!" he growled with a threatening look before departing. Link returned his new sword to his bed and gathered fresh clothes for the day. As he marched off to the bath-house, he wondered at what Alfon had said. "The council has never given a mission _to me_... why now?"

Once he had washed, and bandaged his hands, Link dressed in his usual gear: a linen shirt, a pair of hylian trousers, a pair of heavy infantry boots, his half-sleeved mail shirt (which had been lengthened and adjusted several times by the blacksmith), and a white soldier's tabard adorned with the Hylian crest. Link still kept his Kokiri clothing in his tent, but it had become too small for him to wear. A pair of hardened leather bracers and greaves completed his armor and Link slung his new broadsword across his back and marched off toward the temple. He found Alfon standing just outside its entrance, dressed in his heavy plate armor, which shone magnificently in the morning sun. "Good, we have some time." he said as Link arrived, "Now listen lad, when we enter the chamber, you will kneel and place the knuckles of your sword hand onto the floor. Bow your head, and stay that way until you are instructed to 'rise' or are 'dismissed'. Do not speak unless spoken to. I will greet the princess and the minister for both of us. If you are allowed to stand, do not look either the princess or the minister in the eyes - you are a squire and have not yet earned that privilege. If anyone does speak to you, remember to answer _with reverence_! You may only call the princess: 'princess' or 'your highness' nothing else! Understand?"

Link's usually stoic expression turned to a sour frown, "Why don't I just crawl in on my belly and lick the scum from their shoes?" A hard slap from Alfon's armored hand told Link he had made a serious mistake. "You _will_ control yourself boy! Or so help me you _will_ be dead! You have no idea what it takes to rule a kingdom! Much less hold one together during war! You _will not_ say or do anything to shame me in there, _Do you understand_ _me_?!" Alfon's eyes carried a very serious, very threatening anger that Link seldom saw him use. "Perfectly, my lord." he answered, rubbing his cheek. "Good!" barked the marshal, "Now follow me." They marched inside and made their way to the princess' council chamber. Normally, here, Link would be directed to wait in the passage, but this time Alfon motioned for him to follow. "Alfon, Lord-Marshal of Hyrule and his squire, here to see the council." he grunted to the chamber guard. The soldier turned, opened both doors, and, after tapping his spear three times upon the stone floor, announced: "Lord Alfon, Your Highness, Grand Marshal of Hyrule... and his squire."

Link clenched his teeth silently as they entered. "I guess I don't deserve a name here." he thought to himself angrily. The room was well lit with many candles and oil lamps hung along the walls. The princess, wearing a beautiful white and pink silk dress, sat upon her throne in the center, with Impa at her left, and the rest of the council gathered behind her. Despite Alfon's warning, Link looked directly at her as they approached. He was still very suspicious about what he had seen that morning. For a moment, just before they knelt, he thought he saw Zelda's cheeks blush and her eyes drift slightly to one side away from him. "Your Royal Highness," Alfon greeted as he and Link knelt and bowed their heads, "Your loyal servants await your command." Link did as he was told; after kneeling he clenched his weapon-hand into a fist and set his knuckles against the stone floor silently. "Just be quiet. They won't even speak to you." he said to himself. Since his punishment, Link had seen Zelda and Impa several times, but always at a distance. This was the first time he had been in the same room as them. His anger and hatred boiled and rolled over in his stomach. How he wanted to curse and shout at them for what they had done. But he had come to love Alfon as something of a father-figure and did not wish to embarrass him in front of the council.

As Alfon was briefing Link outside, Impa was preparing the princess for the upcoming meeting. "Be sure to sit upright on the throne and hold your head high, your grace. Do not look directly at them, keep your gaze just above their heads." "Yes, Impa, I know." Zelda answered impatiently, but the minister continued, "I will brief them on the mission, you should not need to speak. But, if any need does arise, remember to only refer to them by their ranks 'Marshal' and 'Squire', not their names!" "Don't you think this is all a little... 'formal' Impa? We see Lord Alfon nearly every day." the princess asked. "Yes, we do. But that insolent brat does not deserve the same privileges as the Lord-Marshal of Hyrule!" "Don't call him that!" hissed Zelda, just as the chamber guard entered and announced Link and Alfon's arrival. The marshal looked gallant and strong as ever in his brilliant plate armor and flowing cape, but Zelda had grown accustomed to seeing him at her daily briefings. Her attention was focused on Link. She too had seen him, at a distance, several times over the previous year, but she had not been this close to him in a long time. Her heart beat quicker as he stepped out from behind his master and approached the throne beside him. His piercing blue eyes were locked on her and his jaw was set firm. "He's angry." she thought to herself. Still, she could not help but remember the lines of his arms and chest... and the strength of his hands from that morning. When she looked back up at his face again, he was staring right into her eyes. For a moment, she feared that he had read her mind, and quickly looked away with the heat rising in her cheeks.

Impa thanked the two men for coming and asked Alfon to report on the status of the army. Their back-and-forth exchange remained formal and rather boring to Link, who was starting to resent the pain in his knee from kneeling on this hard stone floor for so long. For a few minutes, Zelda listened to Impa and Alfon, but they were not discussing anything she did not already know. These were just formalities... formalities she had started to loathe. "Just get to the point..." she thought to herself. Link was still obediently kneeling before her, with his head bowed and staring at the floor. "If I could just tell him... If I could make things right." the princess wondered as she watched him. Impa continued to drone on about the importance of the army and the different missions that Alfon's companies were expected to fulfill, but Zelda continued to study Link. It was remarkable how stiff and still he was just kneeling there. She could hardly tell that he was even breathing. "He's become disciplined... hard." she thought to herself. Soon, a curious idea came to her mind. Un-focusing her eyes, Zelda allowed herself to drift into her graceful state. "Link... Link..." she gently thought as Impa's voice drifted farther and farther away. He was close... very close here. His presence felt like a burning fire in the room. She could hear his heartbeat... feel the stinging soreness of his hands... even the hard stone pressing into his knee. But his mind was closed to her.

"Link" she silently called. Slowly, in the darkness, his form appeared. He was dressed, just as he was in the throne room, and still kneeling with his head bowed. "Link... speak to me." she asked quietly, but he did not seem to hear her. She knelt down in front of him. He was trembling slightly and his breathing had become erratic. Did he know she was there? she wondered. Zelda gently tried to press her way to his mind. She had to know what he felt... what he was thinking... but he was iron-bound and would not let her in. Frustrated, the princess relaxed and just stared down at his sandy hair. "Link... I know you're angry. I just want you to know... I'm sorry." she whispered to him. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, with a sudden bolt of movement, Link raised his head and looked directly into her eyes. Zelda shook at the sudden flood of memories and emotions. Pain... anguish... burning hatred... it all crashed over her like a great wave and carried her through his most bitter memories: She heard the Deku Tree implore her to find the princess and save Hyrule as he steadily withered and died. She was leaving her home behind and Saria was crying to see her go. She ran in terror from the evil pouring out of the Temple of Time. She felt the sickening horror that Link felt after Zelda decided to allow the moblins to burn the forest. The agonizing lash of the whip and the bitter anguish of the betrayal Link felt. A hundred sleepless nights, tossing and turning, completely consumed with anger and hatred for those who had ruined his life, but were supposed to be his friends. "You... took everything from me." he growled menacingly, as a red flicker of light seemed to pass over his eyes.

In the throne room, Link remained motionless, and the princess stared straight ahead, but her hands steadily gripped the arms of her throne tighter and tighter. Impa, having been distracted by the long speeches and formalities with Alfon, suddenly stopped and looked over at the princess. Outwardly, the princess looked unfocused and bored with the meeting, but Impa could sense that she was using her power. Impa's eyes darted from Zelda, to Link, and back again. "Squire!" she shouted, suddenly, which startled everyone in the room. Zelda snapped herself free from the connection and struggled desperately to regain her breath without revealing herself to the others. Link too was breathing hard and struggling to compose himself, "My Lady?" he answered Impa with a slight shake in his voice. Impa did not know what she had just interrupted, but she was furious with herself that she had allowed it to happen. "Darunia of Death Mountain has requested you _personally_. The Gorons have some need that apparently you are best suited to handle. Gather your gear and depart at once for Goron City!" "Yes, my lady." Link answered obediently.

For a few, quiet seconds, the room stood very still. "You may go, squire." Impa finished with obvious contempt in her voice. Link stood, averting his eyes from both of the women, and turned to leave. Her heart still beating rapidly, Zelda's mind flashed, "Say something! Say something to him before he leaves!" "L-Link!" she stammered out loud. Link stopped and slowly turned back, looking down at her feet. "Princess?" he mumbled. Impa and Alfon were frozen with dread at what the princess might say or do next. The gathered council stared at her curiously as her mind raced for something to say. "I... uh... you... uh." she stammered as her face flushed with embarrassment. "Say something... _anything_!" her mind begged as she struggled under the pressure. "What would a lady say to a knight before a mission?" Her eyes darted about the room until they fell on the chamber guard standing by the door. He was standing at attention, holding his spear and shield. The _shield_... The princess rose and swept her way across the room, to an antechamber on the far side. She returned, a few moments later, carrying a large Hylian heater shield. "It will be dangerous to go alone... please take this." she said as she held it out to him. Link hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward and slipped his arm through the shield's enarmes. "Thank you, your highness." he said, glancing at her face.

Still holding onto the shield's edges, Zelda wore an expression of desperation. Silently, she begged him to forgive her... to try to understand her, but Link remained motionless and cold. Feeling the moment becoming awkward and overlong, the princess leaned down and kissed the rim of the shield at its top, "Come back to us safely, Link." she said softly as she returned to her throne. "Princess." Link grunted with a slight bow of his head and departed.


	34. PART 2: Ch 3: Myths and Legends

**Chapter: III **

_"Myths and Legends"_

Silence hung over the throne room as the princess returned to her seat. Alfon and Impa both stared at her as she set her chin onto her hand and drifted in her thoughts. After a few moments, she realized the room was watching her and blushed deeply. "Continue, Impa." she muttered as she returned her hands to her lap. Impa's mind was whirling at a frantic pace. What had just happened? Had the princess made a connection with... _that boy_? What dangers could that bring in the future? "Thank you, Lord Alfon... the council notes your efforts and is appreciative. Please see to your men and carry out your orders." Impa said, still watching the princess intently. "Yes, my lady." answered Alfon with a further bow of his head. "You may go." murmured Zelda as her mind wandered back to Link.

The knight rose, bowed, and quickly departed the chamber. If he could catch Link, he would punish him severely for whatever just happened in the throne room. Alfon had no magical ability, but he could feel the tension between the princess and his squire and it was obvious that Impa had come across something between them. "My Lord, a moment!" called a voice behind him. Alfon turned, now only a few paces down the passage, as Impa trotted up behind him. "We need to speak... privately." she hissed, as she came close. "Indeed?" replied the Marshal, "I was just going to find my squire and... 'speak with him' about this." Impa waved her hand dismissively, "Forget the boy, come on." she urged as she stepped around the knight and made for the outside. Once they had reached the crowded streets and alleyways of Laketown, Impa began again, "We need to speak, my lord, of something... very important." The sheikahn minister was wringing her hands and staring down at the path before them. Alfon had never seen her so nervous before.

"I am at your disposal of course, my lady. How can I help you?" he offered politely. Impa continued to fold and tug at her own hands. Normally her mind was focused and razor sharp. In a crisis she moved deliberately and without hesitation; but she had never expected to be in such a position. She was acting regent of a kingdom under attack, adopted mother and mentor to a frightened girl that someday would become Queen, and she was the sole bearer of the royal family's secrets. Many myths, legends, and ancient stories were kept as closely guarded secrets by the royal family and their sheikahn confidants. These secrets held the truth about the kingdom's origin, the beginning of the royal bloodline, the source of the princess' power, and... the fated bonds that would connect the princess to her beloved. Impa now found herself seriously considering making some of these secrets known to Lord Alfon. True, he was the Princess' right hand and a key figure in protecting the kingdom, but the sheikah's oaths of silence were sacred and not to be cast aside without grave need.

For several minutes, the two walked silently through Laketown. Several villagers and soldiers greeted them, but none approached them. Alfon would smile and nod to each of the faithful Hylians, while his companion struggled to make up her mind beside him. "Forgive me, my lady, but we are running out of road. Soon we shall be walking along the lake-bottom." whispered Alfon. Impa drew a deep breath, and made her decision. The master sword had permitted itself to be carried by him and he had been faithful and true ever since the loss of the capitol. "What do you know of Hyrule's beginning, my lord?" she asked. Alfon knew what his mother and father had taught him; what every Hylian was taught when they were young: The Goddess Hylia had fought a great evil and delivered the earth to the Hylian people. The royal family was chosen by her, and charged with governing justly and with compassion.

"That is true... but not _complete_." Impa replied as she and the marshal turned for a second walk through the town. Quietly, the sheikah explained how Hylia had fallen in battle. How a courageous human man had rushed to her side and helped her defeat the great demon. How generations later, Hylia was reincarnated as a mortal, and how her beloved knight had also been reborn and bound to her side. When the great demon attempted to escape once again, the two fought and defeated him, and founded the Kingdom of Hyrule. "The two were different from the other humans... they had long, pointed ears... like her grace, the goddess." whispered Impa. Confused, Alfon muttered back, "But, Impa, we all have long pointed ears. It is what shows we are the goddess' chosen amongst the other humans." "No, my lord." replied Impa, barely whispering, "It is what shows that we are descended from the goddess herself." Alfon halted and stared at her, "What?"

Impa tugged at his arm to return to their walk. "The _first_ Zelda was the goddess reborn. Her blood, carried the legacy and the power of the goddess. She, and her beloved knight, were mother and father to the Hylian people. Each of us still carries a very distant, very _remote_ connection to them; but, over time, many wandered away and the blood of the other humans was mingled with our own. By the power of her grace, the royal line is kept holy and pure." Impa explained. Alfon thought for a moment before answering, "So the princess carries a great legacy. We have all known that the royal family carries _some_ magical ability. What does this have to do with me?" Again, Impa drew a deep breath and carefully considered her next move: she was now sure, but what would be the consequences of telling Alfon? "Her grace, the goddess. Bestowed a special gift upon her beloved knight." Impa began carefully, "His spirit... was made more than a mortal's spirit. For all time, their souls would be bound together... in love."

Alfon nodded, as if he understood, but he still had not made the connection. Frustrated, Impa said, "It is said that whomever the Blade of Evil's Bane accepts as its master, carries the spirit of the goddess' chosen knight. Which means..." her voice trailed off as she could not bring herself to say it. For a moment, the marshal looked stunned, then struggled to contain his laughter. "You mean... you suggest... you think that _Link_ is... what? The princess' 'soul-mate' ?" Impa scowled at him and urged him to keep his voice down. "That is... that is really something minister." Alfon continued as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye, "You treat my squire as lower than swine from the moment he arrives at the lake! You forbade him from doing or becoming anything more than a common soldier! You had him _flogged_ for committing the only heroic action this army has seen since the fall of Aryn! And now, you tell me that there is some mystical bond between him and the princess? Rubbish! The boy _hates_ the princess and you for that matter!" Alfon's anger, as well as his voice, were steadily rising. He had known many of the court's members to be haughty and arrogant, but he had always felt a particularly powerful loathing from Impa against his squire. He bitterly resented that she never gave the boy a chance, or ever tried to feel compassion for what _he_ had endured.

Impa desperately urged him to keep his voice down. "You're right, my lord... I have detested the boy... but what was I to do? After he failed at the Temple of Time..." "FAILED?!" barked Alfon, cutting her off, "That _boy_ stood against that sorcerer when most would have fled screaming! That _boy_ nearly gave his life for all of Hyrule! He is alive today because his _only_ friend in the world gave him her life! I held him, Impa, in my arms as his breathing slowed and his life ebbed away. There was no mortal power in Hyrule that could have saved him! If there is a failure here, minister, it is not Link's! You asked too much of a child, yet he did everything he could to serve his kingdom!" The sheikah lowered her arms, and let Alfon speak freely to her. They were now away from the civilians in the town, and stood near the lake's western edge. In her heart, she knew Alfon was right. She blamed Link because it had been the easy thing to do. She and the princess could not have made a mistake, it must have been the strange boy from the forest. Impa felt ashamed and, for the first time, really began to regret how she had treated the boy.

"The princess has fallen in love with him, Alfon." she muttered. The knight narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, "More myths?" he asked. "No," answered the minister, "I know it is true. He is always on her mind and her heart aches to be beside him. I have felt it, during our... 'meditations' though I do not think she knows that I am aware." Alfon felt a small twinge of apprehension. If it was true... then they had a serious problem. He knew of Link's bitterness toward the princess and of how close he was starting to become to Malon. "The princess is at that age... when a young lady begins to take an interest in the young men... it is just a fancy, nothing more." he offered hopefully, but Impa shook her head. "It is the goddess' will. Though they themselves do not know it, their souls are bound to one another. She will fall hopelessly in love with him. She will need him to be by her side, especially through this war. He will strengthen her, and she him. There is no other way now." "And if he rejects her?" Alfon asked. Impa thought for a long time before answering, "I do not know for certain. But... it could mean the death of Hyrule. I had taken the events at the Temple as a sign that he was not the one, that some other hero would rise and make himself known to us. But Link drew the sword, and her soul is reaching out to him. It must be Link."

"What do you need me to do?" the knight asked solemnly. "Much." replied Impa, "We will need to calm his anger and develop his compassion for her. Once this mission is complete, I will appoint him as the Princess' personal guard. That will keep them together and allow the bond to form." The two began to slowly walk around the lake now as they discussed their plans for Link and Zelda. "He will need to be a master of arms..." said Impa. "He already is." replied Alfon. "His body will have to be honed to endure any trial..." "For his age, he is the very best, but I will continue to train him." "He will need to be disciplined and focused. His conduct around the princess must be _perfect_." "That may prove challenging," replied the knight, "but I am confident I can train him in that regard." Impa slowed her pace and looked up at him, "No, my lord, I don't think you understand. The boy... he..." for the first time, Alfon saw Impa's cheeks blush with embarrassment, "The princess'... 'purity' must remain intact."

The marshal raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, "You speak of souls being bound in eternal love. You want to push two youths together and hope that they fall for one another. But you insist that their passions not... 'blossom' in that way? Impa I know you have lived a solitary life, but that is not how love works! He is a man, a soldier. If a beautiful woman offers... he could not refuse even if he wanted to." Impa looked right up into the marshal's eyes with a very serious light, "The spirit of Hylia is with her, Alfon, but she cannot come into her own as the goddess reborn until she has performed a very ancient, very special ritual at the Goddess Springs. To perform that ritual, she must be absolutely pure. If she is not, the power of Hylia will leave her and will not return until a new daughter of the royal family is born. Right now, the goddess' power is the only thing keeping Ganon from passing through the Door of Time. Our lives depend upon it. The princess must remain absolutely pure until she has come of age and wed." Alfon winced down at the sheikah, "That would be a cruel trial for him. It may break him." Impa shook her head, "Actually, I am more concerned about the princess in that regard, than your squire." she answered.

As they began to walk back toward the Temple of Water's entrance, Alfon chuckled to himself. "It is like something out of a fairy-tale Impa: What the knight must endure to earn the hand of a princess." As the symbol of the temple came into view, above the entryway, Impa remembered one other item she wanted to discuss with the marshal. "Alfon, tell me again of the Forest Temple. What did the Kokiri children say about the monster there?" "Why do you ask, my lady?" he replied, puzzled. "Because I have not seen or heard from the Sage of Water in some time." the sheikah replied as they entered, "Until Link returns, I would like you to remain close to the princess, please."


	35. Part 2: Ch 4: Darkness & Pain

**Chapter: IV**

_"Darkness and Pain"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

Link quietly made his way out of the throne room, down the corridor, and finally out to the lake's edge. He kept his expression blank and indifferent, but his heart was hammering away inside his chest. Something very strange had just happened between himself and the princess and he had no idea what it was. Not far from the Temple Entrance, a lonely willow tree leaned over the water's edge. When he was certain no one was near, Link leaned against it with his hand, for support, while he tried to control his breathing and steady his pulse. "What did she do to me?!" he wondered as small beads of sweat began to form on his brow.

As he knelt in the throne room, his mind had been focused on forcing his own emotions out and remaining calm; but as Zelda drew closer to him... new feelings began to come over him. He suddenly felt... apprehensive, though he did not know why. There was nothing here that frightened him. He was... worried... worried that Link would not understand. But this did not make any sense to him... he _was_ Link. In his chest, he started to feel a second heartbeat, much lighter and faster than his own. The sensation truly frightened him, and caused his own heart to beat faster. He closed his eyes, and willed his body to obey him. His heartbeat would slow... his breathing would steady... and these strange feeling would leave him... he would not let these things take control. In the darkness, behind his eyelids, a ghostly white figure gently glided toward him. Panic slowly began to rise as Link began to fear that he had lost control of himself. He had to say something... stand up... Alfon needed to know that something was wrong... that he was ill. He nearly rose, when the figure drew closer and became clear to see.

Zelda was standing before Link, in his mind, wearing a soft, white silk dress. Her crown was missing, but her hair was braided and arranged in an elegant form. She was wringing her hands nervously and looking down at him with an anxious face. He felt her anxiety, her fear of him, and at once he wanted to leap up and... and... in that moment he wanted to both strike her, and embrace her. His anger toward her burned red hot against a new desire to comfort and protect her. "Why is she afraid of me? I wouldn't hurt her." he wondered in his confusion. "No... No! She burned the forest... she took my life away from me! She deserves to pay for what she has done!" his own anger burst back. His mind was slowly breaking apart as he fought to understand what feelings were his own, which were Zelda's, and which... came from somewhere else entirely. His stomach clenched with the tension and he nearly became sick, when Zelda's voice echoed to him from some distance: "...Link, I know you're angry..." everything inside him snapped back into silence, "... I'm sorry..."

The rage; An unquenchable fury, flashed in the pit of his stomach and roiled and surged upward towards his lips... "She knows I am angry?!" he thought to himself, "What does she know of my anger?! What right does she have?!" When he did not answer her, the princess slowly knelt down before him, trying to look into his eyes, "Link... speak to me." she whispered. He could not contain it any more... everything she had let happen, everything she commanded he do, everything she had done to him... she was going to pay for it... NOW! Link snapped his head up and looked directly into her eyes. "You're sorry?! You don't get to be sorry!" he snarled menacingly, as he rose to his feet and stepped toward her. Zelda's anxious face turned to complete shock as she stumbled backward away from him. He seemed to grow larger and more threatening with each step. "You sent me on a suicide mission! After the Deku Tree sacrificed himself to protect us! You... sat in your comfortable castle while I crawled through the most terrible dungeons to find your precious stones! I pulled the sword that you told me to pull! I tried, desperately to stop him princess... and what did I get for it?! Navi is dead! The capitol was burned! You let them destroy my home... FOR NOTHING!"

As Link advanced and shouted these words to her, Zelda's mind was now flooded with his feelings & memories. They came so rapidly and with such intensity that she could no longer keep her bearings, and fell backward onto the ground. Link did not seem to notice, and kept walking toward her, eyes blazing. The princess desperately crawled backward away from him, "P-please... Link... I... can't... I... too much..." Images or sensations of loved ones, familiar places, terrible enemies, unbearable pain cascaded through her... he was in agony... they were in agony. Her eyes burned with tears and her voice began to choke; the pain in her head felt like a knife was being driven into her brow. "P-please..." she whimpered to him, but he did not listen. Her pain, her fear, her _suffering_ pleased him. She was going to know her place. She was going to learn what true pain was... very soon.

Though neither of them had noticed it yet, a metallic hum... almost like some kind of musical tone began to hum from the darkness behind the Princess. Link gnashed his teeth, and raised his whip above his head to lash her. This was it... he was going to have his revenge! Zelda's eyes were shut tight as the pain increased tenfold. "Please... Link... You're hurting me!" The musical tone suddenly intensified and rang out across the void. Link's focus was broken and he blinked his eyes. All of his anger... all of his blood thirsty hatred... suddenly dropped away from him. "What... what am I doing...?" he wondered to himself as he looked at the whip in his hands. It slowly melted into smoke and drifted away into the darkness beside him. He looked down at Zelda. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she held her hands out... almost to shield herself from some attack. Seeing her like that he felt... terrible. "Why is she on the ground? Did she fall?" he wondered as he reached for her hand. "SQUIRE!" Impa's voice bellowed through his mind.

Steadily, as Link breathed deep and tried to relax his mind, he was able to calm his frantic heartbeat and bring himself under control. He had heard rumors in the camp that the princess possessed some kind of magical power. Apparently she had even healed Sir Alfon and some other wounded Hylians. "That's it... she's just bewitching me." he thought to himself and shook his head. "It won't work." Link trudged off to his tent and began to gather his gear for a long journey. Though he did his best to focus on the task at hand, the image of Zelda cowering on the ground kept floating into his mind. He should have felt angry, or satisfied to see her like that... cowering and afraid of him. But he only felt regret, pity, and an overwhelming desire to pick her up and brush the tears from her cheek. "What is happening to me?!" he growled angrily as he tightly rolled his spare tunic and several other essential items and tied them within his bedroll.

Once his gear was gathered and ordered, Link returned to the shield the Princess had given him. He lifted it, and moved to strap it across his back when he noticed the scorch marks around its edges. Narrowing his eyes, Link slowly turned the shield over and examined it thoroughly. This shield had been blasted, intensely, with fire... but not the fire of a smith's forge. Whomever used this shield last, was _attacked_ by fire. Examining the shield's reverse, Link ran his fingers over the smith's proofing marks. He recognized them; they were the same crests and symbols of the smith he had purchased his Hylian Shield from before traveling to Death Mountain. He had crouched behind that shield to protect himself from King Dodongo's fiery breath. Link turned the shield to its obverse once more. "She kept it... why did she keep it?" he wondered to himself as his eyes noticed the delicate smudge left by Zelda's lips. A strange sensation rippled up his spine and his heart seemed to skip several beats.

Several minutes later he slowly led Epona toward to the road to Central Hyrule. Fastening the last of his provisions, and tightening his scabbard and shield against his back, he mounted his trusted mare, and left the lake behind. Saluting the guards as they passed through the iron gate, Link turned Epona up the Hylian road and unfocused his eyes; Epona knew these roads so well, he rarely had to guide her. He let himself see her again... sprawled on her back before him, looking up at him in fear. He especially remembered her eyes... a soft light blue, like a gemstone... large... innocent... vulnerable... and filled with fear. Link's stomach clenched as shame washed over him. "You did something... you made her think you were going to hurt her!" his conscience berated him. Link tried hard to remember what had happened... what did he say to her?... why did he say it? He had been angry... but why? He had walked toward her... shouting... why was he shouting at her? He had something in his hand... where did it come from?

Despite his best effort, Link's memory of what he had done remained cloudy and uncertain. All he was certain of, was that he had frightened Zelda... and it made him feel ashamed. "You should not carry so much hate around with you." his conscience warned, "It could hurt her." As the Lake-Gate and its towers receded into the distance, Link made up his mind: He was going to try and push his anger away, and focus on what needed to be done, rather than let it consume him. He never admitted it to anyone, but Link suspected that he had been prepared to harm Zelda... maybe even kill her... and that disturbed him deeply.


	36. PART 2: Ch 5: Serving the Shadow

**Chapter: V**

_"Serving the Shadow"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

"I am sick of your excuses! You... you... damned wizard!" shouted Nabooru as she angrily followed the sorcerer through the castle. "Your concerns..." the wizard mused apathetically, "are no concerns of mine, _woman_. Our lord does as he pleases and you... will do as he pleases." he finished with a satisfied grin. The Gerudo champion had struggled for nearly two years without seeing or speaking with her chieftain. The warm, comforting embrace that the women felt at the corrupted Door of Time had lasted for several weeks; but eventually faded until they shook themselves free and realized what had happened. Nabooru had eagerly seduced a filthy ranch-hand from just south of the capitol, and brought him to the ruined temple. Drunk with wine and Nabooru's "carnal skills" Ingo had allowed himself to be pushed through the doorway into Ganon's realm. He returned, outwardly unchanged, but his mind had been greatly altered: He was confident, arrogant, and had become thoroughly delighted with the pain and suffering of others.

For months, the remaining Gerudo in the capitol had been tasked with dismantling the abandoned Hylian homes and stores inside the city walls, and using the recovered stone to first build the aerie for Agahnim's bats, then to rebuild "Ganon's" temple. Very few were ever permitted to patrol or to even carry arms inside the castle grounds. At night, as the Gerudo slept in the few houses they were allowed to keep, companies of fresh moblins -and several other fearsome beasts- would be brought into Hyrule by the wizard and the twin sorceresses. Nabooru had silently watched several times as dozens of beasts departed the half-finished temple and moved toward the castle. In her heart, she knew that she and her sisters were being ground-down and slowly replaced; but she hoped somehow that she could speak with Ganon and change the course of things.

"You treat us as slaves!" Nabooru angrily shouted, with her voice approaching a scream, "We are Lord Ganon's people! The fearsome Gerudo of the Desert Waste! Not worthless bricklayers and whores!" Agahnim continued to keep his back to her, and make his way through the castle without stopping. Nabooru had finally had enough. Dashing forward, she seized hold of the wizard, and slammed his body against the stone wall of the corridor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! You filthy _Hylian_-traitor!" She screamed as his eyes blazed a terrible, yellow light. Poised to kill, Nabooru's dagger pressed against Agahnim's neck as lightning flickered between his fingers. They would have surely killed one-another, if a small tremor had not rumbled through the castle. Agahnim's anger quickly melted and he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "As you will, my lord." He muttered as he slowly opened them again.

Nabooru's heart was pounding and her chest heaving with her rapid breath. "Do it! Do it! Just slit his wretched little throat and be done with it!" she urged herself, but she knew she would never reach Ganon if she did. Agahnim lowered his hands, and relaxed his body - hanging from her grip. For a few moments, he seemed to shudder and shake, as if he were having some sort of fit. The Gerudo withdrew her knife and stared at him in confusion... was he ill? Or was this some trick? Releasing his robes, she let him fall to the stone floor and cautiously backed a few paces away. His body stilled, and he slowly got to his feet. A strange, orange glow now seemed to be coming from his eyes. "Hello, my beloved." came _Gannondorf's_ voice from Agahnim's lips. Nabooru's mouth dropped open in complete shock, "What... what is this?" she mumbled as she returned her dagger to its sheath. "You seem troubled... Nabooru... speak and your master will hear." Gannondorf's voice continued, while Agahnim's face remained expressionless.

The Gerudo quickly fell to her knees, bowed her head, and held her arms at her sides; palms turned toward Agahnim. "_My Lord_," she began with amorous submission, "The joy that I feel at the sound of your voice... cannot be put into words!" Nabooru's body had weakened and become sore with the labors forced upon her, but she still arched her back and lifted her bust. She would use every skill she possessed to return to Ganon's favor. "Your poetry remains pleasing to me, my desert flower, but I grow weary of this conflict between my servants. Speak quickly, _or be silenced_!" Gannondorf's voice was very firm and Nabooru knew her position was precarious. Though adrenaline and fear coursed through her, the Gerudo kept her graceful, outward calm. Subtly rocking her hips and turning her beautiful Amber-colored eyes up to him, she began, "I miss you, my lord... my body _aches_ for you," every ounce of her feminine will was brought against her master. In his mortal form, Gannondorf was never able to resist her like this. She hoped, he was still weak to her charms, "I am pleased to _serve_ you my lord, in any way you need, but my heart overflows with joy when I can... serve you personally."

Agahnim's face began to show a slight grin. Sensing success, Nabooru pressed farther, "Let me come to you, my lord... let this pitiful servant serve her lord in the ways she knows best." Agahnim stepped toward her, and gently traced one fingertip down her cheek, the side of her neck, and over her breast. The Gerudo rolled her eyes back and whimpered softly, "..._my lord_..." "Yes," came Gannondorf's voice, "You will serve me well Nabooru. Come to the temple and give yourself to me." Her heart nearly burst with excitement, she had done it! "As you command, _my lord_." she replied, affectionately, as she lowered her forehead to the floor in front of him. The wizard groaned and staggered back against the far wall. The orange light quickly flashed out and his own voice returned. "As you will, my lord."

Nabooru lept to her feet and scowled down at the sorcerer, "Now you have no more excuses! Bring me to him!" she shouted. Agahnim regarded her with a menacing glare, but did not object. They steadily made their way through the castle, into the capitol city, and finally to the half-finished temple. Once inside, and without command, Nabooru ripped off her own clothing and cast it aside. She knelt before the darkened door of time and raised her arms up at her sides. "Do it." she commanded the wizard. Agahnim, just as before, slowly walked around the Gerudo, muttering and chanting different dark spells. As he did, the swirling, chaotic gateway began to clear until a smooth black portal stood before them. Her skin began to tingle in a strange way... almost as though it were rippling like water, but she ignored it. Whatever she had to do to approach Ganon, she would do it.

The sorcerer now retrieved a small golden jar from beside the portal and poured the deep red liquid over her hair. It smelled foul, and Nabooru struggled not to wrinkle her nose at it. As Aghanim's fingers worked the substance to the tips of her fiery red hair, the Gerudo began to recognize its scent: it was the smell of blood. Blood that had been left in the desert sun to rot. Doubt and apprehension bit at her stomach now as the wizard returned the jar to its resting place. "Why blood?" her fear asked her, but she forced it from her mind. "Now," growled Agahnim, "go to him." Excitement returned, this was it! Nabooru rose and gave Agahnim a smug, victorious smile as she stepped toward the portal. She could not help but rock her shapely hips as she passed him; whether he felt anything or not, she was going to show him, one last time, what he did not deserve. The wizard watched her pass, but did not feel defeated. Quite the opposite, he knew what was going to happen to Nabooru... and it pleased him greatly.

The Gerudo felt nothing as her skin touched the surface of the portal. As though nothing were there, she passed through it and entered a new chamber. What remained of the walls, floor, and ceiling was made of a brilliant white marble but was badly blackened by Ganon's fire. The room was eight sided, with a platform of stone raised at its center. A small marble pedestal, adorned with the symbol of the Triforce, stood empty at its top. Nabooru did not know this place... and wondered at its purpose. "**Come to me**..." boomed Ganon's voice from the far end of the chamber. There, opposite where Nabooru stood, was another dark, swirling portal. "**Come to me... my beloved.**" The Gerudo rushed forward, passed the platform, and to the final doorway. "Don't go... don't do it!" a very quiet voice urged inside her. Nabooru looked up at the swirling black cloud... what would she find when she entered? What would become of her if she ran? Her own lust for power was strong... but more than anything, Nabooru wanted to see the promises made to her tribe, delivered.

With a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and stepped into the Dark World.


	37. PART 2: CH 6: Dreams and Disguises

**Chapter: VI**

_"Dreams and Disguises"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

Link quietly stirred the coals of his little campfire and carefully stacked on more wood. The small glade he and Epona sheltered in offered plenty of firewood and the summer heat had dried many of the dead branches well, but Link was very cautious not to build the fire too large. He was between the lines and could easily be spotted by enemy patrols. Epona lazily wandered around the glade, nipping at the grass growing beneath the canopy, occasionally looking back at her master. The sun had already dipped below the horizon, and the bright orange of the western sky was quickly fading into a pink/purple twilight. As Link watched the little flames of his fire, his mind drifted back to his memories of the ranch, and then to Malon.

He hadn't said goodbye to her before he left; he was too distracted from the events in the throne room. He didn't always warn her that he would be going on missions, but she was always sure to let him know that she was disappointed when he slipped away. He would return, and she would frown silently at him. Before their eventual embrace, she would hold his head in her hands and give him a disapproving eye before checking him over - just to make sure he had returned safely. Malon did not complain with words. That was not her way; but Link had learned how to read her messages and always tried to make up for it. Once, he convinced Telma to let him slip some wildflowers into her room before she went to bed. Another time, he had traded with an Akkalan traveler for a polished Amber gemstone and given it to Malon on his return. She took it, turned it over in her hands, then looked up at him with a sheepish smile. Link tried to say something romantic like "I thought it would go well with your hair." but he was too nervous and awkward, and just muttered, "I thought... you'd like it."

Link did his best with Malon, but it was strange trying to take care of a girl. Sometimes she was needy and clung to him when he was near. Other times, she would be distant and not want him around. For Link's part, he was always glad to be around her when he had the time. It wasn't just that she was pretty... she seemed to really understand him. His anger, his loneliness, but most of all, his loss. In the past year, Link had told Malon of his time in the Kokiri Forest, the bullying and teasing he received from some of the other Kokiri for not being "a real Kokiri", and of Navi and the short time they were together. She didn't say much, but she listened intently to Link's stories and would hold his hand during the tougher portions.

Link seemed to have a much tougher time getting very much out of Malon. Once or twice, she had told of happy memories of her mother and father, before her mother died and Ingo had to come to the ranch. Mother and father ran the ranch together, while little Malon trotted around, playing with the animals. But after Talon's wife passed, things became much more somber. Talon struggled to find the motivation to keep the ranch going and was forced to hire Ingo as his primary hand. He always tried to be cheerful and happy around his daughter, but she often caught him sobbing alone, or drooped over the table with an empty bottle beside him. But these stories were rare, and Malon often resisted Link's questions with a silent shake of her head. She would pull her stool beside his, hold his hand, and just rest her head against his shoulder quietly.

The first time she'd done this, Telma and Talon both stared apprehensively at the teenagers hiding at the back of the tavern hall. Link, knowing her father was watching, remained rigid and still until Malon had enough and left him. Over the next few months, the watchful parents relaxed, and only darted the occasional glance their way. So Link began to rest his cheek against the top of Malon's head. She seemed to appreciate the closeness and her curly red hair was soft and... smelled wonderful. Past the smoke from the hearth, the scent of the ale and food, and even the healthy portion of Telma's perfume that seemed to get everywhere, there was something that was just... Malon... and it was warm and comforting.

Link's heartbeat began to quicken as he thought about Malon, when a sudden, curious thought came to his mind. Like a whisper in his ear, suddenly the words, "I wonder what Zelda's hair smells like..." popped into his head. For a few seconds, Malon's medium blue eyes became Zelda's sky blue; her firey red hair rippled into golden blond. Zelda's skin was soft, smooth, and delicate... Link shut his eyes tight and shook his head angrily. He was supposed to hate her and... she could never compare to Malon! Link snapped the stick he was using to stir the fire and threw its pieces in to burn, with a frown.

His dinner was made up of an unlucky squirrel he was able to snare, and several handfuls of summer berries that grew within the glade. Link drank freely from his waterskin as the river that flowed from Zora's domain was close by. Once complete darkness fell, Link would slip silently to its bank and replenish his supply. Epona, having followed Link and drank her fill, found a thick bed of fallen leaves near his fire and laid down for the night. The young soldier unrolled his bed and laid down under the tree-canopy. He wouldn't need a blanket tonight, it was far too hot, so he folded it and used it as a pillow. No stars could be seen through Ganon's cloud here, but the dying firelight danced and flickered off the underside of the tree canopy and Link's eyes lazily drifted over the different leaves and twigs above him.

On his patrols with Russell or Viscern, Link had been trained to sleep very lightly and awaken at the slightest sound. The "soldier's sleep" as they called it was not very restful, but it was necessary to stay alive when away from safe locations. Tonight, however, Link drifted into a much deeper sleep and wandered through many strange dreams. He did not sense the large shadow that perched in the branches above him, watching him intently with large blue eyes.

_~At Lake Hylia~_

Zelda had struggled to avoid Impa's gaze after the incident in the throne room. When her attendant returned from meeting with Lord Alfon, she insisted that the princess accompany her on another meditation. "But... it is not yet sundown Impa. We'll be seen." Zelda objected. Impa was unsettled, and Zelda knew why. She desperately hoped she could dissuade the sheikah from forcing her into her graceful state so soon after the connection with Link. But Impa would not yield, and insisted that the princess accompany her to her chambers. "We will disguise you this time, your grace." she explained, "I'm certain you have the strength for it." Zelda didn't understand what she meant by "the strength", but her curiosity was piqued when Impa retrieved a strange set of sheikah clothes from a small trunk in her room. "Here your grace, you must change into these." The princess hesitated, she was not shy about changing in front of Impa - the attendant had been dressing her since she was very small - but the new clothing Impa offered was very different from the elegant dresses the Princess was used to. "What is it?" she asked timidly.

"This is the clothing of sheikah assassins and spies, your grace." Impa explained, holding the tight body-suit out to the princess. "They are enchanted to suppress noise and enhance the wearer's agility. They can also... conceal the identity of the sheikah if he or she is magically gifted." She added as Zelda took the garment and held it up. "It looks a little... 'tight' and... 'revealing' Impa." The princess winced with blushing cheeks. "Yes... well..." stammered Impa, her own cheeks turning slightly pink, "Your... _ahem_... 'feminine form' is still young, your grace, so the tightness may help you pass as a young man. You will also be able to wear additional clothing over it, to better conceal yourself in a crowd." Zelda suddenly lowered the garment and stared at her attendant in shock, "..._A what_ Impa?!"

After several awkward minutes, Impa was able to pull the suit onto the princess and began to instruct her in its use. Zelda, having never worn such a garment, struggled to cover herself with her arms and hands as the sheikah spoke. "... the more drastically you attempt to... Your Grace please, do not fuss! The more drastically you attempt to change your appearance, the more your power will be taxed." "What do you mean?" asked Zelda nervously, still trying to subtly cover herself. "Well..." Impa began, "If you wanted to make yourself look like a sheikah assassin... you would need to use very little power to alter your face, hair, and body shape - as your clothing would be free to be seen for such an identity." Zelda's apprehension soared at the idea of a crowd of Hylians seeing the precise curves and contours of her body. "No no no..." she insisted, "It must be a complete concealment! Clothing and all!" "Then..." Impa replied with hesitation, "It will take a great deal of concentration and strength from you, your grace... at all times." The princess hurriedly insisted that Impa teach her what she needed to know. She was willing to look like anything, so long as no one could see _her_ like this.

For several hours, Impa and Zelda drifted through the silent darkness, echoing question and instruction to one another. "Picture a man. Any man. One that you can see clearly your grace. A simple man, one who would not draw attention. Someone from a crowd in the market." Zelda tried her best to remember some townsfolk she had seen, but her mind was unable to clearly form what any of them look like. "It's useless!" she exclaimed in frustration. "Remain calm, your grace, this is a very difficult skill to master. Even my master could not fully alter his appearance for long. Think of a man that you know well. One who's features come to mind clearly and easily." Zelda's mind struggled against the urge to picture Link. "Not him... not him... not him!" she pleaded to herself as she frantically tried to think of any other man she could clearly see. "Alfon!" she shouted suddenly, as the statuesque image of Lord Alfon took shape and stood before her. "Excellent, your grace, though Lord Alfon would be both a difficult and dangerous form to take. Many know him and many see him every day. You would have to assume his personality _perfectly_ to pass yourself as the Lord-Marshal. Also, he is much taller and more heavily built than you or I, it would take a great deal of your power and concentration to match him."

Zelda carefully studied the armored form of her knight. She knew he was a large man, but she had never really paid attention to his body - there was never a reason. Now she began to see the broad shoulders, the thick muscled arms, the sharp, square jaw under his close-cut beard, and the deep, trusting brown eyes. "He's handsome... and big." she mused absentmindedly. She meant it as she were imagining _being_ a large, strong man. If she had to pass through a crowd, being intimidating as well as handsome must prove useful. Impa however, feared the princess' interest was otherwise, and quickly cast the image of Alfon away. "Too public! Too well known!" she shouted, "Someone else! Someone much lower ranking!" The princess desperately rolled through the different captains, guards, and ministers that she knew, but all were swept away as "too well known" by Impa. Finally, when her frustration won out, Zelda pictured Link.

His image took no effort for her to summon. His sandy-blonde hair, his deep blue eyes, sharp nose, and boyish chin. Piece by piece, Zelda made sure he was perfectly accurate and true. Impa, standing beside her in the darkness, clenched her teeth apprehensively... she knew this would be the easiest choice for Zelda to train with... but she feared what the princess might reveal in such an intimate state. "Link is... a good choice," she began carefully as Zelda stared into the eyes of Link's statue, "...he is more freely able to move about the camp without drawing attention. But he is still well known, your grace." The princess barely heard her, her mind was drifting over the memory of Link's rage. Without realizing it, she had changed statue-Link's eyes to an intimidating red. "A sheikahn Link, your grace?" Impa asked.

Completely by accident, Zelda had brought inspiration to her attendant. "Keep the red eyes, your grace... lengthen his hair... and lighten it to nearly-white, just like a sheikah... now his clothing..." she drifted off in thought, but Zelda was too quick for her. "Sheikah-Link's" vanished and was replaced by the form-fitting dark tights that Zelda now wore. With a soft sigh, Zelda ran her eyes over his muscles and the lines of his body. "That was... quick your grace..." Impa murmured. "Hmm?" Zelda questioned, forgetting Impa was there, before shaking herself free of the warm dream. "Ahem Link is an armored soldier, your grace, not a stealthy assassin. His 'build' would be much thicker and heavier than what your assassin would be. You should make this one more slender and nimble." Zelda did her best to imagine Link as a stealthy shadow and acrobat rather than a muscled soldier. "Good... very good your grace. Now we need to give him a name." Impa finished.


	38. PART 2: CH 7: The Road to Kakariko

**Chapter: VII**

_"The Road to Kakariko"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

As the early twilight of dawn began to rise in the eastern sky, Link drifted through several strange, disconnected dreams. For a few moments, he was running down a smoke filled, dark corridor. His heart was pounding and tears were streaming from his eyes. "Mama! Papa! He screamed as he frantically searched through the destruction for their bedroom." Next, he was trapped in a cold, dark room. His hands were bound and he could not move. Ahead of him, in the darkness, a low, deep growl echoed toward him. Link shook with absolute terror as the wicked, cruel face of a large moblin came into view. "P-p-please... n-no..." he begged as its hot breath washed over his face. For a few moments, Link passed to a chaotic dream of battle. He was riding Epona... charging into a sea of moblins and dark beasts... he had to get there! He had to save him! But this dream quickly passed into Link's last before dawn. He lay in a soft bed, content and at peace. He lay on his back, bare-chested, as a beautiful woman gently pulled herself from his side, onto and across him. She too was bare, and the soft silk of her skin felt wonderful gliding across his chest. "Mmmm" she softly moaned, content with her lover's embrace. Link's eyes were closed, but he slowly reached down and wrapped his arms around her. She was the most perfect... most beautiful thing in the entire world... and she was here... with him.

Link was jarred from his wonderful dream by a sudden whinny from Epona. The strong mare was reared up and kicking her fore-hooves at a large shadow in the branches above them when Link's eyes shot open. He quickly grabbed his sword, which lay at his side on the ground, and whirled around, searching for the approaching attack. Finding nothing on the ground, Link looked for Epona and what she was disturbed about. His gaze lifted into the treetops just in time to see the large shadow leap into the air and glide away on its elegant wings. Epona's head turned to follow it as it fled, and she gave the shadow one final angry snort as it disappeared from view. "You nearly scared the life out of me girl!" Link scolded with a chuckle as he sheathed his sword and walked over to her. "I didn't realize birds scared you so much." he said as he patted her muzzle.

The two continued their journey north as soon as Link had bound his bedroll to the saddle and picked the few remaining berries for breakfast. The north-south run of the king's road, in Eastern Hyrule, followed the west bank of the Zora River. Because of this, trees and brush were plentiful and offered good concealment from unfriendly eyes, but here and there were breaks in the trees where the grasslands of Central Hyrule came right down to the water's edge. Link and his trusted mare would peer out of the cover of one thicket and carefully scan the horizon for any sign of danger before dashing at a hard gallop across the grassland to the next cluster of trees. Away to the east, the rolling highlands and mountains of Lanayru began to tower over them as they steadily drew closer to the Kakariko pass, where the King's road forked: one road westward to the capitol, and the other east through the pass and on into Kakariko Village.

Link had hoped to reach the safety of the village's garrison before nightfall, but as he and Epona had to move carefully, it became obvious that he wouldn't arrive until long after dark. Twice, Epona's alert ears warned Link of approaching danger. The mare would suddenly stiffen and raise her head up in the direction of the sound. Link would turn and narrow his eyes to spy a patrol of moblins coming down the road, or a small camp of them blocking passage. The two would silently turn off the road and stealthily creep along through the tall grass west of the road, before returning to their original path. Smiling and patting Epona's neck, Link was grateful for his companion. "I am glad you are not as dull as a moblin Epona! They'll never spot me as long as I have you!" As the sun began to set in the west the traveler's reached the fork and turned east up the mountain pass. Here Link paused, and studied the path ahead. The King's road offered cover and opportunities for escape... but the Kakariko pass was narrow and sheer sided. If any danger approached, he would have to fight. Epona shifted nervously as Link considered his next move. "There's no other way to reach the village that I know of girl... We'll just have to chance it."

Behind him, from the direction of the capitol gates, came a sudden blast from a bone horn. Epona started and began to anxiously tramp as Link turned to see 4 dark shapes, swiftly charging down the king's road toward the fork where he stood. It had been a moblin's war-call, but these were moving much too quickly to be moblins on foot. With no alternative, Link cried, "HYAH!" to his mare as he dug his heels into her flanks. Epona dashed forward and over the bridge across the Zora River and on to the rising pass. Seconds passed as hours as they charged forward and up the slopes into the Lanayru Mountains. Link glanced over his shoulder to see 4 armored moblins mounted atop 4 very large, very terrifying wolves closing fast behind him. He reached down beside his leg, and lifted his bow from its strap. "Keep steady!" he shouted to Epona, as he twisted round and loosed the first arrow at the pursuing moblins. As Epona dodged and turned passed boulders, fallen trees, and small avalanches of stones, Link doggedly tried to put down the moblins with his bow. He managed several good hits, but these moblins were covered in thick ring-mail which easily turned his arrows away. With few shots left in his quiver, Link now shifted his attack to the wolves. As the first came in close to snap at Epona's rear legs, Link brought his bow downward and fired directly into its right eye. The wolf screamed in agony, and collapsed - throwing its rider directly into a large boulder on the path.

The moblins now furiously fired their own bows at Link's back. Several skipped off his shoulders and sides, and Link was very thankful for his own mail shirt, until one bolt struck him squarely in the back - over his spine. A painful, electric surge shot through his body, followed by a frightening numbness. He could not tell how badly he had been hurt, but he was still able to turn in his saddle, and fell another wolf and its rider. The aching numbness slowly spread over his ribs and around to his chest as Link found it more and more difficult to stay in the saddle. "Come on Epona!" He cried, as he leaned forward and gripped her mane for dear life. "Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall!" he silently urged himself as Epona now leapt clean over the boulders and continued to dash up the mountain pass.

Link's back began to seize up as the last of twilight faded into darkness. He grunted and strained to remain in the saddle, but every movement, or flex of a muscle brought searing pain. Behind him, the largest moblin from the patrol chasing him, lifted a large, heavy spear and took careful aim. Link desperately clung to his mare's neck, quietly urging her on, "You can do it! Keep going!", when a sudden, heavy thud rippled through her body. Epona's eyes shot open wide as she lifted her head and screamed in pain. The mighty horse stumbled and rolled into a fallen tree-trunk along the side of the path. Link was thrown several feet through the air until he landed hard and rolled to a stop in the darkness.

Link's senses were thrown into disarray. Everything was spinning and whirling about him as sound became distorted and warbled. With a deep groan, he struggled to push himself up and look for Epona. His right eye was swollen and stung badly, but with his left Link was able to find Epona lying on her side, against a large tree trunk, a short way behind him on the path. The remaining two moblins had dismounted now and let their wolves snap and bite at her freely for sport. The great mare valiantly kicked and snorted at both of them, but remained helpless as long as she could not stand. Badly disoriented, Link tried to reach and draw his sword, but his hand kept grasping at empty air behind his shoulder. "You... you... get back... get... get away..." he mumbled as he began to stagger toward the moblins, who regarded him with amused contempt. The only sensation Link could feel in his body was a dull ache, but the rub of his clothing or the stones under his feet were absent to him.

With a disgusting snort, the first moblin stepped up to him and raised a crude saber to slash at him. With a measure of good luck, Link's hand finally found the hilt of his sword and swiftly drew it in time to parry the attack. Link continued to stumble and stagger drunkenly as the amused Moblin continued to lazily hack and slash away at him. Its partner stood ready with a notched arrow in its bow, but waited for its comrade to finish having his fun. The two wolves moved in close and cruelly bit at Epona's hooves and neck as she desperately thrashed to keep them away. Her cries of pain urged Link on and drove his adrenaline to clear is head (though it still pounded furiously with pain). His hands were shaking and his body was weak... there was no way he could battle this moblin and win through brute force... he had to draw it in close and surprise it. As the beast came in for another strike, Link stumbled to one side and leaned against the stone cliff that flanked the pass. He feigned a bout of dizziness, and let his sword droop to the ground, shaking his head. The moblin stepped in close, and reached to grab him by the throat. With all of his energy, Link whirled in a brilliant spin, and brought his sword downward upon the moblin's neck and through to its torso, smashing through its mail shirt. With a sickening gurgle, the monster sank to the ground, twitching in its death throes.

Link's chest was heaving as he desperately gasped for air. It was taking everything he had left to kill one moblin... how would he finish the other? The final beast roared furiously as it raised its bow to finish Link off. The squire weakly tried to tear his sword from the dead moblin before him, but he lacked the strength to pull it free. As the monster narrowed it eye and aimed for his throat, Link simply muttered to himself, "I'm sorry Malon..." and prepared himself to die. In the inky blackness above him, a sudden breeze and the rush of wings swooped low over Link's head as a great, winged shadow crashed down upon the final moblin. A violent shrieking mixed with the moblin's own cries of pain as the great bird mercilessly clawed at pecked at the beast's eyes. The moblin flailed and thrashed until it collapsed onto the ground and kicked wildly at its attacker. The great shadow flapped its wings and lifted itself lightly into the air and turned now to the two wolves attacking Epona. With another shrill scream, the giant bird landed on the mare's side and flapped its giant wings at the menacing beasts. The wolves, unsure of what to make of the intruder, now drew back and turned their attack on their former master. The fallen moblin shrieked with renewed terror as it own mounts seized its arms and dragged it helplessly down the pass toward the Zora River.

Silence steadily fell over the stony pass as the adrenaline in Link's blood faded, and the aching pain throughout his body returned. Leaving his sword, he staggered over to his fallen mare. Epona was laying still now, her sides slowly rising and falling with weak breath. Link's savior remained perched upon the side of the saddle, staring intently at the battered squire with those large, blue eyes. "You..." groaned Link as he drew closer, "I thought... you were a dream..." The great shadow cocked its head to one side and looked at him curiously, "Maybe I still am, young lad." its voice echoed from far away. Link knelt beside Epona and carefully searched her body for wounds. The bottoms of her legs, just above the hooves, were badly torn and bleeding from the wolves' bites and a large spear stuck out from the right side of her hindquarters. A steady stream of blood was already trickling down the path behind them. "Be swift, lad!" warned the great owl, "She does not have much time left."


	39. PART 2: CH 8: Comrades and Nephews

**Chapter: VIII**

_"Comrades and Nephews"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

It was the strangest feeling for the princess: walking amongst her people, and not being seen. The men simply glanced at her and then looked away again. A small few might nod, if they noticed her eye. The women largely ignored her completely and the children stepped around her without a word or smile. Zelda was completely out of her element as a "commoner" beside the lake, and it left her feeling strangely lonely. "I don't like this Impa," came her new voice - much deeper than her own, but still light for a man -, "I don't know what I should do... no one is speaking to me." The shiekah matron walked steadily beside her, gracefully nodding to the reverences of the people she passed. "You must be calm inside, your grace," she answered under her breath, "While this is very different for you, this is the most agreeable solution. The ability to disappear into a crowd will greatly increase your chances for survival in this war and it will allow us to move freely together, and meditate when we wish."

Despite her attendant's words, Zelda still felt apprehension rising in her stomach. She was more nervous now than when the Hylians had first arrived at the lake. Then, she was awkward and nervous as "Princess Zelda, Sovereign of Hyrule". Now, she was thoroughly terrified of being discovered as "Shiek, assassin-apprentice of the shiekah, and distant relative of Lady Impa" -who was kind enough to take Shiek as a student for several months, despite her other duties. "I don't believe I am ready for this yet Impa!" Zelda squeaked to her companion as her concentration began to waver. "All will be well, your grace." Impa responded softly as she nonchalantly rested a hand on "Shiek's" shoulder. From her hand, Zelda was able to feel a slight warmth spread through her shoulder and into her body. Steadily, her apprehension faded, and her concentration was restored.

The two walked through the long length of Lake Town, turned about, and traveled back toward the temple. "You are doing very well, your grace," Impa encouraged as they began to pass Telma's Tavern, "Soon you may be able to-" but she was cut off by a sudden shout from the tavern door. "My Lady! It is good to see you!" cried Captain Corin, as he stepped out of the tavern with several of his men. Slowly turning, Impa hurriedly whispered, "They don't know you!" to Zelda. Once they faced him, Impa smiled warmly and greeted, "Captain! It is good to see you!" Corin approached with the usual bounce in his step and bright smile, "My Lady! I am pleased to see you out of that dreary temple and enjoying the summer air!" he said with a light bow.

Impa had dismissed the Captain's morning report to allow herself and "her ward" to tour the town and the garrison's amenities. Corin, ever eager to keep a neat and orderly operation, seized on the first chance to deliver his report anyway. For several minutes, Impa smiled pleasantly and listened to the captain's long-winded report over the status of supplies, the fitness of the lake-side guard, the availability of arms and equipment, and the ongoing efforts to improve sanitation in the camp. Zelda, however, had heard these reports hundreds of times and found them to be incredibly boring. She let her eyes drift over the town as she watched townspeople pass back and forth. For a few moments, her mind wandered over what their destinations would be, or who they might be meeting with during their days, when she suddenly realized that Impa was talking about her.

"Yes, this is Shiek, a distant nephew of sorts that has come from Lanayru for training here... with me." she finished awkwardly as Zelda snapped her head back to the conversation. "Oh Really?!" boomed Corin with boisterous excitement, "Impa, I had no idea that you had any family at all! Welcome Shiek! Welcome! How are you enjoying the town son?" Zelda's heart began to pound inside her chest as she struggled to hold her concentration, and keep Shiek's appearance. This was the first time anyone beside Impa had spoken to her in this form. "I...uh..." she stammered as she struggled to think of what to say. "Well come on lad! You can't be a good soldier if you are too frightened to talk to an old man!" boomed Corin with a broad grin. Impa frowned disapprovingly and ushered "Shiek" away. "The apprentice is undergoing a... 'Shiekahn Trial of Silence' captain, and cannot speak to anyone but his master for several days. Thank you for your report... Carry on!"

Corin tried to babble an apology as he saluted the departing Impa, but she swiftly turned Zelda away and led her back to the Temple. "Insufferable man," Impa grumbled when they had reached a safe distance, "A bumbling fool in a soldier's costume if I ever saw one!" The princess turned a worried look to her attendant, "He is kind, hard-working, and true Impa! You should not think of him so harshly. Do not forget, he was a worthy opponent to Lord Alfon in the training ring! He must be a good soldier." The two passed through the entryway into the temple and turned down the long passage to the throne room. The princess could now relax herself and reveal her identity -though she still used a small amount of her power to display an elegant summer dress-. "Any man can be fearsome in the training ring, your grace." Explained Impa, "But I doubt very much that he would be _effective_ when it mattered." Zelda frowned at her pessimism, "Well, I for one believe in the good captain! I am sure he will make us all very proud when the time comes!"

_~That Night, in the Kakariko Pass~_

The great owl had vanished into the night and Link now lay injured beside his beloved mare, Epona. The great horse groaned pitifully on her side as blood dripped from the wounds on her hooves and from the large spear which was embedded in her rear leg. The last of Link's adrenaline had left him by now and the cold, shivering dizziness had returned to flood his mind. Fighting desperately to remain conscious, Link fumbled with the straps to his soldier's pack, which hung from Epona's side. "Don't... worry... Epona..." he muttered through the haze, "I w-won't... let... you go... anywhere." With agonizing slowness, the squire managed to unbuckle the pack, and sift through its contents. "Be there..." he begged, "Be... there."

Link's hands reached a small, round leather bundle, soaked in wax. Drawing it out, he discarded the pack, and began to tear the waxy layers apart. Inside, was safely bound a soldier's healing potion; meant to keep an injured man alive long enough on the field for a comrade or a nurse to find and care for him. Now Link needed it to save his mare. "I don't know if this will work Epona, but I am going to try." he mumbled as he uncorked the small bottle, and pulled back at Epona's lips. The horse was so weak, she did not resist him as he pulled at her mouth, and poured several generous drops onto her tongue and teeth. "Ok girl... come on... drink it." he tried to soothe as he patted the mare's neck. Though her eyes had started to turn upward, the mare managed to roll the potion on her tongue, and swallowed once.

Link continued to gently brush and pat her neck as Epona dozed. She had been his closest and truest friend since the night Ingo perished. Alfon was more of a father, and Malon was beautiful and warm, but Epona was strong and courageous. She had carried him over hundreds of miles, through several small battles with moblins, and always remained true. He had no idea what he would ever do without her. "I love you, you damn horse." Link mumbled, as he tipped the very last of the healing potion into his own mouth and laid his head upon Epona's side. The deep, rhythmic thumping of her heart gradually carried Link into a hazy slumber.

The next morning, a patrol of 5 Hylian spearmen, tramped their way down the pass toward where Link and Epona lay. "The night watch swore that they heard a great commotion coming from down the pass." said one of the soldiers. "I heard it too," said another, "Shouting, wolf-howling, and a moblin's horn call." A third soldier, taller and sharper-eyed than his comrades, suddenly stopped and peered into the distance, down the path. "There is something down there!" he warned as the men readied their spears and cautiously approached. They came upon a large, dead moblin; laying on the road beside the north-wall of the pass. Though it bore a heavy mail shirt; a brilliant Hylian broadsword lay buried in its chest, sticking out at an odd angle. Across the pass, near the south wall, was a large pool of red blood and several staggering bootprints on the dusty stones. "Well... whoever he was, he got one of them before they got him." Said the first soldier to reach the dead moblin. "Maybe not..." said the sharp-eyed one has he pointed farther down the path. Sticking out from the side of a large fallen tree trunk, were the boots of a Hylian soldier.

They found Link still laying with his head on Epona's side; an empty healing potion dropped on the ground beside them. "He dead?" asked one. "Nah... he's still breathing." answered another. "He's not wearing any colors... or rank." said a third. "Maybe he's a deserter." suggested the fourth. "Whatever he is," answered the sergeant, "the horse will give us a great deal of good meat! Get him up!" Two of the soldiers set their spears aside as they reached down and lifted Link up by his arms. Weakly, he groaned and opened his eyes a little. "Who... who're..." he tried to ask, but quickly lost consciousness as the two men laid his arms around their necks and began to carry him up the pass toward Kakariko. The sergeant motioned for another man to retrieve Link's sword as he knelt down behind the great mare. "A fine horse..." he muttered to himself as he gripped the large moblin spear stuck into her, "...a damn shame to lose her."


	40. PART 2: CH 9: A Mother's Care

**Chapter: IX**

_"A Mother's Care"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

Link drifted in and out of consciousness over the next few days in Kakariko. Sometimes, strong men would pull at his arms and legs, and twist his body into strange contortions. Other times, the gentle hands of a woman would lift his head and encourage him to drink from a bowl at his lips. Deliriously, he would mumble and call for Malon... or even Zelda. Gradually, he became aware that he was laying on a soft bed in a large but dark room. The breeze blew through his infirmary lightly, and Link was able to hear and smell the camp outside: cooking fires, a smith's forge, livestock, the tramp of patrols, and the sounds of working townsfolk. On the third day, Link had regained enough strength to overhear a conversation about himself.

A rather gruff sounding man was arguing with Link's nurse, demanding that she wake him so that he could be questioned: "I do not care what you think Anju! He was found on the pass after leading a band of moblins to our doorstep! I want him up and answering for his actions before sundown! Do you understand me?!" "But... but..." the nurse tried to object, but the soldier just roared at her, "NO BUTS! BY SUNDOWN!" and angrily tramped away. The squire was able to open his eyes somewhat, and turn his head in the direction of the conversation. He was lying inside of a large tent, erected against one side of Anju's house in Kakariko Village. Near the tent's open flap, Anju stood holding an expression of worry as the infuriated captain departed. She knew that Link had been hurt very badly and her skills as a healer were at an apprentice level's at best. So far, she had been able to stall the angry Captain Cado with promises that if he tried to rouse the injured squire, he would surely die.

Link tried to draw enough breath to speak, but his chest was tightly bound in bandages, and his back ached terribly at the effort. He only managed a pathetic groan as he struggled to breathe without causing himself more pain. Anju, alerted by the sound, rushed over and knelt beside him. "Easy, easy, do not try to move or speak!" she soothed in a very soft voice, "Your back has been very badly injured, just over your heart. You are very lucky to be alive!" Despite her warning, after several seconds of light but steady breathing, Link tried once again to speak. In a whisper so faint Anju was forced to lower her ear right down to his lips, Link began, "H-h-horse... my... horse..." When she lifted her head again, the nurse looked about the tent for a moment, then back down at Link, "They did not say anything about you having a horse lad."

Link struggled to control his own emotions. The stabbing pain in his heart at the loss of Epona surged into his back and made breathing all but impossible. "Later" he promised himself. After several more minutes, he was able to whisper again, "W-where... am..." but Anju guessed his question, and quickly answered, "You are in the Village of Kakariko. In our infirmary tent. The captain's men found you on the road just south of the town. They brought you here." Finally, Link felt some small relief. He had made it to Kakariko. Once he had healed, he would climb Death Mountain and find Darunia. "H-how... long..." he began, but again, his nurse answered him quickly, "They found you at dawn after your fight on the road. You have been asleep for two days, today is your third day in my tent." Link nodded weakly that he understood, and struggled to regain his breath again. "No," said Anju, "That is enough of that. You must rest now. I will prepare another potion and a little food for you, but you must rest!"

Unable to argue, Link simply laid on his bed and listened to Anju's movements around the tent. It seemed, that the squire was not her only patient, as to Link's left, in the next bed, laid a man with some sort of chest wound, also tightly bound in bandages. The man groaned painfully as Anju checked him and gave some comforting words. She made her way around the tent, checking on her different wards, until she reached a small kitchenette that had been set up near the tent's entrance. In a few minutes, Link could smell the familiar scent of camp stew beginning to form. Despite his pain, the squire's stomach suddenly gurgled in anticipation and cramped with great hunger. Minutes drifted by slowly and Link attempted to sleep while waiting for Anju to return, but his hunger now gnawed at him, knowing that food was close. With a little effort, he was able to open his eyes again and turn his head to watch her.

Anju had prepared a small pot of stew and set it aside to cool while she worked on another batch of healing potions. Link watched as she carefully diced several strange mushrooms, including a very large red one with white speckles, and dropped them into a small apothecary's pot to boil. Within a few minutes, she was ladling the reddish-brown broth into several small bottles and setting them aside to cool as well. Link's stomach groaned loudly once again as the nurse lifted the pot of stew, a large wooden spoon, and a simple chunk of bread. Her ears twitched at the sound and she smiled at Link, "Don't worry hon, I'm coming." The first patient, to Link's right, did not make any sound as Anju lifted his head gently and spooned some of the stew's broth into his mouth. Link knew the man was alive, as he swallowed the food, but he wondered at the man's condition. His body was completely wrapped in bandages, and the skin around his eyes looked purple... or black.

Next came Link. Anju mercifully wiped the spoon off with her apron as she made her way around to the squire's bed. "Ok hon, let's see how you do with this." She said encouragingly as she gently lifted his head with one hand, and offered him a spoonful of broth. His back hurt from the movement of his head and neck, but Link's hunger was winning out as the first bit of broth dripped onto his tongue. It wasn't very good, but he eagerly drank what she gave him. "That's good... that's very good!" she soothed as Link drew a deeper breath after a few mouthfuls, "Would you like to try a little bread? or a carrot?" Weakly, Link nodded to her, and Anju located a small carrot piece in the stew and crushed it with the spoon. Gently, she brought the smashed piece to his lips, and cradled his head while he tried to chew it and swallow. Once he had it down, he whispered, "bread...please..." and the nurse smiled as she dipped a small morsel of bread into the stew's broth and set it on his tongue.

He felt embarrassed at having to being cared for in such a helpless manner, but he appreciated Anju's delicate mothering. Her deep red hair, and soft blue eyes were comforting and familiar. She did not judge his weakness at all, and seemed to be completely at peace with helping him. "She looks a little like Malon..." Link thought to himself, "I wonder if they are related." Once he had had enough, Link gently shook his head "no" to her, and Anju moved to the next man. "Argh! Your cooking is dreadful!" he growled, "Just give me something dead why don't you?" The soldier to Link's left continued to complain and insult Anju despite the gift of food. Link soon found himself despising the man for being so cruel to a woman who was caring for them so selflessly. "When I get up," he angrily thought to himself, "I am going to set him straight!"

The dutiful nurse made certain that each man had his fill before returning her pot to the kitchen and retrieving the healing potions. "These... _should_ work," she began a little nervously, as she approached the first man. He coughed and sputtered as she poured the first potion into his mouth. "I'm sorry dear... just do your best." she tried to soothe, but he angrily growled at her as she left. Link couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she approached him next. "There's nothing to worry about, hon. They won't hurt you, they just... might not taste very good." She carefully uncorked the little bottle and leaned over him to pour it into his mouth. This time, Anju delicately ran her fingers through Link's hair and rested her warm bust on his right arm. He felt his cheeks blushing and his heartbeat skip as she smiled down at him. Fortunately, like her stew, the potion was more bland than bitter, and Link quickly swallowed it in one gulp. "Sleep now." the nurse ordered as she gently patted his cheek. Soon, Link's mind became hazy and his vision blurred. "I had a little boy... he'd be right about your age now..." her voice sadly echoed through the haze before Link slipped into a deep sleep.

The squire drifted uneasily through more strange dreams. Dreams filled with dark shadows and terrifying sounds; first far away, but steadily drawing closer and closer. Something... something moved in the darkness. The sickening stench of rotting flesh washed over Link as a pale shadow hobbled its way toward him. As he raised his sword to protect himself, the shape lowered its head to stare menacingly at him. Link's heart flooded with terror as the face only contained two vacant, dark holes where eyes should have been. Next, the shadow swirled into a dark red mist. There came a deep and menacing growling or bubbling sound... like the sound of the smith's smelting furnace... only much larger. The sound grew and churned until it became a deafening roar. Link was running... searching for something. He had to save himself... or someone from this giant, bubbling furnace... but who was he looking for?

Link was rescued from his nightmarish dreams by the sudden shouting of the captain, who had returned. The tent was now filled with the blazing orange light of the sunset as three men stood just inside of the tent's flaps. The first, Link assumed, was Captain Cado: A tall, slender man bearing the armor of a Hylian knight, similar to Alfon's. His hair was cut very short, in the military fashion, and his face bore a permanent sneer. The men, just to his sides and one pace behind him, were heavily armored Hylian Infantrymen, carrying swords in hand. "Captain... if you could just keep your voice-" Anju began in an urgent whisper, but Cado arrogantly shouted over her, "I have no time and no care for your mewling woman! Where is the prisoner? He will answer my questions at once!" Link watched as Cado continued to berate and over-run the nurse in her own infirmary. As they argued, the "captain" did not even bother to look at her. He would callously roll his eyes, or look upward, above her head as he again and again reminded her that a man of his "station" did not have to listen to a "peasant" like her.

When Anju continued to resist him, Cado's patience finally ran out and, with remarkable speed, he slapped her harshly with his armored hand. "While I'm sure it is an honor for a woman like you to be touched by a nobleman like me," he hissed into her ear as she painfully rubbed her red cheek, "You should know that I will kill you very quickly if you do not give me what I want!" With a great hatred boiling inside him, Link summoned up all of his strength and lifted himself into a seated position. His back and chest still ached awfully, but the pain had subsided enough he was able to sit up. "I am... who you want..." he gasped at Cado, "leave her... be!" The captain slowly turned on his heel and looked down his hooked nose at Link. "Are you then?" he softly mused as he stepped between the beds of wounded, and approached Link's side. For a few seconds, the two simply glared at one other with mutual contempt until Cado suddenly struck Link in the face with his fist. The harsh shock of it threw Link back and battered his head against the frame of the bed. "THAT, was for your insolence, traitor!" Cado snapped as Link struggled to sit up again. With another vicious punch, Link felt a sharp "click" in his nose and a sudden rush of wetness down his face. "And THAT," barked Cado, "Was for my man who was injured retrieving you!"

Link's eyes were watering uncontrollably as he reached up and tried to stem the rush of blood from his nose. The two guards that entered with Cado were quietly laughing, as Anju screamed at him to stop.


	41. PART 2: CH 10: Captain Cado

**Chapter: X**

_"Captain Cado"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

For the moment, the steady stream of blood and tears running down Link's face, kept the flow of Hylian curses from reaching Captain Cado's ears. The guards and the conscious wounded laughed cruelly as Anju dashed around Links bed with a handkerchief and attempted to help stem the blood. "Now it is no wonder why he's deserted..." began Cado, "... the pup cannot even take a punch." At this, the men roared even louder. "What is the name of your sweetheart son?" Anju asked suddenly. "W-what?!" bubbled Link in a confused response. "Just think about her!" Anju warned, as she gripped Link's broken nose and *SNAP* reset it.

A fresh wave of shouting and cursing poured through the infirmary tent as Anju quickly dropped a leather strap between Link's teeth. "Bite down!" she shouted, "Bite down! Let the leather have it son!" Link did as he was commanded, and crushed the leather between his molars with all the strength his jaw possessed. Growling in furious pain, he glared up at Cado as a fresh sneer broke across his face. "Won't be forgetting it soon... will you boy?" he mocked as the flesh around Link's eyes steadily turned purple. The squire slowly shook his head "no" as he imagined throttling the good captain in his sleep.

"I only just fixed his eye captain! Could you please restrain yourself with my patients?!" Anju demanded as she gently pushed on Link's chest and encouraged him to lay back down. "Insolence against a nobleman cannot be abided, woman. No matter the circumstance." Cado replied, dismissively. "You -boy- what were you doing on the pass?" Link slowly reached up, and pulled the leather from his mouth, "When I find my sword-" he began, but both of Cado's guards swiftly stepped forward, and lowered the points of their own swords to his neck. "Yes?" Cado sneered even more, "You were saying?" The squire carefully considered his options: he was injured, laying on his back, surrounded by unfriendly Hylians, and unarmed. "Sometime soon," he promised himself as he slowly began again, "I am Link, a squire in the Hylian Army. I have been given a mission by the Minister-Regent. I was traveling to Goron City when I was attacked on the road." he answered in a flat tone.

"Attacked? By what? How many were there? Come on now boy, you say you are in the army but you cannot give a proper report?!" Cado said as he rolled his eyes dismissively. "Four." answered Link, angrily. "Four... WHAT?!" demanded Cado. "Four moblins... riding wolves." Link growled through gritted teeth. "Preposterous!" barked the captain, "Moblins are far too large to ride wolves. You are exaggerating to hide your cowardice!" Now, the injured man to Link's left, lifted himself onto one arm and said, "N-no m'lord. Its true! We found two of them dead farther down the path sir! They were... very large sir! I've never seen wolves as big!"

Link glanced over at the man beside him, noting his sergeant's insignia and nodded to him in thanks. The captain, however, glared menacingly down at his soldier. "Silence you fool! Or I will cave your skull in like that damned horse should have!" The injured sergeant winced like he had been kicked, and laid back down silently. A sudden thrill of realization came to Link's mind, as he turned back to the arrogant captain, "A horse? What horse?!" he asked. For a brief moment, Cado flinched, revealing his mistake. "We...er... found a red mare on the pass... far from you. She will make a fine addition to our stable!" he finished quickly. Link swiftly sat up again, but Cado's guards pressed their swords right to his neck, "That is Epona! She is my horse!" the squire charged, looking right into the captain's face. Cado leaned down, nearly nose-to-nose with Link and hissed, "Traitors and deserters do not own property -_boy_! Everything you had, is now ours! And _you_... will be hanged at dawn!"

Anju whimpered suddenly and covered her mouth as Link frantically tried to think of what to do. "He can't do that! Can he?" he wondered to himself, as Cado straightened up and turned to leave. "I-I am squire to Lord Alfon, Grand-Marshal of Hyrule! I was given this mission directly from Minister Impa and Princess Zelda!" Link babbled quickly, "If they find out what you have done to me... they will surely have _you_ executed as well!" It was desperate... but Link had to try anything to escape with his life. Cado remained motionless for several seconds until turning back to Link. His sneer had been replaced with doubtful disappointment, "A noble, does not execute another noble boy. If your blood was anything better than pig's filth, you would know that." The squire searched his mind feverishly for anything else to say, but there was no need. Cado studied him carefully for a few minutes in silence, considering the risks of releasing a possible deserter, or executing the Marshal's Squire.

"So be it," he said with a toss of his head, "I care not. Give the boy his gear and equipment, and send him on his way. I am keeping the saddle with the horse." he finished to his guards, who withdrew their swords from Link's neck and followed their captain out of the tent. "Wait.. You can't-" Link began to shout, but Anju quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shh! He kills without a second thought lad. You are very fortunate to have escaped him now! Don't invite him to return and change his mind!" she warned in a soft whisper. "But... My horse!" the squire argued. "You cannot take her up the mountain. You were going to have to leave her here anyway. At least this way, if Cado desires her, he will not send her to the butcher!"

The storm of emotions that Link felt after the captain's departure made him feel ill. Epona was alive! But she must still be injured! Link felt that he should rush to her to comfort her, but he was still weak and unable to escape Anju's care. Who was this arrogant captain and why was he so cruel?! How could Zelda allow a man like that to be an officer in her army?! This last question stayed with Link through that night. He lay awake, staring at the canopy of the infirmary tent, thinking about the princess. Again, he could see her cowering on the floor before him. Some part of him... craved seeing her like that: Afraid, in pain, but most of all... vulnerable and cast down from on high. She looked pathetic and weak. But another part of Link -he assumed his conscience- pushed back against the anger, and showed him the shame of causing the princess to fear him. "She is good to her people! She cares for them and tries to protect them! She healed Alfon after all! And... she is beautiful."

"Beautiful women can still do terrible things." Link silently argued to himself as Anju gently tapped his cheek and encouraged him to take one more small sip of a healing potion. "If you ever see your Lord again... thank him for having a higher station than Cado!" she whispered with a smile. The squire managed to swallow the remedy without gagging and turned his attention to his nurse. He liked her, she was a little weak and fearful of Cado, but Link did not begrudge her for it. He was cruel and fearsome. Link appreciated her tenderness and caring attitude in such a harsh environment and the way that she tried to protect him from the captain. "Where did he come from?" Link asked quietly. "Akkala," Anju answered flatly, "He is the younger brother of the Governor of Akkala. Most of these men are Akkalans. He is their captain."

Link thought back carefully until he remembered his talk with Talon, nearly a year before. "Akkala... Cado... that's right. But what is he doing here? And what is all of this about 'Noble Blood' ?" he asked. Anju went to answer, but the man next to Link coughed loudly and turned over onto his other side. Once his snoring returned to normal, the nurse very quietly answered, "The only road large enough to carry an army from Akkala to Hyrule passes around Death Mountain and enters Kakariko. Captain Cado brought his men here and set up camp. They say they are protecting the village on the Princess' orders." Link thought for a moment then said, "I'm sure it is only a happy coincidence that he is also guarding the only route from Hyrule to Akkala. Making sure his home remains safe!" Anju quickly looked around the tent, then leaned in very close to Link to whisper, "The noblemen in Akkala have hated Hylians for years... they see you and your Lord as rivals." Link flinched in his confusion, "But... why? Alfon does not care about his nobility! He only wants to win the war! And I am no nobleman... I'm just Link!" "Oh," whispered Anju, "That's too bad. Only the noblemen are able to marry the princess."

The next morning, Anju carefully checked over Link's wounds, and tapped her fingers against his back several times. She pressed her ear against his ribs as she did this, and asked him to take several deep breaths. Link felt very strange having a woman running her hands over his chest and back, but said nothing. She seemed to pay it no mind, and he did not want to look childish. "I think you have healed nicely!" She said with a smile, "But you must take care with your back! It will still be healing for several more days! Nothing rough... understand?!" Link nodded that he understood, but secretly dreaded climbing the mountain. The last time he had visited Darunia, he had to fight his way into the Dodongo's Cavern and slay King Dodongo. What could be happening now that would force Darunia to ask for Link _by name_?

Anju helped Link slip his mail shirt and tabard back on, and gradually added belts, satchels, shield, and sword. "Are you ok? Are you sure you can handle all of this? Any pain?" she fussed as he slowly lifted his belongings and donned his equipment. In truth, a slight ache returned in his chest and back once all of his gear was returned, but he did not tell her. "Before I go," he started, "What was your son's name?" Link asked. The nurse was surprised by the question and took a moment before she answered, "Beaju... his name was Beaju. He was... my little love... he wanted to be a soldier too." Tears started to gleam in the corners of her eyes as Link struggled for what to say... he didn't realize it would hurt her to ask. "I... I'm sorry-" he began, but Anju swept forward, and gently hugged him. "You just make sure you get home to your mother! ok?" she ordered as Link patted her back. "I will." he answered.

Link made his way through the village and on toward the mountain road. The village structures were mainly the same as he remembered, but many tents and wagons now littered the streets and alleyways between the houses. Most of the Hylians still seemed polite and cheerful, but now Link could easily identify the Akkalans. They were rude, pushy, and completely disrespectful to the civilians. "When I get back, Alfon is going to hear about all of this." Link thought to himself as his eye caught Epona in the distance. Within a corral near the south entrance of the town, stood the proud red mare, tall and strong as if she had never been injured. A thin line of stitching on her hindquarter was the only evidence Link could see of her ordeal. He wanted to run to her, pat her muzzle, and show her that he too had made it. But he stopped himself. He couldn't take her with him and if she saw him... she would only be more confused. "Don't worry girl," Link whispered to himself, "If he hurts you... I'll let you drag him all the way to the lake!" With that, the squire turned, and began the long climb up Death Mountain.


	42. PART 2: CH 11: A Midnight Walk

**Chapter: XI**

_"A Midnight Walk"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

As Link recovered in Anju's tent at Kakariko, Princess Zelda continued to develop her ability to disguise herself among the Hylian people. Sometimes, she would follow Impa around Lake Town as "Sheik," pretending to learn under her direction. At other times, she would adopt the form of one Hylian civilian or another -being certain to alter some small detail so that they were not an exact match- and practice interacting with the people in everyday life. Within a few days, Zelda's apprehension had disappeared and she now greatly enjoyed walking amongst her people freely and just being "a commoner." There was a shared experience that all of the Hylians at the lake seemed to have, a familial bond that kept them together and supportive. By the time Link's injuries had healed, Zelda found herself longing to stay among her people and not return to her life as a princess.

"When this war is over, I think I will spend more time with the people." the princess confided in her attendant, "I think mother, papa, and I were too withdrawn from them inside the castle." Impa turned to the princess and smiled, "Your Grace, you have a kind heart within you, but there are many things about the people you do not yet know." Zelda turned to face her and asked, "Like what?" "Well..." Impa began hesitantly, "You have seen the markets during the day; selling food. Or the companies of soldiers at dawn; well ordered and set to their daily duties. At night however, the less... _wholesome_ side of the people is shown. Drunkenness... debauchery... thievery; the night makes many of these come to life." The princess thought back carefully over her time at the lake. Impa _had_ always insisted upon returning her to the temple by sundown, and Zelda had rarely seen the stars since she had been forced to flee the castle.

That night, as Link made his way up the first rocky paths into Death Mountain, Zelda lay awake in her chambers, listening carefully for her attendant to depart for her own bedroom. Minutes drifted by slowly and sleep began to creep up and bite at the princess' eyes, but she was determined to slip past her guards and see the Hylian people for who they truly were. It was not until after midnight that Impa finally withdrew from Zelda's door and departed down the passage. The princess silently slipped from her bed -already dressed in her sheikahn clothing, and assumed the form of Sheik. The effort was taxing, given Zelda's tired state, but with concentration, she was able to maintain the illusion.

The short passage from Zelda's bedchamber to the throne room was empty as 'Sheik' silently crept forward and peered inside. The room was deserted, save for the sheathed Master Sword still hanging on the wall behind the princess' throne. At night, the guard would re-position himself in the outer corridor, to allow the princess and the minister their privacy. 'Sheik' now pressed his hands and his ear against the door to the outer passage. In her graceful state, Zelda could sense the presence of the guard on the other side of the door. He was awake, and alert for any trouble. "How will I get past him?" she wondered to herself. But after a few seconds, the steady tramp of armored feet turned the corner in the hall and approached the guard. "Anything to report?" the sergeant asked him. "No sir," the guard answered, "The Princess retired to her chamber hours ago. The minister... maybe half an hour."

"Well that's enough then." muttered the sergeant, "Go on then and begin your rounds about the temple. I will post a fresh guard in the morning, before they rise." The two soldiers parted and Zelda could hear them gradually tramp away until only silence lay outside the throne room door. "They have left us completely unguarded!" she thought to herself indignantly, "While we are asleep! I will speak with Corin about this in the morning!" Irritated at the guard's decision, but grateful for the opportunity to escape, 'Sheik' slipped through the now unguarded door and down the passage, to the outside. Once she reached the lake's edge, Zelda relaxed. There would be no concern here about 'Sheik' moving about at night.

Lake Town was rather peaceful and quiet at night. Most of the shops had closed and the livestock had laid down and become quiet for the night. A few lights could be seen in the windows of the permanent structures, but for the most part, the town looked asleep. 'Sheik' wandered aimlessly through the same market streets that he had seen many times during the day. It seemed so different now in the peaceful silence and dim starlight of nighttime, the princess could hardly believe it was the same town. Stopping in the middle of a crossroads, 'Sheik' looked up and beheld the Hylian sky for the first time in years. A strong summer wind from the south had managed to push Ganon's cloud cover back enough to reveal the stars just overhead and to the south. At the end of the murky wall, a half-moon offered a soft, silvery light to the sleeping landscape below. The princess drew in a slow, deep breath of the cool night air as she began to feel that not everything in the world was so dire, when a voice suddenly shouted out from behind her.

"HALT! Who goes there?!" cried the night-patrol, who had spotted Sheik standing in the roadway. Startled, the princess whirled around and lifted her hands to protect herself. The guard was one of Corin's militia; too old for frontline duty, the silver haired man was given a mail shirt, a lantern to hang from his belt, and a simple spear to patrol the streets at night. "I said 'who goes there?!' answer me!" he demanded as he slowly crept forward with his spear ready. "It - it's me..." Zelda began with a cough -forgetting to conceal her voice for a moment- "It is I, Sheik. Apprentice of Impa." she finished, in a much deeper voice. The patrolman relaxed his stance and came much closer, holding his lantern up to see better. "The sheikah eh? Sorry about that lad. But what in the blazes are you doing out at night without a light? I could have skewered you without knowing!" he said with a slight note of annoyance.

"I... uh... Sorry... I..." Zelda struggled for what to say, "I was restless and wanted a walk. I just... forgot my lantern." The princess' heart was beating much faster now. She became convinced that her first adventure out of the temple at night had turned into a failure. But the patrolman was forgiving, "Well... you sheikahns prefer to move in the shadows, I'll give ya that... still... try to remember your light next time! Anyone skulking about at night is either a spy or a thief! Be aware lad!" Pleased with her luck, the princess thanked the guard and turned to leave. "Best get yourself to Telma's if you're not tired! Or just go back to bed laddie!" he said as he returned to his route. "Telma's..." Zelda wondered, "I always wanted to know what happened in there."

A few moments later, 'Sheik' approached the front of Telma's Tavern. Through the windows, one could see a hall full of soldiers and civilians, talking, drinking, and eating as Telma and her staff swept from table to table, ensuring everyone was comfortable and well fed. The princess hesitated outside the door however, unsure of what to do. "Does one knock? Or just walk in?" she wondered to herself. In all of her walks with Impa, she had never paid attention to Telma's. Impa had always insisted it was a "vile place" and "unfit for Hylians." As she wondered, Zelda became aware of a strange sound nearby. Around the side of the tavern, in a dark corner, a strange mixture of grunts and moans echoed out of the shadows. 'Sheik' peered curiously around the corner of the building and squinted into the darkness. For a moment, the princess could not understand what she was seeing, until she suddenly realized she had caught a Hylian soldier having an "intimate moment" with his lady. A quick shout of "Buzz off! Go find your own!" sent 'Sheik' crashing through Telma's front door and into the tavern hall.

Zelda slammed the door behind her and quickly set her back against it as she desperately hoped the couple had not recognized her. Panting hard for air, she shut her eyes tight and quietly begged, "Please don't come looking for me! Please don't come looking for me!" when a curious voice spoke out in front of her, "Are you ok, honey?" The princess' heart suddenly froze as she opened her eyes to find a packed hall staring at her in confusion. Telma was standing behind the bar, close to where 'Sheik' stood, with an open bottle in hand. "Honey... hello? Are you ok?" The bar's patrons had been drinking and talking peacefully, when the front door suddenly burst open and Sheik dashed inside. The loud crash of the door closing hard, brought everyone's attention around to the newcomer. Zelda's mind worked frantically for what she should say or do. "Goddess help me! I am not ready for this!" she wailed inside, as Telma worked her away around the bar and gently approached her.

"Hey" she said softly as she walked up to 'Sheik', "It's ok, you made it! What's your name honey?" Zelda froze as Telma seemed to tuck her elbows into her sides and lean forward with a smile. "What in the world is she doing?!" she wondered, as the Tavern Owner stared at her. "I uh... tripped." the princess mumbled in Sheik's voice. "Well that's ok honey! You just come right with me and we'll get you settled!" Telma soothed in her amorous tone as she wrapped one arm around 'Sheik's' shoulders and led 'him' into the bar. The crowd in the hall continued to stare at the young Sheikahn as Telma guided 'him' to a small table in the back, near the hearth. "What will you be having hon? Have you been in here before? I don't recognize you." Telma asked as she encouraged 'Sheik' to sit. "I um... Haven't been in here before." the princess answered in her masked voice, "Some water is all I need."

A ripple of chuckling moved through the hall as most of the tavern's patrons returned to their games and conversations. "Oh honey, there's water all over out there," Telma replied with a wink, "You come in here for something a little stronger!" she said as she shook the bottle in her hand. "We've had a very good yield this year... are you old enough honey?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes to study 'Sheik's' face. "Uh no... I mean yes... I mean... I shouldn't." stammered Zelda as she desperately tried to think of a way to make Telma leave her alone. "Must be a Sheikahn rule then eh?" spoke up a man to her right, "Lady Impa never comes in here either." A few grunts of agreement showed that not many in the hall appreciated the Minister-Regent. The princess could not remember Impa ever describing any rules against a sheikah drinking... but then she also could not remember if Impa had ever partaken in the King's wine either. "It is rare," she answered, "Rare for a sheikah to drink."

Fortunately for the princess, Telma was needed elsewhere in her bar and left 'Sheik' to fend for himself amongst the crowd. After a few minutes though, she sent Malon over with a tray to ask for 'Sheik's' order. Zelda had not seen Malon in several months and often wondered how she was doing after her ordeal at the ranch. She was surprised now to see that the little girl she saw in her vision was now growing into a young woman. "W-w-what would y-you like s-sir?" Malon stammered as she tried to hide her cheeks behind her hair. "Malon!" said 'Sheik', "I'm so happy to see you! How are you?" Malon looked shocked and took a half-step back away from the newcomer. "D-do I know you?" she asked with a nervous voice. Zelda, suddenly realizing her mistake, quickly tried to correct herself, "Well... no... I uh... Heard about you from Lady Impa and the princess. They are quite worried about you." She finished with a little smile. "Oh" replied Malon with a doubtful tone, "How kind of them." and she slowly walked back to the bar.

For a few hours, Zelda stayed in her secluded corner of the tavern hall, watching Malon work. She had been told by the nurses that Malon still carried several scars from her ordeal, but it was painful to see such a pretty young lady covered in such marks. "The poor thing..." the princess wondered to herself, "She's been through so much. I wish I could help her somehow." After some time though, a soldier sitting near 'Sheik' leaned over and warned, "Be careful lad! That one is on the arm of the Marshal's Squire!" A harsh shock ripped through the princess as she processed what she had just been told. "W-what? You cannot be serious!" she replied, darting from Malon to the soldier and back again. "Oh aye, any free moment he has, he's in here with her curled around him. I'd be careful if I were you, sheikahn, he's a fighter that one!"


	43. PART 2: CH 12: Smoke on the Mountain

**Chapter: XII**

_"Smoke on the Mountain"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

The "Mountain Road" lead north out of Kakariko for several hundred yards before splitting: one branch to the north-east, the other directly up the mountain to the north. Link stopped at the fork and looked down the "Akkalan Road." He had never been down that path, and wondered at what lay beyond. "If its anything like the Akkalans... it must be a miserable place." he chuckled to himself, as he continued up the mountain road toward Goron City. The squire still remembered the way up the mountain, but several small boulders now littered the road on either the left or right hand sides. Also, the small lizards and other creatures that he remembered seeing before, were no longer here. The path seemed to have a hard, lifeless feel to it.

For most of the first day, Link trudged quietly up the rising path, higher and higher onto the southern shoulder of Death Mountain. Only the echo of his own boots on the stone beneath him or the somber whisper of the breeze could be heard. As Link walked, he carefully thought back over his memories of the fight on the Kakariko road. He had been foolish to leave the final thicket during the daylight and should have waited until dark, when a swift dash into the pass likely would have saved him from getting caught. He blamed himself for Epona's injury and promised to feed her a basket of apples whenever they returned to the lake. The other thing on Link's mind was: the great bird. He remembered the great owl that had spoken to him as he left the Kokiri Forest... he seemed to be much more than an owl that could speak. He seemed to know things about Link and about the wider world. He gave advise and warnings when it was needed. Why now did the great bird reappear? And why was he different? The owl was now shadowy and ethereal. Almost like he were made of smoke. But he was able to attack the moblin... and land on Epona.

As the sun began to set, Link found himself at the base of a small cliff. He was certain he could climb it, but his body was tired and still ached a little from his injuries. He decided to camp at its base, and make the climb in the morning. Link let down his packs and rested his sword and shield against the stone wall. He considered lighting a small fire, but decided against it. Agahnim's bats would see the light from miles away and he was alone. When complete darkness fell, the squire just wrapped himself in his blanket and laid down upon his bed. A gentle search of his pack found one of his small soldier's rations and he quietly chewed the bland food as he waited for sleep to come. Above him, Ganon's sickening cloud cover still obscured the stars over the Lanayru mountains. Link stared up at the murky, swirling darkness and thought about Malon. "I hope she can still see the stars." he thought to himself, as he yawned and began to drift off to sleep. At the top of the cliff, high above him, two great blue eyes peered out into the darkness, and watched the young squire sleep.

Link drifted through several familiar dreams: memories of the Kokiri village, fighting King Dodongo, gently holding Malon in Telma's Tavern back home. Near midnight however, Link slipped into a new dream, one he had not seen before. He was riding Epona through a strange forest. The mare was walking at a gentle pace down a simple dirt road, but the plants and trees surrounding them were very strange. Their leaves were very large and shaped in unfamiliar ways. The air was very hot and humid as Link wiped the back of his hand against his brow. "_You must be careful..._" a distant voice echoed. "Who... who's there?" Link called quietly, as Epona continued to walk slowly down the path. She did not seem to notice the voice that her master had heard. Soon, Link became aware of a tightness around his mid-section... somebody was behind him on his horse... somebody was holding onto him as they traveled. He wondered at who might be traveling with him... but he could not make himself turn to look. "_They know your plan..._" the voice returned. A small shiver of fear rippled up Link's spine, "Who are they?" he asked quietly. "_You must go now! They are coming!_" the voice warned, as the sudden rush of swift footsteps through leaves caused Epona to rear and whiny wildly.

Link awoke with a start as a large, black crow cawed rudely at him from just a few feet away. A small flock of the vile birds had landed around the squire and were cruelly pecking at his legs and sticking their heads into his travelling pack. He quickly kicked at and shooed the birds away until they flew upward, screaming into the morning light. Dawn had come and with it, came a heavy layer of vapor or cloud over the path where Link stood. The squire reached up and tried to fan the foul-smelling air away from his nose, but it was useless. All of the mountain, likely right down to Kakariko was now wrapped in it. It reminded Link of the smoke and hot breath that came from the dodongos he had fought years earlier; like sulfur and burning pitch. "Whatever _this_ is... it probably has something to do with why Darunia needs me." Link said to himself as he gathered his gear and strapped it back onto his body. He reached up, gripped the stone wall tightly, and began his ascent.

The squire soon gained a new appreciation for the training he had forced himself to endure as the higher he climbed, the denser the foul air became, and the harder it was to breathe. Link's hands shook slightly and his head began to swim as he struggled to pull himself higher and higher up the cliff. Eventually, though, the young soldier was able to haul himself up over the edge and continue on the mountain path toward Goron City. As he walked, Link removed a spare shirt from his pack, and tied it like a mask around his face; trying to filter out as much of the cloud as he could. It seemed to reduce the smell slightly, but Link's head was still swimming from the lack of clean air. "I hope the air inside the gorons' cavern is clearer." he muttered to himself as he climbed higher. Around noon, though Link could not tell what time of day it was in this dense smoke, the squire came upon the ruined entrance of the Dodongo's Cavern. When he was a boy, Link had helped the gorons clear a large boulder that Gannondorf had set in its opening to block the gorons from their food source. Now, the cavern itself seemed to have collapsed for several yards underground. It would take several weeks of hard work before the cavern could be opened again.

"The city is not far from here." Thought Link as he choked and coughed in the dense vapor, "If the cavern has collapsed... then they do not have any food!" The squire pushed himself onward and ever upward, holding his left hand against the rocky wall of the mountain to make certain he did not walk off the edge of the road. After another hour of climbing, Link became very fearful that he had somehow lost the entrance to the city. The ashen fog had become so dense that Link could scarcely see the wall beside him, only an arm's length away. Soon, his eyes and his throat began to burn and Link was slowly losing the ability to breathe. He either had to find the gorons quickly, or retreat back down the mountain before he lost consciousness. "Darunia!" he called out, with a fit of coughing, "Gorons! Help!" Though he could not see where he was, Link could hear his own voice echoing off of the rocks around him. "It's Link!" he tried again, with another furious coughing spree, "I cannot see... help!"

High above him, near the top of the mountain, a loud and violent rumbling suddenly broke out as a terrible tremor shook the ground under Link's feet. The squire dropped to his knees and pressed himself against the mountain wall as several large boulders crashed down onto the road and rolled down the mountainside. "DARIUNA!" Link shouted as he dashed forward, desperate to escape the falling debris. He couldn't be sure how much farther he had run - his mind was becoming foggy and he was near collapse, when he suddenly ran head-long into a towering, dark form. Link lay sprawled on his back as his eyes tried desperately to focus through the darkness on what he had just collided with. It was large... very large... with two great arms that were now reaching for him! The squire shuffled backward frantically as he tried to reach for his sword. "Little brother?" came the familiar voice of the Goron Chieftain, "Is that you?" Flooded with relief, Link reached one arm forward in the darkness, "Yes Darunia... it's me. Please... I cannot breathe here."

The mighty goron, alarmed at his 'little brother's' condition, swiftly lifted Link up into his arms like a small child and carried him back into the Goron City. Darunia's people had recently placed a heavy iron door at the entrance of their cavern and now kept it closed to keep out the deadly vapor that poured down from the summit of the mountain. The Chieftain wrapped his knuckles against the door three times and called out in the gorons' native language for entry. Slowly, the heavy door swung open and Darunia quickly carried Link inside. The light inside the cavern stung Link's eyes for a few moments, but the air was much more wholesome and fresh. Soon Link's head cleared and he was able to stand on his own. Darunia gently set him down on his feet and looked him over. "Little brother! You've grown! HAHA! I am proud of you lad! You've been eating your gravel just like I said you should!" The great goron was beaming with happiness and pride at the young Hylian before him. Link smiled up at his old friend and felt his heart stir. Here he was among friends. Here, he was welcome. "I am glad to see you again Darunia! I am sorry it has been so long." he said as he noted the red sash that the gorons now wore around their waists and across their chests. "HAHA! No need to apologize brother! Wars are dangerous things! Besides, it's not like you started this war did you?" he asked with a sly wink. Link managed to smile and laugh again, but his stomach clenched at the question. How could he tell his friend what had happened at the temple?

"They told me you needed me Darunia. How can I help?" Link asked cheerfully, trying to change the subject. The Chieftain's smile quickly faded into a somber frown. "You're right brother! You are here on a mission, and there is no time for catching up! Come with me quickly! We must go to my chamber to speak about this!" The two traveled quickly down the multi-tiered city, passed several homes and shops, until they reached the Chieftains Chambers at the bottom. Many of the gorons that Link passed did not look well. They were thinner, weak looking, and seemed to stumble and stagger as they moved. "They _are_ out of food." he thought bitterly to himself. Once the two of them had entered Darunia's chamber and the large stone door was closed, the great goron turned to Link with a very worried face. "It's the Temple of Fire, brother. The Sage there has gone mad!"


	44. PART 2: CH 13: The Black Knife

**Chapter: XIII**

_"The Black Knife"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

In the cavernous halls beneath Hyrule Castle, Agahnim's small lamp seemed to cast only a tiny circle of light. For months, the corrupted sorcerer had scoured every corner and every hidden cabinet within the palace for any book, tome, or scroll that the royal family possessed. "It is here... it is only a matter of time before I find it!" he growled to himself as he lifted the lantern higher and counted the passageways to his right and left. The royal library had been stripped as well as the king's personal study, but the wizard suspected there were more records hidden elsewhere within Hyrule's capitol. "Four passages left... three right..." he muttered as he carefully slipped further and further down into the depths of the castle. Finally, he came upon a fourth passage on his right.

The stonework of this last passageway was squarely cut, but was much more coarse and weather-worn than the rest of the castle. "This is the oldest part of the original foundation..." Agahnim realized as he studied the stonework. "It must be here." The wizard rushed ahead down the old passage until, after only a few yards, he came upon another large hall. "What... is this?" the wizard hissed as he raised his lantern as high as he could. In the gloom, just at the edge of his light, Agahnim could begin to make out a towering set of wooden shelves. From the stone floor, to more than three times Agahnim's height, the heavy, ancient wooden shelves contained a baffling number of ancient scrolls and leather-bound tomes. All were carelessly stacked upon one another in great heaps, with no clear method for organization.

Over the next few days, the sorcerer stealthily slipped away from the moblins and the Gerudo in the castle and returned again and again to the forgotten archive. Delicately, he would lift an old scroll or parchment and carefully read over its faded script. Many were useless land surveys, architect's designs, and draftsmen's' notes on the layout of the castle and the capitol city. Others were historical records of the lineage of Hyrule's aristocracy and noble families. These Agahnim would set aside, "These may prove useful... at another time." he murmured as he continued to search. Finally, in the farthest reaches of the archive, the wizard began to find hints at what he was looking for. Written upon parchment so old it threatened to crumble at any moment and transcribed in the most ancient form of the Hylian language, were anecdotes of "The Era of Great Peace." These passages described the earliest kingdom of Hylian farmers, shepherds, fishermen, and their chosen 'Royal Family.'

The eldest daughter of the royal family; always referred to as "The _Most Holy_ and gracious Princess Zelda", was said to undertake many rituals and rites of purification upon her coming of age. At this time, all of the people would gather in the heart of the kingdom to celebrate "The New Queen 'coming into her own'". The wizard carefully translated each of these scrolls. Checking and cross checking his work against many of the King's volumes to ensure that no detail, no matter how tiny, would be missed. Again and again, these ancient documents referred to the eldest daughters undergoing various rituals... but there was little explanation as to _why_. No mention was given of any of the _male heirs_ having to perform any kind of ritual prior to their coronation. _What made the daughters different_?

On the fifth day of his research in the archive, Agahnim began to grow weary of his hunt. He was far too disciplined to release his anger onto the scrolls and books, so he pressed his fingers into his own temple and closed his eyes. Something... something within his own memory eluded him. In his mortal life, the sage had known many secrets of the royal house. He _knew_ the information that he was seeking... but it was gone now. Taken... in a final desperate act of sabotage... lost forever, unless he could uncover it within these ancient records. A sudden, chilling laughter rang out from the darkness of the passage. Maniacal and deranged, it rose up out of the shadows and echoed chaotically throughout the stony chamber. The wizard whirled around and summoned his powerful lightning to his fingertips. "Who DARES intrude upon my research?!" he bellowed at the small passage that lead to his chamber.

No answer came. No challenge. Not even footsteps. But Agahnim knew someone was near... he sensed their presence. He gathered his power together, and formed a tight ball of lightning and cast it down the passage before him. The bright yellow ball illuminated the stones as it went, until it disappeared into the opposite hall, and flashed out of existence. Nothing could be seen in the hall as it passed... the voice must have echoed from farther away. For several more minutes, Agahnim listened silently for any sound or ripple of movement... he was certain the laughter had come from a woman. "Damn Gerudo... they obviously do not have enough work to do... I will remedy that with my lord soon." he grumbled as he turned back to his table.

As he did, a pair of blazing yellow-orange eyes suddenly peered out at him. Only inches from his face, atop the table he had laid his scrolls upon, squat the form of a Gerudo woman. As his eyes darted up to the intruder, a soft, amorous voice asked, "Troubled, my lord?" and was quickly followed by another deranged chain of giggling and laugher. "YOU?!" shouted Agahnim as he leapt back, raising his hands to attack. The laughter intensified as the woman leapt, with great speed and agility, clear of the table and onto the floor behind Agahnim again - between himself and the passage. As he turned, she would dart away with inhuman speed, always keeping to the shadows, and never staying still for long enough for him to focus upon. "Stop this at once!" he cried, frantically turning to face her incessant giggling and laughter, "I command you to HALT!"

Unexpectedly, the woman did halt. She now stood behind the wizard's table, next to the shelves of scrolls, and leaned over the pieces of parchment the sorcerer had been studying. "As you command... _my lord_." she responded, with amorous submission. Agahnim, infuriated that one of the women would dare to disturb him in such a way, dashed forward and lifted his lamp. He would know the identity of this insolent woman... she would be punished _severely_! The Gerudo was bare, without a scrap of cloth to cover her form. Her body, while still quite beautiful, was covered in hundreds of razor thin scars. As the wizard lifted his lamp, she turned her face downward toward the table - she did not like the light. Agahnim now hesitated as a sudden realization came to him, "Look at me..." he ordered. Very slowly, and squinting her eyes nearly closed, Nabooru lifted her head and looked into Agahnim's face. The whites of her eyes had turned yellow, and her once Amber irises had turned a bloody-orange. Her pupils were now constricted down to needle-points and her face bore a near-constant smile. She looked, in every sense of the word, completely insane now.

In her right hand, Nabooru held a small knife or dagger. It was black and reflective, as though it were fashioned from obsidian, but the woman did not make any threatening motion with it and just looked, obediently, up at the wizard. Agahnim focused his power, and penetrated his way into her mind. She did not resist him and what he found pleased him immensely. "Whom do you serve?" he asked her. "I am the obedient slave of my god, Ganon, Master and Guardian of Creation," she answered slowly, and affectionately, "and his most faithful servant, Agahnim, Regent of the conquered kingdom of Hyrule." Though her voice had calmed and she held herself in a submissive posture, Nabooru's face seemed to twitch and quiver with an irresistible desire to laugh or smile.

"What have you brought me?" Agahnim now asked, lowering his hands and relaxing his posture - there was nothing to fear from her now. Nabooru's face suddenly sparked to one of extreme joy, like an over-eager child ready to give a gift to a parent. "Oh, _my lord_... this is..." she began, but could not stifle another crazed fit of giggling and laughter as she laid the knife upon the table before the wizard. "This...this... this is... this is what my god gives to you..." she managed, before she again dashed about the room to avoid the flickering firelight of the lamp. Agahnim ignored her movements now, and gently lifted the knife up and studied it carefully. It was not very large, the blade was maybe as long as Agahnim's hand, but it was made of some strange, black stone. The wizard could feel the evil power within it, slowly seeping out into his hand. Ganon himself had fashioned this knife... and given it to Agahnim. The handle was made of bone. Smooth and nearly white; Agahnim passed his fingers over it and immediately knew where it had come from. "So... not all of the girls survived our god's... 'tasks' for them?"

Nabooru suddenly stopped and seemed to writhe and twist herself into some odd contortion upon the floor. "WEAK!" she suddenly screamed out, "Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak... not worthy... (giggling)... not fit to serve... (giggling)... but all are made useful in the end... oh yes... all will be useful to our god!" As she spoke, Nabooru continued to flinch and spasm... as though she were subjected to terrible bolts of pain and torment. Agahnim relished the sight. He knew the torment the Gerudo's mind was being subjected to, but he also bore complete confidence in Ganon's control over her. She would never be able to free herself from him. "Our master is wise..." he mused, showing a wide smile, "I very much prefer you this way Nabooru! Come, your sisters will want to welcome you back to us." The woman looked right up into his face once again and curled her lips back into another deranged smile. She cackled wildly as she suddenly dashed back down the corridor towards the lower levels of the castle.

Agahnim lowered the knife into a pocket in his robes and lifted his lamp. The scrolls and volumes could wait until tomorrow. Tonight, the Gerudo would welcome the return of their matron... and finally learn of their god's plan for them.


	45. PART 2: CH 14: Brothers

**Chapter: XIV**

_"Brothers"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

For several hours, the two friends traded stories of the past two years. Link did his best to explain what had happened at the Temple of Time and described his early life as a soldier in the Hylian Army. Darunia listened intently, and assured his "little brother" that he had done nothing wrong at the temple. "There is no shame in being defeated by a stronger enemy brother! You simply must learn from the fight, and return twice as strong!" he said, encouragingly. Link smiled and his heart was moved. Alfon and Malon had both hesitated before telling Link that the events at the temple were beyond his control. They carefully thought about their answers, before deciding what to tell Link. Darunia however, did not hesitate; Link was his brother and that was the end of the discussion. "What about you, brother?" Link asked, "What has happened here?"

Darunia told the long tale of the past two years of life on Death Mountain. From the moment Link departed, the Gorons eagerly gorged themselves on the liberated rocks within the Dodongo's Cavern. For many days, a blissful feast dominated Goron City. But Darunia was a wise and cautious leader. He soon directed his people to begin harvesting as many of the delicious rocks as possible, and to store them within the city itself. "An evil foreigner robbed us of our only food supply and left us to die! This must never happen again!" he decreed as the Gorons quickly mobilized and prepared great stores of food. Days later, Darunia was summoned to the highest look-out position on Death Mountain's western face. A thunderous tremor and terrible black cloud seemed to be growing outward from the capitol city. Soon, lightning and thunder erupted as the Temple of Time exploded violently and Ganon's cloud quickly rose and grew to cover all of Hyrule.

After that, the Gorons swiftly moved their warriors down to Kakariko Village. "You showed such selfless heroism, little brother, we could do no less!" The Chieftain said proudly. One of the marshal's riders had already reached Kakariko and called all of the villagers to arms, then ridden off to Akkala to call up their militias. So a few armed Hylians guarded the road to the capitol, but they never would have survived without the Gorons. Within hours of the Temple of Time's destruction, a large company of moblins had left the capitol and attacked Kakariko's gate. The Hylians moved to the rear and acted as archers, while the large Gorons hurled boulders on top of the enemy, or rolled right through their ranks, knocking them down. "It was a good fight!" said Darunia, "Many brought honor to their names!"

For several months, the Gorons and the Kakariko Hylians managed to keep the enemy from taking the town and the pass up to Death Mountain; until a company of Akkalans arrived to relieve them. Darunia was concerned to hear Link's account of Captain Cado's cruelty and greed. "I do not remember the Captain being so, he was a little full of himself to be sure, be he was not cruel or wicked." the great chieftain said as he rubbed his stony chin. "I may pay the captain a visit once our work here is done." he finished thoughtfully. Link chuckled to himself, suddenly imagining the imposing Darunia lifting Cado with ease and throwing him against the wall. "He wouldn't stand a chance against him!" he thought to himself.

Once the "brothers" had retold their stories up to this point, they returned to the matter at hand. "Tell me about the Fire Temple and its sage Darunia, what has happened?" Link asked. The Chieftain explained that several months ago, the Sage of Fire had become reclusive... distant and very rarely communicated with the Goron leader. Two weeks before Link's arrival, Darunia had traveled to the Temple of Fire in an attempt to communicate with the sage and correct whatever had come between him and the Goron people. "It was terrible, brother," Darunia began sadly, "The sage... I found him in the deepest part of the temple, near the mountain's heart. He was... weaving black magic and... saying evil things." An icy hand of fear suddenly reached up and gripped Link's heart. Though many months had passed, the memory of the Forest Temple was still very fresh in his mind. "Did... did the sage mention a 'master', Darunia?" he asked quietly. The great Goron narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Link, "How did you know that?" he asked quietly. Fear now shifted to sickening horror as Link remembered Saria's words, "... It is there that this temple is connected to the Sacred Realm..." It was not just the Forest Temple... _all_ of the temples are connected to the Sacred Realm... which meant...

In a sudden rush of panic, Link turned and dashed toward the stone door of Darunia's chambers. "B-brother?! Where are you going?!" the Chieftain cried as Link struggled to open the door. "If all of the temples are connected to the Sacred Realm... then that means Ganon has an open doorway to the lake!" The squire cried as he pushed with all of his strength, but the door would not budge. Malon, Alfon, Zelda... none of them knew what danger they were in! He had to get back there as soon as possible and warn them! As Link tried, once again, to squat low and lift the stone door, Darunia stepped behind him and gently rested a hand on his shoulder, "Brother... please... we need you here. The sage collapsed the cavern... we are out of food." he said quietly as Link strained to lift the door. Slowly, guilt began to push the panic aside. Link had come all of this way to help them... now that he was here... how could he leave them? A hard lump formed in the squire's throat as he struggled to make his decision. If he stayed, he was risking his own loved ones... if he left... he was sacrificing his friends.

With a small gasp of despair, Link released the door and dropped to a seated position. He couldn't get the image of Malon, crying in fear, out of his mind. Darunia knelt behind him, and patted him on both shoulders, "Thank you brother... I swear I will help you in whatever way I can when this is over!" he assured. Link did his best to breathe deep and control his thoughts. Soon, he was able to force the image of Malon out of his mind. "The garrison is there... and Alfon... they will be ok." he silently said to himself. Getting back onto his feet, he turned back to his brother, "What do we need to do?" he asked. Darunia nodded and grinned confidently at Link, "Through here, we have a passage directly to the Temple." he said as he motioned toward the large statue at the back of his chamber, "Once we are inside, we must find the sage and convince him to abandon his 'dark master'." "What if we cannot?" asked Link, "What if he is completely gone? Or there is some new monster in there?" The great chieftain's grin faded into a solemn frown, "Then we will do whatever it takes, brother, to protect this city... and the mountain!" he answered.

Soon, the two had moved the large stone statue aside, revealing a long dark tunnel that ran steeply downward toward the heart of the mountain. The air inside was very hot, and thick with the poisonous cloud that Link had encountered outside. "Here, put this on." Darunia commanded, as he retrieved a deep red tunic from a chest in his chamber. The garment was large for Link and a little oddly shaped, but it pulled right over his armor easily. Once donned, Link noticed that he could breathe much more easily, despite the fumes from the volcano. "Gorons can handle significant heat, brother," the chieftain explained, "but when the mountain becomes angry, we use these to manage the magma-heat and smoke. It _should_ work for a Hylian also." he finished with a small note of doubt. Link stepped in front of the open passage and lifted his hand. He could still _feel_ that the air was hot... but it did not seem to _harm_ his skin. He could still smell the sulfur and smoke, but he did not feel any need to cough and could breathe freely. "I think I'll be ok Darunia." he said with a smile as he drew his sword and lifted his shield.

"One moment, brother, I am forgetting something."The chieftain replied as he turned to a small, winged statue that stood at the far end of his chamber. Link had not noticed this ornament during his last visit to the mountain. It was a woman, stone-carved, with large feathery wings protruding from her back. She had long locks of hair rolling down her shoulders and hanging to her waist. Her hands were folded in front of her and her face wore a soft smile. Darunia slowly closed his eyes, and bowed his head to the small statue, "Most blessed and merciful Hylia," he began, "We leave now on a terrible mission and we ask that your grace watch over us..." The squire was surprised at this revelation. He knew that Darunia was passionate and... "fraternal" with his friends... but he never knew him to be spiritual. The Goron leader was brief, but earnest in his prayers. He begged Hylia to watch over them and to bring them success. Once he had finished, he turned and stepped toward the passage with renewed confidence. "Come on, brother! Let's get going!"

Despite being unarmed, Darunia insisted on going first down the passage. Link crept closely behind, sword and shield ready. The stone hallway was absolutely dark but continued on a straight path downward toward the volcano's cauldron. Soon, a strange rumbling... boiling sound began to echo up the passage from ahead of them. It seemed oddly familiar to Link's ears... but he could not remember from where. A few minutes later, an eerie red glow came into view ahead. "We're getting close, brother. How are you feeling?" Darunia asked quietly. In truth, Link was feeling incredibly hot - the tips of his ears were starting to burn painfully, but he knew the goron's tunic must be working as he surely would have burst into flames long ago. "I am fine, brother! Let's keep going!" He answered eagerly, as sweat dripped from his nose. At the bottom of the passage, a small stone archway opened out into the volcano's cauldron. Before them, Link and Darunia could see a small ocean of boiling magma, writhing and churning as heavy layers of black smoke was pushed upwards towards the sky above.

To the right and the left, narrow stone walkways had been carved into the rim of the volcano leading out from Darunia's passage. Following the walkway to the left, the Chieftain pointed to another opening in the rocky wall, far away, "There is the entrance to the Temple of Fire." he said in a hushed voice. Link now stood beside him and looked out over the red-orange scene. Besides the bubbling magma, there was no movement outside of the passage, yet Link sensed danger was close. "There is something here, Darunia... I do not think we should leave the passage yet." he warned in a whisper. "Yes, brother... I feel it too." the mighty Goron answered, clenching his hands into gigantic fists. The two remained hidden, just inside the passage as they carefully watched both of the stone walkways leading to where they stood. Suddenly, a great explosion of fire and magma burst open in the center of the cauldron. With a terrifying roar, the skeletal head of a great dragon lifted itself free from its bath of molten rock.

Darunia gasped and pushed Link several more paces back down the passage, to avoid the monster's eye. "Volvagia!" he hissed as the dragon shook its body free and lifted itself into the air above the mountain. "I never... could have believed the sage could be so wicked!" he muttered as he watched the dragon soar out and over the rim of the volcano. "What is that?!" asked Link once the dragon was out of sight. "A great terror that once plagued my people, long ago." Darunia answered, "A great hero of the Gorons narrowly defeated the beast with a great hammer... that is now kept inside the temple." "Then we should go quickly! Before it comes back!" shouted Link. The great Goron agreed, and the two dashed quickly out of the passage, along the narrow stone walkway, and into the entrance of the Temple of Fire.


	46. PART 2: CH 15: The Envoy

**Chapter: XV**

_"The Envoy"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

"Your grace, with respect... this is not a constructive use of our time." whispered Impa carefully. "Silence Impa!" growled the princess, "I will do as I please!"

For several hours, the two had worked within the dark emptiness of Zelda's graceful state to try and generate a vision of Link and what he was doing. The message from the Gorons had not been forthcoming with details and Impa feared the loss of the mountain's ore and the roads that lead to Akkala. But the princess' mind was distracted and she kept returning to the scene of Telma's Tavern... watching Malon clean tables and deliver drinks to the bar's patrons. The bitter betrayal that she felt still burned white-hot in her stomach. She had reached out to Malon... sent her finest men to rescue her... _how_ could she do this to her princess? As she watched, Zelda could hear several of the off duty soldiers being kind to Malon. Phrases like, "thank you love" and "give us a smile" were often repeated as the men tried to help her feel less shy. A few times, Malon couldn't contain herself, and sheepishly smiled with a wrinkled nose at her friends.

"How can they be so kind to her?!" Zelda thought angrily as she tightened her focus on Malon. "She is just some farm girl who got caught in a war... what is so special about her?" The minister drew in a deep breath and sighed. Impa was best suited for governing a kingdom, or slipping silently through the shadows on a mission... not shepherding jealous teenagers. "Your grace, perhaps we should-" she began, but the mug in Malon's hand suddenly burst apart and the girl cried out in pain. "Zelda! STOP!" Impa commanded, as she swiftly dropped a hand onto the princess' shoulder and ended their session abruptly. "Why did you do that?!" Zelda asked angrily, as the fisherman's hut and the small stream came back into view. She quickly turned to face her attendant and opened her mouth to object further - when Impa harshly slapped her across the face.

The princess was stunned... no one had ever struck her... only her father had ever punished her as a child, and even then it was only be to send her to her chambers and wait until called for. Impa's teeth were clenched and her eyes blazed with fury as she glared down at her charge. "M-my father would have you killed!" the princess spat as she rubbed her red cheek, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "Your father..." Impa began slowly, barely able to contain her rage, "...is DEAD!" she finished with a shout. "Killed in his sleep by a man who has successfully conquered not only our Goddess' sacred realm, but YOUR KINGDOM AS WELL! We are holding on by a frayed thread and you are busy pining for a boy who hates you?! You are jealous of some scarred barmaid, while men are dying to regain your kingdom?!"

Zelda took a careful step backward away from Impa. She had seen her minister angry before, but never this... unhinged. Nor had Impa ever shown such insubordinate anger toward _her_. "I-impa... what is wrong with you?" she asked in a shaking voice, as the sheikah stepped toward her. "You... are supposed to be 'The Goddess Reborn'. You will be the mother to an entire people, Zelda... do you not realize the weight that such a responsibility carries?!" The princess stepped backward again, trying to retreat from Impa, but slipped, and fell backward into the stream behind her. Fortunately the water was very shallow, but the princess' concentration was broken, and her sheikahn attire was now revealed. Impa stopped at the bank of the stream and looked down at her. "If you do not discipline yourself, your grace, then you are going to get us all killed!" Zelda glared up at her for a moment, and considered what she should say next.

"Hello!" called a man's voice from the lake, "My Lady Impa, are you there?" The sheikah swiftly drew her katana, and crouched into a combat stance. "Who calls me?" she cried through the trees, toward the lake. The princess quickly lifted herself up and jumped back onto the riverbank. "Conceal yourself! Quickly!" Impa commanded as she continued to watch the trees around them. Zelda did her best, but struggled to regain her composure and return herself to Sheik's appearance. Soon, the tramp of iron boots could be heard, crunching twigs and leaves on the forest floor as someone approached the fisherman's hut. "Do it or hide!" Impa hissed as she readied herself to pounce. "I can do it! Do not rush me!" Zelda spat back, but in truth, she was becoming fearful that the intruder may actually see her true identity. Moments later, Captain Corin stepped out from around a large oak tree and smiled brightly at them. "Ah, my lady!" be breathed, "I am sorry to intrude, but we need you back at the lake."

Impa relaxed and returned her sword to its sheath. "You were very clearly instructed not to disturb us, under any circumstances captain!" she growled. Corin's usual smile faded to a doubtful frown, "Your pardon, my lady, but the Lord-Marshal himself commanded me to find you. We need you back at the lake, there is trouble." Zelda's ears twitched and she stepped beside Impa, "What's wrong?" she asked (forgetting to mask her voice). Corin looked at Sheik curiously for a moment, then answered, "An envoy has arrived from the Zora... he is _asking_ to see the Minister-Regent and the Princess right away." Impa narrowed her eyes for a moment and muttered, "What could they want?" to herself quietly. Corin and Sheik both watched Impa intently until she returned to the moment, and dismissed the captain. "I will be there shortly captain, please express my regrets to the envoy and assure them that I will be with them presently." The captain bowed obediently, and quickly departed.

"What could it be?" Zelda asked, once he had gone. "Nothing good... I am certain." Impa answered darkly. "Come along, princess. We'd best get this over with." she ordered as she started her walk back to the lake. Zelda followed close behind until they reached the edge of the woods and looked out over the lake-side town. On the shore, beside the entrance to the Temple of Water, stood several Zora soldiers with spears in hand and one tall Zoran minister, bearing the coral necklace of the King's Envoy. A few paces away, Lord Alfon's gleaming armor and blue cape could be seen as well as a small handful of Hylian soldiers. The two groups seemed to be postured in a manner... counter to each other. As if they were preparing for a fight. Impa surveyed the scene quickly, and turned to Zelda, "Princess. When we approach, I want you to leave me and make for the road to Central Hyrule. Find a secluded place behind a house and change back to 'Princess Zelda'. Remain within sight, but far from the water's edge." she instructed quietly. "But Impa, I-" the princess began to object, but the sheikah cut her off, "Please, princess... I need you to do this! I cannot guarantee your safety if you are so close to the water!"

Zelda's heartbeat steadily increased as they approached the lakeside town. The usual sounds of commerce and movement were quiet now, as most of the townsfolk were gathering on a small hill overlooking the envoy and his escort. Anxiety began to rise as Alfon's voice now echoed into ear-shot, "There is no need for threats minister! Lady Impa will be here shortly! We simply did not expect your arrival!" The sheikahn minister suddenly broke away from Zelda and continued straight through the town, toward the voices. Glancing over her shoulder, she urgently whispered, "Stay back! Stay safe!" to the princess. Zelda quickly found a pair of wagons staged behind a small house, far from the lakes edge, and crouched behind them. In a moment, "Sheik" melted away, and the beautiful Princess Zelda returned, in a magnificent, regal dress. She now stepped elegantly, yet quickly, past the house and on toward the road that led away from the lake. She would wait, maybe half the distance between the shore and the narrow pass that led out to Central Hyrule.

Impa dashed through the town, stopping at the final building to compose herself, then calmly walked down to the lakeside. The tension was palpable in the air between the Hylian and Zoran soldiers as she approached. "Ah, finally!" the envoy cried, dramatically, "The impudent _minister_ decides to grant us the pleasure of her presence." Impa's curious look fell into an insulted frown as she stepped beside Alfon - who was resting his hand on the grip of his sword. "I apologize for my tardiness, envoy, we were not expecting your visit. Please, tell me how I can be helpful to His Majesty, King Zora?" Impa said kindly, as she studied the Zora before her. Their faces bore solemn frowns and the edges of their gills seemed to have a greenish hue to them now. The envoy however, showed a constant sneer and look of contempt toward the Hylians. "His most gracious and magnificent Excellency, King Zora," the envoy began, with dramatic flair, "has decreed that the most wretched and _unworthy_ Hylians... and-" the envoy now stretched his neck to look past Impa and directly at Princess Zelda, "the broken remnants of their royal house, be **_expelled_** from the Temple of Water and the most holy, most precious _Lake of the Zoras_."

A collective gasp was drawn by everyone who could hear the envoy's words. The shock that tore through the assembled Hylians was nearly as terrible as the one that they had felt when told of the capitol being lost two years prior. Corin now stepped forward, to Impa's side, so that he and Alfon now flanked her before the Zora. The marshal, enraged at the envoy's disrespectful tone, slowly drew his long sword and pointed it at the Zora's neck. The envoy's escorts gripped their spears and set themselves ready to strike. Impa stood motionless, her mouth held slightly open in shock. She had felt some strain between the Hylians and the Zora ever since the kingdom had to take refuge beside the lake... but she never expected that King Zora would turn the Hylians out during their time of need. "I...I do not understand..." she stammered as she struggled to think of what to do next. "Nor do we expect you to, sheikah." replied the envoy with an even more disgusting sneer, "His majesty will come at dawn tomorrow to receive the reverences of your... princess... and to see the Hylian infestation removed from our sacred waters."

Corin now swiftly drew his sword and cried, "FORM! AND ADVANCE!" In one motion, the soldiers beside and behind Impa moved to the front and locked their shoulders together, side-by-side, lowering swords and spears toward the Zora. The captain growled, with bared teeth, "Get you gone you disrespectful fish! Or I will gut you and leave you here in the sun for the buzzards!" The Zora quickly recoiled, and pulled their envoy back toward the water. "Hear me _minister_, His majesty commands that you be gone by morning... or it will be **_WAR_**!" he shouted as the Zora slipped beneath the lake's surface. Zelda, still standing at a safe distance from the water's edge, was filled with horror at how quickly the situation seemed to be deteriorating. When suddenly, an echo from far away came to her ears: "Most blessed and merciful Hylia... We leave now on a terrible mission and we ask that your grace watch over us..." The faint image of Darunia and Link came now to Zelda's mind. They were creeping down a dark passage toward... something terrible. "No," she silently begged, "Not now!"


	47. PART 2: CH 16: The Temple of Fire

**Chapter: XVI**

_"The Temple of Fire"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

Link and Darunia dashed through the open archway and down the long stone staircase, into the Temple of Fire. During the short run along the ridge from the Goron tunnel, Link's boots had begun to slowly smolder, despite the enchanted clothing his brother had given him. Grateful now to be heading away from the throat of the volcano, Link shook the sweat from his brow and chased after the great Goron as closely as he could. "Down here!" cried Darunia, over the roar of the mountain, "The beast won't be able to reach us down here!" At the base of the staircase, a wide stone hall opened ahead with many carved pillars holding the ceiling above. Despite the danger, Link could not help but admire the stonework around him. "What is this place Darunia?" he asked as the two briefly paused. "This is the great Temple of Fire, brother." The Goron answered, "Built millennia ago to honor the power of the Great Goddess Din and her faithful servant, Hylia. We Gorons have kept this temple since the beginning of time. Now... the Temple' Sage has turned it into a den of evil." he finished as he pointed to two large shadows that were swiftly making their way from the far side of the hall, towards them.

Link stepped beside his brother and braced for the attack. Two large, armored Lizalfos now charged toward them carrying crude sabers and bucklers. The squire remembered fighting a pair of Lizalfos before, in the Dodongo's Cavern, but these were larger and better armed. Just as their enemies came within reach, Link cried, "Right and left!" to Darunia. "Right!" he shouted in reply as he charged forward and raised both fists. Their opponents, communicating only in hisses and grunts, split apart and attacked each of the temple newcomers. Link carefully guarded himself with his shield and stepped to the left, giving Darunia plenty of room to fight his enemy. The Hylian's tactic was to allow the lizard to attack recklessly and defend himself with his shield. Once his foe had tired, and Link learned his patterns, he would shift to the offensive and attack. The Goron Chieftain however, had no intricate plan. He simply raised both fists and brought them crashing down upon the stone floor just in front of his enemy. The floor rocked hard as several small cracks formed in the stones around Darunia's hands. The lizard tried to stop himself, but stumbled, and lowered his weapons to catch himself. With remarkable speed, the great Goron crashed his left fist into the Lizalfos' lowered head, and threw him into the nearest stone pillar. Roaring with laughter Darunia cried, "You little snakes are making this too easy! HA HA HA!"

Link's attacker was also direct and swift, but the squire had no heavy weapon to knock him back. The large lizard hacked and sliced mercilessly at him as he quickly ducked left and right, moving his shield each time to deflect the blows. As Darunia laughed, and charged after his enemy, Link struggled to find an opening to attack his. The lizard's speed was incredible and despite leaving himself open during his strikes, he swiftly brought his buckler inside to block or deflect any of Link's attacks. Soon, Link's breathing became heavier and the sweat more pronounced on his brow. Doubt began to bite at the squire's mind, "He's not tiring... he doesn't feel this heat... remember the moblins at the lake!" A sudden slice from the lizard glanced off the top rim of his shield and passed _dangerously close_ to his eye. "Goddess help me!" Link thought as he recoiled from the near miss, and backed himself against the stone wall behind him. The Lizalfos dropped his weapons and dashed forward, grabbing Link's shield with both claws, and hissed menacingly into the squire's face.

From far away, almost at the edge of memory, Link suddenly heard Zelda's voice in his mind, "Come back to us safely, _Link_." Time itself seemed to slow as the giant lizard slowly lowered its jaws toward his face. "Her voice was soft... and sad," Link thought to himself, no longer feeling the struggle of holding his shield up against his foe. "She will be hurt... she will be agonized if I don't come back." he continued, as the yellow fangs came nearer and nearer. For an instant, Link saw a vision in his mind of Zelda wailing and ruined upon the floor, after being told of his death. She cried out his name again and again as Alfon and Impa tried to lift her up. The lizard's fangs were mere inches from closing on his head, when a sudden surge of heat came up in Link's chest. Pain and fatigue disappeared and were replaced by a rush of strength and determination. At the last moment, with a guttural growl, Link heaved his shield higher -lifting his enemy clear of the floor. The deadly bite only closed upon Link's hair as the squire plunged his sword forward, underneath his shield, and into the Lizalfos' abdomen.

The monster made a strange shrieking sound as Link's sword drove through a gap in its armor and skewered the beast through the stomach. Dark Green blood began to pour from the lizard's mouth, as Link quickly threw the beast forward, and onto the floor. Pulling his sword free from the twitching corpse, Link looked around him, searching for his brother. Darunia had pinned his enemy against the stone pillar, in an attempt to crush him, but the lizard was quick and swiftly climbed up the stone pillar to escape. The great Goron was now pummeling the stone with all of his might to try and shake his prey down. Link ran forward, rushing to his brother's aid. The giant lizard seemed to be gathering himself for a sudden leap and Darunia had turned his eyes down to the stone in front of him. "Brother! Look out!" the squire cried, as the Lizalfos suddenly leapt downward upon the Chieftain. Taken by surprise, Darunia lifted his arm to shield himself. With blinding speed, the lizard landed upon the Goron's arm, wrapped itself around it, and sank its fangs into the muscles above Darunia's elbow. A bolt of fear ripped through Link's chest as he pushed himself harder to reach his brother, "Are Lizalfos' bites poisonous?"

Darunia roared in pain as the lizard hissed and shook its head furiously to tear at the Goron's flesh. But the great Goron was not finished yet. As Link came within striking distance of his attacker, Darunia seized hold of the lizard's tail and tore him free from his arm. "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" The Chieftain bellowed as the helpless Lizalfos thrashed and struggled to free himself from the Goron's grip. With little effort, Darinua began to swing his enemy around and around above his head. Faster and faster the lizard whirled, thrashing its claws about, desperate to escape. Finally, Darunia slammed the monster down upon the stone floor, _hard_. The poor beast's eyes rolled about in a daze until the great Goron's mighty fist came down, and crushed its skull. Link, stunned by the Chieftain's strength, muttered, "Remind me never to get into a fight with you!" Darunia swiftly turned, hands bared ready to grab his next opponent. His angry glare quickly disappeared as he beamed at Link, "Little brother! Well done!" he said as he roughly patted Link on the shoulder. The squire grimaced though, seeing the bright red blood oozing down his brother's arm. "Are you alright brother?" he asked, pointing to the wound. Darunia looked down at his arm and, for a brief moment, genuinely looked surprised to be injured. But he quickly laughed it off with, "It's nothing a day of hard work and good food can't cure brother!"

The two continued forward, deeper and deeper into the temple. Like the Forest Temple, there were several doors and side hallways to other chambers, but Darunia kept on - straight ahead. "In the deepest part of the temple, lies the 'Great Hall of Din' brother. There we should find the Sage of Fire... and put an end to this madness!" the Goron explained as they traveled. "But brother," asked Link, "What about the great hammer? You said we would need it for the dragon!" The Chieftain rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "If the Sage has not moved it, then it would still be held in the Chamber of the Hero - which is just before the Hall of Din." he answered.

Four more times, Link and Darunia were attacked by teams of Lizalfos as they made their way deeper into the temple. And four times, the two brothers were able to defeat them, though Link began to notice Darunia slowing... even stumbling awkwardly in the final fight. The blood flow from his wound had been oddly light, and Link now feared that his brother may have been poisoned by the lizard's bite. "It's not much farther..." the Goron groaned as they stepped over the latest pair of dead lizards. "Brother, maybe I should-" Link began, but Darunia bellowed at him, "I am FINE! Keep moving!" From far above them, the two could hear the great dragon roaring outside and several violent tremors rippled through the temple. "We have to hurry..." the Goron gasped, "My people are vulnerable..." On they went, descending several more stone staircases until they reached the most ancient parts of the temple. "Here." grunted Darunia as he pointed toward a small archway to their right. Inside, they found a small room with a statue at the far end, of a Goron holding a large two-handed hammer. At the base of the statue, stood a large stone chest. The Chieftain motioned for Link to watch the doorway as he knelt before the chest. "Blessed Hylia... forgive this desecration... but our need is great!" he muttered, before rising, and pushing the lid from the stone chest.

Link stood in the archway, carefully looking left and right around the main passage, shield raised, and sword ready. He could hear the steady rumble of the mountain, the deep bubbling and churning of the magma nearby, the repeated cries of the dragon, and the roar of the tremors that shook the temple. But above it all, away to the right - in the direction of the Hall of Din- Link thought he could hear a strange voice... shouting, or chanting something. An eerie shiver of fear ran up his spine as he remembered the ghastly specter of the old Forest Sage... until a great crash of stone came from behind him. The squire glanced over his shoulder to see Darunia standing over the opened stone chest, looking down inside it. "Well? Is it there?" Link asked, returning his gaze to the main passage. Slowly, reverently, Darunia reached down and lifted the great war-hammer from its stony bed. He had never seen the hammer itself, only been told of its history and its hallowed home. Now, holding it in his hands, Darunia could feel the strength of his ancestors coursing through his arms. "We are fortunate," he answered quietly, "The hammer is here."

Link looked back once more as his brother walked back towards the main passage. The hammer was large, very large in fact. For a Hylian, it would be a two-handed maul... and even then only a very strong man could lift it. But in the great Goron's hands it was perfectly sized to be a one-handed war-hammer. When they were side-by-side again, Darunia said quietly, "They say the Hero of the Gorons was nearly killed by Volvagia... all those years ago. He narrowly defeated the beast." As he spoke, the Chieftain's eyes drifted from the hammer to his wounded shoulder. Though Link's own heart hammered away with a small amount of fear, he felt pained to see the shadow of doubt and fear come over his brother's face. "He's worried," Link thought to himself, "He doesn't think he can do this with his injured arm." Quickly, Link tried to think of some way to encourage his friend, "Brother," he started, "In the legend... did the Goron Hero have a Hylian with him?" Darunia blinked, confused, and looked down at Link, "No brother... he was alone." Link smiled up at his friend and nudged his arm with his shield, "Then this should be easy!" he finished with a broad grin.


	48. PART 2: CH 17: King Zora

**Chapter: XVII**

_"King Zora"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

For several seconds after the Zoran Envoy had departed, all of the Hylians gathered at the lake stood frozen in shock. Zelda's hand was clasped firmly over her own mouth and her heart beat furiously in fear for what was to come. Impa stood motionless, her arms hanging loosely at her sides in shock. She had failed. Their majesties had trusted her to protect their daughter until she could become queen... and Impa had failed. Slowly, Alfon and Corin sheathed their swords and turned to face her. The Marshal was saying something to her, but her mind was seized upon her grief and she did not hear him. "My lady? My lady?!" Alfon tried, raising his voice a little to try and get her to focus, but it was useless. "Impa" Alfon tried again, much deeper and more warmly. Very slowly, Impa's deep red eyes turned to meet him. "Al..fon" she muttered quietly. "It will be alright, my lady." he whispered quietly as he motioned for Corin to come close to her. "The Minister is fatigued by the Zora's rudeness. Please see that she is guided to her chambers to rest." he instructed. "Yes, my lord." Corin answered quietly, as he delicately lifted Impa's hand and curled it around his left arm, "This way, my lady." he said softly as he gently encouraged her to follow him back to the temple.

Once they had stepped away, Russell and Viscern approached Alfon from the crowd. Viscern walked with a graceful calm, but Russel -ever alert for an attack- walked with one hand gripped on his sheathed sword and scowled darkly at the lake's surface. "Bad business, my lord." Viscern said quietly, under his breath, as the three friends met. "Truly." answered the Marshal, still watching Corin lead Impa through the entryway into the temple. Now that she was out of sight, Alfon scanned the lakeside until his eyes fell upon Princess Zelda, standing several yards up the shore, near the lake road. "What in the world is she...?" he wondered curiously to himself. "Captain Russell." the marshal said quietly. "Aye Sir?!" the soldier barked, still watching the water carefully. "See that her highness is also escorted inside, and kept safe! Take as many men and swords as you need!" Alfon instructed. "Aye sir!" Russell shouted again and swiftly strode back to the Princess. Once he was out of ear-shot, Viscern spoke again, "He was ready for the worst back there." The marshal raised his eyebrows at his friend, "Oh I have no doubt. I am certain if any movements were made, Russell would have appeared before us and been the first to cleave that Zora in two."

"What shall we do, my lord?" Viscern asked. Alfon drew a deep breath and carefully thought. The Princess was too young yet to take charge. Impa needed to compose herself and Alfon was not certain how long that might take. It now fell to him, as marshal, to do what was best to protect the Hylian people. "Impa always stressed to us that the relations with the Zora were paramount. I do not believe war is an acceptable answer here." he said quietly to his friend. "Nor can we give up the lake, my lord. Its waters... and the resources we have stored here... are too precious to our survival." the soldier replied. "No..." Alfon admitted with a deep sigh, "We cannot." The two continued their debate until Russell and Corin returned. "The princess and the minister are resting in their chambers, my lord." Corin reported. "I have two dozen men guarding them my lord, within and without the throne room. And runners ready to call for help if the Zora attack us from within the temple." added Russell. "Excellent, my friends," Alfon answered grimly, "But now... how can we avoid 'the attack'?"

Inside the temple, the princess lay on her bed with her face in her hands. "What is happening? Why is this happening?!" she silently screamed to herself as tears poured down her cheeks. "What did we do? We haven't done anything to offend the Zora!" Her mind turned furiously over the past several months, searching for any clue as to why the Zora would so suddenly turn on them. There had been no incidents, no fights, and the Hylians had worked diligently to honor the Zora's requests to keep the lake as clean and unsullied as possible. "Even our meetings with the..." Zelda suddenly trailed off as a new shiver of fear made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. "The Sage of Water..." she breathed quietly as she quickly sat up and looked to her chamber door. "Impa said... it was strange that we had not heard from the Sage in so long." she finished as she jumped to her feet, and threw her door open. In the throne room, six heavily armed soldiers guarded the only entryways to both Zelda and Impa's chambers. As she rushed in, five of the soldiers bowed, while their sergeant lifted his arm across his chest -eyes must always be open when the princess is under threat.

The princess opened her mouth to speak, when a curious sensation washed over her. For a moment... she felt as though her back had bumped against the wall... but she was standing in the middle of the room. Her right arm ached as she struggled to keep her shield raised. "Goddess...help me!" Link muttered to her. His voice was strained and his heart was pounding. "He's... he's in danger!" she suddenly realized. As the soldiers in the throne room continued to stare at her, the princess dashed to her throne, and sat; taking a posture of deep thought. Unwilling to disturb her, they simply shrugged at one another, and continued standing guard. Faster than she had ever managed before, Zelda dove into the dark silence of her meditation, and found Link. He was surrounded by stone and fire... fighting with some terrifying beast. His teeth were clenched tight as he desperately tried to push the giant lizalfos off of him... but he was tired and weakening. "Link! Link! Don't give up!" she cried as she reached out to him. The back of Link's head was now pressed against the stone wall behind him as the lizard's jaws stretched down to finish him. In an instant, Zelda became convinced that this was it: She was going to watch Link be murdered and eaten by this terrible creature. "Link! NOOO!" she wailed, as she fell forward out of her throne and onto the floor - just as Alfon swept into the throne room.

"Your Highness!" he shouted as he dashed forward and attempted to help her to her feet. "Princess! Princess Zelda! What is wrong?" he cried as she continued to sob and cry upon the floor. Impa, hearing Zelda's name be called, shook herself free from her stupor, and crashed through her chamber door into the throne room. As Alfon gently lifted the princess, Impa reached out and forced her connection to Link to break. "Your grace, your grace! Please speak to me! What happened?!" she plead as Zelda's breathing steadied and her composure returned. Alfon quickly glanced at each of the guards, who shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads in confusion. "What madness has the Goddess decided to send to us today?" he muttered under his breath as he carefully set Zelda back upon her throne. "Your grace, please! Tell us what you saw!" Impa urged when the princess opened her eyes again. "He was... fighting something... a giant lizard I think. He was somewhere very hot... surrounded by fire and stone." she answered, narrowing her eyes and trying desperately to remember what she saw. "Oh Impa..." she whimpered, with fresh tears returning, "I think... it was about to... to kill him!" Zelda fell forward into Impa's arms as she shook with grief.

Alfon was struck dumb at her words. For days he had silently worried about his squire, knowing that he would have to cross the enemy's lines before making the dangerous ascent up Death Mountain alone. Could it be true? Could the princess have seen Link be killed? "No!" he shouted to himself silently, "No, he is a good fighter and her powers are not yet fully developed. There is no time to worry about one man!" The marshal shook his head, and knelt before the princess, "Your highness, forgive me, but we do not have time to fear for my squire. We must prepare for the Zoras' arrival tomorrow." he said solemnly. Impa gently squeezed the princess' shoulders and pushed her upright again, "He is right, your grace," she added, "Your kingdom needs you now!" Struggling with her emotions, Zelda angrily wiped the tears from her eyes, "Goddess! I am still such a child!" she exclaimed in frustration. Impa turned to Alfon, "What can be done, My Lord?" she asked. "My captains are already making preparations if we should have to fight... but I would counsel against it your highness. We cannot spare even a few men to casualties and the Zora command all of the waterways in Central and Eastern Hyrule. They could swiftly cut us off from Kakariko and the outer provinces if they wished." he answered.

"What then do you recommend?" Impa asked, seeing no clear options. The marshal drew a deep breath slowly and lowered his head again to Zelda, "I recommend... that we find a way to appease the Zora... your highness." Zelda and Impa both looked at Alfon with looks of disgust, wrinkling their noses at the idea. Even the soldiers in the room shifted nervously and glanced at their marshal with dark expressions. "You would suggest that we should... submit? _You_... the Lord-Marshal of Hyrule... Commander of the Knights of Hylia... Lord-General of the Army of Hyrule... _You_ are suggesting that we surrender?" the minister asked, anger steadily rising in her voice. Zelda's cheeks flushed as she clenched her teeth, she could not believe that Alfon would falter like this. "Clear the chamber." Alfon ordered, still not raising his head. The six soldiers glanced at the three leaders, and slowly made their way to the outer passage, closing the door behind them.

"My Lady, your highness..." Alfon began quietly, "It is nearly 20 years since I first took 'the oath'. I have slaughtered beasts and men - including several Hylians - in the name of the King. Ever have I striven to honor my kingdom and my charge as its protector." The marshal slowly drew his sword and set its point upon the floor at Zelda's feet. "If your highness commands it, I will butcher every last Zora that dares approach this temple... But I beg your highness... do not ask me to do this. Whatever has come between us, these Zora are not Ganon's forces and it would be foolhardy for us to turn upon one another when his shadow grows darker and stronger around us." as he finished, Alfon's voice slowly became choked with strain. He earnestly believed in what he was saying, and dreadfully feared adding a war with the Zora onto the army's responsibilities. "Then," answered Zelda, "We will have to find another way."

The next morning, the Hylian host was gathered and ordered into two large formations beside the lake. Standing several paces apart, the two companies faced inward toward one another in a ceremonial fashion. At one end of the gap, lay the smooth, reflective surface of Lake Hylia. At the other, lay the Lake Road, and the gathered leaders of the Kingdom: Princess Zelda, in her finest dress & crown. On her left, Lord Alfon, in his brightest plate armor and magnificent blue cape. And to her right, Minister-Regent Impa, wearing her sheikahn armor and sash of office. Though the soldiers were arranged in a ceremonial formation, their armor was strapped tightly to their bodies and their hands gripped weapons firmly. Many believed that a great battle was about to take place. The Hylian people of Laketown gradually turned out en masse and stood together near the ridge that ringed the great lake, near the road. Orders had been given that if battle were drawn, the civilians were to rush to the plains of Central Hyrule and make for the ruined forest. It was the only place Impa and Alfon could deem safe after Saria had taken the mantle of the Sage of Forest.

As the bright summer sun began to rise over the eastern ridge, minutes began to slow and drag by in an agonizing fashion. Zelda's heart steadily beat harder and faster as she stared at the glassy surface of the lake. "When will they come?" she asked herself. "What will they do?" Alfon, remaining erect and very still turned only his eyes to the left to glance at Russell and Viscern. Staged behind the nearest house, upon the back of a large cargo wagon, was a siege master's bow; concealed beneath a heavy canvas cloth. Throughout the night, the blacksmith, Viscern, and several of Hyrule's greatest engineers had rushed to fashion the weapon from the resources that they had. Now the two captains stood close by with half a dozen deadly iron bolts. King Zora was ancient, large, and a fearsome warrior. If he chose to attack, Alfon needed a weapon to quickly subdue him.

Within minutes of the first rays of sunlight to fall upon the water, several spear-points slowly lifted themselves through the surface and glided gently to the shore. The electric sensation of adrenaline rippled up Zelda's spine as the first Zoran soldiers stepped out from the lake, and onto dry land. "Easy, your grace." Impa whispered, breathlessly, "It will be fine." Slowly, but steadily, two dozen Zoran warriors gathered at the lake's edge, studying the Hylians. After a moment's pause, the surface of the lake began to churn an roil as the great leader of the Zora lifted himself free of the water and stepped beside his men. King Zora stood, easily, at three times the height of Alfon and twice the width. His deep crimson cape stretched from his shoulders nearly to his webbed feet and his tall coral and golden crown shone brilliantly in the morning sun.

But all of these details were lost on the princess. Though she maintained her composure, she was horrified to see how King Zora had changed. His arms, legs, and gills had turned an unhealthy green. His lips and the tips of his finds were now an odd orange and... two small white points now protruded up from his lower jaw. "Are those... _fangs_?!" she wondered with a small shiver of fear. The great Zora drew a deep breath of air -the first in many months- and, slowly turning his head left and right over the company of soldiers, slowly strode forward, toward the princess. As he moved, his own soldiers fell into two columns behind him, tightly gripping their spears and eyeing the Hylians suspiciously. As the king passed the company captains, they gracefully lowered their swords in salute, but gave no command for their formations to do the same. King Zora ignored them and continued slowly until stopping a few yards from the princess. She looked small, young, and weak before him. But despite his size, she still held her head high and locked her eyes upon him.

Several long, tense seconds passed in silent stillness. None knew what to expect - the envoy had demanded that the princess give 'reverences' to King Zora... but no Hylian Sovereign had ever been the first to bow to another monarch - save only when the Hylian was a guest in the other's home. King Zora now stood upon Zelda's land... and had come with the threat of force. As the tension grew, Viscern very slowly lifted his left hand, and gently gripped the edge of the canvas concealing the bow. Any quick movement by the Zora... and he would spear their king with one of the bow's bolts... those were Alfon's orders. Princess Zelda's mind raced with frantic desperation, "He's not bowing! What if he does not bow?! If he attacks... can Alfon stop him in time?" She continued to hold her graceful posture and just looked calmly up into Zora's purple eyes... but inside, she was beginning to break.

Suddenly, without prompt or warning, King Zora raised his arms and bellowed, "Hail to thee: Zelda, daughter of Hyrule! Queen-apparent and sovereign princess of all the land of Hyrule! May the Goddess smile upon you and your people!" As he finished, the great Zora bowed his head low (though still well above Zelda's head) and folded his fins back in respectful submission. Viscern quickly leapt down from the wagon and pulled the canvas back over the bow as Russell moved the bolt he had lifted behind his back, before the soldiers could notice. Zelda, startled at first by Zora's outburst, breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Delicately, she crossed her legs, lifted the skirt of her dress, and curtseyed lightly in reply. "And Hail to thee: Zora, Guardian and Honorable Master of the rivers and of the sea! May the Goddess smile upon you and your people!"

Though many now let their hearts relax, Alfon slowly ground his teeth as he watched the Zoran minister - the same that had acted as envoy the day before - step forward from the water's surface, and approach his king. He still bore the same arrogant sneer that he had carried during his last visit.


	49. PART 2: CH 18: Volvagia

**Chapter: XVIII**

_"Volvagia"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

Link and Darunia crept forward to the stone archway that lead into the Hall of Din. The great Goron said nothing, but his body seemed to sway and stagger slightly as they moved. Link began to fear that his friend may actually be more of a burden than a help in the coming fight... but he remained silent. Darunia would never acknowledge any weakness at a time like this. When they reached the arch, the chieftain rested his back against the stone as his brother peered around the edge and into the hall. The room was enormous and shaped as a long rectangle. Maybe forty yards wide and nearly one hundred long, it was lined by massive stone pillars - carved in the forms of great Gorons, Hylians, and even dragons - holding the ceiling aloft. The high ceiling was covered in many intricate murals, depicting scenes from Hyrule's ancient past. Some of these Link recognized - like the story of creation that the Deku Tree had revealed to him - the others were unfamiliar to him.

At the farthest end of the hall, opposite Link, stood a large stone alter with a strange symbol, wrought in metal, standing on its surface. It looked very similar to the Sheikah Eye that Link had seen hanging from Impa's necklace, but it was different: The Eye's tear was missing and seemed to be surrounded by... horns... or bolts of lightning. Before the alter stood a tall man wrapped in long robes, much like Agahnim had been at the Temple of Time; but he was silver and transparent, like the Sage of the Forest had been. As Link watched, he raised both of his hands over his head, facing the idol on the altar, and chanted several strange words in a thunderous voice. Almost immediately, the steady rumble and churning of the mountain grew more intense as a fierce tremor rocked the stone floor and shook small stones and dust free from the ceiling.

"What is he doing?" Link asked in a urgent whisper as he continued to watch the corrupted Sage. "He is-" Darunia began, short of breath, "Committing a terrible blasphemy! He is... declaring this temple for the... 'God of Darkness'... We must stop him brother!" Link turned back to see Darunia push himself off of the wall and stagger toward the open archway. His once bronze skin was slowly turning to a pale grey and his eyes were becoming dull. "Brother!" Link objected as he put a hand on the Goron's chest to stop him, "You are unwell... let me confront him!" But just as Link feared, the chieftain would not be deterred. "I carry the blood... of a thousand Goron Warriors," grunted Darunia as he pushed Link's arm aside, "I _will_ do my duty... and protect the Goddess' Temple!" With a renewed surge of effort, he lifted the great hammer onto his shoulder, and trotted forward into the Hall. Link gripped his sword and shield tightly, and followed after him.

When the pair had crossed half of the hall's length, Darunia called out in a loud voice to the sage: "BROTHER! BROTHER STOP THIS MADNESS!" The sage, startled by the sudden intrusion, quickly lowered his hands and turned to face the approaching Darunia and Link. "Brother..." he hissed, with a falsely sweet tone, "What an unexpected pleasure to receive you! Do come! There is much to show you!" He smiled broadly as he finished, revealing a mouthful of cruelly sharpened teeth. The Goron continued to stagger forward, but Link suddenly slowed his pace to a walk. He sensed a new tremor starting... a much more rapid one... just beneath their feet. "Darunia... wait!" he shouted, but the Chieftain did not hear him. "Brother," he began again to the sage, "You are the sworn servant of the Great Goddess Din! A hundred generations of Gorons and Hylians have trusted you to serve the light faithfully _for them_! You must not do this!"

If Link had been watching his brother, he may have tried much harder to stop him. But his eyes had fallen to the floor beneath his feet as he felt a strange, rapid vibration approach from behind and pass underneath him. As he raised his head to see Darunia approaching the sage at the altar, he suddenly realized what was about to happen. With only a few paces left to reach the sage, Darunia suddenly halted and looked at the stones beneath his feet. "BROTHER! RUN!" screamed Link as he dashed toward his friend, but it was too late. In a terrific explosion of magma and shattered stone, the floor beneath the Chieftain's feet burst upward and threw him to one side as the dragon, Volvagia broke its way into the hall with a deafening roar. Great cracks and fissures suddenly splintered out from the hole it had made as Link slid to a stop and jumped backward away from them. As the beast pulled its fore-limbs and body free of the magma, the floor around it continued to shatter and sink into the magma of the mountain.

"How can you fools continue to resist?!" screamed the sage madly as the dragon swung its armored head around to glare down upon Link. The squire stood, nearly frozen with terror, as the massive serpent opened its jaws and lowered its head toward him. A bright glow of yellow-orange warned of the coming inferno from its mouth as the dragon drew a deep breath. With no options to hand, Link dashed as fast as he could to the right and skidded behind one of the stone columns, just as the dragon's fire streamed out to incinerate him. The intense heat singed the tips of Link's hair and cracked the surface of the column, but the stone held. The squire's mind raced for what he should do next. Darunia had been thrown by the dragon's entry into the hall... was he dead? Link had not seen the sage leave the altar... but he was certain he would be a terrible enemy to fight. And the dragon... Link's heart shook at the prospect of fighting a dragon with only a sword and shield.

As the monster continued to breathe its fire against the pillar that sheltered Link, it steadily crept forward, intensifying the blaze, until it would be ready to swoop around and consume the trapped warrior. From behind the beast, near the alter, came the voice of the warrior's companion. "Gorko en Gora!" cried Darunia from beside a large stone pillar at the end of the hall. The dragon broke its fire, and turned its massive head back to see the Goron Chieftain again approaching the sage of fire. "I am... an honorable servant of the Great Goddess... Din. Mistress of creation." he recited as he lifted an open hand toward the sage and continued, "I am a faithful servant of Hylia... her daughter. The mother of all life upon the Earth." The sage's sneer began to soften and slowly fade. "My life... is given to this charge. That all of Hyrule may live in... peace," Darunia struggled for breath as he finished, "... under my watchful care." The specter's face softened to the point of looking... almost confused. His eyes shifted back and forth as he struggled with his own thoughts. "Brother," he murmured after a few seconds, "You do not know the power-" but he was not able to finish.

Sensing the sage's loyalty wavering, Volvagia mercilessly threw its head toward them and engulfed the sage and the Goron in flames. For an instant, the piercing wail of the former sage echoed around the hall over the dragon's roar, but quickly disappeared into the rumble of the mountain. Darunia, wrapped in the dragon's fire, stumbled forward and dove behind the stone alter for protection. His brother, Link, rushed out from his cover behind the dragon, right to the magma pool's edge. Here the beast's back was close to him, but its hide seemed to be made of hard black stone. Desperate to save his friend, Link hacked and slashed with all of his might... but his sword only glanced off the stony scales... without leaving a mark. The dragon continued to blast the alter with all of its might as the squire furiously beat both sword and shield against the monster, shouting and screaming to draw its attention. Link's heart was pounding against his ribs... every moment that he could not draw the dragon's attention, was another moment that Darunia was burning. Soon, doubt began to creep into his mind, "Alfon's not here to save you this time! You _are_ 'just a boy'! You are not doing enough! And your brother is going to die for it! Then you'll be next!"

The monster slowly lowered its fore-limbs onto the edge of the pool at the opposite side of Link and began to crawl toward the alter; lifting the remainder of its form free from the magma. Link was forced to rise his shield and step back to block the splashes of molten rock that the beast's tail flicked at him as it moved. "If he won't pay attention to you... then you can choose where to strike carefully!" a voice seemed to mutter into Link's ear. The sudden realization gave the squire a small burst of new courage. The monster _was_ ignoring him! He quickly scanned the dragon's body for any weaknesses. The head seemed to be encased in iron - no good, unless Link could stab it in the eye. The beast's back was covered in the same hard stone... but its abdomen seemed to be softer and more flesh-like. As it slowly crawled closer and closer to the altar, Link noticed that each of its four limbs seemed to be made of the same red flesh as its belly. Only the claws were made of the black stone.

A renewed cry of "BROTHER!" from Darunia sent Link sprinting forward, around the edge of the shattered floor, and toward the dragon's right side. Link was breathing so hard he could feel his own heartbeat within his ears. "I have to get there in time! I have to save him!" he frantically thought as he raised his sword. Volvagia took absolutely no notice of the small Hylian that approached him. Both of these warriors were pathetic and meek... they posed no real threat. As the monster gripped the altar with its fore-claws and prepared to incinerate the Goron Chieftain from above, Link's brilliant new broadsword came down upon its right hind-leg, and tore it cleanly from the dragon's body. Bright yellow blood - in the likeness of molten metal - came pouring out of the wound and quickly heated Link's sword until it too glowed bright. The monster reared its head and roared in agony as its body stumbled and collapsed to the floor. Volvagia's mighty head crashed down upon the altar of Din, smashing the Eye of Darkness as it landed. Darunia, quickly seizing his chance, stood and with the last of his strength, brought the Mighty Megaton Hammer down upon the monster's skull.

The loud ring of steel echoed around the ruined temple as the beast's carapace cracked and splintered under the hammer's strike. Large chunks of the hard stone now fell on to the altar, revealing more of the red-orange flesh beneath. The dragon angrily hissed and drew another deep breath, but before the monster could retaliate, Link swiftly drove his white-hot sword through the top of its head and finished the monster's terrible reign over the mountain. With an odd shriek and a sickening shudder, the menacing light in Volvagia's eyes dimmed and its body went limp. The squire pulled his sword free with a grunt, and marveled for a moment that the glowing blade had not melted in the intense heat; but there was no time to celebrate. The mighty hammer slipped from Darunia's grasp and the great chieftain collapsed onto the floor. "B-brother... help me." he choked as his grey body began to succumb to shock and shiver uncontrollably. After one final glance at the dragon, Link threw down his sword and shield, and rushed to his brother's side. With a great heave, he managed to lift the Goron to a seated position and wrapped one of his giant arms around his neck. "Don't worry brother," Link began with a groan, "I'll get you back to the city."

"No..." mumbled the Goron as he lifted a shaking hand and pointed down a small staircase near the altar. A faint blue light now glowed upward from its depths. "We... must... beg forgiveness... from... the... goddess... brother." Darunia gasped, barely able to remain conscious now. For a moment, Link meant to argue with his brother, but a sudden feeling of calm seemed to wash over him. A faint hum of music - harp strings... or was it chimes? - drifted up from the stairs. "Alright brother," he resigned, "Let's go!" he finished as he struggled to lift the Goron back to his feet. The two staggered across the few paces of stone floor until they reached the last staircase downward. Link's eyes were filled with a magnificent white-blue light, but he could not see what lay at the bottom of the staircase. When he moved to take the first step downward, an invisible force seemed to block his way and keep him from moving any further forward. "It's ok, brother." Darunia said, breathing a little easier, "I can go from here." he finished as he lifted his arm from around Link's neck.

The Great Goron turned, and rested both of his hands on Link's shoulders for a moment and closed his eyes. "Goddess, watch over my brother and see him safety down the mountain, to his home. I beg you." he quickly prayed, and then spoke directly to Link, "Brother, go quickly! Take the hammer back to my people! I will keep watch over things here!" The squire was not certain if this was the best choice... but after what Saria and the Kokiri had done in the Forest Temple, he was willing to trust that Darunia knew what he was doing. The Great Chieftain disappeared into the bright light, and Link returned to the altar. Volvagia's corpse had already begun to sink through the broken floor into the magma below. Checking that his sword had cooled, Link sheathed it and slipped his shield over his back. With his hands free again, he lifted the great hammer up and leaned it onto his own shoulder. It was heavy, but he was able to manage it.

With a final glance over his shoulder at the light from the Sage's chambers, Link carefully made his way back through the temple toward Goron City.


	50. PART 2: CH 19: Negotiations

**Chapter: IXX**

_"Negotiations"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

For several minutes, the Hylian and Zoran leaders exchanged pleasantries and carried a light and comfortable conversation. His majesty inquired after the Hylians' wellbeing and their stock of provisions while her highness politely asked after the health and flow of the Zoras' upper springs. Beneath it all however, still remained the tension that had brought the two parties together: the Hylians' removal from the lake. Just as Princess Zelda began to hope that the subject could be avoided entirely, the Zoran minister cleared his throat, and brought the King's attention back to the purpose of their visit. "Pardon, your magnificence," he began, still showing his contempt-filled sneer at the Hylians, "But there are many matters of state that must be addressed this day, and the sun is climbing higher."

King Zora glanced down at his minister and laughed, "Oh ho ho, You are right of course Vizar! Yes, I am forgetting our purpose here." Turning back to the princess, he continued, "Your highness, since time immemorial our two peoples have held one another in the deepest of friendships. After all, the Goddess herself charged the Zora with guardianship of Lanayru and its springs... and the honorable Hylians with guardianship of the fields and forests..." he finished, dramatically as he waved his arms outward over the land. "And the Gorons, the moutain's heights and the earth's depths." Added the princess with a sweet smile - reciting an old poem passed down in Hyrule. But Vizar hissed quietly as King Zora narrowed his eyes. "Yes... well," the king began shortly, "While all of our hearts ache for the Hylian plight; two years of intrusion and... the _desecration_ of those parts of the Earth in our care... have moved us to this point: We must ask that the bulk of your people be moved to a more agreeable location, your highness. Our temple needs purification and the Sage of Water needs to be appeased for these crimes.

Impa's ears twitched at the mention of the Sage of Water. "You have spoken with him, my lord?" she asked, delicately. Zora turned to her, as she inclined her head respectfully, "The Sage has been offended by our... _dereliction_, Lady Impa. He has sequestered himself within the temple until the Sacred Lake is again purified." he answered. Impa smiled politely, signaling that she accepted his answer without reservation, but inside... she was concerned. She had not felt the Sage's sacred power within the temple for months... maybe for more than a year. Furthermore, the Sage had not spoken with her since the moblins attacked the gate's lake... how had Zora been able to communicate with him?

"My lord," Zelda began, drawing Zora back to her, "While none here could debate the Zoran right to govern the springs and waterways of Lanayru... it has always been held -_in tradition-_ that Lake Hylia is free for all who walk in the light. After all, legend tells that the Goddess herself cared for her children beside this lake. It bears her name as such." Impa smiled at her. Though she could feel the princess' apprehension and fear, Zelda was carrying herself with poise and grace. She was swiftly becoming a skilled diplomat. Vizar, Zora's minister & advisor, took a step toward the princess and rudely pointed a fin at her. "_Traditions_ and _Legends_ do not replace _reality_, little princess! Your people are soiling our-" he started, angrily, but King Zora reached down and pushed his minister back into place. "You disappoint me Vizar!" he scolded, "You are speaking to the Sovereign of Hyrule!" A brief flash of anger passed over the minister's face, but it quickly receded and he muttered an apology to his king. Zora turned back to the princess, and inclined his head again. "Your pardon, your highness, for my subject's... indiscretion."

The two rulers continued to politely debate the situation. Zora maintained that the lake was being desecrated by having so many Hylians living at its shore and Zelda tried to delicately debate where precisely the Zoran authority ended over the waters of the kingdom. Again and again however, the subject of the Sage of Water's disappearance kept returning. Once, Alfon had suggested that the two leaders seek out the Sage personally, and inquire after his aloof nature. At this, Vizar nearly exploded, "Only the King of the Zora is permitted to enter the deepest recesses of the Temple of Water! It would be an affront of the worse kind to allow... _a Hylian_ into our most sacred place!" Here, Zelda, Impa, and Alfon all expected King Zora to admonish his minister again... but the King was silent and stoic. He felt that he had given _the child_ more than enough pleasantries and was growing irritated at her resistance to his demands.

The sun had now risen higher, and King Zora's gills were beginning to feel dry. "How long will your highness require to relocate her people?" he asked, flatly, after Vizar's outburst. Zelda's mind began to race, "This isn't working!" she frantically thought, "He is going to force us to move, no matter what." The princess quickly tried to think of any way to compromise with the Zora; the Hylians _would_ leave... but not immediately. "My lord, with the ongoing war... I am afraid we could not move our people until a suitable replacement settlement were built and prepared for us to relocate to. Such extensive construction, far from our base of operations, would be costly and slow..." Zelda began as King Zora's expression gradually shifted to a dark scowl, "We estimate... not less than a year would be needed to _safely_ remove our people from the lake..." she continued, watching Zora clench his teeth firmly. "Surely, as a fellow monarch, you understand my concern for the wellbeing and happiness of my people?" She added hopefully at the end.

King Zora's fins curled and flexed angrily, "We have acted as gracious hosts for two years already, your highness... I am afraid that we must insist on a much more expedient timetable!" he growled, as his soldiers gripped their spears tightly. Alfon slowly rested his hand upon the handle of his sword, and Russel & Viscern prepared to mount the bow once again. The princess was out of options... despite her best efforts, her inexperienced mind had finally come to a blank. How could she negotiate with them? How could she fight them? In a moment of weakness, the princess muttered to him, "Is there nothing we can do? Nothing we could give?" It was an embarrassment, to have the Hylian Monarch beg the Zoran King... but it was a blessing in disguise. As King Zora scoffed and asked, "What could you possibly offer us?" a sudden idea leapt into Zelda's mind. Motioning for Impa to come closer to her, Zelda answered, "In exchange for an additional year's asylum here beside the lake... I offer to return Hylia's Spiritual Stone of Water."

Impa gasped and quickly moved to object, but Zelda was prepared and silenced her with a raised hand. Alfon turned a worried frown to the princess, but remained silent, he had to trust that she knew what she was doing. King Zora's eyes widened, slightly, in surprise at the offer... but he too remained silent - carefully thinking over what was the best course. Vizar however, immediately broke into an unexpected excitement. "Yes... Yes! Your Majesty, the council urges you to accept the princess' offer!" All, even the King, now turned a disbelieving eye to the once hostile Zoran Minister. "_You_... Vizar? _You_ support this arrangement?" The king asked incredulously. "I... well... erm..." the Zora babbled for a moment, before clearing his throat and calming his thoughts. "I mean to say, your majesty, that her highness has made a very noble and gracious offer. To pay homage to your throne and return a most precious heirloom... is certainly worth a few more month's refuge under our protection!" he finished, with a greedy leer at Zelda.

The princess was unsettled at having the situation interpreted as "Paying homage," this would place her in a position subservient to the Zoran King. But she was desperate, and needed to keep her people safe. So she remained silent and allowed to the Zora to think what they pleased. The king reached up and stroked the fins of his head thoughtfully as he considered the princess' offer. Quietly, Zelda asked Impa to produce the stone and to give it to her. From a small pouch on her belt, Impa withdrew the beautiful Zora's Sapphire - the Spiritual Stone of Water, fabled to have been fashioned by Hylia herself with the flames of Nayru. As she gently handed it to her princess, Impa whispered, "You are sure?" to which Zelda nodded "Yes" in response. The magnificent jewel shone a brilliant blue light over the entire area as it caught the sun's rays. King Zora's eyes shown as he, once again, beheld his family's treasured heirloom. "Do we have an accord?" asked the Princess, softly, as she stepped toward him.

Vizar moved to reach for the stone in the princess' hands, but she turned her arms away from him and shot him an angry glare. "No Vizar..." murmured the king, as he motioned his men to step back away from the two rulers. Slowly, and with a respectful grace, King Zora lowered himself to one knee and held his right hand forward, to receive the gift. Zelda gently set the sapphire in the center of his hand - which now more closely resembled a claw with its long nails - and stepped back. Zora stood, and continued to gaze at the stone in an almost hypnotized state. "You understand, of course..." he said slowly, not taking his eyes off the jewel, "That this action annuls the engagement of my daughter to that... warrior of yours?" Alfon frowned, Impa tilted her head curiously to one side, and the princess' face turned dark red. None of them had been told of Princess Ruto's "agreement" with Link that in exchange for the Spiritual Stone of Water, that they were engaged to be married upon reaching adulthood. "Of-of course, your majesty!" Zelda replied, her voice much higher and strained, "It is... unfortunate... but it is... the reality of the situation." she finished. She had no idea what she was saying as her mind was now filled with furious rage at Link for agreeing to marry the Zoran Princess, but she had to finish these negotiations peacefully. "Then we have an accord?" she asked again as the king clipped the stone to a chain that hung around his neck.

"We do." he answered quietly, "We will grant you the time that you request... but, your highness, you must make preparations to depart!" With this, the deal had now been struck. King Zora again bowed his head low, "Hail to thee, daughter of Hyrule. May the Goddess watch over you and your people." he said as he rose. And once again, Princess Zelda curtseyed (a bit lower this time) and responded, "Hail to thee, Zora, master and honorable guardian of the waters. May the Goddess watch over thee and thy people!" As the royal delegation returned to the water, Alfon bellowed: "COMPANY! Present Arms!" and the Hylian garrison shifted their weapons as one into a soldier's salute as the King passed.

When they had again disappeared beneath the lake's surface, Alfon and Impa stepped close to the princess. "How long do you think we have?" the marshal asked her. "Not as much time as we need... but more time than we had." she answered darkly, before turning to him and angrily asking, "WHAT is this about an 'engagement' to Ruto?!"


	51. PART 2: CH 20: The Fire Within

**Chapter: XX**

_"The Fire Within"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

Link re-entered the Goron Chieftain's chambers, and pushed the large stone statue back into place, blocking the passage to the temple. When he turned back to the room, his eyes caught the small figure of the Goddess Hylia standing at the opposite side of the room. Link did not fully understand what it meant to "be a spiritual person;" He had always just believed whatever the Deku Tree or Alfon had taught him. The Great Goddesses had created the world and everything that lived. The Lesser Goddess, Hylia, was then created to watch over them all. To Link, these were just simple facts of life. But as he had grown, he began to notice just how often Alfon, Impa, Malon, the other soldiers, and even Darunia seemed to mention Hylia. With a little twinge of awkwardness, Link straightened his back, and bowed his head to the little statue. "We... uh... thank you for watching over us." he muttered. "Please keep watching over Darunia." he finished. Link had not become spiritual in that moment - but he felt obligated to do it on his brother's behalf.

After setting the Megaton Hammer on top of a large stone table next to the Goddess, Link gripped the carved stone door that lead back into Goron City and slowly lifted it open again. Outside, a large crowd of gorons had gathered to see what news their chieftain had brought them. When Darunia did not appear behind Link, they began to urge the squire to tell them what had happened. Link did his best to calm the mountain folk, and assure them that all was now well with the temple. "A terrible madness had taken the Sage, but he is at peace now," explained Link, "And Darunia... Darunia has taken his place as the Sage of Fire." The people gasped at the shocking news... only a few hours before, their chieftain had left, confident that he could calm the mountain and appease the Sage of Fire. Now it was revealed that he had _killed_ the Sage and was forced to take his place. "Who will lead us now?" asked one, and the others hastily joined him and looked to Link.

The squire was at a loss for an answer. Darunia had said nothing about what to tell his people, but now they were all looking to _him_ to provide an answer. Link asked the gorons if the chieftain had any sons or brothers who could take his place. The people shifted nervously and looked at one another, until one lifted up a small goron infant. Darunia's only son was hardly a year old and would not be fit to lead for a very long time. "He was named 'Link' by his father." They murmured, as the child cooed and sucked on its fingers. Link's heart clenched hard and a large lump formed in his throat. Darunia had been so moved by Link's selfless heroism in the Dodongo's Cavern, that he had named his only son "Link" in his honor. Now the child's father was gone... because of Link. The squire's eyes winced shut for a moment, as a heavy guilt flooded over him, "You weren't fast enough! You weren't good enough! Somehow, it is your fault Darunia is gone! Now his son is an orphan! Just like you!" When he opened his eyes again, the gorons were still looking at him, desperate for some kind of guidance forward.

Link resolved to help the mountain folk before he left. He was Darunia's sworn brother, and had to care for them in his absence. Setting his sword and shield aside in the chieftain's chamber, Link again lifted the Mighty Megaton Hammer, and carried it outside. Taking six of the healthiest and still most fit gorons he could find, they made their way down the mountainside to the collapsed entrance of the cavern. For three days and two nights, Link and the gorons moved, cracked, or smashed the large rocks blocking their path as they gradually pushed their way into the mountain. At night, the gorons would simply lay on the stone path and rest. Link, having brought his travelling pack with him, would eat from his soldier's rations, and roll out his bed beside his brothers. Overhead, the poisonous cloud from the volcano's summit gradually thinned and drifted away in the breeze. Again, just as it was with the Forest, Ganon's evil cloud cover broke and a strong easterly wind pushed it back toward the capitol. When his eyelids became heavy, Link would stare up and admire the wondrous lights of the night sky, until sleep came.

On the morning of the third day, the stone roof of the cavern became uncovered and was found to be intact. "We are close!" Link declared in a tired voice, as the gorons swayed and leaned upon one another for support. The very last of their food stores had run out the previous night, and all now depended upon Link to break through into the old cavern. The squire carefully studied the rocks in front of him and the solid stone of the cavern roof just above him. He was now certain that only a jam of separate boulders blocked his way and remained confident that the roof would stay up as long as they were careful. "Come on brothers!" He cried, trying to invigorate them, "We are close! And our people need us!" Slowly, the gorons dragged themselves back to the rock pile and desperately pulled at the massive rocks. But soon they collapsed, one after the next, from exhaustion and hunger. "We... just need to... rest... brother." The last groaned as he lost consciousness.

Fear began to gnaw at Link. He needed their help to move just these last few stones, but they were too late. The gorons had run out of food, and were becoming weak. Back inside the city, hundreds more would be starving to death. Slowly dying, holding onto the hope in their hearts that Link would somehow save them again. "Come on! We are so close!" Link shouted to them, but the gorons were unconscious and could not help him anymore. Anger now mixed with his fear, as Link lifted the hammer and swung it hard against the rocks. He had failed Hyrule, he had failed the forest, he had somehow failed Darunia... he did not want to fail these gorons. His arms burned and his chest heaved for breath, but again and again, Link swung the mighty hammer and smashed the heavy stones that blocked his path, until he came to the final rock. A large, grey granite boulder was all that remained between Link and the goron's salvation. Around its edges, Link could see the glow of the cavern's lights inside. Breathing hard and with sweat pouring down his brow, Link lifted the hammer and swung it with his remaining strength. The hammer bounced off of the grey stone with a dull thud; without leaving so much as a crack or chip from the stone. The metal of the hammer's handle rung like a bell in Link's hands as he stared at the grey stone in disbelief. It couldn't be! It would be too cruel! To bring him so close to his goal, only to have him fail! Again the squire struck the stone with all of his strength, and again it refused to yield.

The squire looked down at his own hands. They were cracked and raw from the hard labor, with a tiny trickle of his own blood now running down the handle toward the head of the hammer. He was tired. He was sore. Some small part of him whispered, "It is ok, you tried your best. But this task was too much for you alone. The gorons were not meant to survive. It is not your fault." For a few moments, Link was tempted to listen to that voice. He would drop the hammer at the cavern entrance, retrieve his gear from the city, and just return home. It wasn't his fault, he was just a boy. "What can a _boy_ do?" the little voice asked. Link flinched at these words, and remembered Agahnim, Ingo, and even Captain Cado. They had all mocked him for just being "a boy", none of them believed that he could truly do anything in the world, and he was starting to believe them. But another voice, a memory, now spoke to Link: _"There is no shame in being defeated by a stronger enemy brother! You simply must learn from the fight, and return twice as strong!"_ Darunia's words seem to kindle some small flame inside of Link's stomach. "Twice as strong..." he muttered out loud, to himself.

Link closed his eyes, and began to breathe deeply. "What were the words?" he asked himself as he frowned hard, trying to remember. "What had Darunia cried out in the temple?" Very slowly, a great heat began to rise in the steel handle of the hammer. It radiated into Link's damaged hands, and coursed up through the veins of his arms. "Gorko.. Gorko... something," Link remembered. The heat climbed further, over his shoulders, and into the center of his chest. Though there was no outward change to his appearance, Link began to feel the muscles of his body swell and harden. His heart now beat with a furious vigor and all doubt and despair was driven away. "I am a faithful servant of Hylia," echoed his brother's voice, "My life is given to this charge. That all of Hyrule may live in peace, under my care."

With a burning fire in his eyes, Link roared: "Gorko en Gora!" and slammed the Megaton Hammer against the granite boulder. Again, the hammer glanced off, but this time, the dull thud was replaced by a much sharper _crack_! Once, twice, three times more, Link brought the great war hammer down upon the stone until it cracked, crumbled, and shattered around his feet. The hot, sulfurous air of the cavern rushed out to greet him as he dropped to his knees and rested his weapon upon the floor. The fire in his veins slowly died, and Link's exhaustion returned. He had done it! Somehow, this "boy" had done it! He marveled at his own success as triumphant joy coursed through him. Something changed inside Link at that moment. Though his brothers had helped him to reach this point, he had broken the giant boulder himself with the hammer. He had called on its power, not Alfon, not Darunia, _he_ had... and it answered _him_.

A small grunt from one of the sleeping gorons shook Link free from his hazy dream. "I... I... have to help them." he muttered, fighting the urge to lay down and sleep. The squire set the hammer aside, against the cavern wall, and slowly gathered two large handfuls of granite shards, from the boulder he had just broken. "I hope these will do." he said, as he pulled back at the leathery lips of his goron comrades, and tucked a few pieces into their cheeks. For a few moments, nothing happened, but soon they began to stir and chew at the new found food in their mouths. One even sat up as he ate and looked at Link, "_Granite_? _for breakfast_? You Hylians _are_ strange!" he joked with a little laugh.

As Link rested against the side of the mountain and ate another of his rations, the revived gorons quickly worked to gather up large armfuls of delicious rocks from inside the cavern and cart them back up to Goron City. Soon, more gorons came down the path and helped to load and move the carts full of rocks back to their homes. As they passed him, each would smile at Link, or briefly stop to pat him on the shoulder. "Big brother would be very proud of you!" several said, as Link smiled and dozed in the midday sun. When he had regained enough strength, Link returned to the city and rested the Megaton Hammer in Darunia's old chambers."When Link is strong enough, let him take it up as the new chieftain." The squire commanded, "Until then, look after one another and serve the Goddess!" The people cheered, but Link smiled and blushed in return. He was not used to giving inspirational speeches; He had just said whatever he felt Alfon would have said in his place.

By the early evening, Link had bid the gorons farewell, and now made his way slowly down the mountain path. Soon, he would be visiting Captain Cado, and getting his horse back!


	52. PART 2: CH 21: Unfinished Business

**Chapter: XXI**

_"Unfinished Business"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

The journey down the mountain was quiet and uneventful. Though he had departed in the evening, Link was able to travel for several hours under the open moon and starlight. Looking around himself, the squire was struck by the radical change in the mountain's appearance from the days prior. What was once a dull, poisoned scene, now carried a reflective elegance in the silvery light. The night air was cool, but it was clear and fresh and Link stopped several times to breathe deep and let it fill his lungs. Despite the injury to his back, the struggles in the temple, and the furious labor he had done to reopen the cavern; Link had not felt this good in years. Some of the terrible guilt that had plagued him seemed to have melted and Link now felt a singular pride in having helped the gorons break through to their food source.

When he reached the final sheer cliff - the one that he had climbed in the poisonous fog - Link looked out over the landscape. This was the last high vantage point he would have before passing down toward Kakariko, and he didn't want to waste the chance. To the south, lay the glowing lights of the village, nestled at the top of the Kakariko pass. Beyond, lay the Lanayru mountains, where the Zora's Domain was hidden. To the West, was Central Hyrule. Most of the small lights from the villages and farms had been dark for years now, but the low hanging moon in the East was able to light the landscape with a silvery glow. Link could make out the ruined plateau of Lon Lon Ranch, the eastern branch of the King's Road running North to South along the Zora River, and... the capitol city.

Its white outer wall now shown magnificently in the moon's light, but Ganon's deadly black cloud still swirled and churned menacingly inside of its gates. Even at this distance, Link felt a small shudder of fear ripple through him as he looked at it. Turning away from the threatening darkness, the squire now looked to the East. For many miles outward, from the base of Death Mountain, the cracked and broken Eldin Mountain range stretched East and North. The stone bore a mostly reddish-brown hue, though there were several rivers of black, volcanic rock which had streamed down from the summit and hardened. It was a forbidding landscape, with no paths or roads fit for Hylians to travel - except for the Akkalan road out from Kakariko, which cut over or through the rock as it moved East. As Link squinted into the distance, he could see a fair, green country, beyond the ruined rocks of Eldin. Elegant forests surrounded by rippling grasslands, and at the very horizon, the faint glimmer of the moonlight upon the eastern sea. The young Hylian had never seen the ocean and for several seconds, stood and wondered if he would ever have the chance.

Link decided that his best choice was to descend the cliff first, and then camp for the remainder of the night. Though it was difficult to find his footing in the darkness, the squire found that the task was far easier this time now that the air had cleared. Once down, he rolled out his bed, and laid down to rest. As drowsiness crept over him, Link's mind wandered back to his meeting with Zelda and Impa, more than two weeks prior. She had been afraid of him, and something had happened. Some music... or tone in the darkness had broken his attention. But before Link could make up his mind about the strange sound, he slipped into a deep and restful sleep. The following morning, Link was greeted by the musical singing of the rock sparrows and other mountain birds. The sun shone out brilliantly above as he rubbed his eyes, and gathered his gear.

The travel down the mountain path was much easier this time, and the last of the ache in Link's back had finally disappeared. As he moved, his mind passed over what he would do when he entered Kakariko. For several minutes, Link planned to simply confront the Captain directly, maybe even fight him, to reclaim his beloved horse. But soon, he shook this notion away. Cado was a captain and the son of nobility. If Link attacked him openly, he would be arrested and punished... maybe even executed. The squire thought hard about how he could retrieve Epona, without causing more trouble for himself. "I could simply take her from the stables, when no one is looking." he thought to himself; though he hated the idea of having to _steal_ his own horse back from a thief. There was no justice in it. The one thing that Link was certain of, was that he was going to pay a visit to Anju, and make certain she was still alright. Cado had treated her cruelly, and Link feared that she might have been punished after he had left.

As the high sun lazily tiled over into the early afternoon, Link approached the north gate of Kakariko. The guards there either did not recognize him or simply did not care that he had returned. They leaned their backs against the stone archway of the gate and just nodded to him as he passed. The squire carefully scanned the town for any sign of Cado or his personal guard. The village was packed with Hylians and Akkalans, moving back and forth through their daily lives, but Link did not spot the arrogant Captain anywhere. Moving swiftly, but calmly, he passed the various shops and homes until he reached the eastern side of the town, where Anju's tent was. With one final glance down each surrounding alleyway, Link lowered his head and ducked into the tent.

Inside, the small infirmary was little changed. The same beds, kitchenette, and medical supplies lay where Link had remembered them; though several new patients now occupied the beds. These men, were like the one that had been to Link's right, many days before: heavily bandaged from head to toe, with black or dark purple skin showing around their eyes. "What in the world is happening here?" Link wondered, as Anju slid a small curtain open in the back. "Can I help you-?" she began, until she recognized Link and suddenly beamed brightly, "Link!" she gasped as she dashed forward. The squire smiled back as she rushed toward him and began to say, "Yes I-", but Anju swiftly grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly behind the curtain and drew it closed. Link's heart began to beat slightly faster as the nurse quickly checked that all of her patients were asleep and that no one had seen them. When she turned back to Link she commanded, "Take off your tunic!"

Link's heart leapt into a rapid pace as his cheeks and ears turned a deep scarlet. "W-what?" he stammered as she stepped toward him. "We don't have much time!" she urged, "Hurry up and take off your tunic!" she finished as she began to tug at the sword-belt across his chest. Wondrous excitement mixed with absolute horror as Link struggled to grasp what was happening. His conscience screamed "No!" while some small part of his excitement hungrily answered, "Yes!" For several seconds, Link stared at her with his hands half-raised, completely unsure of what he should do. Everything about the nurse seemed to come into much clearer focus to his eyes: the soft, deep red of her hair, the gentleness of her blue eyes, the healthy curve of her bust. "Well?" Anju asked angrily as he waited, "Are you going to let me check your back or not?!" Like the popping of a bubble on the water's surface, Link's dream-like imagination shattered. With his heart still pounding away he babbled, "W-what? Check my back?" "Well of course! What did you-?" Anju replied, until her eyes widened and her ear-tips briefly lifted. But her surprise quickly fell into amused disappointment. Shaking her head, she scolded him, "If I had a rupee for every patient that fell in love with his nurse!"

The squire flushed with embarrassment and attempted to babble an apology, but Anju leaned in very close to him and pinched his nose, "You wouldn't even know what to do with me hon!" she said with a smile. With his pride still wounded, Link reluctantly set down his gear, and removed everything from the waist up. Just as before, Anju set her ear against his back and commanded him to take several deep breaths as she thumped her fingers against his spine and ribs. Despite the misunderstanding, Link could not help but shiver slightly as her fingers moved over his chest and back. "Stop that!" she snapped quietly, "You're just a boy! For goodness' sake!" After a few moments inspection, Anju seemed satisfied that Link had recovered fully and commanded him to get dressed again. "You are lucky! You must have a strong spirit. You're healing much more quickly than most!" she praised as he secured the final clasp for his gear. "I uh... I have something, for you." Link stammered, still too embarrassed to look her in the eye. Quickly, he retrieved a small leather pouch from his belt and held it out to her.

Anju curiously took the bag and held it in her hand before opening it; it was very heavy for its size. "I found them inside the boulders we broke open." Link explained, as Anju poured several brilliant gemstones into her other hand. "LINK!" she gasped as the beautiful diamonds, sapphires, and rubies glittered up at her. "The gorons don't like them," Link explained, "They say that they don't taste very good, but I know girls like them so-" he trailed off as Anju looked up at him again. "You took such good care of me and... you tried to protect me from _him_. I just... wanted to thank you." The squire finished awkwardly, unable to meet her eye for long. The nurse bit her lower lip as small tears began to glisten in her eyes. "You're sweet." she said as she dropped all of the stones except for one sapphire into the bag. "You're going to make some very lucky girl very happy one day!" she said as she pushed the bag back into Link's hand. When he opened his mouth to object, she waved him off, "I can use this one to buy everything I need! You earned those on the mountain! You keep the rest!" she finished with a smile.

After tying the bag back to this belt, Link asked Anju about what had happened in the town since he had left, if anything had happened to his horse, and the whereabouts of Captain Cado. The nurse explained that several more of the Akkalans had turned up injured; burned or poisoned about the town at night, but no one knew where the attacks were coming from. "The captain seems to be unconcerned though," she warned as she glanced passed the curtain at the wounded men, "he says he doubts it is anything serious." Epona had been well fed while Link was gone, but she stubbornly resisted Cado as a new master. "He whipped and tried to break her, but she wouldn't listen. Eventually, she let him ride, but she wouldn't tolerate his crop." Anju explained. Link's hatred for Cado burned even hotter as he imagined Epona being whipped, but he smiled when he heard that she hadn't given in to him. "The captain normally rides on patrol at midday, he should be returning any moment!" Anju finished.

In a rush of anticipation, Link quickly hugged Anju, and dashed out of the tent. "Be careful!" she called after him as he turned the corner, and headed for the south entrance of the town. Ducking between two houses as he moved, Link swiftly drew his rain cloak out from his pack and over his head. It was far too hot to wear in the summer sunlight, but it would help to conceal his face and armor if Cado saw him. Sure enough, just as Anju had said, the Captain's entourage approached the south gate just as Link exited on the right hand side. Epona sniffed and snorted curiously as she passed Link, but Cado steered her straight ahead, into the town. Once the rear guard had passed him, Link stealthily reached up and, placing two fingers into his mouth, whistled three descending notes, twice, in rapid succession.

In one swift movement, the great red mare turned her head around, eyes bulging, to see her true master standing just outside of the town's gate. With a furious whinny, Epona thrashed, bucked, and kicked wildly; throwing the completely bewildered Captain Cado into a nearby tree. As men rushed to help him up, Epona dashed rider-less at a full gallop toward Link. The squire turned and, running in line with his horse, caught the saddle's horn and heaved himself skillfully up onto her back. Master and horse, reunited at last, dashed down the Kakariko pass as Link looked back and threw one final wave to the confused Cado. Epona continued to whinny and shake her head joyously as she sprinted down toward the central plains. "I know girl, I know!" Link called to her as he leaned forward and patted her neck, "I missed you too!"


	53. PART 2: CH 22: A Fickle Thing

**Chapter: XXII**

_"A Fickle Thing"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

_~Just before the Zoran Envoy Arrived~_

Malon quickly lifted the heavy mugs of ale from her tray and passed them around the gathered men in the tavern. For over a week, she had worked furiously around the tavern; making certain that all of the customers were well cared for and the hall remained neat and tidy. But Malon's true goal was to keep Link out of her mind. Once again, he had left on some faraway mission, and not even come to bid her goodbye. When quiet moments came and there was no work to do, Link's small betrayal would float back into her mind and pinch at her heart. "How can he keep doing this to me?!" she thought angrily as she pulled a rag out from the sash of her apron and scrubbed the bar top to distract herself.

Telma learned of Link's departure the same was Malon did: from the other soldiers who gossiped and shouted around the hall. She had tried to question Alfon about Link's mission, but her knight was not forthcoming, and would only say that Link had "Departed upon a mission of the upmost importance to the kingdom." Frustrated, Telma had shot back that that was what Alfon said about every mission Link went on; but his lordship would not yield. "This is one secret I cannot reveal, my love. Please understand." he whispered as he gently cradled her chin. So, the adoptive mother took it upon herself to watch over Malon and to try to ease her fears. "How are you doing honey?" she would ask gently from time to time, or if she noticed a sad look in Malon's eyes. The girl only admitted once that she was angry at Link, but otherwise would only smile and say it was nothing; as she diligently returned to her work. She and her father still owed much to Telma, and Malon wasn't going to let her down.

She managed to scrub the entire bar top in only a few minutes and was slipping back toward her sour mood, when the tavern door opened and a dozen new patrons entered. A fresh platoon of Necludan infantry had just arrived after a long march from the Hateno Highlands and added their numbers to the princess' army at the lakeside. Now settled into their new quarters, the men sought out the legendary Telma's Tavern; which was becoming well known across the country. Their captain was a tall, brown haired boy, only a few years older than Link, who entered the tavern after his men. The Necludans were a bit louder and less refined than their Hylian cousins, but they bore fair smiles and always remembered their manners when speaking to others. The thirsty and foot-sore soldiers, now clambered along the bar or next to the open tables in the hall and waved to Malon for service.

She had become accustomed to the loud, chaotic sounds of a new unit arriving at the tavern. Men always seemed to be so eager for a drink (and maybe a fight) after a long march. Once the ale and wine were flowing, they would often ask if she were eager to sit with any of them. At first, these proposals alarmed Malon and made her very uncomfortable in the hall, but she soon learned that most of the Hylians were not serious, and it was merely their strange attempt at making her feel pretty and included. But these Necludans, were a little different from her usual patrons. As she approached with a scrap of parchment and quill, the nearest man suddenly leapt up, threw his arms around her, and obnoxiously kissed her left cheek. "Hello Love! Great to see you!" he bellowed as his mates pounded their fists on the tables and cheered.

The barmaid gave a small shriek of fear and roughly pushed the man back away from her. He was laughing and grinning wide, when he noticed the scars on her face. His smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of genuine concern, "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean... who's hurt you then?!" he asked, with his voice slightly rising. His comrades quickly fell silent and turned to study her face more closely after he said this. Malon rubbed the dampness of the man's kiss from her cheek indignantly, before realizing that her scars were now plain to see. She quickly brought her hair forward from behind her shoulders and tried to conceal them once again. "It's ok," the soldier began again quietly, through gritted teeth, "You just give us his name, love, and we'll see that he never touches you again!" The others -save the young captain- slowly stood up and clenched their hands into tight fists. Malon could hear the crackling and straining of their leather gloves as they did. Several nodded to her solemnly, but she did not realize yet that they meant to protect her.

"What in the world is going on here?!" demanded Telma as she strode into the hall from the storeroom. The Necludans relaxed and inclined their heads as the Tavern's Matron rushed up beside Malon and quickly checked her for any harm. "I asked what is going on here! I don't tolerate anyone harassing my staff!" she shouted, turning back to the soldiers. Though Telma was an incredibly beautiful woman, who often wore rather revealing blouses, she still possessed an uncanny ability to intimidate and shout-down even the toughest men. Her fierce amber eyes now narrowed down on the soldier who had kissed Malon. "YOU!" she shouted as she shot a hand forward and grabbed the top of his breastplate, "What did you do to her?!" The other men slid back half a pace as the captured soldier stammered and shook in her hand. "Please excuse us," came a deep, rhythmic voice from the table, "it is our custom to welcome a new tavern maiden with a kiss on the cheek. We meant no harm or disrespect, madam."

The young captain now rose and bowed low to Telma and Malon. Both were amazed that such a deep voice could come from such a young man, but Telma still maintained her fierce gaze. "Here, Necludan, maidens must first _give permission_ before any of _that_!" The captain bowed low again, "Of course madam, we beg for your pardon." As he rose, he spoke to his men, "Boys, we have frightened the maiden." At once, without argument or hesitation, several generous handfuls of rupees were retrieved and dropped onto the bar and tables beside the Necludans. Each man, in turn, then muttered "Your pardon, miss." or "Sorry, love." to Malon, without meeting Telma's eyes. "We will go, madam, if you would..." the captain began again, motioning toward his captured man. The matron slowly turned her eyes from the captain, to the large pile of rupees on the table, and finally to the quivering man in her hands. She glared at him menacingly for a moment - which caused him to flinch and look away - before she softly smiled and released him. "You need not go, gentle sir. It was a misunderstanding, nothing more." she said softly.

Once Telma had gone, the men returned to their seats and patiently waited for Malon to compose herself and approach them. All now seemed to treat her with the greatest gentleness and soft voices. "Are you ok, love?" was asked so many times she actually began to blush and smile at them. "There she is!" encouraged one. "Give us another smile, love!" came another. She discreetly explained that her scars were old and that there was no need to "sort anyone out" on her behalf - much to the relief and disappointment of the soldiers. As she passed mugs around the tables and lifted a few rupees into her apron, Malon began to relax and feel safe around these men. "Thank you, love." accompanied a bright smile as they took their mugs from her, until she reached out to hand the final mug to the captain. With a sudden _crack!_ the wooden mug burst apart in her hand, showering the table and the poor captain in ale. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." Malon began, when a searing pain tore through her right hand. A long, slender piece of wood had skewered itself through her palm and out the back of her hand. A running trickle of blood now dripped rapidly onto the table.

The girl let out a harsh whimper of pain as she dropped the tray from her left hand, and grasped at her wounded right. The captain swiftly leapt up, and cradled her arm in his hands. "Shhh," he soothed, "It's ok, it's ok, I'm here." As she clenched her teeth hard, Malon looked up into his emerald eyes. "Don't look away." he softly commanded as he gripped the skewer and aptly pulled it back through her hand. The girl yelped as a fresh wave of tears flooded her eyes, but she did not look away from him. There was something... mesmerizing about his gaze. She felt herself becoming helpless in it as the captain gently applied a salve and bandaged her hand with his handkerchief. "There." he said softly, once he had finished, "Now no more of that!" His smile sent Malon's heart up into her throat as an electric sensation rippled out from his touch and over her body. "I-I'm... Malon." she stammered. "I am called Seb, of the house Endai." he replied as he very delicately kissed the fingers of her injured hand. When he rose again, he admitted, "Forgive me, I forgot to ask. May I?" Malon, completely lost in the warm, enchanting depths of his eyes just nodded dumbly and mumbled "Uh-huh."

The tender moment only lasted for a few seconds, before the tavern door burst open and the thundering voice of Captain Corin echoed through the hall "Men! Positions! NOW!" All of the soldiers in the tavern (both sober and half-drunk) now crashed and stumbled through the hall and out to the lakeside, while Captain Endai gently kissed Malon's hand once more. "I am thankful to have met you, Lady Malon." he bid her in his deep, rhythmic voice. "Uh-huh..." was all she could mutter as she watched him rush outside to join the garrison confronting the Zoran Envoy. Talon, who had been tending the horses in Telma's small stable beside the inn, now rushed inside to find his daughter. "Malon! There you are! There is something... What's happened to your hand?!" he cried, as he rushed toward her and cradled her injured hand with his left. "It's nothing... daddy." She mumbled quietly, as she continued to stare out the open door to Telma's Tavern.


	54. PART 2: CH 23: Sisters

**Chapter: XXIII**

_"Sisters"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

The dark black cloud that covered all of the former Hylian capitol swirled and churned menacingly overhead. A constant, dull rumble or bestial growl echoed off the ruined stones and shattered houses of Castle Town as flashes of lightning gave the only light by which mortals could see. Aveil, one of the few remaining Gerudo captains, quietly slipped from her hiding place near the castle road, and silently dashed across the ruined fountain courtyard to one of the last Hylian homes still standing. Its roof had long collapsed inward, and its once graceful facade was now coated in a sticky, tar like substance which now blanketed everything beneath Ganon's power. As she darted through the open doorway, Aveil set her back against the wall inside, and turned to peer out behind her. No movement or sign of pursuit could be seen... but she was certain that she was being watched. Though her body had withered and become weak in the poisonous city, her eyes and ears had remained sharp and alert.

Once, only a few weeks prior, one of Agahnim's minions had called the Gerudo together within the castle and commanded them to wait for "a new arrival." After the beast had left, Nabooru, Aveil's matron and acting leader of the tribe, had slipped into the chamber and greeted her sisters. The woman had changed significantly; her eyes now seemed locked in a wide, deranged look and her body was covered in hundreds of razor-thin scars. The Gerudo were alarmed at her appearance, and quickly gathered around her to ask what had happened. But Nabooru only answered their concerns with a mad sort of cackling laughter and assured them that "all will be well very soon!" She told them that in just a short time, the Great God Ganon would welcome all of the tribe into his loving care and transform them into a people of "great power." Though her promises were lofty, Nabooru was vague on precisely what this meant and how it would be achieved. As the women questioned her further, she suddenly became enraged, and screamed at them to never question their god, lest they should suffer the fate "of the weak."

Aveil, second in command after Gannondorf and Nabooru, tried to calm her sister by resting a hand on her shoulder and speaking gently with her. But Nabooru's skin was so hot, it nearly burned Aveil's hand. The gerudo quickly drew back, and looked at her palm for a moment, before looking into her matron's crazed eyes in fear. Nabooru dashed forward with blinding speed, and gripped Aveil's face with both hands. The girl grunted and strained to pull away as the searing heat now pushed into her cheeks, but Nabooru's grip was iron tight. "Y-y-y-you! Aveil!" the crazed matron began as she brought their noses so close they nearly touched, "Our god will... _enjoy_ you!" Her voice was strange now. It seemed to echo and warp, carring a sickening hiss within. Slowly, Nabooru released Aveil's face, and cruelly traced her fingernails down the gerudo's neck, chest, and finally over her abdomen. "Our lord will greatly enjoy... your _strength_... your_ spirit_!" For few seconds, Nabooru seemed to study her sister's body carefully, before snapping her eyes back up to stare into Aveil's. Her maniacal grin only intensified as she drank in the gerudo's fear. "S-s-sister... what has happened to you?!" the frightened woman stammered, convinced that this was no longer the Nabooru she knew.

Ganon's "desert flower" shrieked with more mad laughter as she dashed out of the room, leaving the Gerudo stunned and afraid. As the women came close to Aveil, they silently whispered, "What has happened to her?", "What will become of us?", "What do we do?" The captain hissed for silence though as two of Agahnim's servants now shuffled into the room and stood beside the doorway. Their powerful claws gripped giant spears and their burning red eyes watched the women suspiciously. "We... will serve our lord faithfully, of course!" Aveil responded - loud enough for the guards to hear. "Come, we must rest, and prepare for tomorrow's labors!" she finished, as she motioned her tribe to move passed the guards and down the hallway. The moblins grunted and sniffed rudely at the women as they passed, but made no attempt to stop them. Once the women had moved out of ear-shot, Aveil discreetly whispered to those closest to her, "Gather what you can. Be ready to leave at the first word. If we stay here any longer, we will die." Many were surprised to hear her say this, but none objected. They all now had come to fear Ganon and his wizard and the sight of their corrupted matron had sealed their resolve. "What of Nabooru?" one asked very quietly. "I will speak with her, alone." Aveil answered, "She is still our sister."

Now, having snuck passed Agahnim's castle guards and into the last home the gerudo had been permitted to sleep in before their removal to the castle, Aveil hoped her sister would meet her and agree to flee the capitol. If she did not, the captain had a dagger concealed beneath her bust; she would not allow her sister to remain corrupted so. For over an hour, Aveil hid just inside the doorway of the ruined Hylian home, watching the central courtyard and wondering if her sister would ever come. Just as she began to think that she had lost Nabooru forever, and would have to flee, the matron's voice whispered to her from within the home, "Aveil... here." Startled by the sudden sound, the captain drew her dagger and crouched into a fighting stance. Her frail arms and legs quivered with strain, but her eyes remained sharp and fierce. Looking left and right, she saw no one. Only shadows and empty doorways to other rooms. "Sister?" she tried, suspiciously. "Over here." Nabooru's voice echoed from a doorway to her right, "Come to me."

Aveil had always acknowledged Nabooru's superior skills as an assassin, but she could hardly believe that her sister had so completely slipped past her. All of her senses were on alert as she would be brutally punished for breaking Agahnim's curfew and sneaking out of the castle. "Sister," hissed Aveil silently, "You must come to me. We must watch for patrols." A short pause hung in the air before Nabooru responded, "No... it is much too dangerous near the door. Come to me." The captain clenched her teeth in frustration. She did not trust this, nothing about this seemed right. But Nabooru was her sister, she had to try to save her... or free her from whatever madness Agahnim had placed upon her. Choosing her steps very carefully, Aveil silently crept through the next doorway and into the dark interior of the house. With each flash of lightning outside the broken windows, the world was sent into a frighteningly stark scene of harsh black and white. Broken furniture, discarded clothing, even small animal carcasses littered the floor as the gerudo captain attempted to locate her sister.

"Nabooru?" she hissed again, quietly, after she had reached the center of the next room. "Over here." came her reply, from deeper inside the house. A sudden, and quite powerful sense of fear and unease rippled up from the base of Aveil's spine. Something was very wrong, she was being led into a trap! In one swift movement, she turned and leapt back through the doorway, to the front hall of the home. As she sheathed her dagger and dashed to the entrance of the house, Nabooru suddenly stepped inside, from the courtyard. They nearly collided as Aveil slid to a stop before her. "Sister?!" she cried out in surprise, as Nabooru swiftly grabbed her head with both hands and dug her nails into Aveil's skin. The captain thrashed against the blinding pain and pulled at Nabooru's hands, but could not free herself. As she opened her mouth to scream, the matron lowered her head and plunged her tongue into her sister's mouth. Aveil's eyes widened with shock as a sudden searing heat poured into her mouth, down her throat, and into her stomach. "You _will_ be one with us sister," Nabooru's voice echoed through her mind, "You will serve our god... _faithfully_!" The gerudo struggled valiantly for a few more seconds, before her mind failed her, and she fell unconscious.

Agahnim now appeared beside Nabooru with two of his moblin guards. "Drop her." he commanded. Nabooru delicately licked Aveil's lips once more, before cruelly dropping her onto the stone floor. With a shy giggle, she turned to Agahnim and ran her tounge over her own lips, "She tastes good... hehe... I am certain our lord will enjoy her _immensely_!" The wizard scowled at her for a moment before gesturing to his guards to lift Aveil's body up. "Control yourself, servant!" he growled as Nabooru's crazed smile dimmed. "Y-yes, my lord." she answered, obediently. "Take her to the temple! Wait for me there." he ordered as he turned and left. "Yes, _my lord_!" Nabooru answered, with her usual, amorous submission.

Hours later, Aveil found herself stumbling, nude, across the open grasslands of Northern Hyrule. She was not herself; in fact, very little of her mind remained intact. Her wobbling legs carried her, almost by another force, southward as her fragile spirit tried desperately to form thoughts and grasp what was going on around her. She was cold... so she wrapped her arms around herself. She... had to find someone. "Sis-ter..." she mumbled as she staggered forward. "L-lake..." If she could just reach the lake, if she could find the woman she was searching for... then she might be free of the demon that had taken her mind.


	55. PART 2: CH 24: New Arrivals

**Chapter: XXIV**

_"New Arrivals"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

Within hours of the departure of King Zora, the aquatic people had posted guards within the Temple of Water, blocking the Hylians' way to the deeper passages and the inner sanctum. The Hylians, moving to match each move the Zora made with an equal amount of force, also posted their own guards, blocking the Zoras' way to the Princess' throne room, and the surface. Though both sides seemed to glare menacingly at one another, neither made any threatening moves and a tenuous peace settled over the lake. Princess Zelda, Impa, and Alfon gathered within the throne room, two days after the truce began, to discuss the Hylians' plans going forward.

"Your highness," Alfon began, "We have doubled the guard beside the lake and posted several layers of sentries within our portion of the temple. However, I fear that if the Zora decide to attack, they will take us by surprise no matter what preparations we have made. Their knowledge of the temple layout is absolute, and we cannot patrol beneath the lake's surface as they can." Zelda narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she rested her chin on her right hand, carefully considering her options. "I think we have a little time, my lord, before such a threat becomes genuine. King Zora gave us his word that the Zora would tolerate our continued presence here and I am unwilling to dismiss his allegiance so easily." She answered quietly.

"Your grace," Impa offered, "You are young, and given to kindness as her majesty was, but we cannot forget: these Zora approached us without warning and demanded our departure at once! We are only here now for the sake of briber- for the sake of the trade you offered them. Whatever drove the Zora to oppose us in the first place, will likely continue to council our expulsion from the lakeside." Alfon quickly nodded in agreement and anxiously rested his hand upon the grip of his sword. The temple had now taken an ominous, threatening feel and he did not appreciate the Princess' insistence on retaining her throne within the temple walls. After a few moments' thought, Zelda relented. "You are right, of course, Impa. Whatever madness that has worked on our friends will likely return." After a long pause, she continued, "What of the Sage of Water Impa? How can we contact him? There must be a way!"

The sheikah's ears drooped slightly as she bowed her head in defeat. "Forgive me, your grace, but I know of no way to contact the Sages, save only to approach their chambers within the Temples. Or to have them come of their own accord to us. If the Sage of Water is determined not to meet with us... I am at a loss for how we can remedy the situation." This problem had been growing more and more on the princess' mind. Without their noticing, the Sage of Water had gradually reduced the number of their meetings from several times a week, to none in the past few months. With the corruption that seemed to be spreading through the Zora and the dark presence that she and Impa now felt, Zelda began to truly fear that Ganon's power had somehow made its way into their refuge. But she could not afford to leave it. The lake offered the only safe source of fresh water for the Hylians, their crops, and their livestock. Furthermore, any attempt to confront the Sage of Water would result in violence with the Zora - another course that she was unwilling to take.

With a deep sigh, Zelda shifted her hand to cover her eyes and her shoulders slumped down. "I feel trapped." she muttered to her guardians. Alfon frowned darkly as he searched his mind for any alternative he could offer his sovereign, as Impa gently stepped forward and began to rub Zelda's shoulder. "It will be alright, your grace, we will find a way!" she soothed. "Hrmph!" the princess grunted angrily as she slapped her hand down upon the armrest of her throne, "When?! And will it be too late by then?!" she barked in her frustration. Impa had no response, and just continued to look down on her with sadness. She was powerless to help, and it pained her to see the young girl trapped in such an awful position. Lord Alfon, unsure of what do to, but eager to help his princess ease her mind, quietly suggested that the three take a walk through the lakeside garrison. "It will do the people well to see their sovereign, your highness, during such times."

In truth, Zelda did not feel like leaving her chambers, but she knew that the marshal was right. "Hmm... yes." She slowly agreed as she began to rise, but Impa interrupted her, "Uhh a moment, if you please, your grace, there is something which I wish to discuss with you. My lord, if you would excuse us for a moment please?" Lord Alfon bowed his head and turned to leave, but the Princess called him back. "No, no, Lord Alfon... you may stay." Ever since the incident at the fisherman's hut, Zelda had become apprehensive about being left alone with Impa and had uncomfortably avoided her attempts to speak with Zelda privately. Alfon looked curiously from the Princess to Impa and back again. "As you wish, your highness." he responded carefully. The minister's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as she began to babble her apology, "Your grace, i-it is with the greatest regrets that I... I must offer you... my resignation. Both as Minister-Regent... and as your personal attendant. I find that I am... no longer fit for the responsibilities that the crown has entrusted me with and I no longer believe that I am a worthy advisor for your... 'development'. Please, forgive me your grace."

Lord Alfon was not a man normally given to shock or surprise, but this was an entirely unexpected move from Impa. His mouth dropped open in complete disbelief as she spoke. Zelda, for her part, knew exactly why Impa had made this decision, and turned her eyes up to glare at the sheikah's face, as Impa bowed her head and curtseyed very low to her. "Y-you cannot be serious!" objected Alfon, "You are the Minister-Regent! During a time of war! How could you possibly abandon your post at a time like this?!" Impa, remaining in the lowered stance of her curtsey, quietly answered him, "Because, my lord, as I said: I am no longer fit to serve in such a capacity." "She means that she struck me, my lord, and she wishes to be punished for it, to ease her conscience." the princess spat angrily, still glaring up at Impa's closed eyes. For a second time, Lord Alfon's mouth hung open in disbelief. "S-struck... your highness... she _struck_ you?!" He asked, almost unable to comprehend the words. The sheikah, her legs now shaking with strain to hold her curtsey answered quickly, "It was a moment of weakness, my lord. I allowed my discipline to weaken and I responded too harshly to something... something her grace had done. I am prepared for whatever punishment she deems fit for me."

The marshal's hand now gripped his sword and began to slowly draw it from its scabbard. "Whatever _she_ deems appropriate? You think it's that easy-" but he was unable to finish as a loud knock at the chamber door cut him off. "Oh for goodness sake!" Zelda exclaimed, waving at Impa to rise, "What is it?! Enter!" As Alfon swiftly sheathed his blade and pulled Impa away from the Princess, the Chamber Guard entered and bowed low. "Pardon, your highness, but Sir Seb of house Endai has arrived. He respectfully begs your permission to enter." Behind the guard, just inside the passage, stood the young captain in his polished armor; an eager smile spread across his face. Desperate for any distraction, Zelda quickly agreed, "Send him in." The guard rose, turned to the side, and took one pace backward - clearing the way for the captain. "Sir Seb, your highness, Second son of house Endai, and Captain of the Necludan Infantry." With his smile only widening further, Seb strolled into the throne room confidently, and dropped to one knee before the princess' throne. "Your Royal Highness," he greeted, "Your faithful servant is honored to be welcomed into your presence. How may I serve you?"

As the young captain entered and knelt, Alfon silently whispered into Impa's ear, "We will finish this later, sheikah!" and gave her arm a rather powerful, threatening squeeze. Zelda did not notice them however, and found herself amazed at the deep, resonating voice that seemed to come from the handsome young captain before her. "Rise, and report, captain." she answered him, gracefully. Seb reverently rose and, once standing, bowed to her, "Thank you, your highness." He was charming. He was handsome and he was young. The princess suddenly felt a girlish desire to play with this young lord, if only to better push away the tension of the previous moments. With a light smile, she delicately held her right hand forward to him, palm down, with her fingers gently relaxed. Moving with respectful slowness, but without hesitation, Seb cradled her hand in his own, and kissed the knuckle at the base of her ring finger. "An honor, to which I am not worthy, your highness." he said softly, as he released her hand and stepped back to rise once more.

Unable to contain herself, Zelda giggled softly as her cheeks turned pink. No other soldier - not even Lord Alfon - had ever offered to kiss her hand. Such things were normally reserved for the peacetime court, and only then for some banquet or ball. But for some unexplainable reason, the princess wished to know what this soldier would do, if he were offered the chance. The heat from his lips still lingered upon her skin even after she withdrew her gloved hand from him. Alfon and Impa too, now seemed to forget the dispute from only moments before, and now glared at the newcomer with shared suspicion. "Your highness," he began, again in that deep resonating voice, "I am happy to report that I and fifty of my best men have now joined the lakeside garrison here and soon another two hundred and fifty swordsmen will be joining us!" he finished with his broad smile beaming. "So few?" asked Impa, "We understood that the Necludan house had over a thousand men to spare to our war effort!" Seb's smile flickered, for a moment, before he turned to Impa and bowed, "Your pardon, my lady, but the original promises from my brother may have been... 'over eager'. We are but a simple people, farmers mostly, and many of the men in our counting were found to be either too old or unable to fight due to various wounds and injuries taken in their lifetime." By this, Seb was referring to the brutal campaign the Hylians had waged to halt the Necludan secession years before. While Necluda had been first to re-submit itself to Hylian authority and have its prisoners returned, much of the male population had suffered grievously at the hands of the Hylians, and now struggled to even maintain their farms and small businesses.

"We understand, of course." Zelda interjected, trying to block any new tensions from rising, "Is there anything that you or your men need, Sir Seb? The journey from Necluda must have been long and perilous for you and your men." The captain returned to her and bowed his head, "Your kindess overflows, your highness. No, there is nothing that we require, save only the chance to serve. We have already made ourselves familiar to your people here: the stable master, the blacksmith, the... ladies at the tavern. All have treated us with the greatest kindness and we are grateful." Alfon's ears twitched at the mention of the tavern and his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he asked, "You've met Telma then?" The captain snapped to attention and turned to face the marshal, "Yes, My Lord! An... imposing woman to be sure! But we are very thankful for the hospitality that she has shown us!" he answered smartly. Impa struggled to stifle a smirk at the mention of Telma being "imposing" but Alfon ignored her. "I understand there was some sort of... incident just before the Zora arrived. I trust there will be no more trouble within my garrison from your men?" "Absolutely none!" the captain answered quickly, "It was merely a... cultural misunderstanding, my lord. We will bring no trouble to the people here! You have my word." Zelda, becoming curious, tilted her head slightly as she looked at Alfon. She had not been told of any trouble among the men. But the marshal continued to study the Necludan. "Stand easy son, you're not on trial." "Y-yes, my lord. Thank you." he answered nervously. The marshal now smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Besides, I understand the barmaid threw an ale in your face afterwards!" he said with a smile, "I suppose that acts as punishment enough for now!"

"Oh... that..." Seb's voice now trailed off to an almost dream-like tone. "Lady Malon... she's... she... she didn't mean it I'm sure. We have made amends already." Zelda's eyes now squinted down into an uncomfortable look of disgust, " _'Lady'_ Malon?!" she repeated, rudely as Impa raised her hand to cover her mouth in shock and the color drained from her face.


	56. PART 2: CH 25: A Return to the Abnormal

**Chapter: XXV**

_"A Return to the Abnormal"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

As the sun set behind Ganon's dark cloud in the west, Link and Epona again sheltered in a small wooded thicket near the Zora River's edge. The mare continued to nuzzle and snort at her master, joyful that he had saved her from the cruel Cado and his men. For a time after they had stopped, Link gently patted her neck and held her head against his chest. Soon, however, he encouraged her to find some grass as he needed to start a fire for the night. Epona would wander to the path's edge, tear a single mouthful of grass from the ground, then return to rest her head against Link's shoulder as she chewed. Several times, he gently pushed her away, and encouraged her to just eat; but gave up as it became clear she was not going to leave him alone.

An hour later, as the last of the day's light faded into darkness, Epona lay on her side resting her back against Link's. The squire stared thoughtfully into the small campfire as he leaned backward against his horse; keeping his arm out along her neck and gently petting her mane. All of the events of his first solo mission away from the lake kept running through his mind. From the disturbing encounter with the princess all the way to his final moments with Darunia, Link turned over these events slowly, wondering how he had managed to make it through. Several times, the image of the giant lizalfos or the sensation of the moblin's arrow striking his back would jump to the forefront without warning, causing him to flinch and shudder. Without the adrenaline of the moment, these memories caused Link to shiver with renewed fear inside. He wondered how long it would be before these things, or much worse, happened again in his future. "How does Alfon do it?" the squire muttered to himself as he threw a few additional sticks into his fire.

The night air became cooler as the silver moon came up over the Lanayru mountains, and gave a brief bit of light to the landscape, before being obscured by the clouds above. As Link wrapped his cloak about him and listened to Epona's deep, rhythmic breathing, he tried to distract himself from his frightening memories with thoughts of Malon. Closing his eyes, he imagined her running up to him as he returned to the lake. She would be smiling and laughing to see him unharmed. They would embrace, maybe even kiss... and then Link would tell her of his adventure. Kissing Malon... the idea had come to him several times in the tavern, when the girl seemed particularly close to Link. Sometimes, after laying her head on his shoulder for a long time, she would look up and stare into his eyes in a peculiar way. She looked... sad, or maybe uncomfortable, like she needed something from him, but he was too frightened to take the chance. If he guessed wrong, she might become angry with him and not want to see him anymore. So he would just gently brush her cheek, and lay her head back onto his shoulder. "I should just do it... when I get back." he mumbled to himself, as sleep finally drifted over him.

For the next few hours, Link peacefully rested in a dreamless sleep. The gentle rise and fall of Epona's side steadily rocked him back and forth as he lazily turned and draped himself against her flank. All around him, neither bird nor insect made any sound as the menacing cloud overhead churned and rumbled with Ganon's hatred. Despite Link's success, Ganon's power in Hyrule was still growing and the creatures who lived in the light were steadily retreating to the East and South. But even if they fled over the seas... Ganon's evil would eventually find them.

Before dawn, when the last embers of Link's fire had gone out and the night became its darkest, Link's sleeping mind began to drift through a strange dark fog. He became aware of himself, though he could not see anything around him; not even the ground beneath his feet. Curious, he took a few paces forward, turning his head this way and that, but still finding nothing. In the distance, a faint echo of a voice came to his ears, "Where is Princess Zelda?! Answer me!" It sounded like his master, but Link could not recall ever hearing him speak like this. "Get away from him!" shrieked a woman, from the opposite direction. Link quickly turned, but there was only blackness behind him. "Navi...?" he asked aloud, shaking, but there was no reply. Link walked several paces in the direction of his friend's voice, but found nothing. Several times he turned, arms outstretched and searching, but still he could find nothing in this strange dark world.

When he stopped again to think, his companion's delicate voice again echoed out to him from the shadow, "Live Link, Live... and remember... my love." A well of pain suddenly broke open inside Link's heart. "NAVI I AM HERE!" He screamed into the darkness, but no answer came. "I killed her... I was stupid... and she had to die to save me... she shouldn't have saved me!" he bitterly thought to himself as tears came to his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Torn and broken within, Link sank to his knees and then sat down on the hard ground, sobbing and weeping for his lost friend.

Quietly, from the darkness ahead, the sounds of soft footsteps could be heard. At first, Link did not notice them, but as they drew closer and became louder, his ears suddenly twitched and he leapt to his feet, fearing an attack. Reaching over his shoulder, Link could not find his sword. "I... I left it at that path." he realized with a bolt of panic as the footsteps came closer and closer. Clenching his hands into fists, Link now crouched into a fighting stance. He would remain silent, and attack this intruder as soon as he could see them. Moments later, the faintest outline of his visitor came into view. A strange, unwholesome grey light seemed to line or silhouette their form, but Link could not see any source of light above or around him. Just as he tensed his body to dash forward, he realized that this silhouette... belonged to a woman. Confused, he now held his position and watched her intently as she approached.

She was bare, or at least, the edges of her body made it seem so. She was tall for a woman, taller than Link, and very curvy. She moved with a strong, confident stride, but her pace and rhythm was slow and seductive. She turned her shoulders, and crossed her legs with each step, rocking her hips steadily. She came right up to him, and gently reached out a hand to caress his face. Unknowingly, Link had lowered his hands and relaxed his stance. He was completely consumed with this woman... and he could not even see her face. "Mmm... it _is_ you!" she said in a deep, rich voice. Her fingernails gently traced over Link's left ear and jaw line, sending strange ripples of heat through his skin and down his spine. "W-who are you?" he mumbled in a half-drunk voice. "Shhh love. Just let me look at you." she answered soothingly. Her voice was absolute bliss to his ears and her presence brought him a strange sort of pleasure. She stepped ever closer to him, pressing her body against his, and now dragging both of her hands gently down his face. Link's heart thundered furiously inside his chest as a greedy lust began to rise up and bite at his mind, but still, he remained motionless for her. "I have always wondered about you..." she began, as she leaned down and drew a long deep breath through her nose, just above his hair. While this would surely have been very strange and disconcerting to Link in the waking world, here it seemed perfectly normal and he was completely unbothered by it. Next, she traced her nails down his neck and over his chest, gripping tightly at his muscles as she again drew in a deep breath - this time, over his heart. "Ohhhhh..." she moaned seductively, "It _is_ true! Your spirit _is_ strong!"

"Is that good?" the squire mumbled, lost in the burning warmth of her touch. "Good?" she echoed, as she swiftly grabbed both sides of his head and pulled their faces so close together, their noses touched, "The Master fears... what you could do... what... _we_ could do." she trailed off for a moment to pet his hair and consider her next words, "Give me your spirit Link... join with me... and we can overthrow him!" An uncomfortable intensity suddenly rose up in these final words as two faint yellow eyes began to shine out of the darkness from the woman's face. In the same moment, Link was enthralled and terrified by her. Every fiber of his body roared at him to take her and to give in to her plan, but part of his soul pushed back, warning him that something was not right. "Who... is... he?" Link babbled as his eyes rolled back from the gentle caress she was providing to his ears. "Shhhh," she soothed gently, "We don't need to worry about that. Come... lie down."

Link never knew if he would lay down beside her there in the darkness. His mind still struggled fiercely against his desires, when a sudden explosion of white light beside them cast the woman aside and disintegrated her form. Link recoiled and lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. "What... what is this?!" he shouted, as a new form seemed to take shape within the light. "The shadow has grown strong, Link." Came a new woman's voice, much higher and more urgent. "It has drawn very close to you now... you must be careful!" she finished. Link, still shielding his eyes, strained to make out who was standing in the light. "Who are you?!" he demanded, as the newcomer took a step towards him. "There isn't much time left! You must be swift to protect her! And you must be strong... lest the darkness take you too!" Whatever fear this woman felt now seemed to seep into Link's heart. She was terrified of whatever was coming and she earnestly needed him to stop it. But Link's dream began to fade as the sounds and sensations of the real world began to come back to him. "Who are you?!" He bellowed again as his eyes fluttered and the cool breeze blew against his face. "I... will always love you..." her voice faintly echoed in his ears as he sat up and looked around his small camp on the road.

For the remainder of his journey, Link remained silent and sullen. All his life he experienced dreams, like any other Hylian, but ever since the day that the Deku Tree first summoned him, he had encountered several very real visions. Visions, which seemed to give warning to something in his future. After Alfon took him in, these dreams began to fade and Link started to believe that they had just been a temporary affliction that he had now left behind. But ever since his encounter with Princess Zelda, he began seeing new things: terrible battles, visions of darkness, beautiful women, and prophetic warnings. He wondered after the woman in the darkness. Who was she? What did she mean by "give your spirit to me?" and who was her master? To this last, Link assumed that she served Ganon. No one, other than Zelda, would have power over others, and Link refused to believe that the princess could have a servant such as that. He shivered with disgust inside at how close he had come to joining her. Was he really so weak? His mind then trailed to the woman in the light. He could not see her, only the faintest outline of her shoulders and hair, but her voice was clear and trustworthy. She was very frightened, and trying to urge him to be prepared for something the darkness was going to do, but he woke before he could learn anything from her. The one thing that really gnawed at Link was her voice. Somehow, he knew that he had heard her voice before, but he could not remember where.

After several more days of watchful travel, the iron gates of Lake Hylia finally came into view. The squire was relieved to see them again, but could not shake the feeling that he and Epona were now being watched. He scanned the horizon carefully in all directions, but saw nothing beyond the rippling grasslands and lonesome trees that dotted Southern Hyrule. Frustrated, Link sighed and shook off the feeling as just bad nerves after his strange dream. They were far from Ganon's stronghold now and no serious threats could be expected during the day. With a pat on Epona's neck and a sharp, "Come on girl! Git-up!" the pair dashed down the last stretch of the King's road and on to the lake's entry.

Though his brilliant mare and squire's markings were familiar to them, the guards at the gate still challenged Link to halt and declare himself before allowing passage. With a firm voice, and no small amount of pride in his heart, Link cried out to them "I am Link, Squire of Lord Alfon! I have returned from my mission... Victorious!" With a mixture of laughter and small cheers from his comrades, the heavy gate was swung open and Link was permitted to pass. Smiles and pats of encouragement greeted him as he steadily passed his comrades at the outer and inner gates before riding down the sloping path to the lakeside town. "Whom do I see first?" Link wondered to himself as he scanned the busy townsfolk moving here and there. "Malon? Maybe Alfon?" he thought as Epona slowed to a gentle walk. The thought of seeing Malon and giving her that kiss stirred Link's heart, but he knew his duty as a soldier was to report in to the one who had given him his assignment. "Come on girl, to the temple." he directed, as Epona turned to the right and approached the Water Temple's entrance.

It was here, that Link first noticed the changes that had happened at the lake while he was away. Several more guards now stood outside the temple entrance beside the lake's edge and at least two dozen more guards marched on patrol between the water and the edges of the town. "What's happened here?" he wondered as he slid down from Epona and approached the guards at the entrance. "What's your business here son?!" The closest guard demanded, gripping his spear tightly. Link stopped short and stared at him. Soldiers were often permitted entry to visit comrades within the infirmary inside. Being challenged here was strange. "I am Link, squire to Lord Alfon. I am here to report in after a mission given to me by Minister Impa and the Princess." he answered, with a sour tone. "Are you expected?!" The guard barked back. The squire furrowed his brow and shook his head, "My mission was not one that offered an expected day or time to return. I am here now, ready to report in." he replied.

After several more irritating questions, the guard finally gave Link permission to enter, "But you must leave all weapons with your mount! Only his lordship, the captains, and the guard of the temple are allowed to be armed in the presence of Her Highness!" he explained. Link, cross and dejected, unclasped his sword and hung it from Epona's tack. "Sorry girl, it will only be for a few minutes." he whispered, but the proud mare just lifted her head higher and stamped her hooves at the unfriendly guards. "This way!" the soldier barked as he led the squire into the temple. Inside, additional guards had been posted at the corner of each passage way and at every door. "What has happened here?" Link tried to ask, but his escort sharply grunted at him to remain quiet. Once they reached the doorway to the Princess' throne room, he was directed to stand against the far wall and wait. "Her Highness is meeting with his Lordship and is not to be disturbed." the door-guard explained, so Link patiently waited.

Minutes dragged by until Link was certain a full hour had passed with no word from the leadership within. As he began to consider leaving and returning at another time, the door opened as Alfon leaned out to say something to the chamber guard. Spotting Link, his serious face suddenly broke into a bright smile as he dashed across the passage and caught Link up in a crushing hug. "There you are boy! I... I... we were becoming concerned that something might have happened to you!" he gasped with a strained voice. Link, lifted clear of his feet with his arms pinned down under Alfon's, struggled to choke out, "No, my lord, I am well." The squire was surprised and confused by his master. He knew that Alfon had come to care for him, but his lordship was not given to acts of physical affection - unless it were with Telma. Why now had he become so grateful for Link's safety?

"Come on lad, let's get inside and see what you have to report!" the great knight laughed as he dropped Link back onto his feet and swept him through the doorway into the throne room. Inside, Princess Zelda sat upon her throne in a beautiful white and sky-blue dress, while Impa stood close to her left. Another man, tall with captain's markings on his spaulders, stood a couple of paces to the Princess' right. Link did not know him, but it was not unusual for different captains and officers to meet with the leadership, so he dismissed the man. As they approached, Impa pursed her lips and stood very rigid as Zelda frowned darkly at Link. Alfon stepped away to the right, murmuring "Go ahead lad!" as he took his place beside Impa. The squire halted before the princess and for a brief moment, feared that another nightmarish connection might take place, but there was no chance now to back out. So he drew a deep breath, bowed his head, and knelt before her. "Your Royal Highness," he recited, echoing Alfon from before, "Your loyal servant -" but the princess did not allow him to finish. "YOU AGREED TO MARRY RUTO?!" She shouted at him suddenly, making him start and raise his head.

Zelda's bright blue eyes blazed furiously as she gripped her throne tightly and leaned angrily down over him. "M-my Lady?" Link asked, completely shocked by her sudden shout. All at once, everyone in the chamber began to shout: Zelda roared at Link, "How could you agree to marry that... that... _fish_?!", while Impa tried to calm her, "Please, please your grace! This is not the time!", Lord Alfon tried to correct his squire by bellowing, "'My Lady'?! How dare you boy?! That is 'Your Highness' to you!", and lastly, Captain Seb smiled broadly and cried out, "A wedding? How wonderful!" In the chaos, Link did not know who to listen to or which to address first. The shouting and questioning continued to roar for several seconds, until the chamber guards burst in holding their weapons ready. Zelda turned a deep scarlet and ground her teeth. Impa blushed, and covered her face with one hand. Captain Seb stared around the room, confused at why a marriage between a Hylian Soldier and the Zoran Princess would be such an unwelcome idea at this time. Alfon, clenching his fists and breathing deep, barked at the guards to get back out into the passage. "We're fine! Now stay out there!" he shouted.

Once the guards had left and the air had calmed, Link tried, softly, to ask, "Your Highness, I do not under-" but again he was cut off. This time, by Captain Seb, "Your Highness! Oh, forgive me squire this will only be a moment. Your Highness, this reminds me of a matter which I wanted to discuss with you personally: I would beg your leave to begin courting my lady, if it pleases your highness?" The poor squire, now rather insulted at being stepped on by this strange captain, just stared up at him with a sneer of disgust. "Who is this man? And why would anyone care who he 'courts'?!" Link wondered angrily to himself as Seb and Zelda murmured back and forth to one another. In their exchange, however, Link caught the name "Malon". "W-what?" he muttered as a bolt of terror shot up his spine. "Why yes, haven't you heard?" Zelda asked with a satisfied sneer, "Malon has become rather taken with Captain Seb here during your absence, Link." The young captain now turned to Link with a surprised look, "Oh, so _you_ are Link?! Malon has told me so many charming tales about the fairy b-."

Link did not remember thinking, or even moving. In an instant, everything in the room seemed to turn to a deep, bloody red as his vision focused down on Captain Seb, slowly stepping toward him, reaching out to clasp his hand. All sound died away and was replaced by the thundering of Link's own heartbeat in his ears. He was rising, returning to his feet now, as Seb came just within reach. In a movement so fast, no eye could catch it, Link crashed his left fist into Seb's cheek, lifting the captain off of his feet and throwing down before Zelda's throne. Now, for the second time, Alfon was forced to tear his squire off of a helpless man on the floor as Link mercilessly beat Seb bloody at the foot of Zelda's throne. The chamber guards, crashing through the door once more, now took Link from Alfon's hands and dragged him back toward the passage. "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR YOU SON-OF-A-" Link screamed as Alfon bellowed over him, "Take him to the stocks! NOW!"


	57. PART 2: CH 26: The Coming Darkness

**Chapter: XXVI**

_"The Coming Darkness"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

"Sometimes I really wonder about you lad." Russell growled as he leaned against the edge of Link's stock. "Uh-huh" Link grunted in return as he folded his arms, and glared down at the ground beside him. "Uh-huh" the captain echoed with a mocking tone, "You'd better get your head on straight and open your eyes lad! Or they are going to do something far worse to you than locking your feet in the stocks! Damned fool! What were you thinking? Assaulting an officer _in the throne room_?!" The shackled squire did his best to plead his case to his friend, but the captain remained angry and unconvinced. "Stupid boy! Attacking an officer over a girl! You're going to get yourself dismissed or even executed one day! Mark my words!" As Russell shook his head and marched away, Link did his best to keep a determined frown on his face, but inside, he was shaking.

After the first hour in the stocks, Link's rage began to cool down, and his good sense return. He began to realize how much trouble he had gotten himself into and was likely facing another flogging. Russell had come to find him at sundown, and spent the entire time scolding him for his reckless action. Now, as the first points of starlight began to peek out in the east, the threatening rumble of thunder warned of an approaching storm. "Just what I need." Link thought to himself as he turned his eyes up to see even blacker clouds pushing their way southward from the north. The ground which he was seated upon had been dry, despite how close he was to the water's edge, but with his feet shackled and his horse tied to a tree just out of reach, Link could do nothing to protect himself from the storm.

As the wind began to rise and the thunder draw closer, Malon suddenly appeared at the temple entrance and angrily made her way over to where Link sat. For a moment, his heart leapt to see her again, but when he met her eyes, he knew that this meeting would be far from enjoyable. "So!" she shouted at him as she arrived, setting her hands upon her hips and staring down at him, "You hit him?!" The shackled squire looked up at her pitifully. His ankles were locked in a set of wooden stocks and he was seated on the dirty ground. It was difficult for him to maintain any kind of strength or dignity in this argument. "I... uhm... well" he mumbled, looking down at his lap; unable to take the intense anger her eyes showed. "You WHAT?!" She shrieked at him, slapping the top of his head with her hand, "You thought WHAT?! That I belonged to you?! HMM? That only you may say who I can and cannot speak with?!"

Link knew that he had done wrong by striking Captain Seb, but the anger in his heart at another man "courting" _his_ Malon would not subside. "You _are_ mine, Malon! I won't let him just take you!" the squire growled bitterly, still staring down at his own lap. The fiery bar maiden stepped closer to him, and slowly lowered herself down so that their faces were level with one another. For a few seconds, she just stared at him with a mild frown. Link began to hope that maybe her feelings were turning, maybe she would be impressed by his unwillingness to let another man just take her away; but the brutal slap that she laid across his face, told him otherwise. Twice she struck him, and then spat on the ground beside him. "My father decides whom I can and cannot court Link! Not you!" she snapped, as she swiftly rose, and stepped quickly off toward the tavern. With bitter betrayal in his heart, Link rubbed his cheek and called after her, "Just like how he decided to leave you in that barn?!" He regretted saying it. Even before he had finished, he knew it was absolutely the wrong thing to say, but it was too late; the words had left his mouth. She stopped suddenly and slowly turned to face him. Her mouth hung partly open, and her eyes streamed large tears down her cheeks. If he had stabbed her through the heart, he would have harmed her less than those words. In an instant, Link's stomach seemed to drop out below him as he frantically tried to apologize and take back what he had said, but she wasn't hearing him. She wrapped her arms around herself, cupping one hand over her mouth, and turned away from him. "Malon! Malon please! I am sorry!" he cried after her, but she had gone.

"The prisoner will be silent!" Bellowed Lord Alfon as he, Impa, Princess Zelda and the warden of the keys now made their way over to the trapped squire, from the Temple's Entrance. The wind now rose to a great intensity, lifting Alfon's cape and billowing Zelda's dress. The crash and rumble of the thunder now drew dangerously close as the black clouds churned overhead and swept southeastward, obscuring the sky above the forests to the east; but no one noticed this, as Alfon shouted at and admonished his squire. "A year of hard work... cast away in a moment! Such a promising start to your squire-hood and you shame me before her highness! What in the blazing underworld is wrong with you boy?!" Link's heartbeat quickened as the scars on his back itched uncomfortably. This was it. Either Zelda or Impa was going to sentence him to more lashes, and there was nothing that he or Alfon could do about it this time. What was worse, was that it would likely be ten or even twenty strikes, as Link had been disobedient before. "H-how m-many?" Link mumbled, but they could not hear him over the roar of the wind. "HOW MANY LASHES?" he shouted up to them.

"Fortunately for you," Princess Zelda answered, raising her own voice to shout over the wind, "Sir Seb has insisted that this was only 'a soldier's fight' and should be treated as such. He has no wish to charge you before the crown. He has asked, that Lord Alfon be granted full leave to punish you as the Army sees fit." Relief flooded into Link's heart and his breathing suddenly eased. He wouldn't be flogged after all! Alfon would take care of him. But when he looked up at his master, his fear quickly returned. "This time... you belong to _me_, boy!" he growled as he motioned for the warden to release him. The squire rubbed briefly at his ankles before scampering to his feet and standing at attention before his Marshal. "You think a few hours in the stocks... even _begins_ to pay for what you have done boy?!" He roared as the squire flinched and shivered. "Before dawn! You will be on the training ground to-" Alfon continued, but was stopped by a sudden cry from a group of soldiers approaching from the road, "My Lord! Lord Alfon! Over here!"

The group turned to see half a dozen Hylian soldiers, escorting a strange looking woman, wrapped in a blanket, slowly making their way down from the gates. Link and Zelda both gasped at the sight of her as Alfon and Impa both scowled darkly. The woman was tall, nearly as tall as Lord Alfon, but she stooped and stumbled beside the soldiers - as if her legs were injured. Her skin was a sickening dark grey and her hair had turned to an ashen white. Her hands, and what parts of her legs that were not covered by the blanket looked withered and sickly, but her abdomen bulged forward- as if she were many months pregnant. Her face bore the strong nose and bright yellow eyes of a Gerudo woman, but Link had never heard of a Gerudo having grey colored skin. As the soldiers approached, Impa gently reached back and pushed Princess Zelda behind her, "Stay behind me, your grace!" she commanded. Alfon, slowly drew his long sword, and stepped ahead of the group motioning for Link to come with him. The squire swiftly ran to Epona and, drawing his own sword, dashed back to stand beside his master as the soldiers stopped.

"We found this one wandering over the fields, my lord, just outside of the gate." the sergeant reported, "She was... naked and her mind seems lost and broken." We were taking her to the stockade, when we saw you here. What is to be done with her, my lord?" The roar of the wind now grew in intensity, as lightning flashed across the sky above. Townspeople shouted to one another, and began to run for shelter as a driving rain now began to pour down onto the lake. As the woman stood there, swaying in the wind, Link could now see that the veins and arteries, normally hidden beneath the skin, were blackened and greatly swollen. "She looks plagued." Growled Alfon, glaring darkly at the woman and keeping his sword ready, "I do not want her in the stockade. Has any man touched her body? Or the spit from her mouth?" "No, my lord." The soldier answered smartly, "She has not resisted us. We only held the blanket out to her on the end of a spear. She seems to understand orders, but has not spoken to us."

Impa and Zelda both studied the stranger with a mixture of horror and disgust. Both of them could feel the sickening darkness that she carried inside her body and Impa was quickly coming to the conclusion that the woman should be killed immediately and her body burned before something happened. But Zelda could sense something else. Something very small and weak within her. As she leaned around Impa to stare at her, the woman's yellow eyes suddenly locked on her own and the princess could feel a desperate, if tiny cry for help ripple out to her from across the void between them. "What is your name, Gerudo?!" Alfon demanded, "Why are you here now?" Another terrible crash of lightning and thunder from just overhead, made all - except the Gerudo - duck for a moment in fear. Epona whinnied in fright, and snapped her lead line free from the tree and dashed quickly along the lake's edge, toward the stables. "Find some place to secure her!" Roared Alfon over the storm, "Away from anyone else!" But as he spoke, the woman's mouth slowly opened, and her lips began to move. "Wait," Cried Zelda, "She is trying to speak!"

Weakly, the Gerudo tried to lift her arm and point at Zelda as her mouth tried to form words. As she struggled to speak, Zelda suddenly felt a surge of darkness coming from her. As if by instinct, Zelda quickly gathered all of her power and tried to brace herself. The woman retched violently onto the ground before her, and collapsed onto her hands and knees. All leapt back away from her as the wind took the blanket and left her bare. From her lips, nose, eyes, and every portion of her body, a sickening black ink or tar seemed to violently spew out onto the ground about her. Coughing and gurgling, the poor woman rolled onto her side and convulsed violently, as more and more of the black liquid poured out. Despite the terrifying scene, Link's eyes noticed that whatever this substance was, it was completely unnatural. It was black, utterly black, and did not reflect any of the light from the lamps hanging on the buildings nearby nor the bright flashes of lightning from above. Though the ground sloped downward toward the lake, this "ink" seemed to move and swirl of its own accord, gathering into a large pool between the Gerudo and Lord Alfon.

"Get back! Get back!" Link shouted as Impa began to usher the princess back towards the temple. "No! No! She needs me!" Zelda cried, as the Gerudo gave one final, terrible retch that ended in a pitiful moan, and went very still. The storm now seemed to explode with renewed fury as the wind curled the rain about and drove it down upon the men fiercely. "TORCHES!" screamed Alfon, "BURN IT! NOW!" But none were able to obey as the powerful wind now pushed the soldiers, Link, and Zelda down to the ground. Impa struggled to grab the princess' arm and pull her toward the temple's entrance, when the Marshal suddenly cried, "TO ARMS TO ARMS! HE IS HERE!" From the surface of the black puddle, the monstrous form of a man began to slowly rise upward and take shape. Link struggled back to his feet, and braced himself against the storm, as Alfon raised his sword with both hands over his head. "What do we do, my lord?" cried Link, as the monster slowly grew and towered over them. "Just stand ready!" shouted Alfon in return, staring up at the massive black form before them.

With a sudden movement, the monster raised its right hand toward the sky, and though several brilliant flashes of lightning broke out across the sky, the wind and the storm seemed to die at once. The menacing clouds still churned and rolled violently overhead, but beside the lake now, utter calm and silence fell. Link and his master quickly shook the rainwater from their eyes as the beast lowered its hand and drew a deep breath. "Hmm... the sweet scent of life!" It boomed in a terrible voice, as color and substance began to take shape. It was a man, or rather a man of twelve feet tall, with waist-length, fiery red hair, and a deep green-black skin. A strong, prominent nose and mouth full of fangs accompanied the brightly glowing red-orange eyes. Which were without pupils or irises. Ganondorf, The King of Evil, now stood, muscle bound and bare-chested, before the leadership of Hyrule.

Zelda's hands shook with terrible fright, as Ganondorf's eyes seemed to scan the lakeside, before resting upon her. "Ahhh... there you are, my dear!" He boomed, curling his lips back into a disgusting smile. "Do not speak to her! Demon!" bellowed Alfon as he charged forward and slashed his sword through the monster's waist. Just as had happened with Agahnim two years earlier, Alfon's weapon seemed to pass cleanly through Ganondorf without causing harm. "Pitiful ant... begone with you." the monster muttered, as the great knight was hurled by some unseen force to the water's edge. Zelda screamed, as Impa drew her katana and crouched into her fighting stance. Link's hands shook violently at the sight of the demon from the temple. Those terrible eyes, that deep booming voice, they carried such overwhelming _power_... what could he do? But the sound of Zelda's scream shook something loose in his mind, as he now too stepped toward the beast and placed himself between him and Impa. Ganondorf briefly looked down at him and snorted in disgust, "...Boy..." and raised one hand toward the squire. "NO! STOP!" shrieked Zelda, dashing around Impa and coming beside Link. "Your Grace! NO!" Impa cried, but found her feet rooted to the ground, and was unable to stop her.


	58. PART 2: CH 27: The Offer

**Chapter: XXVII**

_"The Offer"_

_Written during the COVID19 Quarantine of 2020_

All time seemed to slow and gradually come to a halt as the Princess and Link stared up at the horrifying form of Ganondorf, beside the lake. For what seemed like an eternity, the three of them stood defiant; two against the one, until at last, Ganondorf spoke again. "Hail to thee, Zelda, daughter of Hylia! Discarded princess, and failed sovereign of Hyrule. Goddess... incarnate." he finished with another disgusting smile and a slight arching of his shoulders as a mock-bow. Link gripped his sword tightly as his hands continued to shake. He didn't know what he could do... but he knew he would never let Ganondorf touch her... not while he was alive. Zelda, still holding her gathered power, raised her right hand, palm outward, toward the monster, and attempted to focus it into a piercing weapon. "You are not welcome here, BEAST!" she shouted, as a brilliant golden light erupted from her hand and struck the center of Ganondorf's chest.

In a moment, the damp cold and the sickening fear that Link felt, suddenly subsided and a warm, comforting embrace wrapped around him as the lakeside town became enveloped in Hylia's holy light. Ganondorf's dark form faded from sight and the squire's heart leapt for joy at the idea that the beast had actually been banished away. But as Zelda held her ground, a deafening, ringing hum began to come from the place where the monster had stood. Against Zelda's golden light, there now shone the white-hot form of the Triforce, hovering several feet above their heads. Slowly, the dark shadow of Ganondorf's body returned, as Zelda's light receded and shrank back down to her hand. The princess gasped and whimpered at the burning pain that now ripped through her arm as Ganon's power proved the stronger, and steadily crushed her power down to nothing.

"A worthy effort!" boomed Ganondorf's voice, "But ultimately, futile against the power of the Gods!" With a shuddering cry of agony, Zelda dropped her arm, and collapsed to the ground. Link dashed to her side and tried to lift her up with his free hand. She was shaking badly, but she did not show any outward injury. "Oh Link," she whimpered, "He's so strong!" Roaring with triumphant laughter, Ganondorf set his hands onto his hips and looked about the lake. "So, this is the pitiful refuge of the damned? Ha ha ha! How fitting! A mud puddle at the farthest reach of my kingdom!" As he spoke, Link was able to help Zelda back to her feet, though she leaned heavily on his shoulder to remain upright. "What... what is it that you want?! Demon!" she spat with shaking breath. "Ahh... yes... desperate for the final gasp I see." jeered the beast, "I have come, with an offer, _princess_. The only offer that I will make, to spare your people."

The princess' heart trembled at the idea. Whatever Ganondorf wanted, she was certain it would be too much for her to give; but if there was any chance at peace, any chance to spare her people... she would have to consider it. "W-what is it?" she asked, meekly. Ganondorf's eyes blazed even brighter as he leered down at her. "You will come to the temple. You will enter my world and you will present yourself to me. As a bride presents herself to her master. Do this... and your pathetic little kingdom will remain... unharmed." he demanded, his voice dripping with satisfaction. Zelda's stomach clenched hard and she struggled desperately not to become ill, "Y-you cannot mean... that I..." she began, but the beast cut her off, "Think carefully princess. What I offer... is the power of the Gods... together, we could remake creation according to our wills. Join me!" The princess' heart turned an icy cold as absolute terror tore through her. What this monster demanded was obscene... it was unholy... but it was only she that would have to sacrifice... her people _could_ be spared.

"W-what could I possibly offer you? You are not interested in my crown... there are many women..." Zelda trailed off as she could not bring herself to speak of it. "You offer the blood of the Goddess, princess. Think of it! The son of a goddess, conceived with the power of gold! Our son could cast the old gods aside and rule over all of existence!" The princess was shocked, "How does he know? How could he know?!" her mind asked as she frantically tried to think of how to answer him. Ganondorf, sensing her hesitation, slowly raised one hand to waist level and curled his fingers into a choking fist. All around her, Zelda could feel Ganon's darkness surge outward and begin to smother the spirits of her people. Link, Impa, and even Alfon all began to choke and gag as weapons were dropped and all sank to the ground. "Cattle... mindless... soulless cattle," Ganondorf growled, "Fit only to be bred and slaughtered for my sustenance." Zelda desperately grasped at Link as his tongue turned purple and his eyes bloodshot. His skin was turning pale, and his touch was icy cold. As he grabbed her arm, the princess could feel every soul in the lakeside town, crying out in agony as Ganondorf slowly consumed them. "Give yourself to me, daughter of the goddess, or I will take them _all_ from you!"

Defeated, ruined, Zelda looked into Link's dying eyes. "I won't let you die Link." she whispered as she cradled his face. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she swiftly turned to look up at the dark monster. "I have your word then-" she began, but high above, on the cliffs overlooking the northern edge of the lake, came the shrill cry of some large bird. Turning her eyes, Zelda could now see two shining figures standing atop the ridge with the form of a great silver owl soaring above them. A new, silver flash of light broke out and smote Ganondorf's back. Wincing and growling with great fury, the demon released the inhabitants of Lake Town and turned to meet this new threat. Zelda, as if by instinct, threw her right hand out again and wrung every ounce of her strength out in a violent blast of golden light. The strain was nearly unbearable, but Zelda could feel the will of the intruders adding to her own strength, and Ganondorf roared out in renewed fury and slowly vanished from sight. The foul liquid upon the ground, which he had come from, hissed and boiled into a venomous smoke, and drifted away over the lake's surface.

Link, Alfon, and the rest of the Hylians gasped desperately for air as Ganon's hold over them was finally broken. Zelda, once she was certain that Link would be alright, quickly crawled across the ground, over where Ganondorf had stood, and found the Gerudo lying in the darkness. Her body was cold and offered no movement - not even the rise and fall of breath. The princess, quickly lay her hands upon her - one on her shoulder, the other over her heart - and closed her eyes. She was weak; drained from her struggle against the demon, but she could not let this woman just slip away. She had cried out to her, begged her to save her... and Zelda felt something, a strange connection that this woman had with the people of the lake. Impa, leaving her Katana where she had fallen, staggered over and pulled at the princess' sleeve, "No... princess... not safe." she gasped, still trying to gather her breath, but Zelda ignored her. "Impa" she said softly, in an echoing voice, "Get the matron, swiftly." The minister briefly hesitated, confused by Zelda's strange new voice, but knew that she had to obey. "Yes, your grace." She murmured as she turned away and moved back toward the temple as fast as she could.

Alfon now collapsed beside his squire and grabbed the back of his tunic. "Are... are you... alright lad?" he asked as Link shook his head. "Yes, I think so, My Lord." he coughed as they both turned to see Telma and several other soldiers and townsfolk rushing toward Princess Zelda and the fallen Gerudo. "Your highness! Your highness! Are you alright?!" Telma shouted as she lifted her skirt high enough to run toward her sovereign. "Telma..." Zelda echoed, still with her eyes closed. "Your highness?" the tavern matron asked, quickly fluffing her skirt in a rapid curtsey. "Come close... she needs you." Zelda finished, as a gentle light began to shine from her palms and enter into the Gerudo's skin. Unwilling to question her princess, the woman dashed forward and knelt beside the fallen Gerudo, opposite the princess. For a few seconds, Telma cringed at the ill look of the woman's body, until she studied the lines of her face more closely. "N-no! It cannot be!" she gasped as she covered her mouth and jumped backward in disbelief, "Aveil?! Sister? NO!"

"She is nearly gone... come Telma!" Zelda commanded as she lifted one hand and held it out to her. Completely lost in shock, Telma stumbled forward again, and grasped the princess' hand. Her eyes quickly shut, and her handkerchief dropped from her other hand. She seemed to go very stiff and silent, as Zelda rapidly whispered under her breath, to Aveil's body. Impa and the matron of the healers quickly returned and, after swiftly checking Lord Alfon and Link, knelt beside the princess. "What is she saying?" the nurse asked Impa, as she could not understand the words Zelda was speaking. "It is the ancient Hylian tounge... the language of the Goddess herself." the sheikah answered softly.

For several minutes, Princess Zelda struggled against the shadow that was trying to take Aveil's spirit; one hand upon her heart and the other holding the hand of her sister - Telma. The people of Lake Town steadily gathered into a tight circle around them, many dropping to their knees and adding their prayers to her effort. With a sudden clench and shake from Zelda's hand, Telma began to sob and speak in her native Gerudo. Though her eyes remained closed and her body quite stiff, all could see that she was pleading with someone. Again and again she called out to "Aveil" but for a long time, the Gerudo did not move or speak. Soon, Zelda herself began to weep and her hands began to shake. Impa, fearful that the princess might be harmed in this attempt to save the Gerudo, began to reach out and break the Princess' connection. But just as she did, Aveil suddenly gasped and coughed hard on the ground. Her eyes fluttered and her color partly returned as the matron drew a heavy blanket over her and brought a healing potion out from her satchel. Telma too gasped and gently released the princess' hand. Opening her eyes, she leaned forward and cradled Aveil's face, "Sister... sister it's me! Wake up!" Weakly, the Gerudo woman opened her eyes, and looked up at Telma. In a faint whisper, she muttered something to her in the Gerudo language. "No... no he is gone now sister!" Telma replied, "You are safe now!" Zelda now released Aveil's hand, and rested it upon her chest. She rose onto shaking feet, and turned to leave, but had only taken two paces before beginning to faint. Alfon and Link both caught her and gently carried her back to the Temple.

Once they had moved away from the crowd, Link whispered to his master, "My Lord, what do we do now?!" The Marshal, now having lifted Zelda up into his arms, nodded to Link to open the doors before them. "We have little time, we must prepare for the coming attack!" he answered. "Attack?" echoed Link, confused. "He could have made such an offer at any time Link. He would only bother to send a message to us if we were about to defeat him, or if he were about to defeat _us_! They will be here by dawn!"

~End of Part 2~


	59. Wattpad Announcement

Hey everybody! I want to thank all of my loyal fans & readers for sticking with me through this entire journey! Your views, reviews, and encouragement have all been an amazing boost for me over the past 8 months!

Recently, some friends recommended that I look at Wattpad as a new platform to get my fiction out there. Primarily because Wattpad allows the author to put up illustrations for each chapter - which is actually something I have been commissioning with various artists online. So, if you search Wattpad for "The Legend of Zelda: The War of Imprisonment", you can find The War of Imprisonment on Wattpad with several Chapter Cover illustrations! I will continue with until Part 2 is finished (which should be very soon) but after Part 2, my work will exclusively be on Wattpad.

Once again, thank you all for your continued support!  
_May the way of the hero lead to the Triforce!_

Thanks, hope to see you there!


	60. Author

**Updated: 08-01-2020**

**Author's Forward:**

_All respect to Shigeru Miyamoto-san, Eiji Aonuma-san, and all of the other skilled writers and original creators of the Legend of Zelda. I offer the following fan-fiction as a humble homage to your work._

_All characters, places, events, and items directly related to the Legend of Zelda series are the original property of Nintendo. All original contributions made in this Fan Fiction by The Honorable Prince remain the property of the original author under The Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) of 1998._

The Cover Illustration was completed by: AsmaArt. You can review her gallery and contact her for commissions on DeviantArt if you search for "AsmaAzizArt"

She is absolutely wonderful to work with, very reasonably priced, and very passionate about her work! I _will_ be commissioning her for many more pieces!

Please read at your pleasure and if you have anything you'd like to say; good or bad, leave a review too! I've had pretty good luck with my reviews so far, but I'm always open to criticism! I read every review, and carefully consider what my readers have to say!

_Please be aware, you will need to be familiar with Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, and A Link to the Past to get the best experience out of this Fan-Fiction. You can get by without it (read the background portion of the Prologue Chapter), but its best to be familiar with these three games._

_Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, _and _Twilight Princess_ all give us a pretty clear picture on how they are connected. But I've always felt that the connection between Ocarina of Time and A Link to the Past (the "Downfall" timeline) was a little weak. Events are described in Hyrule Historia, or online, that we have never seen in-game. Did Ganon kill Link? How in the world would that work out for Zelda? This timeline has always troubled me, so I decided to build my own Fan-Theories and lay them out in their own narrative.

This story is one possible explanation for how _Ocarina of Time_ and _A Link to the Past_ are connected. What happened, who lived, who died, and how Hyrule ended up as it did. I have done everything I could to stay within the Zelda lines and make as many real-canon connections as I could; to help the reader immerse themselves and view it as a _genuine_ article.

I have now completed "Part 1" of the War of Imprisonment. I estimate the entire story will be 6 or 7 parts and a total of 250k-350k words by the time it's finished. So, if what you see interests you, leave a favorite or a review and I'll try to keep working on it as fast as possible.

Once again, please give it a read, and PLEASE leave me reviews. I like the feedback - good or bad! Several of my reviews have led to minor corrections and revisions! So it's worth your time!

FanFiction Chapter 2 (The True Chapter 1 in writing): Picks up at the moment where Gannondorf touched the Triforce in Ocarina of Time. Here the Downfall timeline divergence begins and we start to follow "Ocarina of Time (B)"

_May the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce!_

**List of Friends who have brought me inspiration and encouragement:**  
My wife and son, who give me purpose and keep me on the right path.  
My father, who played ALTTP with me for hours on end

My good friends on Discord:  
Asma, Moz, Lae, TTH Link, Sahil, Deanna, RedZazak, Mine, Messhy, Lord Lonk, Naomii, UwU Ghira, Navi, and countless others! You have all helped me with different aspects of the lore, or helped to inspire me in my own writing. Thank you all!


End file.
